Bad Atmosphere
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: [Teil I meiner Bad Atmosphere Reihe] Edward, der gerade in seiner Teenagerphase steckt, hat wieder mal einen Konflikt mit dem Gesetz, weil er zu schnell gefahren ist! Carlisle ist natürlich überhaupt nicht begeistert von der Aktion seines Jüngsten und handelt dementsprechend. Aber sieht Edward seinen Fehler ein? Oder rebelliert er weiter gegen Carlisle? ... Warning: Spanking!
1. Busted

**Fandom: **Twilight

**Titel: **Bad Atmosphere

**Reihe:** Bad Atmosphere

**Rated: **P-16

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**Warning: **Spanking in Chapters!

**AN: **Hier haben wir Teil I der Bad Atmosphere Reihe, die ich vor circa 4 Jahren geschrieben habe, endlich wieder online! Viel Spass mit dem ersten Teil, eure Vanessa ...

PS: Ich habe hier nichts mehr verändert, die Story ist noch genau so wie damals!

Und noch mal PS: Eigentlich wisst ihr ja, wie sich die Vampire in _meiner Welt_ so geben, aber hier noch mal: Zwar können sie so hart zuschlagen, als ob sie aus Stein sind, eine Spritze kann trotzdem durch die Haut gehen. Sie können weinen, sich verletzen und kotzen ;) Es ist quasi eine Mischung aus SM Vampiren und Menschen, wenn man so möchte! Für meine Welt, passt das einfach besser! Wem dieser Mix nicht passt oder denkt, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, der braucht gar nicht erst weiter lesen, lol ...

* * *

BAD ATMOSPHERE

Edwards Pov

Blöd ... blöd ... Blöd! Wie kann ein 17-jähriger ... Okay ich bin ja nicht wirklich 17, aber wie kann ein Vampir nur so dumm sein? Aber vielleicht hab ich Glück! Vielleicht war ich gar nicht so schnell, wie der Sheriff glaubt?

Oder ich bilde mir das gerade nur alles ein, um die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass ich zu schnell war – viel zu schnell um genau zu sein und jetzt dafür bezahlen werde ...

Der Sheriff kam wieder aus seinem Büro und baute sich vor mir auf. Ich starrte ihn an – voller Wut und Hass darüber, dass er meinen Vater im Krankenhaus angerufen hatte und dieser jetzt warhscheinlich auf dem Weg hier her war, um mich ab zu holen.

„Mr. Cullen," sagte er formell und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ihr Vater ist schon unterwegs." Ich schluckte merklich. „Ich denke, ich muss sie nicht in eine Zelle sperren! Oder besteht Fluchtgefahr?"

_Noch nicht!_

„Nein, Sir!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ließ mich noch tiefer gegen die Holzlehne der unbequemen dunkelbraunen Bank sinken, die in dem hell erleuchteten Flur des Sheriffs Office stand. Der blonde Cop, dessen Namen ich schon wieder vergessen habe, ließ mich allein und ging wieder in sein Büro um Papierkram zu erledigen. Wahrscheinlich _meine_ Papiere! Ich vergrub die kalten Hände in den Taschen meines grauen Mantels, der fast bis auf den Lenoleumboden reichte.

_Hab so ein Glück, dass nichts passiert ist ..._

Es dauerte nicht lange und ich konnte meinen Dad riechen, noch bevor er um die Ecke kam. Als ich ihn sah, wäre ich am liebsten in der Erde verschwunden, aber das gehörte leider nicht zu meinen außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten, die ein Vampirleben mit sich bringt. Dr. Carlisle Cullen sah müde aus, enttäuscht, wütend ... mit einem Wort: Angepisst! Unter dem schwarzen Mantel trug er seinen weissen Arztkittel, darüber seinen grauen Schal und den schwarzen Arztkoffer in der Hand.

_Er dachte wahrscheinlich, dass ich verletzt bin ..._

Ich senkte den Blick, als er vor mir zum Stehen kam. „Edward?"

Langsam bewegte ich mich und sah ihn dann endlich an. „Dad, ich ... es tut mir leid."

Es war fast ein Flüstern. Dad schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du verletzt?"

Auf diese Frage hatte ich nur gewartet! Ich wünschte ich wär es ... „Nein," kam die leise Antwort von mir. Ich versuchte noch immer seinem Blick stand zu halten. Er seufzte, stellte dann den Koffer neben mir auf die Bank und betrat das Büro des Sheriffs, der die ganze Szene mit Sicherheit durch das Fenster beobachtet hatte.

„Dr. Cullen," begrüßte der Cop meinen Vater und sie schüttelten sich die Hand, was Dad eigentlich nicht mochte.

Er hatte mir den Rücken zu gewandt. _Ich hätte jetzt die Chance auf zu springen und zu verschwinden, aber ... das kann ich nicht tun! Erstens durfte ich hier in der Öffentlichkeit nicht meine Vampirfähigkeiten vorführen und zweitens war Carlisle schneller als ich und hätte mich in Sekunden eingeholt und zu Boden gerissen ... ob wir hier in der Öffentlichkeit waren oder nicht, wär ihm egal gewesen. _

Ich wandte meinen Blick zu der Ecke, von der Dad gekommen war. _Dahinter ist die Eingangstür._ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. _Carlisle hätte mich warhscheinlich eingeholt, noch bevor ich diese Ecke erreicht hätte. Vergiss es, Edward!_

Die beiden Männer redeten immer noch und ich hörte zu.

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen," sagte Carlisle und nahm das Klemmbrett entgegen. Er legte es auf dem Tisch ab und unterzeichnete den Entlassungsschein. „Ich werde sicher gehen!"

„Will ich hoffen," antwortete der Cop und verglich schnell das hingekritzelte _Cullen_ mit dem Ausweis meines Dads. Er grinste und gab ihm den Ausweis zurück, den mein Vater wieder in seine schwarze Brieftasche steckte und diese in die Innentasche seines Mantels.

„Auf wiedersehn, Sheriff Cofield," verabschiedete sich mein Dad und vermied es diesmal ihm die Hand zu schütteln.

Er trat auf den Flur hinaus, nahm seinen Koffer in die linke Hand und gab mir einen Wink mit der rechten, dass ich ihm folgen solle. Ich verabschiedete mich _nicht_ von Cofield, starrte ihn nur mißmutig an – _vielleicht hätte ich ihm doch das Herz herausreißen sollen, so wie ich es vorgehabt hatte! Vor einer Stunde, als er mich auf der finsteren Landstrasse angehalten hatte ..._ Ich unterdrückte ein gefährliches Grummeln und Fauchen, sondern marschierte statt dessen wütend Richtung Ausgang. Dad war bereits verschwunden ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Ich habe beim letzten Lesen gemerkt, dass ich bei diesen vielen Kapiteln, öfter mal in den 'Zeiten" gesprungen bin, ich hoffe, da könnt ihr drüber weglesen :D Auch sind die Kapitel viel kürzer und nicht wirklich so gut geschrieben, als das was man jetzt von mir gewohnt ist! Hin und wieder findet ihr neue _Anmerkungen_ von mir. Ich hab mir die Arbeit aber nicht bei jedem Kapitel gemacht, sorry :(


	2. Ein kleiner Snack für zwischendurch

Edwards Pov

Meine schwarzen Augen suchten den Parkplatz nach unserem Mercedes ab und ich fand ihn in einer Parklücke unter einem der vielen Bäume geparkt. Carlisle legte gerade seinen Koffer auf die Rückbank und schlug die Tür zu. Ich kam an der Beifahrerseite zum Stehen. Er öffnete die Fahrertür, legte dann seine Arme auf das Autodach, starrte mich abwartend an und ließ mich seine Gedanken lesen.

_Du hast so ein verdammtes Glück, Edward! Es wurde keine Anzeige gemacht und der Sheriff hat keine Kaution verlangt! Weißt du eigentlich was für einen Schrecken du mir eingejagt hast? Das machst du nicht noch mal!_

„Entschuldige," sagte ich leise, sah ihn an und dann wieder auf meine Stiefel.

„_Entschuldige_, reicht diesmal nicht," fauchte Carlisle wütend. „Und das weißt du! Steig ein! ... Und ich will auf dem Weg zurück etwas _Privatsphäre_, hast du verstanden?"

Ich konnte nur nicken und wusste sofort was er mit _Privatsphäre_ meinte. Ich sollte mich zurück halten und nicht in seinen Kopf eindringen. _Ist sicher besser für mich, wenn ich im Moment nicht weiss, was er gerade denkt ... _Dann öffnete ich die Beifahrertür und stieg in den warmen Innenraum des Mercedes. Dad ließ seinen Blick noch einmal kurz über den Parkplatz schweifen, fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch das blonde Haar und nahm dann auf dem Fahrersitz Platz. Er fingerte an den Knöpfen des Radios herum, bis er einen guten Song gefunden hatte und stellte ihn etwas lauter.

Damit tat er mir einen großen Gefallen. Wann immer es von mir verlangt wurde, versuchte ich nicht in den Köpfen anderer Leute, seien es Vampire oder Menschen, herum zu spuken und die Gedanken zu lesen. Manchmal klappte es und manchmal nicht! Wenn ich abgelenkt war, wie zum Beispiel durch Musik, funktionierte es besser, denn dann konnte ich mich auf das Lied konzentrieren!

Carlisle ließ den Motor an und stieß rückwärts aus der Parkbucht. Er fuhr auf die Strasse und reihte sich in den Verkehr ein. Wenn man das überhaupt Verkehr nennen konnte! Es waren vielleicht vier oder fünf Autos auf der Strasse.

Ich warf einen Blick auf die Digitalanzeige der Uhr, die auf dem Amaturenbrett angebracht war: 22:17 Uhr. _Dad hat gerade mal um 20 Uhr seine Schicht begonnen. Das war zum einen gut, weil er jetzt noch nicht von der Arbeit genervt ist und zum zweiten ist es äußerst schlecht, da er sich jetzt wahrscheinlich frei nehmen wird, wegen mir!_

_Vielleicht setzt er mich auch nur zu Hause ab und fährt dann wieder ins Forks Hospital? Fragen werde ich ihn nicht ... Auf keinen Fall!_

Das Lied war zu Ende und es kommen Nachrichten. Schnell huschten meine Finger zu den Knöpfen hinüber und suchten einen anderen Sender. Ich hasse Nachrichten und sie können mich auch nicht so gut ablenken, wie ein gutes lautes Gitarrenlied! Dad schielte kurz zu mir hinüber und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Fahrbahn vor ihm.

Ich atmete schneller. Das kleine Hungergefühl, was ich vor einer halben Stunde im Büro des Sheriffs hatte, war jetzt zu einem _Mordshunger_ herangewachsen. Der Wagen bog in das Waldgebiet von Forks ein. Um uns herum waren nur große Bäume, Hügel und einige Felsen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, sah ich eine Bewegung auf meiner Seite des Waldes. Die Augen wechselten sofort die Farbe und wurden Golden. Mein _Nachtsicht-Modus_ verriet mir, dass es ein Reh war. Ich leckte mir über die Lippen und drehte mich zu meinem Vater um.

„Dad," fragte ich und knurrte leise, aber friedlich. „Kannst du mal kurz anhalten?"

Natürlich wusste er sofort was ich will. Auch er hatte das Reh gerochen, wenn auch nicht gesehen. „Wir sind gleich zu Hause, Edward ..."

_Damit hatte er zwar recht, aber ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten._ „Bitte!"

Ich leckte mir wieder über die Lippen. Zwar hatten wir noch genug Blut von der Blutbank im Kühlschrank, doch so ein ausgewachsenes Reh war eine Mahlzeit, die ich mir nicht entgegen lassen wollte! Außerdem schmeckte frisches Blut viel besser, als von der Mikrowelle aufgewärmtes aus durchsichtigen Plastiktüten!

Carlisle sah mich an, trat dann auf die Bremse und hielt den Mercedes sanft im Strassengraben an. Er stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus. Ich blieb noch sitzen, wartete auf sein Kommando. Mein Dad sah sich um, doch konnte niemanden entdecken weder Mensch, noch Vampir.

„Komm!"

Das ließ ich mir nicht noch mal sagen, sprang aus dem Auto und umrundete die Motorhaube. Als ich an Carlisle vorbei huschen wollte, um in den Wald zu springen, hielt er mich am Arm fest. „Edward, du wirst nicht abhauen, ist das klar? Ich werde hier warten, bis du zurück kommst, also beeil dich bitte!"

„Mach ich," sagte ich dankend und er ließ meine Jacke los.

Ich sah kurz nach rechts und links, so als ob ich eine Strasse überqueren wollte und sprang dann die ersten zehn Meter in die Bäume. Mit beiden Händen hielt ich mich gekonnt an einen Baum geklammert und atmete tief ein. _Da ist er! Der Geruch frischen Blutes! _Es brauchte nur Sekunden, bis ich die Fährte es Tieres aufgenommen hatte. Dann war ich nicht mehr zu stoppen.

Ich stieß mich von dem Baum ab, nur um zum nächsten zu springen und ließ mich dann auf den Waldboden fallen. Ich fauchte und wetzte dann nach vorn, über Sträucher und Büsche, bis ich das Reh dann sehen konnte. Das hellbraune Reh hatte mich bemerkt und versuchte zu fliehen – vergeblich! Ich schnellte vor und sprang es an. Wir fielen zu Boden, wo ich es herunter drückte, riss meinen Mund so weit auf, wie ich konnte und versenkte dann meine spitzen Reißzähne in die Halsschlagader des zappelnden Tieres.

Gierig saugte ich das warme Blut heraus und schluckte. Einige Tropfen liefen mein Kinn hinunter und landeten auf meinem grauen Mantel, doch ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. Die Bewegungen des Wildtieres erstarben augenblicklich und es wurde ruhig. Ich hörte ein Knacken, schielte kurz von links nach rechts und trank dann weiter, um meinen Hunger und Durst zu stillen.

Tbc ...


	3. Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

* * *

Edwards Pov

Ich hatte den Kadaver des Tieres etwas unter Blättern versteckt, damit er nicht sofort auffallen würde. Langsam bahnte ich mir meinen Weg durch die hohen Bäume auf die Strasse zurück. Dad stand mit dem Rücken an die Beifahrertür gelehnt und sah mir entgegen. Eine Flasche Wasser stand auf dem Dach des Mercedes und er hatte einen Lappen in der linken Hand. Ich kam vor ihm zum Stehen und leckte das Blut von meinem Mund. Wortlos griff er nach dem Wasser und kippte eine gute Ladung über den weissen Lappen, den er mir dann reichte.

„Mach dich sauber!"

Ich tat was mir gesagt wurde, hockte mich vor den Seitenspiegel und wischte mir das Tierblut aus dem Gesicht. Als ich fertig war, legte ich die Flasche zu den anderen in den Kofferraum zurück und schlug den Deckel zu. Carlisle nahm mir das mit Blut getränkte Tuch ab, steckte es wie ein Beweisstück in eine durchsichtige Plastiktüte und versiegelte sie. Wir stiegen wieder in das Fahrzeug und fuhren durch die dunkele Nacht die kurvige Strasse entlang.

Die Heimfahrt verging leider viel zu schnell. Noch ehe ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, was ich gleich zu ihm sagen würde, kam das Haus in Sichtweite. Eine Sekunde später die Einfahrt und das blaue Garagentor, das sich öffnete. Und schon stand der glänzende Mercedes geparkt neben Emmetts Auto. _Fuck! Dad hat jetzt echt auf die Tube gedrückt ... Hoffentlich hat sich seine Laune etwas gebessert, denn falls nicht, dann ..._

„Edward! Komm endlich!"

Ich schluckte nervös und starrte durch das Seitenfenster meinen Dad an, der bereits ausgestiegen, seinen Koffer in die Hand genommen und sich auf den Weg zur Zwischentür gemacht hatte. _Nein! Seine Laune hat sich nicht gebessert!_ So langsam wie ich es nur konnte, schnallte ich mich ab, öffnete die Tür und stieg aus. Mein Vater öffnete die Tür und ließ mich an ihm vorbei in das warme Haus treten.

Als wir ins Wohnzimmer kamen, sass mein Bruder Emmett auf dem schwarzen Ledersofa und sah fern. Er stellte den Fernseher ab, nahm die Füße von dem Tisch und stand auf.

„Dad, was machst du hier," fragte er verwirrt. Normalerweise war Carlisle ja jetzt an einem Freitagabend in der Notaufnahme im Krankenaus.

Unser Vater stellte seinen Koffer auf dem Tisch ab und schlüpfte aus seinem Mantel, den er über einen der Stühle warf. Ohne auf die Frage meines Bruders zu antworten, stellte _er_ eine. „Bist du allein oder ist noch jemand hier?"

Emmett brauchte nicht lange um den Hintergrund dieser Frage zu verstehen. Er sah kurz an unserem Dad vorbei auf mich. _Hast du Mist gebaut?_

Ich beantwortete die in Gedanken gestellte Frage durch ein kaum merkliches Nicken.

_Wird es schlimm?_

Ich rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. Emmett verstand diese Geste. Ja, es wird schlimm! Carlisle hatte diese kleine Kontaktaufnahme zwischen uns natürlich mitbekommen. Er warf erst Emmett einen Blick zu und dann mir. „Seid ihr jetzt fertig, Jungs?"

Emmett räusperte sich verlegen und der Arzt wiederholte seine Frage. „Ist noch jemand hier, Emmett? Ich werde nicht noch mal fragen!"

„Alice ist oben," antwortete mein Bruder schnell und sah die Treppe hinauf, die in den ersten Stock führte. „Mum ist mit Jasper und Rosalie noch im Kino."

„Okay," seufzte Carlisle, ging in die Küche und zum Kühlschrank. Er öffnete ihn, nahm eine Packung Blut aus einem der Fächer und schloss den Kühlschrank wieder.

Ich sah meinen Bruder etwas verwundert an. „Wieso bist du nicht mitgegangen?"

Emmett kam auf mich zu. „Ich hatte keine Lust, okay," fauchte er. Seine Feindseligkeit irritierte mich jetzt etwas. „Aber wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du Mist baust und Dad dich gleich-"

Ein scharfes _Emmett_, das aus der Küche kam, unterbrach ihn sofort und er schluckte. „Sorry, Dad!"

„Entschuldige dich bei Edward," sagte Carlisle, während er wartete, dass die Mikrowelle endlich piepte.

„Entschuldige, Ed," sagte Emmett dann etwas gelassener. Plötzlich grinste mein Bruder. „Was ist passiert? Erzähl schon!"

Dad legte den Beutel Blut auf einen Teller, damit er etwas abkühlen konnte und trat dann aus der Küche wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hol Alice her," befahl er und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Mein Bruder stöhnte, doch lief dann die Stufen hinauf um unsere Schwester zu holen. Ich drehte mich zu Carlisle um. „Danke."

„Kein Problem," sagte er seufzend und füllte dann das Blut in seinen Kelch. Während er genüsslich trank, hielt er die ganze Zeit Blickkontakt zu mir.

Ich hörte meine Geschwister die Treppe hinunter kommen. Alice folgte Emmett und war überrascht als sie Carlisle im Wohnzimmer stehen sah, der den Kelch zur Hälfte leer getrunken hatte.

„He, Dad," rief Alice überschwenglich und schlang ihre Arme um den Hals unseres Vaters. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und schnüffelte an dem goldenen Kelch herum. „Krieg ich was ab?"

Doch Dad schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie wärs, wenn ihr jagen geht?"

Jeder in diesem Raum wusste, dass das keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl war. Meine kleine Schwester sah erst Dad und dann endlich mich an. Sie grinste breit, als auch sie begriff. „Was hast du angestellt, Edward?"

Ich rollte wieder mit den Augen – diese Familie ist echt schlimm!

Carlisle ergriff das Wort. „Ihr geht jetzt, okay!"

Meine Schwester schluckte, nahm ihre Jacke vom Haken und Emmett zog sich seine weisse Mütze an. Zusammen gingen sie zur Terrassentür und Alice öffnete. Ich sah meine Chance zur Flucht gekommen und reihte mich wie selbstverständlich hinter meinen Geschwistern ein, um ebenfalls das Haus zu verlassen.

Alice sprang als erste in die Bäume und Emmett folgte ihr. Gerade als ich zum Sprung ansetzen wollte, hörte ich ein Knurren hinter mir, das mich in jeder Bewegung stoppte. Langsam setzte ich das Bein wieder auf den Boden zurück, entspannte meine Muskeln und schloss die Terrassentür.

_Ein Versuch war es wert ..._

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und drehte mich langsam um. Carlisle stand immer noch an der selben Stelle, den Kelch in der Hand und warf mir einen wütenden Blick zu. „In mein Büro! Sofort!"

_Mit ihm ist jetzt echt nicht mehr zu spassen ..._ Ich schluckte und sprintete dann im Eiltempo die Treppe hinauf.

Tbc ...


	4. Action and Consequences

**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**Warning:** Eine Spankingszene in diesem Kapitel!

* * *

Edwards Pov

Nervös stand ich vor dem dunkelbraunen Schreibtisch meines Dads. Ich wusste was auf mich zu kam. Und ich überlegte, wann er mich das letzte Mal bestraft hatte. _Vor neun Tagen ... Als ich die Schule geschwänzt habe, um ins Kino zu gehen. Jup, das hat ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen und das hab ich am Abend zu spüren bekommen ... _

Die Bürotür hatte ich offen gelassen. Als ich die Treppe hochgejoggt war, hatte ich noch keine Schritte hinter mir gehört und jetzt auch noch nicht, was hieß, dass er sich erst etwas beruhigen wollte, damit er mich nicht vier teilte, oder er trank noch schnell sein Blut aus. Seufzend ging ich zum Fenster, oder besser zur Balkontür, spähte hinaus in die Dunkelheit und machte mir meine Gedanken über das Geschehene.

_Natürlich bereue ich, dass ich zu schnell gefahren bin und die Cops mich erwischt haben ... Wenn Dad mit mir durch ist, werde ich es noch viel tiefer bereuen, das ist mir klar, aber ... _Ich grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. _Es hat so viel Spass gemacht!_

Dann endlich hörte ich Schritte von der Treppe aus und meine Nervosität stieg. Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um, nur um in das Gesicht von Carlisle zu blicken, der jetzt im Türrahmen stand.

Ich versuchte die Situation etwas aufzulockern. „Ähm, hast du schon im Krankenhaus angerufen und gesagt, dass du heute nicht mehr kommst?"

„Verdammt," sagte er leise und griff nach dem schnurlosen Telefon, was auf der Ladestation und auf dem Schreibtisch stand.

Er drückte die Kurzwahltaste für das Forks Hospital und wartete. Innerlich grinste ich breit. _Ja, ja, im Zeit raus holen bin ich gut ... _Auch wenn es nur ganze fünf Minuten waren, wie dieses Mal. Er sagte, dass er nicht mehr kommen würde und legte viel zu schnell wieder auf. Dann ließ der Arzt sich auf der Schreibtischkante nieder und fixierte mich mit seinem Vampirblick, den ich sehr wohl zu deuten verstand ... außerdem konnte ich ja seine Gedanken lesen.

_Hör auf damit, Edward! Ich will das jetzt hinter mich bringen, weil ich müde bin und ich denke, du sicher auch!_

Ich räusperte mich und sah ihn an. „Ja, Sir!"

„Setz dich hin."

_Ja! Solange ich es noch kann,_ schrie es in meinem Kopf!

Mit einem Seufzer ließ ich mich auf dem schwarzen Sofa nieder, was an der Wand schräg gegenüber des Tisches stand. Ich hielt eine Hand hoch. „Kann ich noch mal aufs Klo?"

„Nein!"

_Okay, Dad hatte eindeutig genug von diesem Kinderkram ... _

„Wie schnell warst du, Edward," fragte er dann ruhiger und ließ mich keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Ich überlegte ob ich lügen sollte, oder nicht ... _Aber Dad hat mit diesem Cofield gesprochen und meine Papiere unterschrieben. Da stand sicher alles Notwendige drauf! Und wenn ich jetzt auch noch lüge, dann kann ich mir gleich ein Grab schaufeln! Ist ja nur so eine Redensart!_ ...

„220, so ungefähr," stotterte ich leise.

Seine Augen wurden groß. „220 Kmh auf einer dunkelen und kurvigen Landstrasse, die du nicht gut kennst?! Edward!"

_Shit! _Ich versuchte ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen, sondern fixierte statt dessen meine Hände und den Laminatboden des Zimmers.

„Weißt du, wie schnell man auf einer Landstrasse fahren darf," fragte Carlisle leise.

Ich fummelte an meinen Fingern herum, bevor ich ihn an sah und antwortete. „So 150?"

Er lachte. „War das eine Frage, mein Sohn?"

„150," wiederholte ich dann mit fester Stimme und hoffte, dass es richtig war. Aber wenn es stimmen würde, hiesse das, dass ich ganze 70 oder 80 Kmh zu viel drauf hatte_. Ich bin tot! Ich bin ja so was von tot!_

Aber meine Hoffnungen, dass ich die richtige Antwort gegeben hatte, wurden sofort zerstört. Carlisle stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Schreibtischkante ab. „40 bis 55 Kmh auf Landstrassen!"

Ich hustete und hätte mich am liebsten übergeben. Nach ein paar Minuten und einem warnenden Knurren meines Vaters später, hörte ich auf mit dem Theater, es hatte eh keinen Sinn. Ein anderer Gedanke schoss mir durch den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, Dad," sagte ich kleinlaut. „Aber sei froh, dass mir nichts passiert ist!"

Das Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht erstarb augenblicklich, als sich mein Vater vom Schreibtisch erhob und seinen weissen Kittel auszog, der ihn als Arzt kennzeichnete. Er warf ihn auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem Tisch und stellte dann einen Fuß auf die stabile Zeitungsablage unter dem Couchtisch. Ich schluckte. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass wir genug geredet hatten und jetzt der eigentliche _Akt_ kam.

Carlisle öffnete die Knöpfe an den Ärmeln seines Hemdes und schob sie ein Stück nach oben. Dann entledigte er sich der gestreiften Krawatte und warf sie wortlos auf den Kittel.

„Es geht weniger darum, dass dir etwas passiert wäre, aber mehr darum, dass du andere _Menschen_ in Gefahr gebracht hast, Edward," flüsterte Carlisle frustriert. Ich sagte nichts, was er akzeptierte.

„Komm her," befahl er dann und veränderte seine Position kaum merklich, damit er gleich genug Halt hatte. Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm auf seine rechte Seite.

„Lass die Jeans runter!"

Sofort fummelte ich an den Knöpfen herum und ließ dann meine teure _Denim Jeans_ zu Boden fallen. Unschlüssig sah ich meinen Dad an und fragte mich, ob ich weiter machen sollte. Er beantwortete die Frage in dem er mich am Arm packte und über sein Bein bugsierte. Er legte die linke Hand auf meinen Rücken um mich erstens unten zu halten, falls ich versuchen würde auf zu springen und zweitens, damit ich seine Nähe spürte und wusste, dass er da war.

Nach den ersten fünf Schlägen mit der Hand merkte ich auf jeden Fall, dass er _da _war! Die ersten paar Minuten war es für mich leicht, keinen Laut von mir zu geben, weil es noch nicht sonderlich weh tat. Aber nach ganzen 15 Minuten sah es schon wieder ganz anders aus. Ich ruckte mal nach links, mal nach rechts und versuchte krampfhaft von ihm los zu kommen. Er atmete tief aus und zog mir dann mit einem Ruck doch die Boxershorts herunter.

„Warte, Dad! Bitte!"

Der erste Schlag traf genau und ich zuckte nach vorn – und meine rechte Hand nach hinten. Carlisle packte sie mit der linken und drückte sie auf meinen Rücken, nicht zu fest, aber auch nicht zu sanft, damit ich sie nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Dann machte er weiter ... Nach einer kleinen Unendlichkeit war es vorbei.

_Ich, der gefürchtete Vampir von Forks, Edward Cullen, hatte gestöhnt, gejammert, gefleht und gebettelt, geheult und mir die Seele aus dem Leib gebrüllt ... Sekunde, hab ich überhaupt eine Seele? Ist ja auch egal ... es hat auf jeden Fall alles nichts genützt! Aber es war sehr befreiend!_

Und in diesem Moment war ich froh, dass niemand im Haus gewesen ist!Ich lag schnaubend und immer noch heulend über seinem Bein und jammerte vor mich hin, wie ein kleines Kind. Mein Dad streichelte meinen Rücken und redete behutsam auf mich ein. Langsam beruhigte ich mich und schluckte die letzten Tränen hinunter.

„Alles okay," fragte er leise, während er mir mit der rechten Hand durch mein wuschiges Haar streichelte.

„Ja," stöhnte ich und stand langsam auf. Er half mir hoch und beim Anziehen.

Dann nahm er den Fuß vom Tisch, nahm mich in die Arme und drückte mich ganz fest an sich. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und sog gierig seinen Geruch ein. Er streichelte mir wieder durch die Haare.

„Dad, meine Frisur," nuschelte ich durch den Stoff seines Hemdes hindurch, blieb jedoch stehen.

„Entschuldige," sagte er lächelnd. „Aber das war zu verlockend. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, oder?"

Ich reckte meinen Kopf etwas nach oben. „Ich liebe dich auch, Dad."

Langsam lösten wir uns voneinander. Seine Nähe hatte mir gut getan! Dann packte er mich sanft an den Schultern und sah mir in die schwarzen Augen.

„Und du weißt was ich jetzt sagen will, oder?"

Ich konnte schon wieder grinsen. „Das es dir mehr weh getan hat, als mir?"

Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich wollte sagen, dass du so was nicht noch mal machen sollst. Setz nie wieder das Leben von Menschen aufs Spiel! Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Ich nickte. „Ja, Sir!"

„Gut," seufzte er und ließ meine Schultern los. „Du hast Hausarrest für eine Woche!"

„Was?"

Carlisle zog warnend eine Augenbraue nach oben und ich räusperte mich entschuldigend. „Okay ..."

Ich ging zur Tür und legte meine Hand auf die Klinke.

„Dein Auto steht noch auf dem Parkplatz beim Sherriff, oder?"

Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm und nickte.

„Gut," sagte er, während er die Ärmel seines blauen Hemdes wieder schloss und um den Tisch herum ging, um seinen Arztkittel zu nehmen. „Du wirst für zwei Wochen nicht fahren, weder mit deinem Auto, das dein Bruder Morgen abholen wird, noch mit einem anderen Wagen! Bin ich verstanden worden, Edward!"

Ich ließ die Türklinke abrupt los und drehte mich überrascht zu ihm. „Dad! Nein, das kannst du nicht machen! Ich liebe dieses Auto! Bitte ..."

Er legte sich den Kittel über den Arm, kam auf mich zu und hielt mir die Tür auf. „Doch, ich kann! Und wenn du es wagst, mich zu hintergehen ... Sei es mit dem Fahrverbot oder dem Hausarrest kriegst du den Gürtel, Edward."

Ich schluckte. „Verstanden!"

Dad hielt seine Hand auf. „Autoschlüssel!"

Ich tastete meine Jeans ab und fingerte meinen Schlüsselbund hervor. Mühselig machte ich den Schlüssel meines silbernen Volvo C 30 ab und händigte ihn meinem Dad aus.

„Danke," sagte er und ich ging an ihm vorbei.

Jeder verdammte Schritt tat so weh, als ob ich mich in einen Haufen Glasscherben gesetzt hätte. Auf dem Flur drehte ich mich noch mal zu ihm um. „Kann ich was gegen die Schmerzen kriegen?"

_Ein bißchen Hoffnung lag in meiner Stimme ..._

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. „Nein. In zwei bis drei Stunden spürst du davon eh nichts mehr. Und bis dahin machst du dir Gedanken darüber, _warum_ dir der Hintern weh tut!"

Ich ließ meine Schultern hängen, drehte mich um und ging in mein Zimmer, wo ich mich bäuchlings auf mein Bett legte und die Augen schloss.

Tbc ...


	5. Schwestern können so gemein sein

**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir :)

* * *

Edwards Pov

Am nächsten Morgen sassen wir beim Frühstück und Dad hatte wie immer Recht behalten. Die Schmerzen waren komplett weg. _Oh ja, ich liebe meine Vampirfähigkeiten ... _

Ich trug einen dunkelroten Kapuzenpullover von Nike und eine schwarze Jeans. Ich hatte mein Brot aufgegessen und griff über den Tisch nach der Kanne mit warmem Ochsenblut. Meine Schwester Rosalie, wie immer bis zum Umfallen geschminkt, griff ebenfalls danach und schnaplpte sie sich schneller. Ich funkelte sie wütend an und grummelte.

Sie störte sich daran aber nicht, sondern warf mir einen ihrer Blicke zu. „Oh, stimmt! Du brauchst es vielleicht dringender als ich."

Ich fauchte leise und Dad, in seinem schwarzen Wollpullover und dunkeler Jeans, sah das erste Mal von seiner Zeitung auf. Sein Blick verharrte zu erst auf mir und dann auf Rosalie. „Schluss jetzt, okay?"

„Tschuldigung," sagte ich leise und riss meiner großen Schwester die Kanne aus der Hand.

Rosalie sagte jedoch nichts, sondern beobachtete mich nur amüsiert, während ich meinen Becher füllte und dann trank. Dad war mit seiner Zeitung durch, legte sie zur Seite und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen. „Geht euch umziehen! In einer viertel Stunde treffen wir uns im Wohnzimmer und fahren dann zusammen auf den Platz!"

Meine Geschwister jubelten - nur ich nicht. Jasper und Alice sprangen sofort grinsend auf und liefen die Treppe nach oben in ihre Zimmer, um sich für das Spiel um zu ziehen. Ich sah Carlisle an, der noch einen Schluck aus seinem Kelch nahm.

„Kann ich mit," fragte ich leise, obwohl ich ja die Antwort schon kannte.

Er stöhnte. „Wie war noch mal die Definition von Hausarrest, Edward?"

Leise seufzte ich und rollte mit den Augen. Als ich ihn wieder an sah, hob er eine Augenbraue - er wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Ich gehe nicht vor die Tür, außer auf den Balkon," seufzte ich tief. „Kein Telefon, außer es ist ein akuter Notfall! Kein Computer und kein Fernsehn."

„Sehr gut! Und wenn es einen Notfall gibt?"

„Rufe ich dich an," antwortete ich.

_Was für einen Notfall soll es denn geben, bitte? Ich bin hier eingesperrt ... Was soll mir im Haus schon großartig passieren?_

Dad nickte. „Ganz genau, mein Junge! Also was machst du?

„Ich bleibe im Haus und werde ein Buch lesen!"

Carlisle nickte. „Oder du machst Hausaufgaben für Montag."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Mein Vater erhob sich ohne noch etwas zu sagen und sprintete die Treppe hinauf, um sich ebenfalls das Trikot, Schuhe, Handschuhe, Hose und Jacke anzuziehen und sich seinen Lieblingsschläger zu holen.

Auch Emmett stand auf, ging an mir vorbei und klopfte mir dann mitfühlend auf den Rücken. „Tut mir leid, Mann!"

Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte und meine Arme fallen. „Ja, was auch immer ...!"

Dann spürte ich eine sanfte Berührung auf meiner Schulter. Als ich aufblickte, sah ich in das Gesicht meiner Mum. „Schatz, es ist nur für eine Woche, okay? Das wirst du überleben, oder?"

„Ja, Mum! Danke," seufzte ich immer noch nieder geschlagen.

Esme, gefolgt von Rosalie verließ ebenfalls den Tisch und holte ihre Ausrüstung. Ich ging zum Fenster und schaute nach draußen. Der Himmel wurde dunkeler und Wolken zogen auf – perfektes Baseballwetter für die Cullens!

* * *

Nachdem ich den Tisch abgeräumt hatte, Dad hatte gesagt, ich könnte ja Mum diese Woche etwas helfen, stieg auch ich die Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer. Dort stellte ich mich an die Balkontür und spähte wieder hinaus.

_Ich hasse es eingesperrt zu sein ..._

Keine Ahnung wie lange ich so da gestanden hatte, aber ich roch und hörte Rosalie hinter mir, die meinen Namen gerufen hatte. Stöhnend drehte ich mich um und blickte in ihr hämisches Grinsen. Sie stand im Türrahmen, bereits umgezogen mit weissem Jersey, Hose, Baseballschuhe und Kappe. Meine Adoptivschwester stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und das Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Hat der kleine, böse Vampir gestern Dresche gekriegt und muss jetzt zu Hause bleiben?"

_Blöde Zicke!_

Ich fauchte, sprang dann nach vorn, bis ich etwa drei Meter vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Sie war einen Schritt zurück gewichen. _Natürlich ... Angsthase! _

„Ich hab keine Angst vor dir," sagte sie mit offenem Mund, obwohl wir beide wussten, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

Sie fürchtete sich gerade zu Tode, das konnte ich riechen ... Das zweite Fauchen von mir war noch lauter als das erste, so dass man es sicher im ganzen Haus gehört hatte, auch ohne ein Vampir zu sein. Ich ging einen weiteren Schritt auf Rosalie zu, die wieder zurück wich, bis sie im Flur war. Natürlich hätte ich jetzt einfach die Tür zu knallen können und das Ganze hätte sich erledigt, aber es machte gerade so einen Spass ...

Aber gerade als ich auf sie zu springen wollte, um sie spielerisch zu Boden zu reißen, stand plötzlich Carlisle zwischen uns. Komplett umgezogen, mit schwarzen Handschuhen, seinem gestreiften Lieblingsschal und Baseballschläger über der rechten Schulter. Er baute sich schützend vor Rosalie auf und sein Blick verriet mir, dass er langsam die Geduld verlieren würde. Wie ein veränstigter kleiner Vampir stolperte ich ein paar Schritte zurück, um aus seiner Reichweite zu kommen, sah kurz ihn an und dann auf den Boden vor mir.

Ich hörte wie er tief ausatmete, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren und langsam mit den Fingern auf dem Stiel des schwarz-goldenen Schlägers herumtrommelte. Dann endlich wagte ich wieder gerade aus zu sehen, zwar nicht auf ihn, aber an ihm vorbei auf meine gemeine Schwester, die grinsend hinter ihm Schutz gesucht hatte.

_Ach, was soll`s ..._

Ich fauchte wütend, ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und sprang nach vorn, um Rosalie anzugreifen. Als Carlisle mein Fauchen gehört hatte, versuchte er mich mit einem finsteren Blick in Schach zu halten, aber das funktionierte diesmal nicht. Doch er hielt mich auf!

Blitzschnell schoss seine linke Hand nach links an den Rahmen meiner Tür und blockierte so den Weg. Ich stoppte sofort, sonst wär ich in ihn hinein gekracht. Diesmal war _er_ es, der laut knurrte und mir so zu verstehen gab, dass ich sofort zurück weichen sollte. Was ich ohne Umschweife tat. Rückwärts stolperte ich in mein Zimmer zurück und fand plötzlich meinen Teppichboden höchst interessant.

„Rosalie willst du hier bleiben," fragte Carlisle plötzlich und ich warf einen Blick auf meine Schwester, die an ihren Fingernägeln herum fummelte. _Tut sie immer, wenn sie nervös ist oder Ärger an steht ... _

„Nein, ich," versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen. „Er hat doch angefangen! DADDY! Edward wollte mich angreifen!"

_Angreifen? Ich hatte vor dich in Stücke zu reißen, du ..._

Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden herum, wie ein kleines Mädchen, das versuchte seinen Willen durch zu setzen ... Ich lachte innerlich laut los, aber hielt natürlich den Mund!

Dad nickte und sah mich an. „Ja, das hab ich gesehen."

Ich schluckte. Carlisle warf einen Blick über seinen Arm, der mir immer noch den Weg versperrte. „Aber ich habe gehört, dass du ihn provoziert hast ..."

Meine Schwester zuckte zusammen und sah dann mich an. „Sorry, Edward!"

Die Entschuldigung war leise, aber ehrlich, das hatte ich genau gehört.

„Angenommen," sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich dich fressen wollte, Schwesterherz."

Dad konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, obwohl er ernst bleiben wollte.

„CARLISLE!"

Der Ruf kam von Esme, die mit den anderen unten wartete. Dad wandte seinen Kopf nach hinten und drehte langsam den Baseballschläger, der über seiner Schulter hing, mit den Fingern im Kreis. „Rosalie, geh zu den anderen und sag, dass ich gleich komme. In ein paar Minuten. Sie sollen schon mal einsteigen."

„Klar, Daddy!" Sie warf mir noch mal einen triumphierenden Blick zu und streckte mir die Zunge heraus. Und schon war meine Adoptivschwester verschwunden.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. „Hast du das gesehen," fragte ich wütend und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Stelle, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte.

„Nein, aber ich hab es gespürt," antwortete Carlisle mit ernster Stimme. „Und ich werde sie mir vornehmen, wenn wir wieder hier sind!"

Das war ein Anfang, aber es reichte mir nicht. Ich ging auf Dad zu und blieb nur ein paar Zentimeter vor ihm stehen – bereit mir eine einzufangen, für das was ich gleich sagen würde ... „Wieso muss ich hier bleiben und _sie_ darf mich beleidigen, wo es nur geht, sich lustig machen und darf gleich spielen?!"

„Hat sie Hausarrest, Edward," fragte Dad zurück und hob eine Augenbraue. Ich stöhnte frustriert. Er nahm den Schläger von der Schulter und ließ ihn geräuschvoll auf meinem Teppichboden aufkommen. Dort hielt er ihn wieder am Ende des Stiels fest und fuhr fort. „Wie lautet eine der wichtigsten Regeln in diesem Haus?"

Ich zuckte, wenn er mit den Regeln anfängt, dann ist er stinkwütend!

„E ... Es wird kein anderes Familienmitglied angegriffen. Sei es auch nur aus Spass! Das gleiche gilt für Freunde der Famile ... und natürlich Verwandte oder Bekannte."

„Ganz genau und was wolltest du gerade eben tun? Noch dazu hattest du die Dreistigkeit es zu versuchen, als ich mich schützend vor Rosalie gestellt habe!"

Ich leckte mir über die Lippen und versuchte die Nervosität in Zaun zu halten.

„Entschuldige," sagte ich nur und wartete seine Reaktion ab.

„Wir fahren jetzt," gab er mir Bescheid, ohne auf meine Entschuldigung einzugehen. „Du wirst in diesem Haus bleiben, Edward! Ist das klar? Und ich denke, du weißt noch was ich gestern zu dir gesagt habe?"

Langsam nickte ich. Er fuhr fort. „Wenn wir zurück kommen unterhalten wir drei uns noch mal über die _Regeln_ in dieser Familie."

Er kam auf mich zu, tätschelte mir den Kopf und legte sich wieder den Schläger über die Schulter. Als er mein Zimmer verließ, sah er noch mal zurück. „Bis nachher!"

„Viel Spass," murmelte ich in mich hinein und blieb stehen, bis er die Treppe hinunter war und ich ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Tbc ...


	6. Free Falling

**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

* * *

Edwards Pov

Normalerweise freue ich mich, wenn ich mal das Haus für mich habe und alleine bin, aber heute? Heute ist das eine echte Tortur für mich...

Die anderen sind jetzt da draußen und spielen Baseball, nur ich muss hier rumsitzen und mich langweilen. Ich sitze an meinem Schreibtisch, das Mathebuch vor mir und einen Kugelschreiber in der Hand. Musik dröhnt aus den Boxen der Stereoanlage und ich summe den Refrain meines Lieblingssongs mit. Frustriert knalle ich den Kulli auf den Tisch, stütze meinen Kopf auf die Hand und trommele mit den Fingern auf dem aufgeschlagenen Buch herum.

Ich seufze, stehe auf und gehe an die offen stehende Balkontür. Eine Bewegung im Wald erregt meine Aufmerksamkeit und lässt meinen Jagdinstinkt durchbrechen. Innerhalb von einer Sekunde färben sich meine Vampiraugen Golden und ich knurre. Langsam gehe ich auf den Balkon, immer noch das Tier im Auge. War es ein Reh oder ein Wildschwein?

_Aber was macht es so nah an unserem Haus?_

Schnell wäge ich die Konsequenzen meines Handelns ab.

Eigentlich gab es keine Konsequenzen für mich, weil alle noch auf der Lichtung waren, diese vier Meilen entfernt war und sie erst in ca. 2 bis 3 Stunden zurück sein würden. Ich hatte das Tier immer noch im Visier und konnte es als Wildschwein identifizieren – nur 30 Meter von meinem Fenster entfernt. Genüsslich lecke ich mir die Lippen, vergaß das Verbot das Haus zu verlassen ganz und springe vom Balkon in die Bäume hinein.

Am ersten Baum verharre ich einen Moment um zu sehen, wo das Wildschwein hingelaufen war. Ich atme tief ein, nehme seinen duftenden Geruch auf und dann sehe ich es. Nichts ahnend frisst es ein paar Blätter von einem Busch und einige Beeren. Knurrend springe ich von meinem Beobachtungsposten ab und gleite durch die kalte Luft.

Als ich einen Schuss aus einem Gewehr höre, erschrecke ich so sehr, dass ich mich im Flug umdrehe, nur um Sekunden später gegen einen Baumstamm zu knallen. Ich schreie laut auf! Der Schmerz in meiner Schulter war kaum zu beschreiben! Wie ein nasser Sack segele ich dem Erdboden entgegen, ohne das Geringste dagegen machen zu können ...

_Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man tot ist? Also, wenn man ein Mensch und tot ist?_

_Ich weiss, ich bin kein Mensch, aber genau so muss es sich anfühlen ..._

Langsam mache ich die Augen auf und sehe den Himmel über mir. Und dann setzten die Schmerzen ein! Meine Schulter brennt wie Feuer und es fühlt sich an, als ob mir der linke Arm abgerissen wurde. Ich stütze mich mit der anderen Hand auf dem Gras ab und versuche mich zu orientieren. Hinter mir ist unser Haus, etwa 100 Meter entfernt. _Kann ich es bis dahin schaffen, ohne noch mal ohnmächtig zu werden?_

Vorsichtig stehe ich auf, drehe meinen Kopf ganz langsam herum und atme aus. Mir ist schwindelig. Schnell greife ich nach einem Baumstamm, nur um aufzuschreien und mir an die ledierte Schulter zu fassen. Ich gehe in die Knie, falle aber nicht um. Alles dreht sich, doch ich setzte trotzdem einen Fuß vor den anderen und bewege mich langsam zu unserem Haus hinüber. Es raschelt neben mir und ich drehe mich in die Richtung. Das Wildschwein, das ich erlegen wollte, ist etwa 20 Meter von mir entfernt und schaut zu mir hinüber.

_Beschissenes Mistvieh! Wegen dir hab ich doch den ganzen Ärger ..._

Aprospos _Ärger_ ... Was mache ich gleich, wenn ich im Haus angekommen bin? Tot umfallen, wäre eine Lösung. Oder ich rufe Dad an! Er hat ja gesagt, wenn ein Notfall vorliegt, soll ich ihn anrufen. Und das hier ist ein Notfall, aber ich bin nicht Lebensmüde! Das Haus kommt näher und mir wird plötzlich schlecht. Taumelnd bleibe ich stehen, beuge mich nach rechts und kotze an die Fichte, die neben mir aufgetaucht war.

Ich gehe weiter durch den Wald, bis ich vor unserer Terrassentür zum Stehen komme. Keuchend strecke ich meine rechte Hand zur Klinke aus, aber ziehe sie dann wieder resigniert zurück. Die Tür ist doch verschlossen! Ich bin doch vom Balkon gesprungen! Langsam stolpere ich ein paar Schritte zurück, bis ich den Balkon und die offen stehende Glastür meines Zimmers sehen kann. Keuchend halte ich mir die Schulter – mit Sicherheit ausgerenkt oder gestaucht ... Da wird Dr. Carlisle Cullen wahre Freude dran haben! Bei dem Gedanken daran wird mir wieder übel und noch mehr, wenn ich mir überlege, was er mit mir machen wird, wenn er von diesem _Dilemma_ erfährt!

Aber daran kann ich gleich immer noch denken! Jetzt muss ich erst mal wieder ins sichere Haus kommen! Ich streiche mir über das bleiche Gesicht, gehe noch fünf Schritte rückwärts, bis ich gegen einen Baum stoße und versuche die Entfernung vom Boden bis zum Balkongeländer abzuschätzen. _Es dreht sich wieder alles um mich, oh Gott!_

Still starre ich auf die Brüstung über mir, konzentriere mich und renne los.

Während ich abspringe spüre ich wieder den intensiven Schmerz, der von meiner Schulter aus geht, aber ich versuche ihn zu ignorieren. Leider schaffe ich es dann doch nicht _ganz_ _auf_ den Balkon, sondern kriege nur mit aller Mühe die Ecke des Holzbodens zu packen. Meine Schulter rebelliert wieder und mich muss mit der rechten Hand los lassen. Mit letzter Vampirkraft drücke ich mich hoch, kriege das Geländer zu fassen und liege eine Sekunde später keuchend und schnaubend auf den dunkelbraunen Holzdielen.

_Na also, es geht doch!_

Dann wurde es wieder schwarz vor meinen Augen ...

* * *

Ich wache auf, das dritte mal an diesem Tag, sehe mich um und atme die Luft ein, um heraus zu finden, ob ich noch immer allein war. Niemand war da und die Schmerzen meines Unfalls waren noch viel schlimmer geworden, wobei ich mir sicher war, dass das nicht mehr möglich zu sein scheint. Vorsichtig richte ich mich auf, halte mich kurz am Geländer fest, um nicht zu fallen und torkele in mein Zimmer. Ich knalle wütend die Balkontür zu.

Dann sehe ich an mir herunter, die Hose war schmutzig, aber noch intakt. Doch als ich meine Musterung fortsetzte, schluckte ich unweigerlich. Der Pullover ist nicht nur über und über mit Erde, Holzspähnen und anderem Dreck übersäht, sondern hat auch ein paar Löcher und Risse. Besonders natürlich an der Schulter, wo ich den Baum getroffen hatte.

Wahrscheinlich war ich kurz nach dem Aufprall noch auf dem Waldboden herum gerollt, bevor ich ohnmächtig geworden bin. _Aber ich weiss es nicht mehr!_ Langsam nähere ich meine kalte Hand der Schulter und berühre sie leicht. Ich schreie auf und ziehe sie sofort wieder zurück. Mein Kopf dröhnt vor sich hin. Ich gehe langsam zu meinem Bett und lasse mich vorsichtig auf die Laken fallen, um mich etwas auszuruhen.

_Das kann ja heiter werden ... Dad flippt total aus! _

Tbc ...


	7. Was Carlisle nicht weiss

**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

* * *

Edwards Pov

Als ich die Tür höre, die unten ins Schloss fällt, öffne ich stöhnend die Augen. Keine Ahnung wie lange ich geschlafen hatte. Trotzdem war ich immer noch so müde und jede Bewegung meiner Schulter löste unglaubliche Qualen aus. Ich drehe mich auf die Seite, um auf zu stehen. Als ich die sitzende Position erreicht habe, merke ich wieder den Presslufthammer in meinem Kopf. Eigentlich will ich mich sofort wieder zurück auf die weiche Matratze fallen lassen, aber meine Zimmertür geht eine Sekunde später auf.

Scheisse ...

Mein Adoptivbruder Jasper Hale steht vor mir und starrt mich Stirn runzelnd an.

Er trägt ein verdrecktes weiss-graues Langarmshirt, weisse Hosen und eine blaue Baseballkappe auf dem Kopf. Langsam kommt er näher auf mein Bett zu, wo ich sitze und nichts sagen kann.

„Was ist mir dir passiert, Edward?"

Ich war froh, dass er nicht Rosalie war ... „Jasper, ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall," beginne ich langsam und versuche auf zu stehen, aber das misslingt kläglich. Ich schreie auf und lasse mich sofort wieder auf meinem Bett nieder. „Jas ... Jasper, bist du alleine?"

Er schluckt und sieht kurz hinter sich. „Ähm, nein."

Meine Augen färben sich Golden, als ich versuche Witterung meines Clans auf zu nehmen, um nicht überrascht zu werden. Leise knurre ich. Aber ich rieche weder Dad, noch Mum, Alice oder Emmett, aber ... „EDWARD!"

Die hat mir grade noch gefehlt!

„Ro ...Rosalie," stöhne ich stotternd und richte mich noch gerader auf. „Sag Dad bitte nichts, okay?"

Es war mehr ein Flehen, als ein Befehl, der aus meinem Mund kam. Ich hoffte, dass sie verstehen würde. Vielleicht hatte sie auch Mitleid mit mir? Sie brauchte nicht zu sehen, dass ich verletzt war – Vampire können das riechen!

Sie atmet tief ein. „Riecht nach Blut hier!"

_Hat ne gute Auffassungsgabe ..._ Ich rolle genervt mit den Augen und Jasper, den ich seit einigen Monaten sehr lieb gewonnen habe und der ein toller Adoptivbruder ist, geht zur Tür und schlägt sie zu. Er dreht sich zu mir und nimmt seine Kappe ab. Das lockige Haar ist nass vom Schweiss. „Ed, was für ein Unfall? Sag schon!"

Ich sehe auf meine Hände, die zitternd in meinem Schoss liegen. "Jagdunfall!"

Jetzt meldete sich auch wieder die Zicke zu Wort. „Wir ... Jasper wir müssen es Carlisle sagen! Der Clanführer muss Bescheid wissen, dass weißt du! Außerdem ist er verletzt und Dad wird eh auf den ersten Blick sehen, dass mit dir was nicht stimmt, Edward!"

Sie sieht mich wieder an. Diesmal kann ich etwas Mitleid in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen ... "Tut mir leid, Edward. Aber ich werde auf keinen Fall die Regeln brechen, nur damit du ungeschoren davon kommst, sorry! Außerdem bekomme ich eh schon Ärger wegen dir und wenn ich dann noch lüge, kann-"

„Ich weiss," sage ich seufzend. Ich halte mit beiden Händen meinen schmerzenden Kopf fest. Sie hat ja eigentlich Recht ...

„Edward," holt Jasper mich leise aus meinen Gedanken zurück und setzt sich neben mich auf das Bett. „Wir sollten eine Entscheidung treffen und zwar jetzt, weil die Anderen in ca. einer halben Stunde wieder hier sein werden."

„Ich werde nicht für ihn lügen, Jasper," ruft Rosalie laut und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften.

Zicke! Ich werde sie umbringen diese blöde Kuh ... und ihr nie wieder meine Hilfe anbieten!

Plötzlich kommt mir ein neuer Gedanke, der das Ganze vielleicht noch retten konnte, und mir einiges erspart. Ich lege eine Hand auf Jaspers Schulter und er sieht mich an. „Dad hat dich doch mal in Erste Hilfe geschult, oder?"

Er nickt. „Ja!"

„Gut," sage ich langsam und gucke auf die Zimmertür. „Sein Koffer steht unten im Wohnzimmer. Du verarztest mich und er wird nichts mitkriegen."

Meine Schwester steht etwas unter Shock. „Ed ... Edward, das geht nicht! Das kannst du nicht machen!"

Doch Jasper nickt und ist schon auf den Beinen. Er geht zur Tür und öffnet, doch Rosalie hält ihn am Arm des Jersey fest, um ihn zu stoppen.

„Verdammt, Jasper," sagt sie in voller Panik. Er sieht sie an und hebt fragend eine Augenbraue. „Carlisle wird ausflippen! Du weißt, dass wir nicht an seinen Koffer dürfen, ohne dass er davon weiss! Bitte! Tu es nicht! Oder stehst du neuerdings auf Schmerzen, Bruder?"

Jasper überlegt einen Moment. „Nein, aber ich werde Edward nicht im Stich lassen, Rose! Und wenn das heisst, von Dad eine Tracht Prügel zu kassieren, weil ich seinen Koffer angefasst habe, dann nehme ich das für ihn in Kauf"

Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich einen tollen Bruder habe? – Ich habe den besten Bruder, den man sich wünschen kann ...

Ein paar Sekunden später, steht Jasper mit dem schwarzen Lederkoffer wieder in meinem Zimmer. Rosalie hat sich auf meinem Schreibtischstuhl nieder gelassen, um vielleicht doch noch zu helfen, wenn sie helfen kann! Jasper öffnet die Tasche und stellt sie auf den Boden vor mein Bett. Skeptisch sieht er mich an. „Kannst du den Pullover ausziehen?"

Ich hebe den gesunden Arm und versuche den anderen Arm durch den zerrissenen Ärmel zu schieben. Als Jasper sieht, dass ich einige Mühe habe, steht er auf und hilft mir. Das Ausziehen hat sehr weh getan, aber eine Minute später landet der rote Kapuzenpullover auf dem Boden vor meinen Stiefeln. Ich stöhne und atme schwer. Er nimmt mein schwarzes T-Shirt und zieht es mir ebenfalls vom Körper. Dann drehe ich ihm den Rücken und die Schulter zu.

„Wow," höre ich ihn meine Verletzungen kommentieren. „Das sieht nicht gut aus, Ed! Das muss sicher genäht werden!"

Ich kriege einen Kloß im Hals, sehe ihn an und kann es nicht fassen. „Genäht?"

Jasper nickt zustimmend. „Ich kann nicht nähen, Edward. Das hat Carlisle mir nicht beigebracht. Ich werde dir die Wunde verbinden, aber mehr kann ich nicht machen. Es tut mir leid."

„Schon okay, Jasper," stöhne ich etwas enttäuscht.

Natürlich! Er will mir nicht weh tun oder etwas falsch machen!

Ganz ruhig jetzt, nur nicht durchdrehen, Edward ...

Jasper wäscht sich die Hände, kommt zurück und wühlt in Dads Koffer herum. Er nimmt ein paar Latexhandschuhe und zieht sie an. Dann öffnet er eine durchsichtige Plastiktüte und nimmt ein Stück Watte heraus. „Rosalie, ich brauch mehr Licht!"

Während unsere Adoptivschwester aufsteht und das Licht in meinem Zimmer auf Maximum dreht, tränkt Jasper den Wattebausch in Jodtinktur. Es riecht ekelhaft und ich spüre wieder einen Brechreiz. Ich atme tief durch und fixiere die Zimmertür, als Jasper beginnt die Wunde, die ziemlich tief zu sein scheint, zu säubern. Nach ein paar Minuten kann er nichts mehr für mich tun. Er legt ein steriles Tuch und dann eine Mullbinde auf den Riss, den mir wahrscheinlich ein spitzer Ast oder ein Stein eingebracht hatte und wickelte zum Schluss einen weissen Druckverband um meine Schulter, den er mit zwei kleinen Metallklipps fixierte.

Ich muss ja nicht sagen, dass es weh getan hat? Und dass meine Schulter immer noch ausgerenkt ist, weil Jasper das wahrscheinlich nicht hinbekommt?

Tbc ...


	8. Like Dear in the Headlights

**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

* * *

Edwards Pov

„Jasper," sage ich und überlege dann, ob ich es ihm verschweigen soll. Aber andererseits, hat er jetzt schon einmal den Koffer von Carlisle auf gemacht. „Kannst du dir auch mal mein Knie ansehen?"

„Bist du draufgefallen," fragt er verwirrt zurück und streift sich neue Latexhandschuhe über die kalten Hände. „Dann lass mal die Hose runter!"

Ich rolle mit den Augen, er grinst breit und ich stehe langsam auf. Diesen Befehl kannte ich nur all zu gut von unserem Dad ... Ich schwanke und zittere stark. Obwohl ich einige Zeit geschlafen habe und heute schon zwei mal ohnmächtig gewesen bin, habe ich immer noch arge Probleme mit dem Gleichgewicht und dem Kreislauf.

Habe ich einen Kreislauf? Ist ja auch egal ...

Als Jasper mich taumeln sieht, ruft er Rosalie zu sich, die sich an meine Seite stellt und mich fest hält. „Wehe, du kippst jetzt um und reisst mich mit, Edward!"

Ich schüttele langsam den Kopf und lege einen Arm über ihre Schulter. Dann fummele ich an meinen Knöpfen der Jeans herum und öffne sie. Als ich versuche die Hose mit der freien Hand runter zu ziehen, wäre ich mit Rosalie fast nach vorn über gekippt. Jasper steht ruckartig auf und nimmt meine Hand weg. „Warte, ich mach das!"

Behutsam zieht er mir die Hose herunter und hockt sich dann einfach vor mich. Ich versuche nicht runter zu gucken, weil ich ja eh nicht so viel sehe und das sicher für meinen Bruder ziemlich blöde aussieht, sondern konzentriere meinen Vampirblick auf das Bild an der gegenüberliegenden Wand meines Zimmers.

Als Jasper leicht mein lediertes rechtes Knie berührt, schreie ich sofort auf und zucke zurück. Er sieht mich an. „Wir müssen Dad anrufen!"

„Nein," rufe ich etwas in Panik und starre ihn an. Jasper steht seufzend vom Boden auf, hält mich mit einer Hand fest und schüttelt mit dem Kopf. In seinem Blick sehe ich Angst ... Angst um ich!

„Jasper, du weißt doch was er mit mir machen wird," flehe ich meinen Adoptivbruder an und lasse eine Träne meine Wange hinunter laufen. „Bitte! Tu das nicht, Jasper!"

Rosalie ist inzwischen an mein Fenster getreten und starrt hinaus in den mit Wolken überhangenen Himmel und den Wald, der unser Haus umgibt.

„Ähm, Jungs," sagt sie leise, aber wir reagieren nicht, sondern versuchen uns mit Blicken gegenseitig davon zu überzeugen, dass das was der eine sagt, das Richtige ist.

„JUNGS!"

Wir drehen uns etwas genervt zu ihr. „WAS?!"

„Dad und Mum sind grade vorgefahren," sagt Rosalie leise und starrt wieder aus dem Fenster und in die Einfahrt.

Scheisse ...

Kaum eine Sekunde später hören wir unten die Haustür und Schritte, die zu uns hinauf hallen. Ich ziehe mir die Hose wieder an und fauche leise, als der harte Stoff mein Knie berührt. Dann lasse ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und krieche unter die Laken.

„Jungs," hören wir unseren Dad von unten rufen. „Rosalie?"

Rosalie legt eine Hand über ihre Augen, als ob das etwas bringen würde und setzt sich auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl. Dann fällt ihr Blick auf den Koffer von Carlisle.

„Der Koffer," schreit sie hektisch und zeigt mit dem Finger auf die offen stehende Tasche. Jasper legt blitzschnell die offenen Plastiktüten wieder hinein, als ob das ihm nicht auffallen würde, und schließt ihn. Dann hören wir schwere Schritte, die die Treppe hinauf kommen. Wir hören sie im Flur ...

Ich sehe noch gerade, wie mein Bruder die Tasche mit dem Fuß unter mein Bett schiebt. Wir hören die Sportschuhe meines Dads. Rosalie steht leise auf und schleicht zu meiner Tür. Vorsichtig lugt sie durch den Spalt und zuckt kurz danach sofort wieder zurück. Wir sehen sie fragend an.

„Was ist? Was macht er," fragt Jasper leise mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue.

„Er hat seinen MP3-Player an, also können wir reden," sagt unsere Schwester leise, aber nicht mehr flüsternd. Dad war ja abgelenkt! „Er ist im Schlafzimmer!"

„Das ist die Chance," meint mein Bruder gedämpft und zieht die Tasche wieder unter dem Bett hervor. „Ich bring sie zurück und er merkt nichts. Vielleicht weiss er noch gar nicht, dass sie weg ist."

„Ich glaube das hätten wir gehört," flüstert Rosalie. „Meint ihr nicht?"

Wir hören wieder Schritte, die sich meinem Zimmer nähern. Oh nein! Ich ziehe die Bettdecke noch ein Stück höher und Rosalie setzt sich auf mein Sofa, wo sie ein Buch in die Hand nimmt und es auf schlägt. Jasper kickt in Sekundenbruchteilen die Arzttasche wieder unter mein Bett. Dann steht plötzlich Carlisle Cullen im Zimmer.

„Ist alles okay hier," höre ich ihn fragen und spüre seinen Blick auf mir. „Edward was ist los? Wieso liegst du im Bett um diese Uhrzeit?"

Ich öffne die Augen und sehe ihn an. Er hat noch die verschmutzten Sachen vom Spiel an, aber der Schal und der Baseballschläger sind weg. Dad kommt auf mich zu und Jasper weicht instinktiv auf meinem Bett weiter nach hinten. Ich sehe wie meine Schwester auf steht und Carlisle knallt mit dem rechten Fuß gegen etwas Hartes unter meinem Bett. Ich schlucke. War mit Sicherheit sein Koffer! Jasper ist so zusammen gezuckt, dass sogar ich mich erschreckt habe. Dad sieht nach unten, um zu sehen mit was er da zusammen gestoßen ist und schiebt mit dem Fuß seinen Arztkoffer aus unserem Versteck hervor. Man konnte jetzt eine Stecknadel fallen hören ...

Macht es gut Freunde, High School, Auto, Leben ... Welt!

Zähne knirschend starrt unser Vampirvater auf seinen Koffer, bückt sich und hebt ihn hoch. Plötzlich geht der Deckel auf und die aufgeschnittenen Plastiktüten und das Fläschchen mit der Jodtinktur kullert heraus. Jasper hat ihn wohl nicht richtig zu gemacht! Dad legt ihn mit einem tiefen Seufzer wieder auf den Boden vor seine Turnschuhe. Ich sehe Rosalie, die gerade versucht sich hinter Dad aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen, aber sie kommt nicht weit. Carlisle hat sie am Arm gepackt, noch bevor sie einen zweiten Schritt in Richtung Tür machen kann.

„Eine Sekunde, meine Tochter," faucht er wütend, aber leise und zieht sie zurück. „Setz dich aufs Bett zu Jasper und Edward! Bitte!"

Ich zucke zusammen und schlucke, aber ich sehe ihn immer noch an. Rosalie kommt zu uns hinüber und lässt sich neben Jasper auf meine Matratze plumpsen.

Carlisle sieht nach oben, sieht wieder runter und dann mich an. „Was ist hier passiert?"

Ich kann nichts sagen ... Wir können nichts sagen! Ein paar Sekunden verstreichen, während Dad uns einer nach dem anderen mustert. Dann haftet sein strenger Blick wieder auf mir. „Was ist hier passiert und wer hat sich meinen Koffer genommen?!"

Rosalie bricht als erste zusammen, typisch! „Edward hatte einen Unfall, Dad!"

Ich sehe zu ihr hinüber und fauche sie so laut an, dass sie den Mund wieder zu macht und auf ihre Hände starrt. Jasper gibt ihr einen Schlag auf den Rücken. „Verdammt! Halt doch den Mund!"

„Das reicht jetzt," ruft Dad streng und fixiert meinen Bruder. „Jasper? Hast du meinen Koffer gestohlen, um Edward zu verarzten?"

„Ich, ich hab ihn doch nicht gestohlen, Dad," versucht er sich raus zu reden, aber Dad sieht ihn wieder mit einem seiner Blicke an, die eindeutig zu verstehen sind!

_Wehe dir, du lügst mich an!_

Ja, Lügner kann er nicht leiden! Das weiss auch Jasper und antwortet. „Ja, Sir."

Dad nickt langsam, aber an statt sich um mich zu kümmern, der halb tot auf seinem Bett liegt, wendet er sich Rosalie zu. „Was ist deine Rolle in diesem ... Dilemma?"

„Ich ähm, ich hab doch nichts gemacht," beginnt sie stotternd und spielt an ihren Ringen herum. Jasper neben mir fängt an zu lachen, doch ein Blick von Dad bringt ihn zum Schweigen.

Er seufzt. „Rosalie, ich sage das jetzt nur einmal: Ich bin müde! Ich bin verdreckt! Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von euch, ganz besonders von dem Vampir, der da auf seinem Bett liegt." Natürlich sieht er mich an – oh und wie er mich an sieht! Aber er fährt fort, ganz ruhig. „Also wäre es ratsam, wenn ich keine Lügen zu hören bekomme. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Meine Schwester wählt ihre Antwort sorgfältig aus. „Ich, ich wollte es dir sagen, Carlisle. Aber sie haben mich umgestimmt. Ich weiss, dass das falsch war und es wird nie wieder vor kommen."

Und zum Abschluss dieser wunderbaren Vorstellung verdrückt sie noch eine Träne und fängt an zu schluchzen. Ich lege mich genervt zurück und werfe mir die Decke über den Kopf. Vielleicht sollte ich das gleich auch so versuchen ...

„Geh in dein Zimmer, Rosalie und bleib da, bis ich dir etwas anderes sage! Hast du verstanden?"

Unter der Decke ist es zu stickig und ich bekomme kaum Luft. Also werfe ich sie wieder zurück und sehe wie Rosalie nickt. „Ja, Carlisle!"

Und schon rennt sie zur Tür, öffnet und ist eine Sekunde später in ihrem eigenen Zimmer verschwunden. Dad wendet sich an meinen Bruder. „Jasper? Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nicht will, dass ihr an meine medizinische Ausrüstung geht! Du hast also meinen Koffer geholt, weil dein Bruder verletzt ist! Du hättest mich auch anrufen können, ich wäre in ein paar Sekunden hier gewesen – ich wäre noch nicht mal mit dem Wagen gekommen!"

Er dreht sich zu meinem Schreibtisch und nimmt mein Telefon von der Ladestation. Es piept einmal, er drückt eine Taste und hält es an sein Ohr. Dann reicht er es Jasper, der es an sich nimmt und seufzend an sein Ohr hält. „Ich hab schon verstanden, Dad!"

Er gibt Carlisle das Telefon zurück, der es auf meinen Tisch wirft. „Es funktioniert doch, oder," fragt er Jasper. Unser Vater legt nachdenklich eine Hand an sein Kinn. „Und ich erinnere mich, dass ich euch an Weihnachten ein Handy geschenkt habe, oder?"

Mein Bruder starrt Dad an und steht dann auf. Carlisle geht einen Schritt in Richtung Tür und öffnet. Jasper geht auf ihn zu und Dad hebt warnend einen Finger. „Versuch das ja nicht bei mir, mein Junge! Halt deine Fähigkeiten in Zaun, oder du wirst meine noch sehr viel früher zu spüren kriegen, als dein Bruder hier! Geh dich umziehen und dann in dein Zimmer! Los!"

Jasper seufzt und lässt seine rechte Hand, mit der er Dad berühren und so dessen Stimmung verändern wollte, sofort wieder sinken. „Entschuldige." Er sieht mich an und dann Carlisle. „Er hat wahrscheinlich eine ausgerenkte Schulter. Und einen Riss oder Schnitt! Außerdem ist sein Knie grün und blau."

Unser Vampirvater nickt dankend und weist mit der Hand zur Tür. Jasper geht hinaus, doch Carlisle hält ihn noch mal zurück. „Warte! Geh runter und hol mir einen Becher Blut! Voll und warm, bitte!"

„Geht klar!"

Als Jasper ein paar Minuten später zurück in mein Zimmer kommt, sitze ich auf der Bettkante und versuche ruhiger zu werden.

„Wo ist Dad," fragt er skeptisch, als er das Blut auf meinen Schreibtisch abstellt.

„Hände waschen," sage ich leise und überlege, warum ich getan hatte, was ich getan hatte. Ich hatte Hunger und ich wollte meinen Spass haben! Das werde ich jetzt für einige Zeit vergessen können. Wahrscheinlich habe ich Hausarrest bis die Hölle zu friert! Warum war ich nur wieder so blöd?

Dann steht Dad wieder im Türrahmen. Das Baseballtrikot und die weisse Hose hat er ausgezogen. Statt dessen trägt er eine hellblaue Jeans, schwarze Turnschuhe und sein schwarz-rotes Killers-T-Shirt.

Er kommt in den Raum, geht zum Schreibtisch und greift nach dem warmen Becher Tierblut, das mir schon duftend in die Nase gestiegen war. Er dreht sich zu meinem Bruder um, der immer noch da steht um einzuschätzen, wie mies unser Vater wirklich drauf ist und mit was er heute Abend rechnen kann.

Dad dreht sich zu ihm. „Auf wiedersehn, Jasper!"

Mein Bruder schluckt und sieht mich an. „Viel Glück, Ed!"

„Danke für deine Hilfe," sage ich leise und lege den Kopf in meine Hände.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Oh oh, jetzt ist Daddy da! Mal sehen wie es für Edward weiter laufen wird, aber ich befürchte nichts Gutes ... Danke an Alle, die bis jetzt gelesen und reviewed haben! Freu mich, dass euch die Story gefällt, obwohl sie schon ein paar Jahre alt ist! Viel Spass noch beim Weiterlesen! Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa

Oops, Daddy is here! Shall we look, how this will go now? But I suspect nothing good ... Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed since today! I am very happy you like the story so far even if it is a few years old :) Happy reading! Love, Vanessa


	9. Medic care and the truth

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Welt gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

* * *

Edwards Pov

Carlisle trinkt noch einen großen Schluck Blut, kommt dann zu mir und setzt sich neben mich. Ich ziehe den Geruch mit meiner feinen Nase ein und recke meinen Kopf in Richtung Hand und Becher. Er sieht mich an und seufzt tief. „Durstig?"

Er strahlt gerade eine unglaubliche Ruhe aus und ich will versuchen nicht seine Gedanken zu lesen, denn wenn ich das tue, werde ich sicher augenblicklich vor Angst das Zimmer verlassen wollen.

Ich räuspere mich. „Ein bißchen."

Dad drückt mir den Becher in die Hand. „Trink, Edward!"

Du wirst es brauchen ...

Ich verschlucke mich fast - denn diesen Gedanken hat er mich klar und deutlich hören lassen. Vorsichtig nimmt er mir das Blut wieder ab und bringt es zurück an den Tisch – auch wenn ich noch nicht fertig getrunken habe. Er kommt zurück und ich versuche ihn nicht an zu sehen, aber ich kann immer noch seine Enttäuschung spüren. Er bleibt vor mir stehen und macht eine Handbewegung nach oben.

„Steh auf!"

Mache ich, auch wenn mein Knie protestiert. Er legt eine Hand auf meine verletzte Schulter und ich zucke zusammen. Dad hebt eine Augenbraue und sieht mich skeptisch an. „Das hat schon weh getan?"

Ich nicke langsam und er tastet meine Schulter trotzdem ab, auch wenn ich vor Schmerzen zusammen zucke wie ein kleines Kind. Nach ein paar fachmännischen Handgriffen und Sekunden später, hat er denke ich gefunden, was er gesucht hat und hält inne. „Jasper hat gut aufgepasst, als ich mit ihm den Kurs gemacht habe. ... Ich werde dir jetzt die Schulter wieder einrenken, verstanden? Und ich will, dass du absolut still hälst, egal wie weh es tut!"

Meine Augen werden riesig. „W...warte! Kannst du mir nicht irgendwas geben?"

Carlisle schüttelt den Kopf. „Das dauert zu lange, Edward. Wenn du Ruhe bewahrst, stehen bleibst und still hälst, ist das in ein paar Sekunden erledigt!"

Hab ich eine Wahl?

Langsam nicke ich, während ich ihm in die Augen sehe und ihn anflehe, mir nicht weh zu tun. Er dreht meinen Körper vorsichtig in eine andere Position, vom Bett weg und so, dass ich seitlich zu ihm stehe. Er winkelt meinen Arm an. Dann legt er eine Hand auf mein Schulterblatt und die andere auf meine pochende Schulter. Er sieht mich kurz an. „Fertig?"

„Nein," antworte ich nervös, doch es ist zu spät.

Es knackt einmal laut und ein Ruck durchfährt meinen Körper. Ich reisse den Mund auf, schreie und schon steht mir das Vampirgift in den Augen. Dann spüre ich Dad, der mich in den Arm nimmt und mir über den Kopf streichelt. „Sch ... ganz ruhig, Edward," flüstert er leise und beruhigend. „Schon vorbei. Das hast du gut gemacht."

Dann bröckelt meine Fassade, ich drücke mich an ihn und beginne zu heulen. Dad redet weiter leise auf mich ein. Streichelt mir durch mein strubbeliges Haar und über den nackten Rücken. Das liebe ich an Dr. Carlisle Cullen! Er kann seine Stimmung innerhalb von Sekunden ändern – auch ohne Jaspers Hilfe! Im ersten Moment war er noch wütend auf mich, dass ich geglaubt habe, er redet kein Wort mehr mit mir! Und im nächsten hält er mich fest und tröstet mich!

Dad steht mit dem Rücken zur Tür, so dass nur ich sehe, wie sie geöffnet wird. Als ich sehe, wer mein Zimmer betreten will, recke ich meinen Kopf und fauche laut los. Carlisle ist irritiert, dreht sich einmal herum, während ich immer noch an ihm hänge wie an einer Rettungsboje, bis auch er Rosalie sieht.

„Was tust du hier," fragt er ernst. „Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst in deinem Zimmer bleiben?"

Meine Vampiraugen färben sich Golden, als ich mich etwas von Dad wegdrehe, um die Tür sehen zu können. Ich fauche wieder und ernte dafür einen tadelnden Blick. „Edward! Das reicht jetzt!"

Sofort schließe ich meinen Mund, starre aber immer noch wütend zu meiner Schwester hinüber, die nun diesen Moment mit meinem Dad zerstört hat.

„Ich habe einen lauten Schrei gehört," sagt meine Schwester und sieht mich mitfühlend an. „Daddy, das kannst du doch nicht machen!"

Sie kommt einen Schritt näher und schaut mir in die Augen, die von einer Sekunde auf die andere wieder schwarz geworden sind. „Edward, hast du geheult?"

Ich seufze und verdrehe genervt die Augen und Dad lacht los, als auch er versteht.

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Äh Rosalie, ich habe ihm die Schulter wieder eingerenkt! Daher der Schrei, okay?"

Sie sieht mich skeptisch an und hält sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Oh, ich dachte du hättest ihn-"

„Noch nicht," sagt Carlisle und sieht mich wieder an. „Setz dich an!"

Ich bewege mich langsam zu meinem Bett und lasse mich auf der Kante nieder.

Rosalie nickt. „Ach so, ich ... ich habe mich schon gewundert, weil du sonst jeden von uns raus schickst, wenn du ... du weißt schon! Wegen der Privatsphäre und so!"

Carlisle nickt grinsend. „Ja, ich weiss! Gehst du jetzt bitte wieder!"

„Tschuldigung, Edward," sagt Rose und verschwindet dann durch die Tür.

Dad seufzt, wühlt dann in seinem Koffer und streift ein paar Latexhandschuhe über. Dann setzt er sich neben mich und ich drehe ihm die Schulter zu, wie zuvor auch Jasper. Er öffnet die beiden Metallklipps und wirft sie auf mein Bett. Dann hebt er vorsichtig meinen Arm hoch. „Halt ihn mit der anderen Hand fest, damit ich den Verband von Jasper abmachen kann."

Schnell wickelt er den unprofessionellen Druckverband von meiner pochenden Schulter. Er steckt den Verband, das Tuch und die Mullbinde in eine Plastiktüte, die er nachher aus unserem Haus schaffen wird und versiegelt diese. „Es blutet nicht mehr so stark."

Ich räuspere mich. „Jasper wollte nicht nähen. Er hatte Angst, dass er etwas falsch macht oder mir weh tut."

„Er hätte mich anrufen können, Edward! Darüber werde ich mit ihm und euch allen heute Abend auch noch mal reden müssen!"

„Okay."

„Und wenn du deine Schwester noch einmal anfauchst, mein lieber Sohn, kannst du danach für einige Tage nicht mehr sitzen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Das meinte er verdammt ernst! Ich zucke zusammen. „Ja, Sir."

„Gut," sagt er und steht auf. „Leg dich auf den Bauch, ich muss das nähen."

Nachdem er mir den Schnitt in der Schulter genäht hat, bandagiert er die Wunde ein zweites Mal und hift mir eines meiner T-Shirts an zu ziehen. Dann sieht er sich noch mein Knie an, aber das ist heute mein geringstes Problem. Er sagt mir, dass es nur eine Prellung ist, die tut zwar ziemlich weh, beim Laufen, Springen und so weiter, aber wenn ich es so wenig wie möglch belaste in den nächsten Stunden, wird auch das Knie schnell heilen.

Ich krieche ins Bett und lege mich auf den Bauch, damit die Schulter nicht ganz so weh tut und nichts auf die frische Naht drückt. Es klopft wieder an meiner Tür und mein Dad verdreht etwas genervt die Augen.

„Ja," rufe ich und mein Vater lässt sich auf meinem Schreibtischstuhl nieder gegenüber meines Bettes an der anderen Wand.

Jasper lugt in meinen Raum. „He, Edward! Wie siehts aus. Scheinbar hat er dich noch Leben lassen!"

Mein Bruder lacht, aber mir ist nicht nach Lachen zu mute. Ich stütze mich mit der Hand auf dem Bettlaken ab, um ihn besser sehen zu können. „Jasper, lass das!"

Dann fummelt er nervös an seinen Fingern herum. „Ähm, hast du ihm schon gesagt, dass du ohnmächtig warst?"

Ich schlucke, sehe aber immer noch meinen Bruder an und versuche ihm durch Augen- und Mundbewegungen zu verstehen zu geben, dass wir nicht alleine sind und dass er schnell den Mund halten sollte! Dads Augen werden größer als meine vorhin und er springt vom Stuhl. „WIE BITTE!?"

Jasper erstarrt augenblicklich, sieht mich an, aber ich zucke die Schultern:

Ich hab dich doch gewarnt, oder?

Vielleicht sollte ich dazu was sagen, meines Bruders zu liebe. „Carlisle, das ähm, wollte ich dir auch noch sage-"

„Wann denn, Edward," unterbricht er mich fauchend und packt Jasper am Kragen des schwarzen Pullovers. „Mein lieber Mr. Hale! Meinst du nicht, ich sollte von so etwas Wichtigem wie einer Ohnmacht meines Sohnes hier, wissen?"

„Drei," sage ich leise und weiss gar nicht, warum ich das jetzt sage.

Dads Kopf ruckt sofort herum zu mir. „Wie bitte, Edward?"

„Ich ... war ... drei Mal ohnmächtig, Sir!"

Wenn jetzt ein anderer Clan hier in Forks eintreffen würde und die in diesem Augenblick auf unseren Vater treffen würden ... Sie würden schon bei seinem bloßen Gesichtsausdruck das Weite suchen und unser Territorium für immer meiden!

„Es tut mir leid, Sir," versucht mein Bruder noch zu retten, was zu retten ist. „Ich dachte er hätte es dir gesagt, ehrlich!"

„Geh in dein Zimmer," faucht Dad wütend und lässt ihn los. „Sofort, Jasper!"

Jasper geht langsam rückwärts zurück und macht dann die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Du warst also heute drei Mal ohnmächtig," fasst Dad noch einmal zusammen. „Hast dir eine Prellung am Knie zu gezogen, dir einen Riss an der Schulter zu gezogen und dir die Schulter ausgerenkt? Hast du dich auch übergeben?"

Langsam nicke ich, ohne etwas zu sagen. Er sieht an die Decke und dann wieder mich an. „Kopfschmerzen?"

Wieder kommt ein Nicken von mir und ich glaube, mein Vater dreht jeden Moment durch! „Mir ist nicht mehr schlecht, Dad, wirklich! Ich bin nur müde."

Er legt seine Hände über das Gesicht und stöhnt. „Weißt du was, vergiss es! Ich werde jetzt eine Runde laufen gehen, um mich zu beruhigen und mir überlegen, wie ich dir heute Abend einbläuen werde, dass du nicht deine Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzt. Vampir hin oder her!"

Carlisle deckt mich zu und packt dann seinen Koffer zusammen. Er stellt mir den Rest Blut auf den Nachttisch und dunkelt mein Zimmer ab. Dann geht er mit dem Koffer in der Hand zur Tür und öffnet. Er blickt noch mal verärgert zurück. „Ich will, dass du dich ausruhst."

Tbc ...


	10. Eine ganz normale Situation

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Welt gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**Warning:** Eine Spankingszene in diesem Kapitel! Bitte nicht weiter lesen, wer das nicht mag ;) Danke!

* * *

Edwards Pov

Als ich endlich die Augen auf schlage, ist es bereits dunkel. Etwas verstört drehe ich mich ein Stück, um einen Blick auf meinen Wecker zu werfen. 08.41 pm. Ich habe fast sechs Stunden geschlafen. Ich schalte das kleine Licht neben mir an und gähne. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass die Schulter nicht mehr weh tut. Auch nicht das Knie oder der Kopf. Das ging wirklich verdammt schnell. Langsam setze ich mich auf, starre auf die Zimmertür und überlege. Es gibt jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten und keine davon, hört sich gut und schmerzfrei an.

Entweder lege ich mich wieder hin, versuche so lange zu schlafen, bis Carlisle nach mir sieht und selbst heruas findet, dass es mir wieder gut geht. Oder ich gehe jetzt runter, suche ihn und sage ihm, dass ich wieder fit bin und die Strafe so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen will!

Vielleicht bringt mir das sogar noch ein paar Bonuspunkte bei ihm ein, weil ich freiwillig zu ihm gekommen bin?

Ich stehe auf, ziehe mir eine Jeans und Socken an. Dann verlasse ich mein sicheres Zimmer und gehe auf ins Badezimmer. Als ich wieder heraus komme, steht Esme vor mir. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und funkelt mich wütend an.

„Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht, Edward?"

„Entschuldige, Mum."

Sie geht nicht darauf ein. „Carlisle ist in der Garage, falls du ihn suchst!"

Ich nicke. Sie weiss genau, was ich von ihm will ..."Danke, Mum!"

Schnell verschwinde ich wieder in meinem Zimmer, ziehe mir die Sneaker an die Füße und laufe die Treppe hinunter, um ein paar Sekunden später im Wohnzimmer zu stehen. Dort sitzen Alice und Emmett auf dem Sofa und der Fernseher läuft. Ich nicke ihnen kurz zu und öffne die Zwischentür zur Garage.

* * *

Ich öffne die Holztür und betrete die moderne Garage. Die fünf Deckenlichter sind an und erhellen unsere Autos, die blank geputzt nebeneinander stehen. Ich rieche Carlisle und sehe ihn dann an der Schnauze seines Mercedes stehen. Die Motorhaube ist geöffnet und er lugt besorgt und irritiert in den Innenraum. Eine Handlampe hängt an einem Ständer über ihm. Ich gehe auf ihn zu und stelle mich ohne einen Laut von mir zu geben an die Seite des schwarzen Wagens. Er trägt immer noch das schwarze Killers-T-Shirt und die bequeme Jeans. Vielleicht ist er doch nicht Joggen gewesen?

„Ah, mein Sohn ist aufgewacht," sagt er und sieht mich an. „Und? Wie sieht es aus? Ist alles verheilt?"

Ich nicke. „Ja!"

Er kommt um den Ständer herum und stellt sich schräg hinter mich. Dann tastet er meine Schulter und mein Knie unter der Hose ab, um sich selbst einen Eindruck von meiner körperlichen Verfassung zu machen. Er lässt mein Bein los und sieht mich an. „Hast du noch getrunken?"

„Ja, hab ich!"

Carlisle stützt sich wieder am Rand der Motorhaube ab und sieht grübelnd in den Innenraum und auf die schwarzen Schläuche, die kreuz und quer von einem Teil zum anderen laufen. Ich stelle mich dicht neben ihn und schaue über seine Schulter.

„Was ist mit ihm," frage ich im Plauderton.

„Ich war vor hin im Krankenhaus, weil ich meinen Koffer neu bestückt habe und auf dem Rückweg ist er zwei mal ausgegangen," teilt er mir mit und hebt einen der Schläuche vorsichtig an. „Außerdem macht er seltsame Geräusche."

Ich grinse. „Was für Geräusche?"

Mein Vampirvater stellt sich gerade hin und greift in die Tasche seiner Jeans. Er zieht seine Autoschlüssel hervor und reicht sie mir. „Lass ilhn an und hör genau hin!"

Ich hebe eine Augenbraue, gehe aber dann hinter seinem Rücken um das Fahrzeug herum, öffne die blank geputzte Tür und setzte mich in den warmen Innenraum. Ich stecke den Schlüssel ins Schloss, sehe meinen Dad kurz durch die Windschutzscheibe an und starte dann den Motor. Er hat Recht, der Ton hört sich anders an als sonst, irgendwie stotternd und röchelnd. Ich hebe eine Augenbraue und ziehe den Schlüssel wieder heraus.

Ich steige aus, schlage die Fahrertür zu, lehne mich mit dem Rücken dagegen und reiche ihm die Zündschlüssel. „Stimmt!"

Er nickt grinsend. „Was glaubst du, was es ist?"

Ich zucke die Schultern. „Er röchelt vor sich hin ... Ich hab keine Ahnung, Dad."

Carlisle sieht etwas enttäuscht aus. Er hatte gehofft, dass ich den Fehler vielleicht finden würde. „Ich werde mir das Morgen noch mal ansehen und wenn ich nicht mehr weiter weiss, muss ich am Montag mit ihm in die Werkstatt. Verdammter Mist!"

Er löst die Verankerungen der Motorhaube und schlägt sie zu. Dann drückt er auf den Knopf für die Zentralverriegelung und verschließt seinen geliebten Mercedes per Fernbedienung. Es klickt, als die Riegel an den Türen herunterschießen. Ich setze mich seufzend auf die kleine Bank, die an der Wand steht und sehe ihm beim Hände waschen zu. Als er fertig ist und alle Spuren von Dreck und Öl den Abfluss hinunter gespült sind, macht er die Handlampe und die Deckenstrahler aus. An der Zwischentür bleibt er stehen und dreht sich zu mir um, als ich hinter ihm stehe.

„Ich denke ich weiss was du willst," sagt er leise und ernst. „Ich würde das auch sehr ungern noch weiter hinaus zögern, was weder für mich, noch für dich gut wäre."

Langsam nicke ich und bin froh, dass ich es nicht aussprechen musste. Dad streicht sich durch das blonde Haar und fährt fort. „Dann werden wir mal sehen, wie wir den Rest der Familie los werden."

Wir gehen zusammen ins Haus und ich bleibe an der Tür stehen. Mum sitzt auf dem Sofa mit Emmett und Alice. Jasper und Rosalie sind ja wahrscheinlich noch in ihren Zimmern, falls sie von Dad nichts anderes gehört haben.

„Liebling," sagt mein Vater und wartet bis Esme vor ihm steht. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mit den Kindern einen kleinen Ausflug machst? Ich muss mit Edward etwas besprechen."

Meine Mutter wirft mir kurz einen Blick zu. „Ja mach ich! Wie lange wird es dauern?"

Dad überlegt kurz und mir fällt die Kinnlade runter, als ich seinen Gedanken erfasse.

„So zwei Stunden etwa!"

Ich schlucke und mir wird etwas komisch, aber ich weiss, dass ich es verdient habe und sage nichts. Das würde eh nichts bringen, Dad hatte sein Urteil gefällt und davon würde er sicher nicht abweichen. Esme dreht sich um. „Kinder! Zieht euch was an und lasst uns spazieren gehen. Emmett, geh nach oben und hol bitte Jasper und Rosalie, ja?"

Emmett sieht erst Mum an, dann Dad und schließlich mich. Als er versteht, was gleich passieren wird, springt er auf und läuft mit Alice die Treppe hinauf, um so schnell wie möglich das Haus zu verlassen. Zum Abschied gibt Mum Dad einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagt ihm, er solle nicht zu hart zu mir sein. Rosalie schreitet mit spöttischem Grinsen und geschminktem Gesicht durch die Haustür und Emmett klopft mir auf die Schulter. „Ich hoffe du überlebst es, Bruder! Aber falls nicht, kriege ich dann dein Zimmer?"

Ich stöhne. „Nein, Emmett!"

„Okay, schon gut!"

* * *

Nachdem auch der Letze der Cullens aus dem Haus und wir endlich allein sind, geht Dad ins Schlafzimmer, um sich ein sauberes T-Shirt anzuziehen. Ich verdrücke mich vorher noch mal auf die Toillette, gleich würde er mich nicht mehr aus seinem Büro lassen.

Als ich fertig bin, schlendere ich über den Flur und setzte mich auf das bequeme Sofa in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Für einen Moment schließe ich die Augen und versuche mich mit einem Song, den ich im Kopf laut vor mich her singe, etwas ab zu lenken. Doch als ich Schritte höre und die Bürotür ins Schloss fällt, ist es mit meiner Ruhe vorbei.

Ich öffne meine schwarzen Augen und schlucke, als mein Blick auf den Gürtel fällt, den Carlisle in der rechten Hand mit sich trägt. Dad hat sich umgezogen, schwarzes T-Shirt, eine neue Jeans und schwarze Turnschuhe. Er legt den dunkelbraunen Ledergürtel auf seinen Schreibtisch und setzt sich auf die Kante, um mich besser an sehen zu können. Mein Blick haftet immer noch auf dem verhassten Gürtel.

Dad hebt eine Augenbraue. „Was? ... Das hatte ich dir gestern angedroht, Edward! Hast du das vergessen?"

Ich senke meinen Blick und schüttele verneinend den Kopf.

„Sie mich an!"

Ich gehorche nur widerwillig. Dad legt die Hände in seinen Schoß und sein Gesichtsausdruck wird sanft und freundlich. „Erzähl mir wie der Unfall passiert ist?"

Richtig! Ich habe ihm die witzige Story noch gar nicht erzählt ... Die Frage ist nur, ob er es witzig finden wird? Ich denke eher nein!

Als ich am Ende der Geschichte angekommen bin, wo Jasper mich medizinisch versorgt hat, kann ich mit ruhigem Gewissen behaupten, dass ich den Gürtel wohl mehr als verdient habe. Und ich denke, dass Dad das genau so sieht! Ich senke meinen Blick und beginne wieder eins meiner Lieblingslieder vor mich her zu trällern, nur um nicht an seinen Gedanken teil haben zu müssen. Er war die ganze Zeit sehr ruhig gewesen und hat mich ausreden lassen. Doch jetzt ist er dran mir eine Standpauke zu halten.

Carlisle räuspert sich. „Siehst du mich bitte an!"

Okay, das Lied ist jetzt so wieso zu Ende ... Ich hebe meinen Kopf an, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, wie er es verlangt hat. Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, legt seine Hände auf die Kante des Tisches und beugt sich etwas vor. „Du hast dich also verletzt, nur weil du etwas Spass haben wolltest?"

Ich weiss sehr gut, dass er darauf von mir keine Antwort verlangt.

„Es tut mir leid, Dad," sage ich deshalb und hoffe, dass er meine Entschuldigung akzeptiert. „Du weißt, dass ich jede Strafe auf mich nehme, wenn-"

Dad lacht. „Ich würde sagen, du hast keine andere Wahl, mein Junge!"

Sofort wird er wieder ernst. „Du hast gestern und heute einige Regeln dieses Clans gebrochen, Edward! Und du weißt, wie andere Rudelführer darauf reagieren würden?"

Ich nicke. „Ja, ich weiss!"

„Sie würden dich töten! ... Also denke ich, kannst du sehr froh darüber sein, dass du von mir für dein Fehlverhalten nur eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel kriegst und ich dir nicht bei lebendigem Leibe den Kopf abreisse und dich irgendwo verbrenne!"

Gut gesagt, Dad! Ja, ich bin froh darüber, dass du mich leben lässt!

„Ja, Dad," sage ich leise. „Können wir jetzt anfangen, bitte? Ich halte diese Spannung nicht mehr aus, entschuldige!"

Er seufzt und steht endlich auf. Dann gibt er mir einen Wink mit der Hand und ich komme zu ihm. Er nimmt den Gürtel vom Tisch, faltet ihn einmal in der Mitte und schließt die Schnalle. „Hosen runter. Beide!"

Ich schlucke, aber protestiere nicht, das hätte eh keinen Sinn.

Nachdem ich die Jeans geöffnet und sie mit samt meiner schwarzen Boxershorts zu Boden gefallen lassen habe, trete ich auf den Tisch zu und falte meine Arme auf der blank polierten Platte zusammen. Dann lege ich meinen Kopf auf die Arme und schließe die Augen, obwohl ich natürlich eh nichts sehen kann. Ich spüre wie mein Vater hinter mich tritt und seine Hand auf meinem Rücken. Dann ist absolute Stille, aber nicht für lang.

Ich höre wie der Gürtel durch die Luft saust und schließlich meinen Hintern trifft. Wie immer bin ich von dem Schmerz überwältigt, rucke jaulend nach vorn und springe auf. Dad lässt seine Hand auf meinem Rücken und übt Druck aus. „Runter!"

Ich folge dem Befehl und begebe mich wieder in Position, in der Hoffnung, dass ich nicht noch mal aufspringe – dadurch würde sich alles verzögern und Dad wäre, denke ich, verdammt angepisst!

„Edward, wenn du noch einmal aufspringst, wird das Konsequenzen haben! Klar?"

Ich stöhne. „Verstanden."

Der nächste Hieb war genau so schlimm und auch der dritte, vierte und fünfte Schlag. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie weh das tut! Zehn Hiebe mit dem Leder später, kullern mir die ersten Tränen hinunter und ich fange leise an zu schluchzen. Carlisle macht trotzdem weiter. 20 ... 25 ... Ich kann immer noch mitzählen, obwohl ich inzwischen schreie und ihn anflehe aufzuhören. Er hört natürlich nicht auf mich, das war ja irgendwie klar!

Ich kann durch die Tränen nichts mehr erkennen und habe die Befürchtung, dass mir meine Hinterseite sogar am Montag in der Schule noch arge Probleme machen wird. Plötzlich hört er auf und ich höre wie er den Gürtel auf den Tisch fallen lässt.

Langsam drücke ich mich von der Tischplatte weg, bis ich wieder gerade auf meinen zwei Beinen stehe. Ich ziehe mich so vorsichtig, wie es geht an und schreie wieder, als der Stoff meinen Hintern berührt. Nachdem ich mich wieder angezogen hatte, drehe ich mich zu Carlisle um.

Er sieht mich an und schon lasse ich mich in seine Arme fallen, schmiege mich an ihn und fange wieder an zu weinen. Behutsam streichelt er mir über den Kopf und den Rücken und hält mich noch fester. Das tut gut! Wieder ziehe ich seinen Geruch durch die Nase ein und fühle mich bei ihm sehr geborgen – auch wenn er mir vor einer Minute noch an die 100 Schläge mit dem Gürtel verpasst hat!

Nein, es waren sicher keine 100, aber mit Sicherheit um die 50 oder so ...

Ich schlucke und versuche die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Dann löse ich die Umarmung und er sieht mir in die Augen. „Geht es?"

Langsam nicke ich und wische mir mit den Fingern durch die Augen. Er reicht mir ein Taschentuch, was ich dankend annehme. „Es tut mir so leid, Dad!"

„Ich verzeihe dir, Edward," sagt er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme. „Aber, wenn du mich noch mal hintergehst, anlügst oder nicht das tust, was ich dir sage, werde ich mir sehr gut überlegen, ob ich dich nicht vierteile und dann irgendwo verscharre!"

Ich grinse und er auch. „Ich hab verstanden, Dad!"

„Hoffentlich! Dein Hausarrest bleibt bestehen und das Fahrverbot auch, aber ich denke, dass das eigentlich klar ist, oder?"

Mist ... „Ja!"

Er nickt, nimmt den Gürtel in die Hand und öffnet mir die Tür.

„Ich gehe schlafen," sage ich gähnend. Er antwortet nicht, sondern geht in sein Schlafzimmer, um den Gürtel wieder zurück zu legen. Mein Hintern brennt wie Feuer und dieses Mal verzichte ich auch darauf, ihn nach Schmerzmitteln zu fragen, die ich eh nicht bekommen würde ...

Tbc ...


	11. New coven in town

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Welt gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**AN:** Vater und Sohn gehen laufen und Edward ist wieder frei! Aber während des Laufs kommt es zu einem Zwischenfall ...

* * *

Edwards Pov

Sechs Tage sind vergangen, seit ich mich so schrecklich daneben benommen und einige Regeln unserer Familie gebrochen habe – und das nur innerhalb von zwei Tagen! Seit dem habe ich versucht Mum und Dad nicht auf die Nerven zu gehen, was bis jetzt ziemlich gut funktioniert. Ich stehe in meinem Zimmer, vor dem Kleiderschrank und überlege, was ich zum Laufen anziehen soll. Keins meiner Hemden, das steht außer Frage. Also nehme ich mir ein schwarzes T-Shirt, einen ebenfalls schwarzen Kapuzenpullover und Trainingshose. Ich schlüpfe in meine Sneaker und trete aus meinem Zimmer.

Als ich die Treppe hinunter springe, sitzt Dad fertig umgezogen am Tisch und trinkt einen Becher Blut.

Er sieht auf. „Bist du fertig?"

„Klar," sage ich grinsend und zeige auf das Blut. „Brauchst du noch eine Stärkung bevor es los geht, alter Mann?"

Er lacht und nimmt noch einen Schluck. „Wer ist hier alt? Pass auf was du sagst, Kleiner!"

„Wieviele hast du eigentlich von denen," frage ich mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue und zeige auf das Killers-T-Shirt, was Dad zum Laufen angezogen hat. Er sieht an sich herunter und verzieht das Gesicht. „Ich hab doch nur drei! Ich mag die Killers! Ist ne gute Band, Edward!"

Ich zucke die Schultern, nehme mir seinen Becher und trinke den Rest genüsslich aus. Dann klopfe ich ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Komm, Dad! Lass uns mal sehen, wer der Schnellere von uns ist!"

Carlisle steht auf, bindet noch einmal seine Schuhe zu und geht mit mir zur Tür. Er greift sich den Haustürschlüssel, steckt ihn in seine Hosentasche und ruft über seine Schulter, während ich mich an ihm vorbei dränge. „Wir sind weg! Bis nachher!"

Ich stehe an der Ecke unseres modernen Hauses und starre in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Die frische Luft tut so gut! Ich höre ein paar Vögel in den Bäumen.

„Schön wieder frei zu sein," fragt Dad plötzlich hinter mir und ich dreht mich um. Er grinst und macht ein paar Dehnübungen für die Beine.

_Ich sag ja ... alter Mann!_

„Oh, ja," antworte ich lächelnd. „Du glaubst gar nicht wie mir das gefehlt hat. Und ich meine jetzt nicht das Jagen oder so. Aber einfach einen Schritt vor die Tür oder in den Wald zu machen, wann man will, ist echt gut!"

„Denk ich mir," sagt er nickend, während er einen Fuß nach hinten knickt, ihn an der Ferse fest hält und dehnt.

Ich sehe mir das ein paar Sekunden lang an, bis ich mich entscheide, mich auch besser warm zu machen, bevor er mich noch nach Hause schleppen muss, weil ich mir was gezerrt habe. Wir laufen los, nebeneinander und langsam. So langsam, dass ich sogar Ameisen auf dem Boden sehen kann, die uns überholen.

„Dad," sage ich nach der ersten Meile. „Sogar die Ameisen überholen uns. Können wir mal ein bißchen Tempo machen, sonst schlafe ich gleich im Laufen ein?"

Er lacht leise, aber beginnt das Tempo langsam zu steigern. Wir joggen noch zwei Meilen. Der Weg wird etwas schmaler, als wir an eine Kreuzung kommen und rechts abbiegen, wo der Wald dichter wird.

Plötzlich bleibt mein Vater stehen und starrt auf ein paar Bäume. Als ich in die Richtung sehe, kann auch ich den Wagen von Chief Swan erkennen, der gut versteckt, zwischen einigen Bäumen steht. Dad atmet tief durch, schließt seine Augen und öffnet sie wieder. Sie haben sich Golden gefärbt.

„Blut," lässt er mich wissen und geht auf den Police Cruiser zu.

Genau das hatte ich auch gerochen und folge ihm langsam zu dem Wagen des Sherrffs. Als wir hinter dem Dienstwagen stehen, sehen wir ein Absperrband, was zwischen ein paar Bäumen gespannt ist. Davor steht ein grimmig drein blickender Polizeibeamter und macht Notizen auf einem Block. Carlisle geht auf ihn zu und der Beamte stellt sich vor ihn, damit er nicht vorbei kann.

„Verzeihung, das ist ein Tatort," sagt er ziemlich genervt. Wahrscheinlich sind schon mehrere Personengruppen hier entlang gekommen und wollten ebenfallls wissen, was los ist. „Sie können nicht durch! Gehen sie bitte weiter!"

Doch mein Dad lässt sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln. „Rufen sie Chief Swan her, er kennt mich. Mein Name ist Dr. Cullen! Ich bin Arzt und arbeite im Forks Community Hospital."

Der Cop guckt jetzt nur noch wütender, doch tut was ihm gesagt wurde. Er geht durch das Absperrband hindurch und wenig später kommt Swan auf uns zu.

Er sieht müde aus, aber freundlich. „Doc Cullen! Kommen sie," ruft er und winkt Dad mit der Hand zu sich. Carlisle setzt sich in Bewegung, aber als ich ihm wie selbstverständlich folgen will, hält er mich mit einem Blick zurück. „Warte hier!"

„Aber-"

„Nein, Edward! Du wartest!"

_Hä? Warten? Hier? Dad, da vorne ist doch die ganze Action ..._

Aber ich protestiere nicht, jedenfalls nicht laut. Ich kann ja dank meiner Vampirsinne auch von hier sehen und hören, was 100 Meter vor mir passiert. Dad und Swan gehen nebeneinander her.

„Was ist passiert," fragt Carlisle und sucht den Waldboden nach möglichen Spuren ab, die Swan vielleicht übersehen hat – nicht zu auffällig versteht sich. Der Cop kratzt sich am Kinn und bleibt stehen. Er sieht meinen Vater an. „Es ist ein Mädchen, Doc. 13 Jahre alt. Niemand von hier. Sie liegt da drüben unter ein paar Blättern."

Dad sieht in die angegebene Richtung und hebt interessiert eine Augenbraue. „Weiss man schon wie sie zu Tode gekommen ist?"

Swan überlegt. „Sie ist regelrecht zerfetzt worden, Doc! Und das Komische ist, sie hat keinen Tropfen Blut mehr im Körper! Armes Mädchen!"

„Seltsam, ja," sagt Dad und reibt sein Kinn. „Kann ich sie sehen, Chief?"

„Natürlich," antwortet Swan nickend und geleitet meinen Vater ein Stück weiter hinter eine kleine Böschung. Weiter reichen meine Vampiraugen nicht mehr und ich drehe mich um und versuche mir ein Bild zu machen ...

_Kein Blut mehr im Körper? Das kann ja nur eins bedeuten: Entweder einer aus meiner Familie hatte einen „Unfall" und hat sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle ... Oder ein neuer Vampir Coven ist in Forks eingetroffen und erhebt jetzt Anspruch auf unser Gebiet ... Beide Erklärungen sind nicht gerade prickelnd ..._

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Oh, oh, ich glaube Edward ahnt schon was und Carlisle natürlich auch ... Ein zerfetzter Körper? Und ohne Blut? Ich denke, ihr könnt euch vorstellen, was hier 'gewildert' hat ... Das nächste Kapitel zeigt, ob ihr Recht habt!


	12. Rebellische Vampire

**Disclaimer:** Twilight ist Eigentum von Stephenie Meyer! Ich leihe mir die Charactere nur aus :)

* * *

Edwards Pov

Als Dad zu mir zurück kommt, sieht er verdammt wütend und auch etwas besorgt aus. Er hatte etwas gesehen, dass ihn sehr mitgenommen hat. Er reißt ruckartig das Absperrband nach oben, duckt sich darunter durch und tritt Zähne knirschend auf den Weg. Ich sehe ihn kurz an, überlege ob ich ihn fragen solle, was genau passiert ist und vor allem was er gesehen hat und gehe neben ihm her.

„Wir gehen nach Hause, okay," sagt er leise und beschleunigt seinen Schritt.

„Was ... was ist denn passiert, Dad?"

Er seufzt ohne sein Tempo zu verlangsamen. „Das will ich mit euch allen besprechen und zwar zu Hause!"

Ich schlucke. Carlisle ist sauer! Über einen Mord, der in seinem, unserem Territorium geschehen ist – wahrscheinlich durch Vampire verübt!

Ich laufe schweigend neben ihm her, den Weg entlang, den wir vor etwa 10 Minuten gekommen sind. Als wir etwa eine Meile hinter uns haben, erhasche ich eine Bewegung rechts neben mir im Dickicht. Meine Augen werden Golden und ich knurre leise. Ich denke, Dad hat es auch gesehen, denn auch er bleibt stehen. Doch als ich fauchend nach vorne springen will, packt er mich grob am Kragen des T-Shirts und zieht mich zurück zu sich.

„Was ist denn," fauche ich wütend und versuche mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch er lässt nicht los, sondern dreht mich in Richtung Haus.

„Weiter, Edward!"

„Aber," sage ich verblüfft und versuche, während er mich neben sich her schleift, mein Ziel zu fixieren, bis ich dicht an meinem linken Ohr ein verdammt lautes und warnendes Knurren höre.

„Carlisle, komm schon! Es ist doch nur ein Hirsch? Ich habe Durst! Was ist los mit dir?"

Er packt mich noch mit der anderen Hand an der Schulter, so dass ich ihm in die Augen sehen muss, die sich ebenfalls Gold verfärbt haben, weil seine Vampirsinne erwacht sind. „Ich sagte, wir gehen. Du kannst zu Hause trinken," befiehlt er ruhig. „Du bleibst jetzt neben mir, ist das klar? Wenn du es wagst, dich zu verkrümeln, damit du diesen Hirsch jagen kannst, werden wir beide gleich zu Hause eine private Unterhaltung unter vier Augen haben! Bin ich verstanden worden, Edward?"

Den letzten Satz hat er quasi herausgefaucht, was er ... normalerweise nicht macht! Carlisle ist eigentlich immer sehr ruhig, auch wenn ich oder ein anderer Vampir Mist bauen! Ich schlucke, wage nicht noch mal zur Seite zu gucken, um zu sehen, ob der Hirsch noch da ist, sondern nicke hektisch.

„Ja, Sir ..."

Er nickt und lässt mich los.

* * *

Ich trete hinter Carlisle ins Haus und schließe die Tür. Meine Wut darüber, dass er mich nicht hat jagen lassen, ist immer noch da, aber ich denke, er hat einen guten Grund für diese Entscheidung gehabt. Und genau diesen Grund, werde ich gleich sicher zu hören bekommen – und nicht ich alleine!

Er sagt mir, ich soll mich ins Wohnzimmer setzen, was ich tue. Dann geht er zu Esme in die Küche, um kurz mit ihr zu reden. Ich sitze auf dem schwarzen Sofa und konzentriere mich, damit ich Dads Gedanken lesen kann und ich gleich nicht überrascht werde. Ein paar Sekunden geht es gut, dann ...

_Halt dich bitte aus meinem Kopf raus, Edward!_

Ich zucke auf dem Sofa zusammen. „Ich versuchs, Dad," brülle ich in Richtung Küche, schließe meine Augen und singe „Soul meets Body" von „Death Cab for Cutie" in Gedanken vor mich hin. Nach einer gefühlten halben Ewigkeit, und ich weiss wovon ich spreche, spüre ich einen Klapps gegen mein rechtes Knie. Als ich die Augen öffne, steht mein Vater vor mir und lässt sich auf das andere Sofa gegenüber nieder. „Du kannst aufhören, danke!"

Ich sehe wie Esme die Treppe hinauf eilt, um wahrscheinlich meine Geschwister zu holen. Meine Versuche Carlisle dazu zu bringe, es mir noch vor den anderen zu sagen, scheitert schon beim ersten Versuch. Dass ich bereits die Hälfte der Story weiss, weil ich gelauscht habe, steht hier nicht zur Debatte ... Ich würde diese Nacht ganz gerne auf dem Rücken schlafen!

Endlich kommen Jasper, Rosalie, Alice und Emmett gefolgt von Mum, die Treppe hinunter stolziert. Sie setzen sich, ohne etwas zu sagen. Emmett und Alice neben mich, Jasper auf den Sessel, Rosalie bleibt am Kamin stehen und Mum lässt sich neben ihrem Mann nieder. Jasper wirft erst einen Blick auf Carlisle, der immer noch etwas sauer drein blickt und sieht dann mich an.

_Was ist los? Hat irgendwer Mist gebaut?_

Ich zucke die Schultern, weil ich ja wirklich nichts sagen kann, oder sagen will!

„Okay," beginnt Carlisle endlich das Gespräch. „Wir haben ein kleines Problem hier!"

Alle starren ihn irritiert an. Wenn einer von uns etwas angestellt hat, was Dad nicht tolerieren kann oder will, klärt er das mit demjenigen unter vier Augen, persönlich und nicht vor dem gesamten Clan!

„Wir haben scheinbar Besuch bekommen," fährt er fort und sieht jeden von uns an. „Ich habe heute eine Leiche von einem Mädchen gesehen, im Wald, wo Edward und ich gelaufen sind. Sie hatte keinen Tropfen Blut mehr im Körper und war bis zur Unkenntlichkeit von irgendetwas zerrissen."

Er wirft wieder einen Blick in die Runde von überraschten Gesichtern. Er seufzt. „Und ich denke, dass wir Besuch bekommen haben!"

Esme sieht ihn etwas verängstigt an und Dad legt eine Hand auf ihr Knie und versucht sie so zu beruhigen. Jaspers Augen färben sich Golden und er beginnt zu Knurren, was ihm einen Blick von Dad einbringt, doch mein Adoptivbruder achtet nicht darauf.

„Was wollen die denn hier?! Carlisle! Wir können nicht zu lassen, dass die sich unser Gebiet sichern!"

_Klasse, Jasper! Das sehe ich nämlich ganz genau so ..._

Carlisle seufzt tief. Er hatte so eine Reaktion von seinen Kindern erwartet! „Ich habe dieses arme Mädchen gesehen, wie sie im Gebüsch lag. Ich weiss nicht, in wieviele Stücke sie gerissen worden ist, aber sie hat unsagbar leiden müssen."

Er löst seine Hand von Esmes Knie, richtet sich auf und sieht uns alle einer nach dem anderen streng an. „Ich will, dass ihr Ruhe bewahrt! Ihr werdet nichts unternehmen, keiner von euch! Vor ein paar Minuten habe ich einige Erkundigungen bei meinen Quellen eingeholt und die sagen mir, dass dieser Coven sehr gewaltbereit und barbarisch ist. Mit anderen Worten: Sie töten zum Spass!"

Meine Augen werden groß und ich werfe einen Blick zu Jasper, der unseren Dad an sieht. „Weißt du wieviele es sind? Vielleicht können wir sie überraschen?"

„Ja, genau," rufe ich laut und protestierend.

„Ganz klares _Nein_," gibt Carlisle mir zur Antwort und steht auf. Er stützt die Hände in die Hüften und fixiert mich und Jasper. „Ihr alle werdet nichts tun! Rein gar nichts! Ich habe keine Lust einen von euch zusammen zu flicken, nur weil ihr euch nicht zurück halten könnt-"

„Du stellst uns unter Hausarrest," fragt Emmett verwirrt. „Das kannst du nicht machen?"

Dad schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, Emmett! Aber ich gebe euch den Befehl gegen diesen Clan nichts zu unternehmen und euch nicht blicken zu lassen, bis sie weitergezogen sind! Hab ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?"

Meine Augen färben sich in schimmerndes Gold und ich beginne laut zu knurren. Dad wirft mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Hör sofort auf damit, Edward!"

Ein paar Sekunden knurre ich weiter, bis Dad auf mich zu kommt und mich vom Sofa reißt. „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst aufhören!"

Ich höre auf, aber mein Hass auf diese anderen Vampire bleibt und ich denke, dass Jasper mir zustimmen wird, wenn ich behaupte, dass die einen vor den Latz verdient haben, auch wenn Dad strikt dagegen ist ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Ich glaube Edward hat was vor ... obwohl er einen klaren Befehl erhalten hat, nichts zu unternehmen und den anderen Clan einfach ziehen zu lassen! Das wird Dad sicher nicht gefallen! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel und danke fürs Lesen und Reviewen! Eure Vanessa


	13. Into the pouring rain

**Disclaimer: **Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

* * *

Edwards Pov

Einen Tag später stürme ich nachmittags wütend in die Küche, eine Tageszeitung in den Händen. Jasper sitzt in seiner weissen Jacke und weisser Hose auf der Anrichte, die Füße baumeln lässig herunter und neben ihm steht eine Tasse. Konzentriert liest er in einem Automagazin. Das Radio läuft. Irgendein _Beatles_ Song ... Suchend sehe ich mich um und knalle dann die Zeitung ein paar Zentimeter neben seinem Hintern auf den Tresen. Jasper sieht erstaunt auf. „Was ist los, Ed?"

Meine Augen blitzen vor Zorn und ich tippe mit dem Zeigefinger auf der Nebenanzeige auf der ersten Seite herum. „Das hier ist los!"

Mein Bruder beugt sich ein Stück nach links und lugt interessiert auf den Artikel. „Sind das unsere," fragt er mich, wirft sein Magazin auf den Küchentisch und nimmt dann meine Zeitung ganz in die Hand, um besser lesen zu können. „Hast du das Carlisle schon gezeigt?"

Ich sehe an ihm vorbei durch die großen Küchenfenster. Draußen regnet es immer noch in Strömen und das Wetter soll sich heute nicht bessern. „Nein."

Er reicht mir die Zeitung, die ich dann zusammen rolle. „Jasper, wir müssen was unternehmen! Es war zwar diesmal kein Mensch, sondern ein Rind, aber wir können nicht zu lassen, dass die in unserem Revier wildern und Chief Swan oder andere auf diese Geschichte aufmerksam werden! Die Leute halten uns so wieso schon für seltsam!"

Jasper nickt zustimmend. „Ich sehe das genau so wie du, aber Carlisle wird da nie und nimmer zustimmen. Er will abwarten und sehen was passiert. Der will sich nicht auf einen Kampf einlassen, bei dem seine Kinder verletzt werden könnten."

Ich stöhne. „Du hast diesen Artikel nie gesehen, okay?"

„Edward," beginnt er und rollt mit den Augen. „Mach das nicht. Jedenfalls nicht allein! Wir haben keinen blassen Schimmer, wieviele das sind!"

Ich sehe ihn an und zucke mit den Schultern. „Bist du dabei?"

Er kratzt sich am Kinn und sieht mir in die Augen. Einen Moment überlegt er und scheint die Konsequenzen abzuwägen. Dann grinst er. „Klar, Bruder! Wie wärs mit heute Abend, Carlisle muss glaube ich, heute eh länger im Krankenhaus sein."

Ich nicke grinsend. „Gut, ich sag dir noch Bescheid."

Schnell verlasse ich mit der Zeitung und einer Tasse Blut die Küche und gehe wieder nach oben. Dort verstecke ich die Zeitung einer Schublade meines Schrankes, setze mich auf mein Bett und überlege, wie wir beide das Haus verlassen können, ohne dass die Anderen etwas merken.

* * *

Als der Abend herein bricht, habe ich einen Plan und genug Wut über den fremden Coven in mir angestaut, dass ich keinen Rückzieher mehr mache, sondern es jetzt hinter mich bringen will. Ich warte ab, bis Rosalie und Emmett auf die Party eines Freundes in Forks verschwunden sind und Alice sich auf den Weg gemacht hat, Dad im Krankenhaus zu besuchen. Jetzt galt es nur noch Mum eine gute Lüge auf zu tischen und zu hoffen, dass sie mir glauben würde oder uns!

Ich überlege, ob ich Jasper dazu holen soll, entscheide mich aber dann dagegen, weil ich glaube, dass er sich verplappern würde. Ich steige die Treppe hinunter und finde meine Mutter auf dem Sofa vor, in einem bequemen Pullover und lässiger Jeans. Sie lehnt mit dem rechten Arm auf der Armlehne, hat die Beine auf der Sitzfläche übereinander geschlagen und liest ein Buch, dass sie wahrscheinlich aus Dads Büro genommen hat. Das Licht ist gedimmt und ich rieche ein paar Duftkerzen, die langsam vor sich hin brennen. Sie ist sicher froh, dass wir sie allein lassen!

„Hey, Mum," rufe ich und lasse mich gegenüber von ihr nieder.

Sie blickt auf, legt einen Finger zwischen die Seiten in denen sie gelesen hat und schlägt das Buch zu. „Mein Kind," sagt sie lächelnd. „Was ist?"

_Nichts besonderes ... Ich will mir nur mit Jasper zusammen diesen mordenden Coven vorknöpfen und zwar hinter Dads Rücken, das ist alles! Ist das okay, Mum?_

Ich fummele etwas nervös an meinen Fingern herum und schaue ihr dann mit einem Grinsen in die Augen, das sie eigentlich mißtrauisch machen müsste. „Ich wollte mit Jasper in diesen neuen Billiardsalon in der Reeverstreet an der Ecke," sage ich ohne Gewissensbisse zu haben. „Ist das in Ordnung?"

Sie sieht mich einen Moment lang skeptisch an, aber nickt. „Gut. Wann seid ihr wieder hier?"

Ich zucke die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. So in zwei bis drei Stunden?"

Esme schlägt ihr Buch wieder auf und wirft mir noch einen Blick zu. „Okay, Edward! Aber ich will, dass ihr sofort wieder zurück kommt! Und denk bitte dran, was Carlisle gesagt hat ... Keine Ausflüge in die Wälder!"

„Mum, wir gehen in die Stadt!"

Sie hebt eine Hand. „Ist ja gut! Geht schon, aber seid bitte in spätestens drei Stunden wieder hier!"

Ich stehe auf und gehe zur Treppe. „Ja, Mum. ... JASPER! KOMM ENDLICH!"

Meine Mutter wirft mir einen verärgerten Blick zu. „Ich denke, er hat dich gehört, Edward!"

„Tschuldige!"

Ein paar Sekunden später kommt mein Bruder die Treppe hinunter gestürmt in dunklem Kapuzenpullover und Jeans, genau wie ich. Esme mustert Jasper und mich eingehend, dreht sich dann um und wirft einen Blick aus dem Fenster, wo der Regen gegen das Glas donnert. Sie dreht sich wieder zu uns um und hebt skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Ihr zieht besser Jacken an, okay? Carlisle flippt aus, wenn ihr euch was einfangt, nur weil ihr euch nicht vernünftig angezogen habt!"

„Klar, Mum," sagt Jasper und geht zu der Gaderobe an der Tür. Er wirft mir meine wasserabweisende, schwarze Neoprenjacke zu, die ich mit der rechten Hand auffange und mir überziehe. Jasper wirft sich die grüne Armyjacke über, die auch wasserdicht ist und schlendert mit mir zur Tür.

„Bye, Mum," sage ich grinsend und schiebe meinen Komplizen etwas unsanft aus der Haustür hinaus.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das so einfach war," sagt mein Bruder lächelnd, als er neben mir den Waldweg entlang läuft.

Als wir aus dem Haus waren, sind wir in Jaspers Wagen gestiegen und die Strasse entlang gefahren, so denkt Esme hoffentlich, dass wir in die Stadt gefahren sind. Natürlich habe ich Jasper fahren lassen, obwohl ich verdammt gerne am Steuer gesessen hätte! Es ist erstens sein Auto und zweitens habe ich ja noch immer Fahrverbot! Wir laufen noch zwei Meilen, zwar nicht in High-Speed, aber doch so zügig, dass wir genug Zeit sparen.

* * *

Als wir auf dem alten Fabrikgelände einer Ölraffenerie ankommen, ist es stockfinster und der Regen schießt immer noch erbarmungslos auf unsere Körper hinab. Langsam schleichen wir uns vorwärts, bis wir eine geeignete Beobachtungsposition erreicht haben – einen großen Tank am Rande des eingezäunten Geländes. Jasper zieht sich die Kapuze fester über den Kopf und hockt sich an die Ecke des Öltanks, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Er dreht sich zu mir um. „Du willst sie ausradieren, ja?"

Ich stelle mich hinter ihn und nicke, während meine Augen sich golden verfärben und ich konzentriert auf jede Bewegung achtend, das riesige Gelände absuche.

„Jasper, hast du Schiss," frage ich grinsend.

„Vor denen ... nein," lässt er mich wissen. „Vor Carlisle ... ja!"

„Beruhig dich! Er kriegt das nicht raus, Jasper. Das Krankenhaus ist zu weit weg, also mach dir nicht in die Hosen." Dann spüre ich die deutliche Präsenz anderer Vampire und knurre. „Sie kommen."

Ein paar Sekunden später sehen wir sie. Vier Gestalten versammeln sich auf dem schmutzigen Platz, der von Gebäuden, Tonnen, Eisenteilen, Containern und großen Öltanks umschlossen ist. Wir haben jetzt nur Sekunden, bevor sie uns bemerken werden und dann ist es zu spät.

Doch als ich gerade Jasper sagen will, was wir als nächstes machen werden, packen mich zwei Hände von hinten und reißen mich so ruckartig zurück, dass ich auf den Betonboden falle. Ein anderer Vampir hat sich Jasper gekrallt und drückt ihn gegen die Außenwand des Tanks. Ich springe wütend auf, doch ein harter Schlag mit einem Stein oder Ähnlichem lässt mich taumelnd zu Boden fallen. Ich höre nur noch den prasselnden Regen, der aus den schwarzen Wolken auf die Erde schießt, dann verliere ich die Besinnung ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** War ja klar, dass das nicht gut geht, oder? Mal sehen wie die zwei Brüder aus der Nummer wieder raus kommen ... Danke fürs Lesen und Reviewen, eure Vanessa


	14. Vampire vs Vampire

**Disclaimer: **Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir, leider ...

**AN:** Ich weiss, die Edward Pov Kapitel häufen sich hier etwas, aber damals beim Schreiben waren mir seine Gedanken etwas wichtiger, lol ... aber das ändert sich noch, versprochen! Die Story hier ist ja etwas länger und Carlisle wird auch zu Wort kommen ;)

* * *

Edwards Pov

„Edward," flüstert eine Stimme dicht neben mir und ich versuche meine Augen zu öffnen.

Ich höre Regentropfen irgendwo aufschlagen, laut und ohne Unterlass. Mein Kopf dröhnt und ich bewege mich langsam. Ich weiss nicht wieviel Zeit vergangen ist ... Mein ganzer Körper fühlt sich so schwer an, als ob ich von einem Wagen erfasst worden und er dann über mich gerollt wäre. Als ich die Stimme ein zweites Mal höre, kann ich sie meinem Bruder Jasper Hale zuordnen. Ich öffne die Augen schließlich ganz und drehe mich langsam in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Ich spüre, dass ich auf nassem, kaltem Betonboden liege.

Jasper sitzt neben mir, einen besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Na, endlich, Mann!"

Verstört sehe ich mich um. Wie liegen in einer Lagerhalle, die zu einer Seite hin offen ist. Einige rostige Ölfässer stehen herum. Ich sehe einen wackeligen Holztisch und davor zwei Stühle. Auf einem von ihnen sitzt ein in schwarz gekleideter Mann – den ich sofort als nicht menschlich identifizieren kann.

Leise knurre ich und wenn ich jetzt aufspringen könnte, würde ich es tun. Leider sind meine Hände mit Ketten am Boden fixiert und ich kann nur meine Beine bewegen. Jasper ist ebenfalls gefesselt worden und auf einmal wird mir klar, dass Dad wie immer Recht hatte: Dieser Coven ist eine Nummer zu groß für mich!

Ein anderer Vampir kommt auf mich zu und grinst hämisch. „Na, sind wir aufgewacht?"

„Das hier ist unser Revier," fauche ich wütend zurück und zerre an meinen Fesseln. „Was wollt ihr hier eigentlich?"

„Essen," antwortet mir der nach Abfall stinkende Untote und hebt eine Augenbraue. „Hast du was dagegen, Kleiner? Wie willst du uns denn aufhalten, hm?"

Jetzt mischt sich auch Jasper ein. „Mach mich los, dann zeige ich es dir, Mistkerl!"

Der Vampir faucht und dreht sich dann zu seinem Boss, wahrscheinlich der Rudelführer, um. „He, Victor! Die Kleinen hier wollen Ärger machen." Er wirft mir einen spöttischen Blick zu, bückt sich dann und fummelt an meinen Handgelenken herum, um die Ketten zu lösen.

„Hör auf damit, Tharon," brüllt Victor, als er sieht, dass sein Komplize unsere Ketten öffnen will. „Lass dich nicht provozieren von diesen Vampierchen! Hilf mir lieber ein neues Versteck zu suchen und dann verschwinden wir aus dieser Lagerhalle. Mir wird schlecht, wenn ich dieses Öl noch weiter riechen muss!"

_Und mir, wenn ich noch länger deine blöde Visage sehen muss!_

Das plötzliche Quietschen von Autoreifen und Aufheulen eines starken Motors, lässt mich meine Gedanken sofort vergessen. Erstaunt sehe ich mich um, bis ich gerade aus an der Öffnung einen Wagen um die Ecke brechen sehe. Eine Sekunde später werden zwei grelle Scheinwerfer angeschaltet und das Fahrzeug rast auf den Tisch zu, der in der Hallenmitte steht. Victor springt vom Stuhl, der polternd zu Boden fällt.

Als das Fahrzeug noch näher heran prescht, kann ich endlich den schwarzen Mercedes _S55 AMG_ von Carlisle erkennen. Erleichtert atme ich auf, das wurde auch Zeit, Dad! Der blank geputzte Wagen reisst den Tisch vom Boden und schleudert ihn zur Seite an eine Wand. Carlisle stoppt den Wagen quietschend auf den Punkt genau 10 Meter vor unseren Füßen. Tharon springt auf seinen Chef zu, um ihn gegen den Eindringling zu verteidigen.

Dad stellt den Motor ab, lässt die Scheinwerfer aber an und steigt aus. Er trägt eine schwarze Hose, grauen Pullover, darüber seinen schwarzen Mantel und einen grauen Schal. Carlisle wirft mir kurz einen Blick zu, er will sicher gehen, dass wir okay sind. Auf einer Angepisst-sein-Skala von eins bis zehn würde ich sagen, und Jasper würde mir bestimmt zustimmen, er hat eine eindeutige zehn Komma Null verdient!

„Was macht Dad hier," fragt Jasper flüsternd und starrt gerade aus. Victor und Tharon haben ihn jetzt umzingelt, wenn das mit zwei Personen möglich ist, und bewegen sich langsam auf ihn zu. Carlisle bleibt stehen und fixiert zunächst Victor.

Dieser versucht sich cool zu geben, auch wernn ihm diese Störung gegen den Strich geht. „Wer bist du denn?! Wir haben keinen Besuch erwartet, also verschwinde!"

„Ich bin Carlisle Cullen, Anführer vom Cullen Clan," stellt Dad sich vor und geht einen Schritt auf uns zu. Tharon stellt sich ihm sofort in den Weg und blockiert seine Sicht. „Der Boss hat gesagt, dass du verschwinden sollst! Also verschwinde, _Charlie_ oder wie du auch immer heisst!"

Dad beginnt zu lachen. „Tja, seht ihr, da gibt es leider ein kleines Problem." Er deutet mit dem Kopf auf uns und sieht Victor an. „Das sind meine Kinder, die ihr da habt!"

„Ja, und? DADDY?"

Carlisles Augen verfärben sich in schimmerndes Gold und er faucht so laut, dass das ganze Gebäude wackelt. „Ich will sie wieder haben!"

Sofort springt er nach vorn auf Victor zu, reisst ihn herum und lässt ihn gegen eines der brennenden Fässer knallen. Der andere Vampir schreit vor Schmerzen auf. Tharon knallt Carlisle seine Faust in den Magen und Dad beginnt zu taumeln. Doch er erholt sich schnell wieder, knurrt laut und reisst Tharon an den langen Haaren mit sich. Er schleudert seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand und der Konkurrent geht sofort zu Boden. Jasper sieht mich erstaunt an und ich starre genaus so perplex zurück.

_So aggressiv habe ich meinen Vater noch nie gesehen ..._

Auf einmal kommen drei andere Vampire heran geeilt - stimmt, es waren ja insgesamt fünf oder sechs von ihnen. Sie kreisen Dad ein und versuchen ihn anzugreifen, doch er weicht gekonnt den Attacken aus und schafft es zwei von ihnen mit einer Holzlatte zu Boden zu bringen. Doch der dritte Vampir, ein schwarz-haariger Jüngerer zieht ein langes, schwarzes Militärmesser aus seinem Hosenbund. Dad weicht einen Schritt zur Seite und fixiert die Messerspitze. Er lässt die scharfe Waffe provozierend von einer Hand zur anderen gleiten und grinst hämisch.

„Komm schon, spiel mit mir!"

„Werd ich," knurrt mein Vater und packt blitzschnell die Hand, die das Messer hält. Er reisst es dem Jungen aus der Hand und hebt es über seinen Kopf, um zu zu stechen. Bereit den anderen zu töten, der seinen Kindern etwas antun wollte! Der andere Vampir reisst ängstlich die Augen auf und sieht Carlisle an. „Nein, warte! So war das nicht gemeint! Bitte!"

Ich zittere vor Angst, aber entspanne mich gleich wieder, als ich Dads Gedanken gelesen habe.

_Du hast den Tod verdient, aber ich bin kein Mörder!_

Er nimmt das Messer und schleudert es in eine alte Sperrholzplatte, die am Rand gegen einer der Betonwände lehnt. Es bleibt mit der Spitze stecken und federt noch etwas nach. Dann packt er den Fremden und knurrt ihn laut an. „Sind noch mehr von euch hier?"

Er nickt, nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen.

„Du nimmst dir jetzt deine Komplizen und verschwindest aus unserem Revier! Wenn ich einen von euch noch einmal hier in Forks sehe oder auch nur rieche, werde ich nicht mehr so gnädig sein! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Wieder ein Nicken. „J ... jaaa ich hab verstanden!"

Dad lässt ihn los und schubbst ihn vor sich her bis sie vor uns stehen.

„Mach die Handschellen auf," faucht Carlisle wütend und der Vampir geborcht sofort. Als ich frei bin, stehe ich auf und will mich auf den übrig gebliebenen Vampir stürzen, aber das lässt Dad nicht zu und hält mich mit einer Geste zurück.

„Nein, Edward! Er darf gehen!"

Ich nehme die Hände herunter und meine Augen werden wieder Schwarz. Ich sollte nicht noch einmal seine Befehle mißachten, denn ich glaube, dass ich Morgen eine Abreibung kriege, die mit nichts zu vergleichen ist – genau so wie mein lieber Adoptivbruder!

Als der Fremde fort ist und seine Leute eingesammelt hat, geht Dad zu dem Mercedes und schließt auf. Er lehnt sich etwas erschöpft gegen die Fahrertür und sieht uns dabei zu, wie wir gekonnt alle Spuren und Beweise beseitigen, die eine mögliche Existenz von Vampiren andeuten könnte. Nachdem die Feuer in den Fässern gelöscht, die Überreste eines Kaninchens und ein paar Spuren auf dem Boden der Lagerhalle beseitigt sind, zieht Dad zu gute Letzt das Jagdmesser aus der Spanplatte, steckt es in eine Tüte, die er im Kofferraum deponiert und schlägt den Deckel zu. Der Knall war sicher bis nach Hause zu hören!

Ich steige mit Jasper zusammen auf die Rückbank, habe mir bereits einen Song zurecht gelegt, den ich gleich auf der Heimfahrt vor mich hin summe, nur damit ich nicht an Carlisles Gedanken teil haben muss und schnalle mich an. Carlisle knallt die Fahrertür zu, startet den Motor und rast rückwärts aus der dunkelen Lagerhalle hinaus auf den Platz. Dort wendet er einmal mit quietschenden Reifen auf der Stelle um 180 Grad, so dass wir etwas hin und her geschleudert werden und gibt dann Gas.

Wir rasen über den leeren Platz der Ölfabrik, durch Pfützen und Schlamm, passieren einige hohe Gebäude und rauschen dann durch das große Loch im Maschendrahtzaun, wo sich Carlisle eine halbe Stunde zu vor unbefugten Zugang zum Gelände verschafft hat. Und es hat immer noch nicht auf gehört zu regnen ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Was ich mir bei dieser Kampfszene gedacht habe, weiss ich auch nicht mehr, lol ... Ich wollte, dass Daddy der Held ist und seine Kinder rettet, so oder so ... tut mir leid, dass ich hier vielleicht zu sehr meine Phantasie ausgelebt habe! Aber damals hat es Spass gemacht und nur das zählt oder? Wir lesen uns beim nächsten Kapitel! Eure Vanessa


	15. Eine stressige Nacht

**Disclaimer: **Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**AN:** Die Jungs sind gerettet, aber auf der Heimfahrt gibt es ein kleines Problem ...

* * *

Edwards Pov

Während ich auf der bequemen Rückbank des Mercedes sitze und still für mich _Aiden`s_ „Teenage Queen" vor mich her singe, versuche ich die Schmerzen in meinem Kopf auszublenden. Meine Augen hatte ich schon geschlossen, als Dad losgefahren war, nur um ihn nicht im Rückspiegel ansehen zu müssen. Ich hätte diese Enttäuschung in seinen Augen nicht ertragen.

Plötzlich spüre ich einen leichten Schlag gegen meine Rippen, doch versuche ihn zu ignorieren und trällere munter „Moment", ebenfalls von _Aiden_ vor mich hin. Doch den nächsten Schlag, diesmal etwas fester, kann ich nicht mehr ignorieren! Knurrend breche ich mitten im Song ab und öffne die Augen.

Ich sehe Jasper an. „VERDAMMT, JASPER! JETZT HAST DU MICH RAUS GEBRACHT! WAS IST DENN?!"

Mein Bruder sieht mich etwas verängstigt an. „Ähm, entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht."

Ich seufze tief und Dad wirft wieder einen missbilligenden Blick in den Spiegel, aber fährt weiter die Landstrasse entlang. Er greift nach seinem Motorola Handy, tippt eine Nummer mit der Kurzwahlfunktion ein und hält es an sein Ohr.

„He, Schatz, ich bin`s," sagt er gestresst in den Höhrer. „N ... Nein, Esme! Es ist alles okay! Ja, ihnen geht es gut!"

Als ich aus dem Seitenfenster schaue, sehe ich, dass der Regen langsam nach lässt. _Wo war ich doch gleich? Ah, ja! – I will wait for this Moment, when our lipps collide and ..._

„Edward?"

„JASPER," fauche ich, während ich mich umdrehe und ihn am Hals packe. Meine Augen blitzen golden auf. Ich drücke so fest zu, dass er auf schreit und mit seinen Händen nach mir schlägt. Voll in Rage presse ich seinen Kopf gegen das Glas des Fensters.

Das plötzliche Rucken des Mercedes und Ausschalten des Motors merke ich gar nicht. Erst als meine Tür aufgerissen wird und zwei Hände mich von hinten packen und aus dem Inneren des Autos zerren, lasse ich Jasper los. Carlisle drückt mich auf den Kofferraumdeckel und hält mich unten. Ich knurre immer noch und starre Jasper durch die hintere Scheibe an.

Ich spüre, dass der Regen endlich nach lässt.

„Das reicht jetzt, Edward," sagt Dad ruhig aber streng. Ich blicke auf das kalte, schwarze Metall des Kofferraums, der sich nur einen Zentimeter unter meiner Nase befindet. Plötzlich spüre ich Dads Finger auf meinem Hinterkopf.

„Was ist das denn," fragt er leise und dann spüre ich was er meint. Ich zucke vor Schmerzen zusammen und versuche von ihm los zu kommen, doch er ist stärker als ich. Doch er lässt mich auf stehen. „Du blutest am Hinterkopf."

„Was," frage ich verwirrt und nehme eine Hand nach hinten, um die Wunde zu berühren, aber Dad packt sie noch bevor ich nahe genug dran gewesen bin.

„Nicht," sagt er leise. „Oder willst du, dass noch mehr Dreck reinkommt und es eine Entzündung wird?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Als wir an dem Fabrikgelände angekommen sind, da ... Also wir wollten gerade los und sie uns schnappen, aber-"

„Ihr wurdet überrascht," beendet Carlisle den Satz und geht an mir vorbei zum Kofferraum. Er öffnet und nimmt seine schwarze Arzttasche heraus. Den Deckel lässt er offen. „Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt, Edward?"

Ich zucke zusammen. „Ich ... Du warst so stink wütend und ich wusste nicht, wie du reagierst, also ..."

„Hast du es vor mir verheimlicht, auch wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass es schlimmer werden kann," folgert er mit fester Stimme. Ich wage nicht mich nach ihm um zu drehen. Er fährt fort. „Weißt du was, Edward? Vorhin da, war ich nicht stink wütend auf dich und deinen Bruder, aber sehr enttäuscht, das muss ich zu geben."

Ich schlucke.

„Jetzt ... bin ich stink wütend!"

Er geht hinter mir vorbei und öffnet die hintere Autotür. „Jasper! Aussteigen, du musst mir helfen!"

Mein Bruder steigt aus und geht an den Kofferraum, dort holt er eine Handlampe heraus. Es hat endlich aufgehört zu regnen! Dad zieht sich den Mantel aus und wirft ihn auf den Beifahrersitz. Dann geht er wieder zum Kofferraum, nimmt eine Flasche Wasser heraus und stellt sie auf das Autodach. Seinen Koffer legt er auf den Deckel, öffnet und streift sich ein Paar Handschuhe über die Hände. Ich höre wie er andere Plastiktüten aufreisst und sich medizinische Hilfsmittel bereit legt. Jasper tritt schräg hinter mich, macht die helle Lampe an und zielt damit auf meinen Hinterkopf.

„Näher ran."

Jasper gehorcht und kommt noch einen Schritt auf mich zu, Dad beginnt die Wunde mit Jod und anderen Mittelchen zu reinigen. Ich versuche mir nchts anmerken zu lassen, das würde ihn nur aus der Ruhe bringen.

Als Carlisle fertig ist, sind 15 Minuten vergangen. Er musste nicht nähen, aber es hat ziemlich weh getan. Einige Stückchen von einem Stein waren im Wundkanal hängen geblieben, die er mit einer Pinzette heraus ziehen musste. Jetzt trage ich ein verdammt hübsches, modernes und weisses Pflaster auf meinem Hinterkopf, so dass auch jeder Depp in der Schule sehen kann, dass mit mir irgend etwas passiert war. Und sie würden alle danach fragen ...

Mein Vater packt seine Instrumente wieder zusammen, nimmt ein Päckchen Tabletten aus einem Fach und öffnet es. Er drückt zwei Kapseln heraus, hält sie mir hin und greift nach der Flasche Wasser, die auf dem Dach steht.

„Hier," sagt er müde. „Runter damit."

Ich schlucke die Schmerzmittel nur wiederwillig mit dem kalten Wasser hinunter. Dad weiss, dass ich kein Freund von Pillen, Säften, Sirup oder anderer Medikamente bin. Edward Cullen ist eher der Typ, der Krankheiten oder Verletzungen so auskuriert. Es kommt ja auch nicht oft vor, dass ich mich verletze, außer ich verschwinde nachts mit meinem Bruder auf ein Fabrikgelände, um ein paar andere Vampire fertig zu machen!

„Guter Junge," kommentiert Dad meine Kooperationsbereitschaft und klopft mir anerkennend auf den Rücken. „Ins Auto! Ich habe keine Lust bis Morgen früh hier herum zu stehen und noch mehr Aufsehen zu erregen, als unbedingt nötig!"

* * *

Unser Haus kommt in Sichtweite und Dad parkt den Mercedes wie immer in der Garage. Während wir aussteigen, geht er an den Kofferraum, nimmt seine Tasche heraus und schlägt den Deckel zu. Ich gehe an die Beifahrerseite, nehme seinen Schal und den Mantel vom Sitz und Carlisle veschließt das Auto mit der Fernbedienung. Jasper und ich schlendern hinter ihm her und ins Haus, wo Mum auf der Treppe sitzt und uns erwartet.

Als sie uns sieht springt sie auf und stürmt auf mich zu. „Edward Cullen, was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht?!"

Ich sehe auf meine verdreckten Schuhspitzen, als ich antworte. „Es tut mir leid, Mum. Ich wollte das nicht ehrlich."

„Wie oft habe ich diesen Satz schon gehört, Carlisle," fragt sie Dad und stöhnt dann müde. „Geht nach oben."

Jasper hängt seine klitschnasse Jacke an die Gaderobe, zieht die Schuhe aus und marschiert ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren hinauf in sein Zimmer. Als ich ihm folgen will, hält Dad mich zurück. „Eine Sekunde, Edward. Wieviele Stunden Unterricht hast du Morgen?"

_Verdammt! Morgen ist Freitag!_

Ich überlege kurz und sehe ihn dann an. „Sieben Stunden, Dad. Wenn du die zwei Stunden Sport am Schluss noch mitzählst."

Dad stöhnt und geht zur Treppe. Er dreht sich zu mir um. „Komm."

Zögernd folge ich ihm und verzichte darauf, Esme eine _Gute Nacht_ zu wünschen. Sie hat gerade sehr deutlich gemacht, was sie im Moment von mir hält.

Dad geht in sein Büro und setzt sich an den Schreibtisch. Ich bleibe kurz an der Tür stehen und lasse mich dann doch auf den Stuhl vor dem Tisch nieder. Carlisle öffnet eine der Schubladen, nimmt einen Kugelschreiber und einen blanko Block Atteste. Er überlegt kurz und füllt dann das oberste Attest, samt Durchschlag vollständig aus. Dann nimmt er ein DIN A 4 Papier und beginnt zu schreiben.

Als er fertig ist, faltet er den Brief zusammen und steckt ihn in einen weissen Umschlag, den er zuklebt. Dann reicht er mir erst das Attest über den Tisch.

„Ich habe dich gerade vom Sportunterricht befreit," teilt er mir leise mit. „Du gehst trotzdem in die Schule, auch wenn du jetzt nur noch vier Stunden schlafen kannst. Den Brief gibst du deinem Klassenlehrer Morgen als erstes. Da steht drin, dass du, wenn es dir nicht gut geht, nach Hause kommen sollst. Und die sollen mich sofort anrufen!"

Ich blicke auf den Umschlag in meiner Hand. „Was genau hast du geschrieben?"

Dad lehnt sich in seinem antiken Stuhl zurück. „Du warst im Wald Laufen, bist ausgerutscht, hast den Halt verloren und bist dann leider mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein geknallt."

Er zuckt die Schultern. „Was der Wahrheit entspricht!"

Ich nicke. „Danke, Dad."

„Und Edward? Dieser Brief ist kein Freifahrtsschein dafür, dass du nach der zweiten Stunde einfach abhauen kannst, weil du müde bist oder keine Lust mehr hast! Aber ich denke das ist klar! ... Du kommst nach der fünften Stunde sofort nach Hause! Und mach erst mal keine Pläne für die nächsten drei Wochenenden!"

„Ja, Sir," antworte ich mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Geh schlafen."

Ich stehe auf und gehe zur Tür.

„Ich erwarte, dass du und Jasper, wenn ich Morgen nach Hause komme, in euren Zimmern seid," sagt Carlisle noch. „Wir müssen eure kleine Extratour besprechen!"

„Verstanden, Dad," sage ich mit einem Blick auf ihn und trete dann leise aus dem Zimmer auf den Flur. Ich schließe seine Bürotür und werfe dann einen Blick auf die Uhr: 01.17 pm. Das wird eine sehr kurze Nacht!

Tbc ...


	16. Gegen jede Regel

**Disclaimer: **Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir ...

**AN:** Die Nacht war kurz und alle sind etwas gereizt ;)

* * *

Edwards Pov

Total übermüdet, nervös und gestresst wegen der Ereignisse, die sich heute Abend abspielen werden, hocke ich am nächsten Morgen um 7.20 Uhr auf meinem Stuhl am Küchentisch. Ich schlürfe mein warmes Blut aus der Tasse und tippe mit dem Zeigefinger auf dem Teller herum, bis Mum mir einen Blick zu wirft.

Ich räuspere mich und sehe wieder auf die Armbanduhr. Dann rolle ich mit den Augen, recke meinen Kopf in Richtung Treppe und brülle so laut, wie es meine Müdigkeit zu lässt. „JASPER! BEWEG DICH, SONST KOMMEN WIR ZU SPÄT!"

Esme war zusammengezuckt. „Edward! Carlisle schläft noch!"

Ich schlucke nervös und nehme einen letzten Schluck aus meiner Tasse. Dann lehne ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und blicke aus dem Fenster. Es ist neblig und es sieht kalt aus. Ich kann Morgentau erkennen, der sich auf den Blättern von Mums Pflanzen gebildet hat. Plötzlich spüre ich zwei Hände, die mich von hinten am Hals packen und leicht zu drücken. Ich erstarre und sehe Esme an, die grinst und sich eine Hand vor den Mund hält, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Äh, Morgen, Dad!"

Ich spüre, wie sich zwei Finger an meinem Pflaster zu schaffen machen und es von meinen Haaren lösen. Ich sehe, wie Dad weggeht und das Pflaster in den Müll wirft. Er kommt mit seinem Koffer zurück, legt ihn auf die Tischplatte und öffnet ihn. Als nächstes höre ich das unverkennbare Geräusch von Latexhandschuhen, die angezogen werden.

_Irgendwie hasse ich das, ich weiss nicht warum, aber ich kann das nicht hören!_

Zwei Finger streichen meine ungestylten dunkelbraunen Haare zur Seite, der andere Finger tastet vorsichtig die Wunde ab. Ich spüre nur noch ein leichtes Ziehen, aber mehr nicht. Er spritzt ein Desinfektionsmittel auf die kleine Wunde und klebt dann ein neues, weisses Pflaster darauf. Schnell packt er dann seine Sachen wieder in den schwarzen Koffer, den er an das Sofa stellt.

Carlisle kommt um den Tisch herum und lässt sich auf seinen Stuhl am Kopfende fallen. Er sieht müde aus ... trägt eine schwarze Hose und seinen dunkelblauen Strickpullover. Das blonde Haar ist etwas strubbelig und ich meine, er hat kleine Falten unter den Augen bekommen, aber das sage ich ihm natürlich nicht.

„Morgen, Edward," sagt er dann endlcih, bevor ich ihn fragen kann, ob er kein Wort mehr mit mir reden will.

„Gott sei Dank," sage ich grinsend. „Ich dachte schon, dass du mich so dermassen hassen würdest, dass du kein Wort mehr mit mir sprichst, Carlisle!"

Er nimmt seine Hände herunter, die er bis gerade unter sein Kinn gestützt hat und sieht mich über den Tisch hinweg etwas perplex an. „Wieso sollte ich nicht mehr mit meinem Sohn reden?"

„Weil ich ein ziemliches Arschloch bin und dir im Moment nur auf den Keks gehe und-"

Seine rechte Hand knallt auf die Tischplatte und ich zucke zusammen. Er starrt mich wütend an. Dann lockt er mich mit dem linken Zeigefinger vorwärts. „Näher."

Als ich mich ein Stückchen über den Tisch beuge, packt er so schnell mit der rechten Hand den Kragen meines Pullovers, dass mir die Spucke wegbleibt und ich nicht reagieren kann. Seine Finger umschließen den schwarzen Stoff des Hemdes und er zieht mich noch ein Stück näher zu sich heran, so dass ich fast auf dem Tisch liege und meine Füße knapp über dem Boden hängen.

_Regel Nummer eins ..._

„Du wirst mir jetzt genau zu hören, denn ich sage das nur ein einziges Mal, Edward," beginnt er leise, aber sein Ton ist streng und kalt. „Du bist kein Arschloch! Und es wird niemals der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem ich kein Wort mehr mit dir reden werde, ganz egal was du getan hast!"

Mein Blick fällt auf die Tischplatte, doch ein heftiger Ruck an meinem Hemd, lässt nicht zu, dass ich mich anderweitig ablenke ... Ich hefte meine Augen wieder auf Dad, als er fort fährt.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig! Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben, Edward! Das weißt du! Und wenn ich hören sollte, dass du noch einmal so von dir redest, führen wir diese kleine Diskussion in meinem Arbeitszimmer fort! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Ich nicke. „Ja, Sir."

Er lockert seinen stählernen Griff und lässt den Stoff meines Hemdes los. Ich schlucke und setze mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl. Dad hebt eine Augenbraue. „Und dieses A-Wort von gerade eben ... schreiben wir auf deine Liste! Okay?"

_Auch das noch ... _

„Klar, Dad," sage ich seufzend. Ich weiss natürlich, dass wir im Haus keine Schimpfwörter verwenden sollen, aber manchmal kann ich mich nicht beherrschen.

Als endlich Jasper die Treppe hinunter gejoggt kommt, stehe ich auf und verabschiede mich von Mum und Dad. Ich nehme meine Jacke, meinen Rucksack und die Schlüssel vom Sideboard und verschwinde mit Jasper aus dem Haus auf die nasse Einfahrt.

* * *

Jaspers Wagen steht draußen geparkt. Wir steigen ein und ich werfe meinen Rucksack auf die Rückbank, bevor ich mich anschnalle.

Mein Bruder wirft mir einen Blick zu. „Was ist passiert?"

Ich sehe ihn an. „Woher willst du wissen, ob was passiert ist?"

„Erstens sah Dad in der Küche ziemlich genervt und sauer aus und das schon am frühen Morgen," beginnt er seine Theorie. „Und zweitens siehst du so aus, als hättest du schon einen auf den Deckel gekriegt – am frühen Morgen!"

Jasper startet den Motor und fährt durch die Pfützen auf die Strasse. Ich seufze, während ich am Radio herum spiele und einen Sender suche. „Ich hab eine seiner wichtigsten Regeln gebrochen!"

Jasper hebt eine Augebraue, während er sich durch die Kurven schlängelt. „Greife niemals eines deiner Familienmitglieder an, auch wenn es nur zum Spass ist? Oder begieb dich niemals selbst in Gefahr? ... Oh, die haben wir gestern ja beide gebrochen!"

Ich grinse und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Mach dich nie kleiner als du bist, schon gar nicht, wenn Carlisle genau vor dir sitzt und es mitkriegt!"

Mein Adoptivbruder grinst und nickt. „Oh! Ja, das kann er nicht leiden!"

Ich sage nichts mehr dazu, sondern starre stumm durch die Windschutzscheibe des Wagens. Heute wird ein beschissener Tag, das kann ich spüren ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Ja, wir wissen doch alle, dass Carlisle es nicht leiden kann, wenn seine Kinder schlecht über sich reden ... tz tz tz Edward hat's vergessen! Mal sehen wie der heutige Tag noch so verlaufen wird und das Gespräch in Carlisles Büro ;) Ich finde es wirklich klasse und freue mich sehr, dass ihr die Geschichte mögt! Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	17. Crossing the Line

**Disclaimer: **Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer und leider nicht mir ... Carlisle hätte ich ja schon gern

**AN:** Danke an alle, die bis jetzt so liebe und nette Reviews geschrieben haben :) Ihr seid super! ... Wir gehen jetzt mit Edward und dem Rest in die Schule. Leider verlaufen die nächsten Stunden auch nicht so ganz glatt ...

* * *

Edwards Pov

Nachdem Jasper den Wagen in eine freie Parklücke vor der High School bugsiert hat, springen wir aus dem Auto und laufen in die Eingangshalle. Auch wenn wir noch ein paar Minuten Zeit haben, betreten wir jetzt schon das Klassenzimmer, da ich noch den Brief von Dad und das Attest abgeben muss. Die Hälfte meiner Klasse ist bereits versammelt, es wird gebrüllt, getratscht und der neuste Klatsch ausgetauscht, wie das so üblich ist.

Ich stehe etwas gelangweilt vor Mr. Facinellis Tisch und warte bis er einen Eintrag auf einer Liste notiert hat. Er macht den Füller zu und sieht mich über seine Brille hinweg an. „Mr. Cullen! Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Ich hatte gestern einen kleinen Unfall und mein Vater hat mich vom Sportunterricht befreit," sage ich müde und reiche ihm das Attest und den versiegelten Brief über den hellbraunen Lehrertisch.

Facinelli nimmt beides an sich und öffnet den Brief mit einer Schere. Ich sehe ihm dabei zu, wie er liest und dann den Brief auf seinen Tisch fallen lässt. Er sieht mich an. „Zeigen sie mal?"

Langsam drehe ich mich um und weise mit dem Finger der rechten Hand auf meinen Hinterkopf.

„Okay, Mr. Cullen," sagt er und ich wende mich ihm wieder zu. „Das ist in Ordnung. Also wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, sagen sie es mir, dann werde ich Dr. Cullen verständigen, in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Sir!"

„Ist mit ihrem Bruder alles in Ordnung?"

Erstaunt sehe ich ihn an und folge dann seinem konfusen Blick, der bis in die hinterste Sitzreihe geht, wo Jasper seinen Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt hat und zu schlafen scheint. Ich räuspere mich. „Ähm, ich kümmere mich darum."

Facinelli nickt. „Gut, dann fangen wir jetzt an!"

Ich musste meinen Bruder einige Male im Unterricht anstoßen oder anderweitig auf wecken. Zum Glück hat keiner der Lehrer etwas bemerkt, außer unser Klassenlehrer Mr. Facinelli heute Morgen. Aber er wird sicher nicht Dad anrufen, nur weil Jasper kurz eingenickt ist, außerdem hatte der Unterricht ja noch nicht angefangen.

* * *

In der Mittagspause sitze ich mit Jasper und meinen anderen Geschwistern in der Cafeteria an unserem Stammplatz in der Ecke. Abseits von den anderen Schülern, damit sie nichts ungewöhnliches bemerken und wir ungestört über gewisse Dinge reden können.

Rosalie kaut auf ihrem Salat herum und sieht mich an. „Sag mal, wann sollen wir anderen uns denn heute Abend verziehen? Hat Dad schon irgendwas gesagt?"

Ich stöhne und fixiere sie dann verärgert. „Nein, hat er nicht!"

Meine Schwester trinkt einen Schluck Pepsi und grinst dann hämisch und schadenfroh. „Das wird heute Abend sicher ein neuer Rekord für dich Edward! Nachdem was Jasper mir vorhin in der Frühstückspause erzählt hat-"

Ich knurre leise und knalle meine Hand auf den Tisch, so dass die darauf stehenden Gläser und Getränkedosen bedrohlich wackeln. „Das geht dich nichts an, Schlampe!"

Kaum hatte ich das Wort mit _S_ ausgesprochen, bereute ich es schon wieder zu tiefst ...

„Rosalie, ich," beginne ich schockiert über mich selber und versuche ihre Hand, die neben ihrem Teller liegt zu nehmen, doch sie zieht sie ruppig zurück. „Es tut mir leid, bitte ..."

Doch sie steht nur auf und geht schnell Richtung Ausgang. Ich und die Anderen können ihr nur noch nach sehen. Emmett springt auf und versucht sie einzuholen, während Alice mich verwundert an sieht.

„Verdammt, Edward! Was ist in dich gefahren? Da hättest du auch vernünftiger drauf reagieren können, du weißt doch wie sie sein kann?"

Ich verstecke meine Augen hinter meinen Händen und seufzte tief. „Ja, ich weiss."

Alice nimmt meine Hand herunter und streichelte sie zart. „Ich glaube jetzt hat sie nicht ganz unrecht mit dem was sie gesagt hat. Das heute Abend wird ein neuer Rekord. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie das Dad verschweigen wird, oder? So wie ihr euch gegenseitig hasst!"

Ich konnte hier nicht mehr ruhig sitzen bleiben. Ich stand auf, nahm meinen Rucksack vom Boden und verließ so schnell wie möglich die Cafeteria.

Ich sah Rosalie den Rest des Tages nicht mehr und dann waren meine fünf Stunden Unterricht auch schon vorbei – viel zu schnell vorbei. Da Jasper den Sport noch mit machen musste, hatte ich leider das Pech nach Hause laufen zu müssen. Ich beeile mich nicht, sondern schlendere überlegend nach einem Ausweg für meine Situation durch die kalten Strassen von Forks. Ich könnte Carlisle sagen, dass mein Kopf wieder weh tut? Wär ne Möglichkeit ... Zu Mal Dad niemals von seinen Regeln abweicht und eine davon besagt: Er bestraft uns nicht, wenn wir krank oder verletzt sind, sondern wartet immer so lange, bis wir wieder völlig okay sind!

Ich nicke, ja das könnte ich machen! Leider gibt es da ein kleines Problem. Ich bin erst nach der fünften Stunde nach Hause gegangen und das bedeutet, dass es mir im Unterricht gut ging und er wird merken, dass ich ihn belüge!

Ich setze wieder einen Fuß vor den anderen und komme am Forks Hospital vorbei. Draußen steht ein Rettungswagen und Leute gehen vorbei. Abrupt bleibe ich an einer Bank stehen und werfe einen Blick auf meine Uhr. Es ist fast viertel vor Zwei ... Dads Schicht fängt ja erst in ca. vier Stunden an! Was mache ich bis dahin? Eigentlich gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit als nach Hause zu gehen und zu hoffen, dass Rosalie nicht vor mir mit ihm redet ...

* * *

Ich stehe vor der Haustür und presse die Hände auf das kalte Glas. Als ich niemanden meiner Familie sehe, öffne ich die Tür und schleiche hinein. Ich komme mir vor, wie ein Einbrecher oder so was ... Ich prische durch das Wohnzimmer und die Küche und mache mich dann auf den Weg nach oben. Als ich Geräusche aus dem Büro meines Dads höre, drehe ich meinen Kopf und sehe Licht, das auf den Flur hinausscheint. Die Tür ist nur angelehnt. Aber ich höre keine Stimmen, dass heisst, dass meine Schwester vielleicht noch nicht gekommen ist.

„He, Dad," rufe ich, während ich weiter gehe und den Flur hindurch Richtung Zimmer trabe.

„Kommst du mal?"

Ich erstarre in der Bewegung und merke, wie mein nicht vorhandenes Herz aufhört zu schlagen. Ich lasse meine Schultern hängen und öffne seine Bürotür. Dann luge ich vorsichtig durch den Spalt. Carlisle sitzt hinter seinem Tisch, hat einen Haufen Akten und Papiere vor sich und kämpft sich durch einen Stapel Krankengeschichten, wie ich glaube. Er sieht mich an und hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Willst du mir nicht was erzählen?"

_Okay, das war es jetzt! Ich vermache mein Zimmer an Emmett, der so wieso schon die ganze Zeit scharf darauf war! Alice bekommt meinen geliebten Volvo und Jasper meine CDs und DVDs ..._

Ich schlucke und merke, dass ich noch blasser werde, als ich ohne hin schon bin.

„Ähm, Dad, ich ... ich kann nichts dazu sagen, entschuldige," bricht es aus mir heraus und ich hätte am liebsten sofort los geheult.

Ich schaue auf meine Stiefel und setze den weinerlichsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, den ich parat habe, nur um ihn vielleicht gnädig zu stimmen. Carlisle lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und beobachtet mich. Dann lese ich seine Gedanken und atme innerlich auf.

„Wenn Jasper gleich nach Hause kommt, schickst du ihn zu mir, okay?"

Ich räuspere mich. „Ja, mach ich. Es tut mir echt leid, dass ich ihm nicht in den A- Äh, ich meine, dass ich nicht versucht habe ihn wach zu halten."

„Wegen so etwas," beginnt Dad enttäuscht. „Einen Anruf von Mr. Facinelli zu bekommen, der mir sagt, dass Jasper im Unterricht fast einschläft ist nicht gerade toll für mich, Edward!"

„Ich weiss," sage ich müde.

Er zeigt mit der Hand auf seine Zimmertür. „Leg dich etwas hin, okay?"

„Mach ich," antworte ich leise und verlasse sein Büro, das ich ein paar Stunden später eh wieder betreten werde und falls Rosalie ihren Mund nicht halten kann, könnte das sich auch drastisch vorziehen!

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Tut mir sehr leid, dass es mit den Zeiten hier wild durcheinander geht :( Ich-Form ist wirklich nicht so ganz mein Ding, ich schreibe lieber in der dritten Person, aber ändern kann ich es jetzt nicht mehr :( Verzeiht mir bitte! ... Ob Carlisle das mit der 'Schlampe' erfahren wird? Und wenn ja von wem? Wir werden sehen ... Vanessa


	18. Intermezzo

Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört für immer und ewig Stephenie Meyer! Jeder, der was anderes sagt, lügt!**

* * *

Edwards Pov

Als ich unten die Haustür höre, rieche ich, dass es mein Bruder Jasper Hale ist. Ich werfe die Decke zurück, gehe auf den Flur, luge kurz in Dads Büro – er sitzt immer noch konzentriert über den Akten – und springe die Treppe hinunter und Jasper entgegen. Er will gerade die erste Stufe nehmen, aber ich packe ihn am Arm und lege einen Finger auf meinen Mund, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann ziehe ich ihn ins Wohnzimmer und lasse ihn los. Er starrt mich etwas verwirrt an und stellt seinen Rucksack auf den Boden.

„Edward, was ist?"

Ich werfe einen Blick Richtung Treppe, bevor ich antworte.

„Facinelli hat Dad angerufen," flüstere ich so leise wie möglich, auch wenn ich mir dessen bewusst bin, dass unser Vampirvater, wenn er es darauf anlegt unser Gespräch hören kann.

Ein Stockwerk in diesem, sowieso hellhörigen Haus, weil es fast komplett aus Glas besteht, ist absolut kein Hindernis für den Schall. Wenn ich will, kann ich sogar in meinem Zimmer Leute hören, die im Wald nah an unserem Haus vorbei laufen, wenn ich mich etwas konzentriere.

„Ja, und," fragt Jasper Schulter zuckend und nimmt wieder seinen Rucksack hoch.

„Er hat ihm gesagt, dass du im Unterricht eingepennt bist, Jaz," lüfte ich endlich das Geheimnis.

„Oh," ist Jaspers Kommentar dazu.

„Ja, oh," wiederhole ich. „Er wartet auf dich und will mit dir reden."

Jasper grinst. „Nur reden?"

Ich seufze und mache mich auf den Weg zur Küche. „Woher soll ich das wissen?"

Mein Bruder geht zur Treppe und formt mit den Lippen ein: „Danke für die Warnung!"

Dann spaziert er die Stufen hinauf, geht in sein Zimmer, wo er seinen Rucksack und die Jacke ablegt und klopft dann an den Türrahmen von Carlisles Arbeitszimmer. Ich höre wie Dad ihn herein bittet und dann schließt Jasper die Tür.

Ich überlege ob ich mich an die Wand stellen soll, um zu lauschen ...

Nein, keine gute Idee! Seufzend erinnere ich mich an das erste und das einzige Mal, an dem ich das getan habe. Vor drei Jahren etwa, als Rosalie sich Dads Mercedes „geborgt" hatte, ohne zu fragen und ohne Führerschein, sollte ich dazu sagen. Und damit nicht genug, hat meine liebe Schwester auch noch einen kleinen Unfall mit der Luxuskarre gebaut. Ist einem anderen Wagen hinten drauf gerast, weil sie damit beschäftigt war, sich im Spiegel zu stylen!

Als Carlisle sie von Chief Swan abgeholt hat, mit einem anderen Wagen versteht sich, war er tierisch angepisst. Wer kann es ihm verübeln? Er hängt sehr an dem Auto und Rosalie hatte Menschen in Gefahr gebracht und Dad ist Arzt! Das passt nicht wirklich gut zusammen, oder? Das sah Carlisle genau so ...

_Wo war ich?_

Genau! Er hat sie abgeholt und ist mit ihr sofort in seinem Büro verschwunden, ohne mit einem von uns zu reden oder mit Esme, was schon unnormal war. Ich hatte mich also grinsend hinter her geschlichen, um zu hören, wie hart Dad mit ihr sein würde ... also kurz, zum Spass! Ich hatte gehofft, dass er mich auf dem Flur nicht bemerkt, da er ja damit beschäftigt war, sie anzubrüllen. Ja, er hat gebrüllt, was wieder untypisch für Dr. Cullen war, aber was soll`s!

Ich lauschte also und war kurzzeitig abgelenkt, als mich eine Hand von links packte und ich in ein verdammt wütendes Vampirgesicht blickte. Muss ich vielleicht dazu sagen, dass ich dafür den Gürtel bekommen habe? Sicher nicht ...

Seit diesem Tag, habe ich keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendet, an Dads Bürotür zu hängen und mit anzuhören, wie er meine Geschwister anschreit oder sonstiges macht. Das Wörtchen „Privatsphäre" steht seit dem bei Carlisle ganz oben auf der Liste! Also schickt er kurzer Hand seit dem, alle anderen nach draußen für eine gewisse Zeit – nämlich so lang wie es dauern wird!

Wir akzeptieren das und sind natürlich froh darüber, also _ich_ bin froh darüber, dass meine Geshwister nicht mitkriegen, wenn ich mich fast tot brülle und dann zehn Minuten am Stück in Dads Armen liege und Pfützen zusammen heule und ihm sage, dass es mir so unglaublich leid tut.

* * *

Nur ganze 15 Minuten später höre ich wieder die Bürotür von Dad und Schritte auf dem Flur. Ich springe von meinem Schreibtischstuhl, öffne meine Zimmertür und strecke meinen Kopf hinaus.

„Jasper!"

Er dreht sich überrascht um und kommt dann in mein Zimmer. Ich schließe die Tür und starre ihn fragend an, während er auf meinem Bett Platz nimmt.

„Wie, wie wars," frage ich Schulter zuckend und rolle mit meinem Schreibtischstuhl näher zu ihm. Er rückt bis an die Wand und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Die Beine schlägt er übereinander, aber achtet darauf, dass seine schmutzigen Schuhe nicht meine Matratze berühren.

Er stöhnt. „Er hat mir deutlich klar gemacht, dass ich nicht noch mal im Unterricht einschlafen soll, das war es!"

Ich sehe ihn immer noch fragend an. „Und?"

„Was und?"

Dann kapiert er und grinst. „Du siehst mich doch hier auf deinem Bett sitzen, oder?"

Jetzt grinse ich auch und lache los. „Ja, fragt sich nur für wie lange noch! Hat er irgendwas gesagt, wann-"

„Nein, Edward," beantwortet mein Bruder die Frage und schließt kurz die Augen. „Aber ich denke, dass er zu erst zur Arbeit fährt und das mit uns klärt, wenn er zurück kommt. Dann können die anderen jagen gehen oder so und wir haben unsere Privatsphäre!"

„Oder auch nicht," sage ich plötzlich und starre zur Tür, wo Dad steht und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hat.

„Kommt ihr," sagt er ruhig und geht über den Flur in sein Büro. Wir folgen ihm mit einem Kloß im Hals und jetzt hoffe ich so sehr, dass Rosalie ihm nichts sagt und meinen kleinen Ausraster in der Cafeteria für sich behält.

Wir lassen uns auf dem Sofa nieder und versuchen nicht ganz so nervös zu wirken. Carlisle geht zu der großen Balkontür, fährt sich mit der Linken durch die Haare und starrt hinaus in den Wald, der noch dunkeler zu sein scheint, als sonst. Das Wetter hat sich in den letzten Tagen ziemlich gut eingespielt – Regen, Gewitter, etwas Sturm sogar und kalte Luft, die um die Bäume fegt.

Er seufzt tief. „Fang an, Edward."

Ich schlucke und spiele an meinen Händen herum. Mein Blick haftet auf dem Boden.

„Ich hab Jasper überredet mit zu machen," sage ich leise und werde von meinem Bruder sofort schroff unterbrochen.

„Was erzählst du da für einen Blödsinn?!"

Ich werfe ihm einen Blick zu, dass er den Mund halten soll. „Halt die Klappe, Jasper!"

„Ähm, ich hab in der Zeitung gelesen, dass ein paar tote Tiere gefunden worden sind und-"

Carlisle hebt eine Hand hoch, um mich zu stoppen. Er dreht sich um, geht zu seinem Tisch und öffnet eine Schublade. Ich bekomme noch ein schlechteres Gewissen, als er die Tageszeitung hervor holt, die ich in meinem Zimmer versteckt hatte – wahrscheinlich nicht gut genug!

„In dieser Zeitung hier," fragt er lapidar, hält sie hoch und tippt mit dem Finger auf die Anzeige mit der fettgedruckten Überschrift: _Mehrere Tierkadavar gefunden! Kein Blut! Polizei von Forks steht vor einem Rätsel!_

„Ja, Sir," antworte ich und langsam denke ich, dass sich Rosalies Anmerkung in der Cafeteria heute absolut bewahrheiten wird. Carlisle wirft die Zeitung wütend auf seinen Tisch und setzt sich dann auf seinen Stuhl. Er faltet die Arme über der Brust und lehnt sich etwas gelangweilt zurück. „Weiter!"

„Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass das der fremde Coven getan haben muss," sage ich und sehe ihm das erste Mal in die Augen. „Ich bin echt wütend geworden, Dad!"

„Wir sind wütend geworden," pflichtet Jasper mir bei. „Aber wir wollten sie nur beobachten und nicht angreifen, Carlisle! Du weißt doch, wie wir sein können! Erst ne große Klappe und dann trauen wir uns doch nicht! Wir wollten nur nach sehen, wo sie sind und hätten dir dann Bescheid gesagt!"

Ich versteife mich etwas neben ihm.

_Jasper, tu das nicht! Lüg ihn doch nicht auch noch an und mitten ins Gesicht!_

Dad grinst plötzlich und klatscht in die Hände. Er verändert seine Position etwas und rutscht im Stuhl ein Stück nach vorn. Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Das war wirklich gut, Jasper! Das hätte ich dir fast abgenommen, ehrlich! Aber nur fast! Können wir jetzt bei der Wahrheit bleiben, bitte!"

Ich hole mit dem Ellbogen aus und ramme ihm meinem Bruder in die Rippen, so dass er auf schreit und mich an sieht. „WAS?"

„_WAS_," äffe ich ihn nach und ziehe eine Grimasse. „Mach es doch nicht noch schlimmer!"

Dad trommelt mit den Fingern auf der dunkelen Tischplatte herum, so lange, bis wir ihn ansehen. Sein Blick fällt auf die Wanduhr an der Tür. „Ich habe nicht mehr so viel Zeit, Jungs!"

„Äh, okay," fahre ich fort. „Leider haben die uns geschnappt, bevor wir näher dran konnten und ja, dann hast du uns gerettet."

„Das war wirklich cool, Dad," sagt Jasper grinsend und lehnt sich auf dem Sofa zurück.

Carlisle schüttelt den Kopf.

„Jasper! Richtig _cool_ wäre gewesen, wenn ihr nicht auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen wärt, sondern einfach abgewartet hättet, so wie ich es euch gestern befohlen hatte! Ach, so, den Schaden an meinem Mercedes bezahlt ihr mir! Der Stern ist leider abgebrochen, als ich durch einen 2 cm dicken Maschendrahtzaun gejagt bin, um euch beide vor einem Rudel mordlustiger Vampire zu beschützen. Von denen mich einer fast mit einem 15 cm Messer angegriffen hat, muss ich dazu sagen. Noch dazu, bin ich, nachdem mich Esme weinend angerufen und mir gesagt hat, dass ihr noch immer nicht zu Hause angekommen seid, durch halb Forks gefahren, weil ich dachte ihr wärd noch im Billiardsalon und hättet nur die Zeit vergessen!"

Ich schlucke nervös. Das wird gleich richtig übel ...

„Edward," holt Dad mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Hast du Mum ins Gesicht gelogen und gesagt, dass ihr Billiard spielen geht, obwohl ihr ganz wo anders hin wolltet?"

Ich zucke zusammen. „Ja, hab ich."

„Gut! Habt ihr mir noch irgendwas zu sagen, oder war es das?"

_Ich habe vor ein paar Stunden meine Schwester eine Schlampe genannt, Dad! Aber sonst fällt mir nichts ein ..._

Wir sehen uns an und schütteln synchron die Köpfe. „Nein!"

Carlisle steht auf, nimmt die Zeitung vom Tisch und wirft sie mir zu. Sie landet auf meinem Schoss. Dad kommt um seinen Schreibtisch herum. „Edward? Geh bitte in dein Zimmer und nimm dir deinen MP3-Player. Und hol mir aus dem Schlafzimmer, den Gürtel aus der untersten Schublade ... den Braunen."

Ich weiss welchen Gürtel er meint. „Okay!"

Nachdem ich den besagten Gürtel gefunden und ihn bei meinem Dad abgeliefert habe, gehe ich in mein Zimmer. Ich schließe die Tür und fingere meinen Player aus dem Regal über den CDs. Dann tausche ich schnell die Batterie aus, lege mich aufs Bett und drücke die Play-Taste. Während ich konzentriert der Stimme von _Raine Maida_ von _Our Lady Peace_ lausche und die Lyrics von _Superman is Dead_ in Gedanken laut vor mich hin singe, versuche ich mich so gut es geht zu entspannen ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Voll süß wie Jasper und Edward hier versuchen sich für den anderen schuldig zu bekennen! Mal sehen wie es jetzt weiter geht!


	19. Straight to the Point

**Disclaimer: **Die Twilight Saga gehört der großartigen Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**Warning: **Eine Spankingszene in diesem Kapitel! Wem das nicht gefällt, bitte nicht weiter lesen!

* * *

Edwards Pov

Als ich eine Berührung an meiner Schulter spüre, öffne ich müde meine Augen und drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite. Carlisle sitzt auf der Kante, die Beine übereinander geschlagen und sieht mich etwas mitleidig an. Ich merke, dass mein Player noch läuft und fummele einen Kopfhörer aus meinem rechten Ohr. Dad nimmt ihn mir aus der Hand und lauscht der Rockmusik.

Er sieht mich grinsend an. „Our Lady Peace?"

Manchmal hat er wirklich Ahnung von so was und sein Alter merkt man ihm gar nicht an. Ich nicke zustimmend. „Ja, die Live CD, die ich mir vor zwei Wochen gekauft habe! Ist wirklich geil!"

Er wirft den Kopfhörer auf mein Bett, tätschelt mir das Bein und steht seufzend auf. „Komm."

Ich verdrehe die Augen. Dass er immer zuerst Smalltalk machen muss ... Ich stehe auf, stecke mir den Stöpsel wieder ins Ohr und folge ihm hinaus auf den Flur.

Er stoppt kurz bei Jaspers Zimmer und öffnet. „Ist alles okay?"

Ich stelle mich hinter ihn, immer noch meiner Ablenkung lauschend und sehe Jasper bäuchlings auf dem Bett liegen.

Dad wartet nicht auf eine Antwort von ihm.

„Okay, Jasper! Zwei Möglichkeiten," sagt Carlisle grinsend. „Entweder du leihst dir Edwards Player und verhälst dich hier drin solange ruhig, bis ich mit ihm durch bin, oder du nimmst dein Handy und gehst raus. Entscheide dich bitte jetzt!"

Jasper springt auf. „Raus!"

Dad nickt zustimmend. „Gut, ich ruf dich an, wenn wir hier fertig sind."

Mein Bruder zieht seine Schuhe an, nimmt seine Jacke vom Haken und das Handy vom Ladekabel. Er zieht die Jacke an, stopft das Mobiltelefon in seine Hosentasche und verlässt sein Zimmer.

Als er an unserem Vater vorbei ist, klopft er mir mitfühlend auf die Schulter und ich ziehe kurz den Stöpsel aus dem Ohr. Er grinst breit. „Viel Glück, Bruder!"

Ich grinse zurück. „Oh, ja, danke dir!"

Als er die Treppe hinunter springt, geht Dad bis zur Mitte der Treppe mit, um sicher zu gehen, dass Jasper auch wirkich das Haus verlässt und nicht lauscht. Ich stopfe mir den baumelnden Kopfhörer wieder ins Ohr und warte im Flur. Die Tür fällt ins Schloss, Dad beugt sich so weit vor, dass er durch das Glas der Fenster sehen kann und lässt seine Vampirsinne erwachen. Er verfolgt Jasper mit den Augen so lange, bis er sich sicher ist, dass mein Bruder auch wirklich im Wald verschwunden ist.

Nach ein paar Minuten dreht er sich auf dem Absatz um und seine Augen färben sich wieder Pechschwarz. Er kommt die Treppe hoch gejoggt, packt mich an einem Arm und führt mich in sein Arbeitszimmer.

* * *

Es ist kalt hier drin. Die Balkontür steht offen. Er geht an mir vorbei und schließt sie. Mein Blick fällt auf das gemütliche Sofa und ich überlege ernsthaft, ob ich mich noch mal setzen soll, auch wenn es nur für ein paar Minuten ist. Nachdem Carlisle auch die Bürotür geschlossen und mir so den letzten Fluchtweg verbaut hat. Er lehnt sich an die Kante des Schreibtisches und nimmt den Gürtel in die Hand, der an der Seite liegt.

Dann gibt er mir einen Wink mit der Hand, dass ich mich doch noch mal auf das Sofa setzen soll – scheinbar will er doch noch reden.

Ich setze mich und mein Blick fällt sofort auf die zerknüllten Taschentücher, die an der Seite liegen. Sehr wahrscheinlich von Jasper ... Ich sehe Dad an, während ich immer noch _Our Lady Peace_ lausche, nur um nicht in Versuchung zu kommen, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Er sieht mich an, hebt dann eine Hand an sein Ohr und macht eine ziehende Bewegung.

Ich soll mich von meiner Ablenkung trennen und zwar sofort!

Ich stöhne, schnippe dann aber die beiden Ohrstöpsel aus meinen Ohren und schalte den silbernen Player ab. Ich werfe ihn neben mich auf die Sitzfläche und suche wieder Blickkontakt zu Carlisle. Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Als ich mit Jasper fertig war," sagt er leise und enttäuscht. „Hab ich mich hier einen Moment hingesetzt und bin alles noch mal im Kopf durch gegangen. Ganz ruhig und gelassen. Und plötzlich bin ich verdammt wütend geworden. Kannst du dir vorstellen, warum?"

Ich werde noch blasser im Gesicht und das Atmen fällt mir schwer. Dad beugt sich vor. „Ich kann sehr viel tolerieren, Edward! Aber, dass du deiner Mutter ins Gesicht lügst, das geht eindeutig zu weit!"

Und hier haben wir wieder ein sehr schönes Beispiel dafür, dass Dr. Carlisle Cullen seine Emotionen in Bruchteilen von Sekunden ändern kann! Von enttäuscht und verärgert sein bis zu stinkwütend, wenn es um seine Frau und meine Mutter geht! Mein Blick geht in Richtung Fussboden und ich beiße mir nervös auf die Unterlippe.

Dad seufzt traurig. „Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass du mich anlügst, Edward! Aber mit Esme kannst du das wirklich nicht machen!"

Ich zähle die Staubpartikel auf dem Boden, bis mich ein fester Schlag mit dem Gürtel gegen mein Bein wieder zur Besinnung bringt. Es hat nicht sehr weh getan, aber gereicht um meine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen.

Ich schrecke nach oben. „Entschuldige!"

„Halt gefälligst Blickkontakt, wenn ich mit dir spreche, Edward!"

Er lehnt sich wieder zurück.

„Wenn Mum nachher zurück kommt, gehst du sofort zu ihr und entschuldigst dich! So wie du es eigentlich heute Morgen hättest machen sollen, richtig?!"

Ich räuspere mich. „Ja, ich weiss, Sir."

„Vergiss es nicht und jetzt zähl mir auf, was du alles falsch gemacht hast!"

„Mum angelogen," sage ich grübelnd. „Deinen Befehl missachtet ... Mich in Lebensgefahr gebracht ... Jasper in Gefahr gebracht ... und dich angelogen!"

Vorsichtig sehe ich ihn an, um heraus zu finden, ob es das wirklich war, oder ob er noch an etwas anderes denkt.

Er nickt und steht auf. „Okay, Hosen runter."

_Scheinbar war es das ... jedenfalls das wovon Dad weiß ... _

Ich stehe auf, komme auf ihn zu. Er geht zur Seite und zieht den Gürtel noch einmal fester. Langsam öffne ich die Knöpfe meiner Jeans und ziehe sie herunter. Die Boxershorts folgt sofort, ohne dass er etwas sagen muss. Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen und ruhig zu bleiben. Ich stütze mich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte. Dad stellt sich links hinter mich.

Doch bevor er das erste Mal zu schlägt, springe ich wieder auf. „Warte."

Er sieht mich skeptisch an und sieht zu wie ich die Position ändere. Ich kreuze meine Arme auf dem Tisch und lege meine Stirn darauf.

„Fertig," fragt er etwas genervt und ich nicke.

Wie jedes Mal ist der erste Hieb der schlimmste von allen. Ich zucke nach vorn und mir bleibt fast die Luft weg. Aber ich kann mich diesmal beherrschen und springe nicht auf. Ich beginne innerlich zu zählen, weiss aber natürlich jetzt schon, dass ich nicht weit kommen werde. 10 ... 15 ... Ich presse meine Lippen aufeinander, damit ich nicht losbrülle. 20 ... Warum zähl ich überhaupt? Weil ich nicht weiss, ob Dad zählt und meine Geschwister später fragen werden?

30 ... 35 ... Die ersten Tränen aus Vampirgift kullern mir die Wange hinunter und mein Atem geht schneller. Ich will versuchen, so lange es geht meinen Mund zu halten. Der Gürtel fällt wieder und wieder. Ich hatte ja schon bei unserem Gespräch gemerkt, dass Carlisle verdammt sauer ist, aber ... 45!

Ich brülle und heule alles aus mir heraus. Einfach Alles! Ich weiss, dass ich das hier verdient habe und ich weiss, dass Dad mich trotzdem liebt und immer lieben wird! Weil er mein Dad ist! Und ich liebe ihn auch! Aber im Moment ... 60 ... Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein, aber dann kommt nichts mehr!

Ich höre wie er den Gürtel neben mir auf den Tisch legt, wie die Eisenschnalle die Tischplatte aus Holz berührt. Er streichelt mir durch das Haar und legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich schlucke, aber kann noch immer nichts sagen.

„Sch... du warst verdammt tapfer, Edward," flüstert er leise und stellt mich gerade hin. Zitternd ziehe ich mir die Boxershorts nach oben und zucke. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um und falle in seine offenen Arme. Dort vergrabe mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Er redet leise auf mich ein und beruhigt mich.

„Ich verzeihe dir, Edward, sch ... es ist alles okay. Beruhig dich."

Nach ein paar Minuten nuschele ich ein sehr ehrlich gemeintes _Es tut mir so leid, Dad! Es wird nie wieder vor kommen_ in den Stoff des Pullovers. Dann steige ich aus der Jeans, die Dad vom Boden nimmt. Er lässt mich kurz am Schreibtisch stehen und schnappt sich den MP3-Player vom Sofa. Dann öffnet er die Bürotür, legt einen Arm um meine Schulter und dirigiert mich in mein Zimmer.

_Seine Nähe tut so gut!_

* * *

Dort lege ich mich bäuchlings auf mein Bett, während Dad sich zu mir setzt. Er streichelt mir wieder liebevoll durch mein zerstrubbeltes Haar. „Ich liebe dich, Edward. Bitte vergiss das nicht!"

Ich schließe meine Augen und versuche meine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Als er mir plötzlich die Shorts ein Stück herunter zieht, bin ich wieder hell wach. „Au! Ja, ich liebe dich auch, Dad!"

„Entschuldige, ich will nur kurz noch mal einen Blick drauf werfen, bevor ich fahre," sagt Dad und ich warte resigniert ab, bis er sich sicher ist, dass er mir nicht zu sehr weh getan hat und ich das verkraften werde.

Er lässt meine Shorts los. „So leid es mir tut, Edward, aber damit wirst du sicher noch bis mindestens Morgen Nachmittag, wenn nicht sogar Abend zu kämpfen haben."

Ich stöhne auf. „Kannst du mir nicht was geben, bitte!"

„Jasper hat euch nichts gekriegt!"

Ich drehe mich ein Stück zur Seite, stütze mich mit dem Ellbogen auf meiner Matratze ab und sehe ihn an. „Ähm wieviele hat Jasper noch mal gekriegt, hast du gesagt?"

Er schüttelt grinsend den Kopf. „Ich habe nichts gesagt! Aber das war ein guter Versuch."

Carlisle steht auf und legt mein Telefon auf die Kommode an mein Bett. „Ruf ihn an! Er kann wieder kommen, außer du willst noch etwas Ruhe haben!"

Sofort greife ich nach dem Telefon und Dad öffnet die Tür. „Ich fahr jetzt ins Krankenhaus." Er wirft einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr: 17.09 Uhr. „Wird heute spät, sicher nach Mitternacht. Bis nachher! Und vergiss Mum bitte nicht, okay?"

"Äh, nein, Dad!"

Er grinst und ich grinse zurück. Als er die Tür geschlossen hat und ich seine schweren Schritte auf der Treppe höre, wähle ich Jaspers Handynummer. Es klingelt nur drei Mal.

„He, Ed," sagt er in den Hörer. „Darf ich wieder nach Hause kommen?"

Ich lache. „Ja, beeil dich oder kannst du nicht so schnell laufen?"

Jasper lacht laut auf und dann ist die Leitung auch schon tot ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Und schon haben sich Alle wieder lieb! Außer Edward und Rosalie vielleicht ;) Die kann nämlich das böse Schimpfwort ihres Bruders nicht so schnell vergessen und wird sich an ihm rächen! Sie ist echt ein blondes Biest! Aber lest selbst ... Eure Vanessa


	20. Keine Reue

**Disclaimer: **Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

* * *

Edwards Pov

Der nächste Tag geht eigentlich ziemlich locker los! Da Samstag ist, können wir alle ausschlafen und lange frühstücken, was ich immer sehr genieße. Es gibt leckere Brötchen, Croissants und Gewürzstangen vom Bäcker aus der Stadt und natürlich frisch aufgewärmtes Blut, was Dad aus der Blutbank im Krankenhaus hat mit gehen lassen. Er würde ja nie etwas stehlen – Stehlen ist unmoralisch, sagt er immer. Aber na ja, wenn zufällig von einer Blutgruppe mal ein Überschuss vorhanden ist, dann kann auch ein _Dr. Carlisle Cullen_ nicht wiederstehen, zu Mal er für seine Familie, also für uns, sorgen muss.

Jasper sitzt neben mir, gegenüber von ihm Mum und daneben Rosalie. Dad sitzt wie immer auf seinem Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches. Emmett und Alice haben sich bereits verabschiedet, um für eine Klausur zu lernen, die Montag an steht. Das einzig Ungewöhnlliche an diesem späten Vormittag sind die beiden dicken, grauen Kissen, die auf Jaspers und meinem Stuhl liegen.

Und die schmerzverzerrten Gesichtszüge, die entstehen, wenn wir unsere Position nur etwas verändern.

_Ja! Es tut noch weh, sehr sogar. Ich habe mich diese Nacht versehentlich auf den Rücken gelegt und bin sofort hoch geschreckt!_

„Edward," sagt Rosalie, während sie einen Schluck Blut aus ihrer Tasse nimmt. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass du heute meinen Wagen waschen willst, oder?"

Nachdem ich kurz gegrübelt habe und mir nichts dazu einfällt, sehe ich sie erstaunt an. „Hab ich?"

Meine Schwester wirft kurz Dad einen markanten Blick zu, der in seine Zeitung vertieft ist und dann wieder mir. „Ja, hast du!"

Ich folge ihrem Blick und verstehe dann, was sie meint. Die Schlampe erpresst mich! Das nenn ich wahre Geschwisterliebe! Ich starre sie noch kurz an, bevor mir klar wird, dass sie es ernst meint und mich bei Carlisle auf jeden Fall verpätzen wird! Noch eine Tracht Prügel kann und werde ich mir im Moment wirklich nicht leisten.

Ich seufze. „Äh, ja genau," sage ich dann und tue so, als ob ich es wirklich vergessen hätte. „Steht er in der Garage oder hast du ihn schon raus gefahren?"

Sie grinst breit. „Steht noch drinnen. Ich dachte das willst du machen!"

„Klar," sage ich räuspernd und habe sie in Gedanken schon einen Kopf kürzer gemacht!

Wenn sie jetzt so weiter macht, töte ich sie wirklich!

* * *

Eine Stunde später stehe ich also vor unserer Einfahrt und lasse das Verdeck des BMW Cabrios von meiner ach so geliebten Schwester einrasten. Es ist verdammt kalt geworden und ich bin in meine schwarze Winterjacke geschlüpft.

Als nächstes fahre ich die Fenster nach oben und sehe nach, ob der Kofferraumdeckel wirklich zu ist. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass die rote Schrottkarre von innen nass wird, oder? Ich nehme den Schlauch, stelle die Düse an und bewässere gründlich Rosalies Wagen. Ich höre Schritte und sehe wie Jasper aus dem Haus und auf mich zu kommt. Ich wässere weiter das Dach und die Motorhaube.

Er tritt neben mich und schaut mir skeptisch bei der Arbeit zu. „Warum wäschst du ihr Auto, Ed?"

„Einfach nur so," sage ich und ziehe den Schlauch ein Stück weiter aus der Garage. „Nenn es einen Geschwisterdienst!"

Er hebt eine Augenbraue und fängt an zu lachen. „Nein, das ... Komm schon was stimmt nicht mit euch? Sag jetzt bloss nicht, dass sie dich erpresst?"

Ich sage nichts, sondern wasche weiter. Ich hocke mich hin und begebe mich an die nicht mehr glänzenden Felgen und die Reifen. Jasper hockt sich neben mich und stuppst mich mit dem Ellbogen an. „Los, sag schon! Sie erpresst dich wirklich, oder? Sie hat Dad nichts von der _Schlampe_ gesagt?"

Ich stöhne und sehe ihn genervt an. „Tuts noch weh, Jasper?"

Er nickt.

Ich stehe auf und gehe zu der anderen Felge. Er folgt mir natürlich. Wir hocken uns wieder vor das Auto und ich fahre fort.

„Siehst du! Ich kann mir das nicht leisten."

Ich hebe meinen Kopf ein Stückchen an, um einen Blick auf das Haus und die Fenster zu werfen, doch ich sehe niemanden, der uns beobachtet. Ich seufze und stelle die Düse ab, der Wagen ist jetzt genug unter Wasser gesetzt. Ich sehe wieder meinen Adoptivbruder an. „Tu mir den Gefallen und sag bitte nichts, okay!"

Er steht auf.

„Du weißt, dass das falsch ist, Edward! Und du weißt, dass Dad ihr den Arsch aufreißen wird und zwar gewaltig! Darauf kannst du wetten. Also überleg dir, was für dich moralischer ist: Prügel zu kassieren für den Fehler, den du gemacht hast und das Ganze dann aber vergessen! ... Oder dich von Rosalie dein Leben lang herum kommandieren zu lassen, weil sie dich wegen eines dummen Wortes mit S erpresst!"

Jasper nimmt mir den Schlauch aus der Hand. „Fertig?"

Ich seufze laut. „Ja."

Nachdem ich die Kalesche mit Seife und anderen Autoreinigern beschmiert habe, nehme ich einen Schwamm und gehe über alle roten Metallteile. Danach die silbernen Felgen und Reifen, an denen natürlich der meiste Schmutz haftet. Als ich mich mit Lappen und speziellem Glasreiniger an die Frontscheibe machen will, sehe ich wie der Mercedes aus der Garage kommt. Ich habe Rosalies Auto zwar in der Einfahrt geparkt, aber doch so, dass ein anderer Wagen Platz genug hat, unser Anwesen zu verlassen – ganz besoners Dad, falls er zu einem Notfall muss.

Carlisle hat die Scheinwerfer angeschaltet und bremst neben mir ab. Ich werfe den Lappen in den Eimer mit Wasser, trete auf den Wagen zu und er lässt das Beifahrerfenster herunter.

Er trägt seinen schwarzen Mantel, schwarze Hose und den grauen Schal. Auf dem Beifahrersitz liegt seine schwarze Brieftasche und ein Zettel.

Ich lege eine Hand auf den Rahmen des Fensters und merke leider zu spät, dass meine Hand nass ist. Ich grinse ihm zu, räuspere mich und wische mit einem anderen Tuch die Lederoberfläche sauber. „Tschuldige!"

Er nickt. „Ich fahr jetzt in die Werkstatt und lass die paar Sachen reparieren." Dad wirft einen Blick auf die digitale Anzeige der Uhr im Innenraum, bevor er mich wieder an sieht. „Falls das doch länger dauern sollte, was ich nicht hoffe, kannst du mich dann mit dem Volvo holen?"

„Klar," sage ich Schulter zuckend.

„Okay, danke. Also bis nachher," gibt er zurück, doch bevor er das Fenster hochfahren lässt, sieht er kritisch an mir vorbei auf Rosalies Auto. Er dreht sich ein Stück in meine Richtung und legt den Ellbogen an die Kopfstütze seines Sitzes. „Wieso wäschst du Rosalies Wagen?"

„Kann ich meiner Schwester nicht mal einen Gefallen tun, ohne, dass ihr gleich alle denkt, dass irgendwas zwischen uns passiert ist?"

_Oh ganz dumme Antwort, Edward ... Das war wirklich blöd von mir ..._

Dad schaltet den Motor aus, aber bleibt sitzen. Er grübelt und sieht mich dann wieder an. „Ist denn irgendwas passiert? Etwas von dem ich wissen müsste, Edward?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, während ich ihm in die schwarzen Augen sehe. „Nein."

„Nein," wiederholt Dad und seufzt. „Okay ... also nur ein Gefallen. Was tut sie denn für dich?"

Auf die Frage war ich nicht vorbereitet. „Ähm," beginne ich und überlege mir irgendeinen Blödsinn, den Dad hoffentlich schluckt. „Sie ... sie will meine CDs und Platten sortieren!"

„Sie sortiert deine CDs und Schallplatten," wiederholt Carlisle mit offenem Mund und fixiert mich.

Ich stecke meine Hände in die Hosentaschen meiner Jeans. „Ja! Sogar alphabetisch!"

„_Alphabetisch_," sagt er und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. Doch dann dreht er den Zündschlüssel im Schloss und lässt den starken Motor des schwarzen Mercedes an. „Okay!"

Er lässt das Fenster hoch, schüttelt wieder den Kopf und gibt Gas. Als der Wagen vor mir ist und die kleine Strasse hinunter fährt, winkt er mir noch mal kurz im Rückspiegel zu und verschwindet hinter den Bäumen.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Das blonde Biest fährt seine Krallen aus! Vorsicht, Edward! Lass das Spielchen nicht zu weit gehen, okay? Aber Carlisle schöpft ja irgendwie schon Verdacht bei den Beiden :)


	21. Verhandlungssache

**Disclaimer: **Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir! Ich hab nur den Spass mit Carlisle und Edward :D

**AN:** Dieses Kapitel ist zweigeteilt! Zuerst verfolgen wir weiter Rosalies Bösartigkeit gegenüber ihrem kleinen Bruder und dann sind wir mit Carlisle auf der Arbeit, der unerwartet Besuch bekommt ...

* * *

Edwards Pov

Nach drei Tagen habe ich keinerlei Sitzprobleme mehr und es ist Dienstag. Ich bin in meinem Zimmer und mache Hausaufgaben, Geschichte. Was mir natürlich nicht schwer fällt, denn ich bin ziemlich alt und war an vielen Schauplätzen selbst anwesend. Aber wir haben hier eine Schulregel in diesem Haus und Dad achtet strikt darauf, dass wir sie einhalten: Unsere außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten dürfen wir nicht in, oder wenn es um die Schule geht, einsetzen! D.h. nicht bei Prüfungen, sei es mündlich oder schriftlich!

Von Hausaufgaben hat er noch nie etwas gesagt – meine ich zumindest ... Musik strömt aus den Boxen der Stereoanlage. Die Balkontür ist offen. Als ich in der Mitte des Fragebogens angelangt bin, höre ich ein Klopfen an meiner Zimmertür.

„JA!"

Die Tür öffnet sich und Rosalie steht im Türrahmen. Geschminkt wie immer und trägt schicke Klamotten. Sie schlägt die Tür zu und kommt zu mir. Sie sieht etwas mitgenommen aus. „Ich habe ein Problem!"

Ich lege meinen Stift zur Seite und sehe sie an. „Und?"

Rosalie greift in ihre hintere Hosentasche und zieht ein Stück gelbes Papier heraus. Ich identifiziere es sofort als ein Ticket! Weil ich sehr gerne schnell fahre, hab ich auch schon öfters eines bekommen.

Laut lache ich los. „Du hast ein Ticket?!"

Sie legt schnell einen Finger über ihre Lippen. „Schrei das doch nicht so rum, Edward!"

Ich lache immer noch und halte mir dann eine Hand vor den Mund. „Du bist so tot, Rose! Dad tötet dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken!"

Jetzt sieht sie etwas angepisst aus ... Sie schaut kurz zur Seite und dann wieder mich an, als sie mir den Strafzettel in die Hand drückt.

Ich versuche mich zu beherrschen. „Was soll ich damit? Den müssen Mum oder Dad unterschreiben, aber nicht ich!"

Ich starre immer noch sehr schadenfroh auf den Wisch in meiner Hand, den Chief Swan mit einer altmodischen Schreibmaschine ausgefüllt hat. Er trägt das heutige Datum, Rosalies Daten des Ausweises, den Tathergang und Chief Swans Unterschrift. Sie war um die 50 mph zu schnell unterwegs – und das bei Regen und Nässe!

_Carlisle killt sie mit einem Fingerschnippen!_

Okay ... halt! Er bringt ja keinen von uns um, aber sagen wir mal so ... Meine Schwester wird einige Tage – _einige_ Probleme haben! Rosalie beugt sich zu mir runter und legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich dachte, du kannst das erledigen?"

Ich schüttele sofort den Kopf, lasse den Zettel sofort angewidert auf den Tisch fallen, so als würde er irgendwelche tödlichen Viren übertragen und sehe sie an. „Oh, nein! Ich mache ja sehr viel für dich, aber ich fälsche auf keinen Fall Dads Unterschrift, Rosalie! Vergiss es!"

Sie nimmt ihre Hand weg und richtet sich auf.

„Schön," sagt sie und krallt sich den Strafzettel von meinem Tisch. „Dann hast du sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich Dad von deiner Ausdrucksweise, die du neuerdings in der Schule drauf hast erzähle? Oder?"

_Meiner ...?_

Als sie zur Tür will, springe ich auf und greife nach ihrem Arm. „Warte, Rosalie! Ich mach es ja! Auch wenn ich dafür in die Hölle kommen sollte, wenn das raus kommt."

Meine Schwester grinst breit und legt mir das Ticket über $ 110,78 auf meinen Schreibtisch. Ich setze mich und nehme den Kugelschreiber in die Hand. Ich überlege ... Dann öffne ich ein Mathearbeitsheft und blättere darin herum, bis ich seine Unterschrift unter einer Klausur gefunden habe – gut lesbar! Ich kritzele zuerst auf einem leeren Blatt herum und nehme dann doch lieber einen Füller zur Hand. Dad unterschreibt schließlich auch immer mit Füller!

Nachdem ich ein gefälschtes _Dr. Carlisle Cullen_ auf die gestrichelte Linie gesetzt habe, schließe ich den Stift und puste ein paar Mal auf dem Ticket herum, bis ich sicher bin, dass die Tinte getrocknet ist.

Ich reiche Rosalie das Blatt. „Wenn er das raus kriegt, dann-"

„Tötet er dich," sagt sie Schulter zuckend. „Ich weiss! Danke, Edward!"

Sie stopft das Ticket wieder in ihre Hosentasche, um es bei Chief Swan abzugeben und geht zur Tür. Dann bleibt sie stehen und dreht sich wieder nach mir um. „Du hast nicht rein zufällig $ 110,78 in bar, oder?"

Mir fällt fast die Kinnlade herunter. Natürlich habe ich so viel, aber ... „Rosalie, das geht zu weit, okay! Ich gebe dir ganz sicher keine 120 Dollar, damit du dein scheiss Ticket bezahlen und den Konsequenzen aus dem Weg gehen kannst!"

„Du weißt, wie sauer er sein wird, wenn er hört, dass du mich eine _S-C-H-L-A-M-P-E_ genannt hast, noch dazu in der Öffentlichkeit! Da reagiert er sehr allergisch drauf, das weißt du doch, Edward?"

Ich knurre leise vor mich hin. Sie hat Recht! Carlisle kann dieses Wort nicht ausstehen, doch dazu wenn es an eine _seiner_ Frauen gerichtet ist, sei es Mum, Alice oder eben Rosalie!

Mit knirschenden Zähnen stehe ich auf und ziehe meine schwarze Brieftasche aus der hinteren Hosentasche. Ich luge hinein und ziehe $ 80,00 heraus. Ich reiche die Scheine meiner Schwester und gehe an mein CD Regal. Dort nehme ich eine Videokassettenhülle und öffne sie. Die restlichen $ 40,00 drücke ich ihr ebenfalls in die ausgestreckte Hand – nicht ganz freundlich, will ich betonen.

„War es das," frage ich äußerst gereizt und gehe zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.

„Ja, danke," gibt sie mir zur Antwort und geht auf den Flur hinaus.

Dass es so schlimm wird, habe ich nicht für möglich gehalten ...

* * *

Carlisles Pov

Ich stehe in einem Behandlungszimmer der Notaufnahme des Forks Hospital und verbinde einen verstauchten Zeigefinger. Vier Stunden habe ich noch, dann fahre ich nach Hause und hoffe, dass das Haus noch steht und es allen gut geht. Es ist sehr stressig heute und laut! Für meinen Geschmack viel zu laut!

„So, das wars," sage ich lächelnd zu meiner Patientin und notiere alle notwendigen Daten auf dem Klemmbrett. Ich stecke den roten Kugelschreiber wieder in meine Brusttasche und klopfe dem kleinen Mädchen aufmunternd auf die Schulter, das sich fast in die Hosen gemacht hat vor Angst. Die Mutter sitzt auf der Liege daneben und versucht die Kleine mit den langen blonden Haaren zu trösten.

Ich lasse das Klemmbrett sinken und lächele wieder. „Das hast du gut gemacht, Nadja, wirklch! Du warst sehr tapfer!"

Nachdem die Mum das Formular unterschrieben hat, lasse ich die beiden ziehen und spaziere in mein Büro, um einen Kaffee zu trinken. Ich schließe die Tür, greife nach der Glaskanne in der Kaffeemaschine und fülle meine weisse Tasse bis zum Rand. Dann setze ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch und öffne die oberste Patientenakte, die auf dem Tisch liegt. Während ich eine Weile konzentriert lese und an dem Kaffee nippe – obwohl mir Blut jetzt viel lieber wäre, weil ich ziemlich kaputt bin – überlege ich heute Abend mit Esme jagen zu gehen. Und zwar allein!

Plötzlich klopft es an meiner Bürotür und ich sehe auf. „Ja, bitte?"

Chief Swan steckt seinen Kopf durch die Tür. „Ähm, Carlisle, haben sie eine Minute Zeit für mich?"

Ich lächele, winke ihn mit einer Handbewegung herein und setze meine Kaffeetasse vor mir ab. „Natürlich Charlie, kommen sie rein! Setzen sie sich doch!"

Er schließt die Tür mit einem Seufzer und lässt sich gegenüber von mir auf den Besucherstuhl fallen. Seine Jacke ist nass, scheinbar hat es immer noch nicht aufgehört zu regnen. Obwohl dieses Krankenhaus zu 60 % aus Glas besteht, fast genau so wie unser Haus, merke ich doch, wenn ich unter Strom stehe, die einfachsten Sachen nicht mehr. Wie das Prasseln des Regens, das ich komplett ausgeblendet habe!

Charlie räuspert sich verlegen und tastet in seiner Innentasche der schwarzen Uniformjacke herum. „Doc, ich habe da eine Frage an sie!"

Er reicht mir einen Zettel über den Tisch, den ich in die Finger nehme und auseinander falte, während ich noch einen Schluck Kaffee nehme. Ich spucke den Kaffee sofort wieder in die Tasse zurück, als ich merke, dass es der Durchschlag von einem Ticket ist. Ein Ticket von meiner Tochter!

Und ich habe scheinbar schon unterschrieben!

Polternd stelle ich die Tasse auf der Tischplatte ab und sehe Swan an. „Ist nicht meine Unterschrift, Charlie! Wann hat sie das Ticket bekommen?"

Der Chief seufzt. Scheinbar ist es ihm peinlich, dass er auf so einen alten Fälschertrick herein gefallen ist. „Heute Morgen, Carlisle! Auf dem Weg zur Schule."

Ich ziehe scharf die Luft zwischen meinen Zähnen ein und werfe noch einmal einen prüfenden Blick auf den Zettel. Doch es ändert sich leider nichts. Rosalie hat ein Ticket für zu schnelles Fahren kassiert, wieder mal, möchte ich betonen, und Jemand hat meine Unterschrift gefälscht, um sie zu schützen. Vielleicht war es Rosalie, aber vielleicht auch einer ihrer Brüder?

Die Frage ist jetzt ... Wer?

Ich richte mich in meinem Stuhl auf und sehe Swan an. „Danke, Charlie, dass sie sich den Weg gemacht haben und vorbei gekommen sind. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, das können sie mir glauben. Ich werde mich der Sache nachher annehmen."

Er versteht den Wink und steht auf. „Schon okay, das Geld hatte sie in bar dabei und es ist ja nichts passiert! Aber es kann trotzdem gefährlich sein, nicht nur für Rosalie, auch für andere Menschen."

Ich stöhne. „Ja, ich weiss. ... Sie sagten, das Geld hat sie schon bezahlt? In bar?"

Er zieht seine Jacke zurecht und nickt.

Ich stehe ebenfalls auf und lasse den Strafzettel auf meinen Tisch fallen. Dann strecke ich ihm die Hand entgegen. „Soll ich eigentlich irgendwo noch mal unterschreiben? Ich meine ... mit _meiner_ Unterschrift?"

Swan grinst und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich denke das ist nicht nötig, Doc. Wissen sie, dieser Papierkram ist doch sehr lästig! Machen sie es gut und sehen sie zu, dass so was nicht noch mal passiert. Wieder sehen!"

Wir schütteln uns die Hand. „Machen sie es gut, Charlie!"

Ich warte noch, bis er aus der Tür ist und ich seine Schritte im Gang höre. Dann gehe ich wütend zum Tisch zurück, wo der Durchschlag des gelben Tickets liegt und greife nach dem Telefon, um meine Frau anzurufen und ihr zu sagen, dass aus unserem romantischen Hunting-Trip bei Mondschein leider nichts mehr wird ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Ja, mein lieber Carlisle ... Ich befürchte aus deinem Jagdausflug mit deiner Liebsten wird wirklich nichts mehr :( ... So liebe Leute, ab jetzt gibt es auch einige Carlisle Pov Kapitel *freu*


	22. Judas

**Disclaimer: **Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und leider nicht mir!

* * *

Edwards Pov

Ich sitze mit Jasper auf ein paar umgestürzten Baumstämmen auf der Lichtung im Wald. Vögel kreisen um die Baumspitzen herum doer sitzen zwitschernd in den Ästen hoch über uns. Es ist wieder ein ziemlich kalter Abend und bereits stockfinster, was mir und Jasper natürlich nichts ausmacht, dank unseres _Nacht-Sicht-Modus_.

Wir hocken uns gegenüber, zwischen uns ein kleines loderndes Feuer und reden. Wir reden bereits seit ungefähr einer Stunde! Oder sollte ich sagen: Er redet oder besser, versucht mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich endlich zu Dad gehen und beichten soll. Die Betonung liegt auf dem kleinen Wörtchen _versucht_ ... Dann würde eine sehr schwere Last von mir abfallen und ...

_Du hast leicht reden, Jazz!_

„Edward, überleg dir das bitte gut," wiederholt er und sieht mich wieder so verzweifelt an, dass man glauben könnte, es ginge um _seinen_ Hintern. „Das ist Erpressung, was sie da macht! Ein Verbrechen, wenn du so willst! Carlisle wird auf jeden Fall viel angepisster auf sie sein, als auf dich! Und er wird es dir hoch anrechnen, dass du zu ihm gekommen bist! Also hast du ziemlich gute Karten einigermaßen heil aus der Sache raus zu kommen, wenn du mich fragst!"

„Ich frag dich aber nicht," fauche ich Jasper wütend an.

Ich zucke. „Sorry, Jazz, hab das nicht so gemeint."

„Schon okay, Mann," gibt er zurück und wrift einen Blick auf den Waldboden vor sich. „Sie kann das jetzt immer und ewig so weiter treiben, das ist dir doch bewusst?"

Ich stöhne laut. „Ich glaube, er ahnt schon was."

„Wieso?"

„Er hat mich gesehen, wie ich ihr Auto gewaschen habe und meine Ausrede war verdammt lahm," gebe ich zu und stehe auf, um noch eine paar Äste in die Flammen zu werfen. „Vielleicht hast du Recht."

Die Flammen lodern auf und die Äste knacken unter der Hitze. Funken sprühen. Ich schiebe meine Hände in die Taschen der schwarzen Jacke und starre ins Feuer. Plötzlich hören wir ein Handy klingeln und ich sehe an mir herunter, obwohl ich weiss, dass es nicht mein Klingelton ist. Jasper steht auf und holt sein Samsung aus der Innentasche der grünen Jacke.

„Mum," sagt er mir kurz, bevor er es aufklappt und sich meldet. „He, Mum!"

Er hört einen Moment zu. „Okay, ja ... wir kommen. Bis gleich!"

Jasper klappt das Handy wieder zu und stopft es zurück, bevor er mich ansieht und eine Augenbraue hoch zieht. „Wir sollen sofort nach Hause kommen! Dad hat angerufen und will eine Familienkonferenz im Wohnzimmer abhalten! Gleich!"

Mit offenem Mund starre ich meinen Adoptivbruder an.

„Ein Familienmeeting," frage ich zurück und er nickt. „Scheisse! Ich glaub Rosalie ist aufgeflogen!"

Wir löschen das Feuer mit Erde und Sand, verstecken die Überreste von dem Wildschwein, das wir vor einer halben Stunde gerissen haben und machen uns auf den Weg über die Lichtung und durch den Wald nach Hause.

_Gut, dass ich gerade getrunken habe ..._

* * *

Als wir an unserem Haus ankommen, ist die Garage offen und wir sehen Dads schwarzen Mercedes _S 55 AMG_ auf seinem Stammplatz stehen.

Ich bleibe kurz stehen und atme tief ein. „Dad war verdammt schnell!"

Jasper legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und grinst. „Willst du schon mal dein Testament machen, Edward? Denn, wenn Carlisle schnell hier war, dann ist er verdammt sauer auf irgend jemanden."

„Danke für den Hinweis, Jazz," sage ich fauchend. „Da wär ich jetzt nicht drauf gekommen. Er hat sogar seinen Dienst ausfallen lassen ... So eine Scheisse!"

Mein Bruder nimmt seine Hand wieder weg und geht zur Haustür. „Ich bete für dich, Edward Cullen!"

Ich knurre leise vor mich hin, ehe ich hinter Jasper mein Heim betrete und die Tür leise schließe. Ich höre nichts. Als wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen, sitzen Emmett und Alice bereits auf dem schwarzen Ledersofa und sehen uns entgegen.

„He, ihr," sagt meine Schwester und grinst uns an.

„Alice, warum grinst du so," fragt Jasper überrascht und lässt sich gegenüber nieder.

Sie zuckt die Schultern und beugt sich dann nach vorne. „Weil es für irgend Jemanden hier gewaltigen Ärger geben wird und ... ich bin nicht dieser Jemand!"

Ich rolle genervt mit den Augen, verlasse das Wohnzimmer und schlendere die Treppe hinauf. Ganz oben kommt mir Rosalie entgegen und sie sieht nicht sehr ängstlich oder besorgt aus, wie ich in dieser Situation. Ich sehe sie an, packe sie am Arm und ziehe sie wieder in den ersten Stock zurück. Oben angekommen lasse ich sie los.

„Wo ist er," frage ich und sehe mich besorgt nach links und rechts um.

Rosalie zuckt die Schultern. „Mit Mum draußen hinter dem Haus und redet."

„Dieses ganze Theater hier findet wegen uns statt, Rose," flüstere ich, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, wo unsere Eltern gerade ihre Ohren haben. „Also hör auf, dich so zu benehmen, als ob dich das hier alles nichts anginge! Wegen dir sitzen wir in der Scheisse! Ganz allein wegen dir!"

Sie starrt mich an. „Ich _korrigiere_, Edward! Wegen _dir_! Wer hat mich denn eine SCHLAMPE genannt und das auch noch in der Cafeteria?!"

Jetzt habe ich endgültig genug von Ihr! Meine Augen färben sich in ein strahlendes Gold und ich stürze mich auf sie, ganz egal ob jemand etwas hört oder nicht!

Ich reisse sie fauchend zu Boden. Wir knallen auf den Teppich und sie schreit laut um Hilfe. Versucht mich weg zu drücken, strampelt mit den Füßen und macht Anstalten mich zu schlagen. Ich liege auf ihr – total die Kontrolle verloren und halte ihre Hände auf den Boden gedrückt. Mein Kopf ist zur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt und meine wütenden Augen sprechen Bände ...

_Leg dich nie wieder mit mir an!_

Plötzlich höre ich ein Geräusch auf dem Fußboden an meinem Kopf. Ich recke meinen Kopf ein Stück vor und sehe ein paar schwarze Männerschuhe, der eine tippt langsam auf dem Boden herum. Meine Knie werden weich und ich lockere meinen Griff um Rosalies Handgelenke langsam, während ich mit meinen Augen dem Bein folge und dann in das wütende Gesicht von Carlisle sehe, der mich fassungslos anstarrt.

Ich schlucke und versuche ein gespieltes Lächeln über die Lippen zu bringen. „Hi, Dad! Wir ... spielen nur!"

Ich gucke auf meine Schwester herunter und lächele sie an. „Stimmts?"

Sie lächelt _nicht_ zurück, sondern versucht mich mit den Knien abzuwehren.

„Runter von ihr," sagt Carlisle leise aber ernst. „Sofort."

Behutsam lasse ich Roses Handgelenke ganz los und stehe ruckartig auf. Rosalie liegt immer noch auf dem Boden, keuchend, total verängstigt und überrascht über mein Handlen. Jetzt erst sehe ich meine anderen Geschwister und Mum auf der Treppe stehen. Alle haben einen sehr schockierten Gesichtsausdruck drauf. Esme ist den Tränen nah. Dad sieht mich noch mal kurz an und hockt sich dann neben seine Tochter. Rosalie weint und flüstert dann kaum hörbar. „Er hat mich eine Schlampe genannt, Daddy!"

_Blondes Miststück!_

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Oh, oh, es gibt Ärger! Ich muss sagen, ich liebe die Szene wo Edward und Rose auf dem Boden liegen und dann plötzlich Carlisle auftaucht :D "Hi, Dad! Wir ... spielen nur!" Süß! Im nächsten Kapitel wird es dann wieder Ernst und Carlisle fordert eine Erklärung! Danke für eure tollen Reviews! Eure Vanessa


	23. Talk and Tenderness

**Disclaimer: **Die phantastische Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**AN:** Carlisle will Erklärungen und Edward braucht seinen Daddy! Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Edwards Pov

Ich trete einen Schritt zurück und Dad wirft mir einen mahnenden Blick zu. Dann widmet er sich Rosalie und hilft ihr auf die Füße.

„Steh auf, Rosalie."

Wie Mädchen so sind, versucht auch _sie_ noch ein paar Mitleidstränen heraus zu quetschen, doch ich merke, dass Carlisle sie bereits durchschaut hat und grinse in mich hinein. Dad hält sie am Oberarm fest, als er sich zu Mum und den anderen Mitgliedern unserer Familie umdreht.

Er hebt eine Augenbraue. „Wolltet ihr nicht irgendwo hin?"

Mum nickt, dreht sich zu den anderen um und hebt auffordernd die Hände. „Geht runter und zieht euch an, na los!"

Dann sieht sie wieder Dad an. „Carlisle, kann ich dich ganz kurz sprechen?"

Er nickt und wirft dann mir und Rosalie einen Blick zu. „Geht bitte in eure Zimmer! Und es wird nicht miteinander geredet, klar?"

Meine Schwester nickt eingebildet, dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und geht.

Ich sehe ihr kurz nach. „Ich hatte eh nicht vor mit dir noch nal ein Wort zu wechseln, Rose!"

Dann stolziere auch ich in mein Zimmer am Ende des Flures und hoffe irgendwie, dass Mum für mich Partei ergreift, obwohl sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung davon hat, was Rosalie mir die letzten paar Tage angetan hat.

Ich greife instiktiv nach meinem MP3-Player über den CDs, drücke die _Play-Taste_ und stopfe mir beide Stöpsel in die Ohren. Dann drehe ich die Lautstärke voll auf, gehe zu meinem Bett und setze mich. Mein Rücken lehnt gegen der Wand, meine Beine habe ich übereinander geschlagen. Ich bin nicht wirklich entspannt, muss ich gestehen, aber ich respektiere Mums und Dads Privatsphäre natürlich!

Dem nächsten Lied _Super Massive Black Hole_ von _Muse_ lauschend, überlege ich, was auf der Not-to-do-Liste meines Vaters strafmäßig höher gewertet wird: Erpressung eines Familienmitglieds oder Fluchen? Den Takt des Refrains trommele ich auf meinem Oberschenkel mit und komme nach ein paar Sekunden zu dem Ergebnis, dass er Erpressung härter bestrafen wird!

_Außerdem hat sie ja noch das Ticket bekommen!_

Jetzt muss ich laut los lachen und schüttele den Kopf. Manchmal kann ich auch sehr schadenfroh sein, besonders wenn es um Rosalie geht. Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und schließe die Augen, um mich noch mehr auf die Musik zu konzentrieren und mich ihr voll hinzugeben. Musik ist eine meiner großen Leidenschaften, vielleicht sogar _die_ große Leidenschaft! Ich kann ohne Musik nicht existieren!

Als ich fast eingeschlafen bin, spüre ich eine Bewegung an meinem Schuh. Ich öffne die Augen und sehe in Carlisles Gesicht. Mit einem Ruck ziehe ich die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und rutsche von der Wand weg auf die Bettkante. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass er immer noch seinen weissen Arztkittel trägt. Ob das ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen ist, kann ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen ... Ich lasse meine Hände mit den Kopfhörern in meinem Schoss fallen und Dad zieht sich meinen Schreibtischstuhl heran.

Jetzt erst sehe ich, dass meine Tür zu ist.

Carlisle setzt sich und zeigt auf meinen Player, der immer noch vor sich hin dudelt. „Danke dafür, Edward ... Mach ihn bitte aus."

Sofort schalte dich die Musik ab und werfe ihn neben mich auf die Matratze. In Gedanken frage ich mch, warum wir nicht in sein Büro gehen und warum er hier mit mir reden will. Er hat den Stuhl herum gedreht und stützt sich mit den Unterarmen auf der Lehne ab, während er mich etwas enttäuscht an sieht.

Er seufzt. „Wie lange geht das schon so?"

„Wie lange geht _was_ schon so," frage ich zurück.

Mein Vater beugt sich kurz vor, greift dann in seine hintere Hosentasche und zieht das Ticket heraus, das er mir dann vor die Nase hält. Ich schlucke merklich. Er setzt sich wieder und faltet es auseinander. „Ich meine diese kleine Erpressungsgeschichte von deiner Schwester, Edward!"

Doch noch bevor ich etwas erwidern kann, fängt Dad wütend an zu knurren und dreht sich zur Tür. Es klopft. Wir beide wissen, wer es ist.

„Ja," rufe ich stöhnend und fummele an meinen Händen herum.

Rosalie steckt ihren Kopf in das Zimmer und ihr Blick fällt sofort auf unseren knurrenden Vater. Sie versucht ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich ... ähm, darf ich mal auf die Toillette, Dad?"

Ich muss mir ein Lachen unterdrücken und Dad sieht so aus, als ob er jede Sekunde die Geduld mit ihr verliert.

„Ja, geh," seufzt er und seine Augen färben sich wieder in ein dunkeles Pechschwarz. Meine Schwester rührt sich jedoch nicht, sondern starrt skeptisch auf ihr Ticket in Dads Hand.

Jetzt bin _ich_ es, der die Geduld verliert.

Ich springe so ruckartig auf, dass sie einen Schritt nach hinten macht und Carlisle mir einen warnenden Blick zu wirft, den ich aber ignoriere.

Laut knurrend mache ich noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Hau endlich ab, Rose!"

Doch sie bleibt immer noch wo sie ist und denkt, Dad beschützt sie. Mal sehen ...

Als ich auf sie zu springen will, ist Carlisle leider bereits auf den Beinen, schlingt den linken Arm um meinen Körper und übt ein wenig Druck aus, um mich zurück zu halten. Ich lese seine Gedanken, werfe ihm kurz einen Blick zu, um heraus zu finden, ob er das ernst meint und bekomme meine Antwort.

Unser Vampirvater sieht Rose an. „Geh endlich, Rosalie! Sofort!"

Sie weicht weiter in den Flur zurück und schließt dann die Tür hinter sich.

Ich knurre immer noch leise vor mich hin und starre auf das weisse Holz meiner Zimmertür. Dad hat mich nicht los gelassen, aber klopft mir dann leicht auf die Seite.

„Setz dich hin," sagt er ruhig.

Ich setze mich auf die Bettkante und versuche mich zu beruhigen, während ich die Staubfussel auf dem Teppichboden zusammen zähle. Sind verdammt viele ... und ich komme grad mal bis 12, als mich ein Räuspern unterbricht. Ich hebe meinen Kopf wieder und sehe Dad an, der das Ticket jetzt endlich auseinander gefaltet hat und zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger vor mein Gesicht hält. Er tippt mit dem Zeigefinger der linken Hand auf dem gefälschten _Dr. Carlisle Cullen_ herum.

„Warst du das?"

„Ja," antworte ich sofort und merke, dass er auf meinen kleinen Ausraster überhaupt nicht ein geht - vielleicht noch nicht!

„Sie hat mich erpresst, Dad," sage ich dann und sehe ihm dabei in die Augen.

„Weiter!"

„Vor ein paar Tagen in der Schule da," beginne ich von vorn und werde nichts auslassen! Carlisle hat die volle Wahrheit verdient, auch wenn ich mir damit selbst ins Bein schieße. Andererseits, weiss er das mit der Schlampe ja eh schon ... „Wir sassen in der Cafeteria und sie hat sich wieder lustig gemacht. Ich war so wütend und hab einfach das erste gesagt, das mir eingefallen ist und das war-"

„_Schlampe_," beendet Dad meinen Satz und hebt fragend eine Augenbraue.

Ich nicke. „Ja, Sir. Schlampe! Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, aber sie ist raus gestürmt. Ich dachte, dass sie es dir erzählt, um mir wieder eins rein zu würgen, aber das hat sie nicht!"

Dad stöhnt leise. „Statt dessen hat sie dich erpresst. ... Seit einigen Tagen! Und als sie dieses Ticket heute Morgen bekommen hat, dachte sie, dass du ihr da sicher weiter helfen kannst. Richtig?"

Ich sage nichts dazu.

Er steht auf. „Edward!"

Jetzt kann ich meine Tränen leider nicht mehr zurück halten. Ich lege beschämt die Hände vor mein Gesicht und heule los. Mir ist auch egal, ob Rosalie das mit kriegt! Die ganze Anspannung der letzten Tage fällt von mir ab und ich schäme mich zu Tode. Ich habe Dad nicht das Vertrauen geschenkt, das er verdient hat. Ich weiss ganz genau, dass er diesem ganzen fatalen Spiel von Rosalie sofort und ohne Umschweife ein Ende gesetzt hätte! Dann wär es nicht so weit gekommen.

Ich spüre, wie er sich neben mich auf mein Bett setzt. Er legt das Ticket weg und schließt mich in die Arme. Behutsam streichelt er meinen Rücken. Dann rückt er auf meinem Bett mit dem Rücken bis zur Wand und ich folge seiner Bewegung. Ich brauche jetzt so sehr seine Nähe! Weinend kuschele ich mich an ihn und er streichelt mir durch das Haar – was ich diesmal zu lasse.

„Lass alles raus," flüstert er leise und gibt mir einen Kuss auf meine Haare. „Du fühlst dich danach besser, glaub mir."

Ich versuche schon seit ein paar Sekunden, wenigstens das laute Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, aber es geht nicht. Ich atme hektisch und stockend. Dad streichelt meine Schulter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Beruhig dich jetzt, okay?"

Mein Schluchzen wird leiser und er reicht mir mit der freien Hand ein Taschentuch. Ein paar Minuten vergehen, während ich nur seinem Atem lausche und versuche nicht an das Unausweichliche, was gleich kommen wird, zu denken.

Plötzlich spüre ich eine Bewegung und dass Dad aufstehen will. Er lässt meine Schulter los und ich lasse mich kraftlos gegen die weisse Wand fallen, ohne Anstalten zu machen, ihn auf zu halten. Er rückt etwas von mir weg, weiter nach vorne zur Bettkante und sieht mich an.

„Wir müssen das jetzt klären, Edward. Esme und die anderen bringen mich sonst um, wenn ich sie noch länger durch den Wald spazieren lasse bei dieser Kälte!"

Tbc ...


	24. Dressing Down

**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**Warning: **Eine Spankingszene in diesem Kapitel! Bitte nicht weiter lesen, wer das nicht mag!

**AN:** Dieses Kapitel ist wieder zweigeteilt. ... Es folgt das unausweichliche Gespräch zwischen Carlisle, Rosalie und Edward! Wahrheiten kommen ans Licht und die Tochter bekommt eine gehörige Abreibung!

* * *

Edwards Pov

Ich folge Dad aus meinem Zimmer und auf den Flur. Er schickt mich mit einer Handbewegung in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo ich mich auf dem Sofa nieder lasse und abwarte. Ein paar Sekunden später, öffnet sich die Tür wieder und Dad schiebt Rosalie vor sich her in den Raum. Er schließt die Tür – mehr um uns an einer Flucht zu hindern, als wegen der Privatsphäre, da alle anderen ja eh das Haus verlassen haben.

Ich lehne mich auf dem Sofa zurück und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust, während Rosalie sich neben mich setzt und mir einen Blick zu wirft – sie ist angepisst!

Ich starre sie an und knurre leise, aber bedrohlich.

Dad lehnt sich gegen die Schreibtischkante und räuspert sich. „Edward!"

Ich wende meinen Blick ab und fixiere meinen Vater. „Sorry."

Er nickt.

„Rosalie," sagt er. „Stimmt es, dass du deinen Bruder erpresst hast?"

Die Frage war sehr direkt und duldet eigentlich nur eine einzige Antwort, wenn meine Schwester nicht noch mehr Ärger auf sich ziehen will.

„Er hat mich eine Schlampe genannt, Dad!"

Dad stützt sich mit den Händen auf der Kante ab und beugt sich ein Stück nach vorne. „Das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage, meine Tochter!"

Sie sieht mich an und ich kann deutlich ihren Hass gegen mich spüren.

„Rosalie," ruft Dad jetzt etwas verärgert. „Du sprichst mit _mir_ und nicht mit Edward! Und das heisst, du wirst mir jetzt in die Augen sehen und mir sagen, dass du Edward nicht erpresst hast und dass," er hält inne, steht auf und fischt den Strafzettel aus der Tasche seines Kittels. Er setzt sich wieder und hält uns das Ticket vor die Nase. „Dass du nicht heute Morgen mit 100 Sachen zur Schule gefahren bist und Chief Swan dich erwischt hat!"

Jetzt kann ich sehr deutlich Dads Wut spüren! Und ich bin sehr froh, dass sie diesmal nicht gegen mich gerichtet ist ...

Plötzlich wird Rosalie sehr blass neben mir. Sie versteift sich regelrecht und wühlt in ihrem Kopf nach den richtigen Worten, um Dad irgendwie zu beruhigen. Ich höre ihr kurz zu, um eventuell Tipps zu geben.

_Was sag ich ihm jetzt bloß? Das Ganze war nicht ernst gemeint und ich wollte eh damit aufhören? Ach was, ich bin ein Mädchen, seine Tochter! Er wird mir einen Klapps verpassen und das war es! Warum reg ich mich überhaupt auf?_

„Das glaubst aber auch nur du," platzt es dann aus mir heraus und ich fange so laut an zu lachen, dass Rosalie neben mir noch blasser wird und sie mir auf die Schulter schlägt.

Ein lautes energisches Räuspern vom Schreibtisch aus, bringt mich wieder zur Vernunft. „Edward, lass das!"

„Entschuldige, Dad, aber das ..." Ich lache wieder laut los und ich glaube Rose steht so kurz davor mich vor Carlisles Augen zu erwürgen.

„Dad," jammert sie fast hilflos und ich spüre ihren Blick auf mir, obwohl ich die Augen geschlossen habe.

„Edward, bitte," versucht Dad es erneut und diesmal verstumme ich sofort. Ich sollte mein Glück heute lieber nicht überstrapazieren. Carlisle hebt eine Hand vom Tisch und knickt den Zeigefinger ein, während er mit seinen Augen Rose fixiert. „Komm her."

Meine Schwester seufzt tief, tut aber dann was ihr gesagt wurde und bleibt ein paar Zentimeter vor Dad stehen. Dieser hebt wieder das Ticket vor ihre Augen und wird ernst. „Warst du heute Morgen zu schnell, Rosalie?"

Sie schluckt beschämt. Diese Art von Verhör hasst sie, genau wie wir anderen auch, aber manchmal führt kein Weg dran vorbei, noch dazu, wenn wir nicht einsehen wollen, was wir getan haben.

Dann antwortet sie für einen Menschen kaum hörbar. „Ja, Sir."

„Hast du Edward erpresst, Rose?"

Ich höre sie scharf einatmen. „Ja, Sir."

Dad spielt mit dem Ticket in seiner Hand herum. „Hast du ihm gesagt, dass er meine Unterschrift fälschen soll, weil du mir sonst von der Geschichte in der Schule erzählen würdest?"

Jetzt geht ihr Blick nach unten auf ihre Schuhe. Carlisle packt sie grob am Kragen ihrer Bluse und zieht. Ihre Augen sehen wieder gerade aus und Dad zieht sie noch ein Stück näher zu sich heran. „Hast du Edward gedroht und hat er darum meine Unterschrift auf diesem Ticket gefälscht, Rosalie?"

_Jetzt ist er eindeutig lauter geworden!_

„Ja, Dad," flüstert sie leise und Dad lässt den Stoff ihrer Bluse los. Er greift hinter sich und nimmt das Telefon in die Hand. Es piept kurz, als die beiden Kontakte des Mobilteils und der Ladestation getrennt werden. Er stöhnt und hält es hoch. „Edward?"

Ich sehe ihn und das Telefon an. „Ja?"

Mein Vampirvater wirft mir das Telefon zu, was ich mühelos mit einer Hand auffange. „Ruf Esme an und frag sie, wo sie sind. Dann gehst du zu ihnen und ihr haltet euch noch für eine Stunde wo anders auf, klar? Ich brauche mit meiner Tochter heute Abend etwas Privatsphäre."

Rosalie zuckt zusammen und meidet es ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ich tippe schnell auf den Tasten herum und warte ab. „He, Esme! Ähm, wo seid ihr? ... Okay! Ja, pass auf ich bin gleich da, okay? ... Er will mit Rosalie unter vier Augen reden! ... Bis gleich!"

Ich drücke auf einen Knopf und werfe Dad das schwarze Telefon wieder zu, das er auf die Ladestation zurück legt. Er steht auf und geht zur Tür. Ich folge ihm, ohne noch mal einen Blick auf meine Schwester zu werfen. Dad öffnet und gibt mir einen Wink mit der Hand.

Wir gehen beide auf den Flur hinaus und er schließt die Tür von außen. Nachdem ich mir in meinem Zimmer die Schuhe angezogen und die Jacke geholt habe, gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer und an die Haustür. Dad zieht den Arztkittel aus und wirft ihn auf das Sofa.

Er hebt eine Augenbraue. „Du hast diesmal Glück, Edward. Aber lass diese Ausdrücke nicht zur Gewohnheit werden. Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht leiden kann, besonders wenn es um eine meiner Frauen geht!"

Ich nicke. "Ja, Sir! Es tut mir leid."

„Wenn ihr nachher zurück kommst, reden wir beide über eine angemessene Strafe deswegen, klar," sagt er und öffnet mir die Tür.

Ich nicke grinsend und verschwinde aus dem Haus und in den Wald, wo Mum und meine Geschwister sicher schon auf mich warten.

* * *

Carlisles Pov

Nachdem ich noch ein paar Sekunden aus dem Fenster gesehen habe, um sicher zu stellen, dass mein Sohn unser Grundstück verlassen hat, bleibe ich im Wohnzimmer stehen und sehe die Treppe hinauf. Ich überlege. Es kommt sehr selten vor, dass ich eine meiner Töchter bestrafen muss. Die Jungs bauen mehr Mist, ganz besonders mein jüngster Edward. Aber so sind Jungs!

Frustriert schüttele ich den Kopf. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie ihn erpresst hat! Langsam gehe ich in die Küche. Dort öffne ich den Kühlschrank, nehme ein Päckchen Blut heraus und eine Tasse. Während ich den durchsichtigen Plastikbeutel aufschneide und das Blut langsam in die Tasse fülle, überlege ich ernsthaft, ob ich Rosalie heute zum ersten Mal den Gürtel spüren lassen soll.

Bei meinen Söhnen ist das was anderes. Sie halten das aus! Und ich weiss genau, wo ihre Grenzen sind, aber bei Rosalie oder Alice ist das schwieriger.

Als meine Tasse voll ist, stelle ich sie in die Mikrowelle und drücke die _Start-Taste_. Ich höre die Belüftung der Maschine, die die heiße Luft in die Kammer schießt und sehe zu, wie die Tasse langsam auf dem Teller rotiert.

Wieder hänge ich meinen Gedanken nach, drehe mich um, drücke meinen Rücken gegen die Anrichte und lasse den Kopf hängen. Schweigend überlege ich noch mal was sie getan hat und warum? Alleine für diesen Strafzettel hätte sie den Gürtel mehr als verdient! Ich hätte bei den Jungs nicht gezögert! Weder bei Emmett, Jasper oder Edward! Also ist die Entscheidung gefallen. Das plötzliche Piepen der Maschine lässt mich hoch schrecken. Ich drehe mich um und öffne die kleine Tür.

„DADDY?"

Ich rolle mit den Augen, nehme schnell die heisse Tasse heraus und stelle sie auf die Anrichte. Dann trete ich zur Treppe. „JA?"

Ich höre sie sich räuspern. „K ... Kommst du gleich?"

_Sie ist nervös! Das hör ich nicht nur, sondern rieche es auch ..._

„Ja, ich komme gleich, Schatz," rufe ich nach oben und warte ab, bis sie meine Bürotür wieder geschlossen hat, bevor ich zu meiner Tasse Blut zurück kehre und gierig einen Schluck trinke. Und dann noch einen.

Als sie halb leer ist, betrete ich die Treppe und steige nach oben. Vor meiner Bürotür stoppe ich, drehe mich um und gehe in Esmes und mein Schlafzimmer. Ich bücke mich und öffne mit der freien Hand die unterste Schublade des Kleiderschrankes. Dann greife ich nach dem zusammen gerollten Ledergürtel, schließe die Schublade lässig mit dem Schuh und trete wieder auf den Flur hinaus.

Kurz darauf öffne ich meine Bürotür und stelle die Tasse auf meinem Tisch ab. Rosalie sitzt auf dem Sofa und hat die Beine übereinander geschlagen. Sie sieht etwas gelangweilt aus, mal sehen ob sich das gleich ändert.

Ich lege den Gürtel auf meine Tisch ab, greife wieder nach der Tasse und setze mich neben meine Tochter auf das Sofa. Sie setzt die Füße nebeneinander, aber rückt nicht zur Seite, um von mir weg zu kommen.

Sie hat ihren Kopf angehoben und starrt auf den Tisch und den Gürtel. Ich mache das selbe wie sie, aber nehme zwischendruch einen Schluck Blut zu mir.

„Dad, ich ... es tut mir leid, wirklich," bricht es plötzlich aus ihr heraus und darauf habe ich gewartet. „Ich entschuldige mich bei ihm und gebe ihm das Geld zurück, ja?"

ich setze die Tasse kurz ab und hebe eine Augenbraue. „Welches Geld?"

Sie schluckt nervös. „Er hat doch mein Ticket bei Swan bezahlt ..."

„Er hat _was_," frage ich wütend und stelle die Tasse auf dem kleinen Tisch ab.

Jetzt sieht sie mich endlich an. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er mir das Geld für das Ticket geben soll."

Ich ziehe die Luft scharf ein und reibe mir die Nase. „Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein? Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht, Rosalie? Du hättest dieses ganze Spielchen mit ihm wirklich noch weiter getrieben, wenn er nicht ausgeflippt wäre, oder?!"

Meine Tochter sagt nichts mehr. Aber ich!

„Du wirst dich nachher bei ihm entschuldigen! Du wirst ihm das Geld zurück geben und wir beide werden Morgen zu Chief Swan gehen, wo du dich auch noch mal für dein Verhalten entschuldigen wirst! Noch dazu werdet ihr zwei zusammen im Team-Work meinen Mercedes waschen und auf Hochglanz polieren, plus Innenraum! Ich glaube da kleben ein oder zwei Kaugummis unter den Sitzen - von wem auch immer!"

Sie öffnet überrascht den Mund. Ich stehe auf und gehe zum Tisch hinüber.

„Kein Wort mehr, Rose," befehle ich, als ich sehe, dass sie widersprechen will. „Komm her bitte."

Stumm kommt sie zu mir, scheinbar doch bereit die Strafe kommentarlos auf sich zu nehmen. Ich nehme den Gürtel in die Hand, ziehe das Ende durch die Schnalle und schließe ihn.

„Jeans runter!"

Sie starrt mich verängstigt an. „Dad, das ist doch nicht nötig. Ich-"

Ich lasse das Leder einmal demonstrativ gegen mein Hosenbein klatschen und starre sie abwartend an. Sie war zusammen gezuckt und ich nicke. „Jeans runter, bitte. Und wenn ich dir heute einen Befehl zwei mal geben muss, Rosalie, wird das ernste Konsequenzen haben! Bin ich verstanden worden?"

Hektisch beginnt sie die Knöpfe der hellblauen Designerjeans zu öffnen und ich mache einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihr Platz zu machen. Sie zieht die Jeans nach unten und begibt sich in Position, auch ohne dass ich noch etwas sagen muss.

„Fertig," frage ich wie immer und lege den Gürtel in die rechte Hand.

Sie flüstert leise. „Ja."

Mein Kind stützt sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab. Es ist einen Moment still, dann reiße ich die Hand nach oben und lasse den Gürtel fallen. Sie schreckt nach vorn und schreit. Ich lege meine linke Hand auf ihre Bluse und übe ein wenig Druck aus. Dann der nächste Schlag und der dritte mit dem Leder. Ich weiss, dass ihre Unterhose nicht sehr viel Schutz bietet, darum bemühe ich mich nicht zu fest zu zuschlagen. Sie macht sich gut!

Zehn Hiebe später hat sich noch keine Träne vergossen oder gejammert, was wirklich erstaunlich ist. Erinnert man sich noch an die Szene im Flur vor knapp drei Stunden ... Und Edward hat ihr noch nicht mal großartig weh getan. Ich ziehe die nächsten Hiebe etwas fester durch und hoffe, dass sie ihren Stolz und ihre Sturheit aufgibt und an fängt zu weinen.

Nach dem 30. höre ich sie deutlich schwerer atmen, als bis zu vor. Ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie bald zusammen bricht. 35 ... 40 ... Dann endlich nach dem 50. Hieb mit dem Gürtel brüllt und heult sie so laut, dass sie mir fast schon leid tut. Doch wenn ich jetzt aufhören würde, wäre das eine Bestätigung für sie – und das kann und darf ich mir nicht erlauben! Also lasse ich das Leder weiter fallen, egal wie laut sie brüllt oder mich anfleht auf zu hören. Ein paar Minuten später ist es vorbei. Nummer 70 war der Letzte und ich werfe den Gürtel auf den Schreibtisch.

„Atmen, Rose," flüstere ich und streichele ihren Rücken.

Als ich ein Keuchen höre, bin ich erleichtert, weil sie scheinbar doch nicht die ganze Zeit krampfhaft versucht hat, die Luft an zu halten. Das hätte ich ihr auch sehr übel genommen – als Arzt! Ich helfe ihr beim Anziehen und halte sie in meinen Armen fest. Genau wie Edward schmiegt sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und atmet langsam in mein Hemd hinein. Sie wird merklich ruhiger.

„Ist schon gut, Rose," beruhige ich sie leise und streiche durch ihr blondes Haar. „Das war sehr tapfer. Da könnte sich sogar Emmett eine Scheibe von abschneiden!"

ich spüre ihren Atem durch mein Hemd hindurch, aber es fließen immer noch einige Tränen. „Es tut mir leid, Dad."

„Ich weiss," sage ich leise, während ich sie sanft von mir wegdrücke und ihr dann in die roten Augen sehe. „Ich verzeihe dir, Rose! Aber tu so etwas bitte nie wieder. Ich glaube mein Herz verkraftet solche Eskapaden nicht länger."

Sie sieht mich skeptisch an. „Dad, du hast kein Herz!"

Meine Tochter lacht und gibt mir einen heftigen Schlag auf die Schulter, so dass ich auf die Schreibtischkante sinke. Ich schüttele grinsend den Kopf und reiche ihr ein Paket Taschentücher. Dann stehe ich auf und folge ihr auf den Flur und zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie geht komisch und zuckt ... aber das sage ich ihr nicht!

Wir verabschieden uns auf dem Flur. „Ich bin unten im Wohnzimmer, okay?"

Sie nickt. „Ja."

Ich gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Rosalie!"

„ich dich auch, Daddy!"

Dann schließt sich ihre Zimmertür vor meiner Nase. Ich stehe einen Moment lang da und denke nach. Seufzend gehe ich und bringe den Gürtel wieder an seinen Platz zurück, hole meine Tasse aus dem Büro und springe die Treppe hinunter, wo ich mich auf das Sofa setze, mir das Telefon nehme und meine Frau anrufe.

Tbc ...


	25. Zwischen Bruder und Schwester

**Disclaimer: **Die tolle Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir, leider ...

* * *

Edwards Pov

Mum schließt die Haustür auf und ich trete hinter ihr in das warme Wohnzimmer. Ich ziehe die schwarze Winterjacke aus und hänge sie zu den anderen an die Gaderobenhaken. Wir haben zwar gerade mal 22 Uhr, aber Jasper und Alice verabschieden sich trotzdem schon und steigen die Treppe hinauf in ihre Zimmer.

Esme geht nur bis zur ersten Stufe. „CARLISLE?"

„OBEN," ruft Dad herunter und Mum joggt die Treppe hinauf.

Ich überlege, ob ich ihr folgen soll, aber denke dann, dass meine Eltern auch mal etwas Privatsphäre verdient haben. Rosalie ist sicher in ihrem Zimmer und jammert vor sich hin. Ich bleibe lieber erst mal im Erdgeschoss. Etwas müde setze ich mich auf unser Sofa und schalte den Fernseher ein.

Nachdem ich einige Minuten damit zugebracht habe, die Kanäle zu wechseln und mich über die Nachrichten und Talkshows auf zu regen, höre ich die Treppenstufen knarren. Als ich meinen Kopf in die Richtung drehe, sehe ich Dad mit seiner Tasse in der Hand herunter kommen. Unsere Blicke treffen sich, er geht in die Küche und ich widme mich wieder der langweiligen Talkshow auf_ ABC_.

Nach ein paar Minuten kommt er zurück und setzt sich mir gegenüber. Ich schalte den Fernseher aus und rücke ein Stück nach vorne.

Er seufzt. „Ward ihr jagen?"

Ich nicke. „Ja! Mum hat ein fettes Wildschwein gerissen und ich leider nur einen kleinen Hasen. Aber der war auch nicht schlecht!"

Dad grinst. „Nur einen Hasen? Du? Wie kommt das denn?"

Frustriert zucke ich mit den Schultern. „Ich war abgelenkt!"

„Und mit was," fragt er erstaunt zurück.

Ich fummele an meinen Fingern herum und sehe ihn dann grinsend an. „Ich war mit meinen Gedanken bei meiner Lieblingsschwester!"

Dad lacht und schüttelt den Kopf. „Aprospos ... Ich denke, sie ist noch wach. Also kannst du gleich zu ihr gehen und dich bei ihr für die _Schlampe_ und deinen Ausraster im Flur entschuldigen! Und ich glaube, sie hat dir auch noch etwas zu sagen!"

Ich grinse. „Geht klar, Dad!"

„Und," sagt er mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue. „Ihr beide werdet Morgen Nachmittag meinen Mercedes waschen und polieren. Innen und Außen! Und zwar im Team-Work, nur ihr beide!"

Ich öffne meinen Mund, um zu protestieren, doch eine erhobene Hand hält mich davon ab. Ich schließe meinen Mund wieder. „Okay!"

„Gut," sagt er nickend. „Ich gebe euch Morgen weitere Instruktionen. Vorher fahre ich mit Rosalie zu Chief Swan, damit sie sich entschuldigen kann."

Er steht wieder auf, nimmt mir die Fernbedienung aus der Hand und wirft sie auf das andere Sofa, damit ich nicht dran komme. Dann klopft er mir auf die Schulter. „Geh zu deiner Schwester, Edward. Ich denke sie könnte jetzt etwas brüderlichen Beistand gebrauchen!"

Diesmal unterdrücke ich ein Lachen und stehe auf. Ich gehe kurz zu meiner Jacke, fingere die Autoschlüssel heraus und renne dann die Treppe hinauf, um meine Schwester vielleicht etwas zu piesacken.

* * *

Etwas zögerlich klopfe ich an ihre Zimmertür und warte.

„Herein," sagt sie leise und ich öffne die Tür einen Spalt, um meinen Kopf hindurch zu stecken.

Der Raum ist dunkel und die Vorhänge zu gezogen. Der Laptop ist aus und die Musik auch. Rosalie liegt auf ihrem Bett, auf dem Bauch versteht sich und hat mir den Kopf zugewandt.

„Kann ich rein kommen, Rose," frage ich leise.

Sie stützt sich mit den Unterarmen auf dem Laken ab. „Ja, komm rein und mach die Tür zu, okay?"

Langsam trete ich in ihr Zimmer und schließe die Tür hinter mir. Ich gehe zu ihrem Schreibtisch, der unter dem Fenster steht, packe den Stuhl an der Lehne und rolle ihn vor ihr Bett. Als ich mich setze, grinst sie. „Das werde ich sicher ein paar Tage nicht können, Ed!"

Jetzt bin ich es der breit grinst und den Kopf schüttelt. „Selbst Schuld. ... Tut's sehr weh?"

Sie verdreht die Augen. „Wie Hölle! Ich kann mich kaum bewegen. Was war die höchste Strafe, die du jemals von ihm bekommen hast?"

Mein erster Gedanke ist, dass sie das rein gar nichts angeht! Aber in dieser Situation, tut es ihr vielleicht gut, wenn sie sieht, dass sie nicht alleine mit ihrem Dilemma ist.

„Puh," überlege ich und reibe mir das Kinn. „Die Sache nach dem anderen Vampir Clan war schon ziemlich heftig, aber ich glaube, das habe ich irgendwann noch getoppt ...!"

Während ich grübele, trete ich meine Schuhe von den Füßen und lege sie auf die Bettkante. Rosalie hebt ihre lila farbene Decke hoch und ich kuschele meine kalten Füße in ihr warmes Bett. „Danke."

„Kein Problem," sagt sie Schulter zuckend und sieht mich immer noch interessiert an.

Dann fällt mir die Geschichte wieder ein und ich muss lachen. Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiss es wieder! Ich hab mal ein Auto geklaut, ein paar Runden gedreht und damit einige Gegenstände demoliert."

Sie sieht mich überrascht an. „Das passt zu dir!"

„Danke!"

„Wem gehörte das Auto?"

_Klar, dass sie das jetzt fragt ..._

Ich grinse breit. „Dem Direktor. Es war eine rote Corvette ... Nagelneu und so blank geputzt, dass du dich drin spiegeln konntest ..."

„Wieso hast du den Wagen von Richfield geklaut, du Depp," fragt sie mit offenem Mund und dreht sich ein Stück auf die Seite, nur um leise zu jammern und sich dann wieder auf den Bauch fallen zu lassen.

Ich zucke die Schultern. „Weil ich Richfield zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht leiden konnte! Und der Sportwagen verdammt heiss aus sah!"

„Okay ... wie sah die Strafe aus?"

„Ich müsste noch erwähnen, dass Dad mich aus dem Knast geholt hat in dieser Nacht! ... 40 mit der Hand und 50 mit dem Gürtel. Eine Woche Stubenarrest und ich musste etwas zu der Reparatur des Wagens beisteuern. Ich konnte eine Woche nicht sitzen, aber dafür hat er mich die ersten zwei Tage krank geschrieben, damit in der Schule nichts auffällt!"

Rosalie hat den Mund so weit aufgerissen, dass ich glaube ihre Mandeln sehen zu können. „Wow," kommentiert sie meine Geschichte. „Da hab ich ja noch ziemliches Glück gehabt. ... Hat er dir schon gesagt, dass wir den Mercedes waschen sollen?"

Ich bewege meine Beine etwas und nicke. „Ja, Morgen Nachmittag und vorher fahrt ihr zu Swan! ... Rosalie, ich ... es tut mir leid, dass ich dich eine, du weißt schon, genannt habe. Und dass ich dich fast umgebracht habe."

Sie seufzt. „Und mir tut es leid, dass ich dich immer so trietze, nach, du weißt schon und ich dich erpresst habe, Edward! Das war verdammt gemein! Entschuldige!"

„Ja, das wars," sage ich ernst und bekomme einen Tritt von ihr unter der Decke.

„Hast du noch Hausarrest oder so was," frage ich nach ein paar Minuten.

Zu meiner Verwunderung schüttelt sie den Kopf. „Nein, Dad hat gesagt die 70 Schläge reichen aus, um mir meine Fehler vor Augen zu führen. Außerdem darf ich ja Morgen mit dir zusammen seinen Wagen waschen und das ist schon Strafe genug!"

Diesmal trete _ich_ sie unter der Decke und wir beide lachen.

Es klopft an der Tür und Dad steckt seinen Kopf durch den Spalt. Er hat sich umgezogen – Trainingshose und roter Nike Pullover mit Kapuze. „Alles okay hier?"

Wir drehen uns zu ihm um und nicken grinsend. Er tritt in das Zimmer, aber lässt die Tür einen Spalt offen. „Ich habe hier ein Eispack, wenn-"

„Ich, hier," brüllt meine Schwester und reckt sofort ihre Hand zu unserem Vater hinüber. Ich lache und Carlisle holt das blaue Pack hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Ich ziehe meine Füße unter der Decke zurück, stelle sie auf den Teppich und er setzt sich auf die Bettkante. Rosalie lehnt sich etwas zur Seite und zuckt wieder. „Danke, Dad."

Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Dad, du weißt schon, dass das jetzt unfair ist, oder?"

Er hält das Eispack vor Rose Gesicht. „Versprichst du mir, dass du nie wieder deinen Bruder erpressen wirst oder ihn zu etwas zwingen wirst, was er nicht will?"

Ich verschränke abwartend die Arme vor der Brust und Rose fixiert das Pack. „Ja, Sir! Ich verspreche es!"

Carlisle nickt lächelnd und zieht die Bettdecke zurück. Dann hebt er die Unterhose ein Stück an, um sich noch mal ein Bild von den Striemen, die der Gürtel hinterlassen hat, zu machen. Ich beuge mich still ein Stück nach vorne, um ebenfalls aus Neugier einen Blick auf den ledierten Hintern von Rose zu werfen, doch werde sofort durch ein Knurren von Dad zurück gepfiffen.

„Sorry," sage ich grinsend und drehe mich in Richtung Tür. Ich höre einen kleinen Schrei von meiner Schwester und beruhigende Worte von Carlisle. Als nächstes das Rascheln der Bettwäsche. Als ich wieder hin sehe, hat er sie bereits wieder zugedeckt und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf gut, Schatz."

„Nacht, Dad!"

Er gibt mir einen Wink mit der Hand, während er die Tür öffnet. „Komm, lass sie jetzt schlafen, Edward!"

Ich stehe auf und stelle den Stuhl wieder zurück an den Tisch. Dann schalte ich das Licht aus und wünsche meiner Schwester ebenfalls eine Gute Nacht.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Armer Edward ... Leider hat es nur für einen dämlichen Hasen gereicht, lol ... So wie es scheint, haben sich die Geschwister wieder lieb :) Mal sehen wie lange dieser Frieden noch anhält! Danke fürs Lesen und Reviewen! Ihr seid super, Leute! Eure Vanessa


	26. What a stupid Lion!

**Disclaimer: **Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**AN:** Das Autowaschen muss kurz warten, denn es gab Ärger in der Schule für unseren Lieblingsvampir ... und hier ist für euch ein schönes Esme/Edward Kapitel :) Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Edwards Pov

Als ich am nächsten Mittag von der Schule nach Hause komme, habe ich Hunger wie ein Wolf oder auch wie ein ausgehungerter Vampir! Noch dazu bin ich verdammt sauer! Ich werfe meinen Rucksack in die Ecke des Wohnzimmers, stolziere in die Küche und reisse den Kühlschrank auf. Das oberste Päckchen Blut muss dran glauben und ich reisse mit meinen scharfen Zähnen die dumme Plastikverpackung auf. Sehr widerspenstig dieses durchsichtige Plastikzeug aus dem Krankenhaus ... Ein Räuspern unterbricht mich bei meiner Arbeit und ich schaue nach vorn, wo Esme steht und die Hände in die Hüften gestützt hat.

„Edward, nimm eine Schere, bitte!"

„Sorry," antworte ich, immer noch das nicht schmeckende Plastik im Mund.

Etwas genervt nehme ich den Beutel heraus, gehe zur Schublade und schneide die Verpackung auf. Ich greife über mich und nehme meine schwarze Tasse von einem der Haken.

Ich spüre, dass Mum immer noch hinter mir steht und mich an starrt. Als ich das kalte Blut in die Tasse gefüllt habe, schließe ich den Beutel wieder mit einem Plastikklipp und lege ihn zurück in den Kühlschrank, damit der Inhalt nicht seinen Geschmack verliert. Ich reisse die Tür der Mikrowelle auf und stelle die Tasse auf den Glasteller.

„Edward, ist irgendwas passiert," fragt Mum mich und ich knalle die Tür der Mikrowelle mit dem Ellbogen zu, ohne ihr zu antworten. Ein Druck auf die _Start-Taste_ und ich höre das wohl klingende Geräusch des Motors und des Belüftungssystems.

Ich will mich gerade umdrehen, als mich eine Hand am Oberarm packt und mich zurück zieht. Sofort werden meine Augen Golden und ich knurre wütend und laut. Esme weicht einen Schritt zurück und lässt mich erschreckt los.

„Was ist denn mit dir? ... Edward!"

Diesmal fauche ich sie an. „Mum, lass mich jetzt bitte in Ruhe, okay?!"

„Nein, nicht _okay_, Edward," faucht sie zurück.

Das Piepen der Mikrowelle unterbricht unsere Auseinandersetzung kurz und ich öffne die kleine Tür. Dann stelle ich die Tasse auf das teure Holz der Anrichte und sehe wieder Mum an. „Es gab Ärger in der Schule."

Sie schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf. „Und deshalb fauchst du mich an?"

Ich senke meinen Blick.

Sie kommt einen Schritt näher und drückt mit zwei Fingern mein Kinn hoch, damit ich ihr in die Augen sehe. „Was glaubst du, was Dad zu dieser Respektlosigkeit sagen wird?"

Natürlich weiß ich genau, was sie meint. Er würde mir einige mit dem Gürtel überziehen, das wäre sicher! Ich schlucke und versuche ihrem Blick auszuweichen, doch sie ist stärker als ich gedacht habe.

„Edward, sag mir bitte was passiert ist," drängt Esme freundlich. „Oder willst du, dass ich ihm davon erzähle? Sicher nicht?"

„Nein," flüstere ich leise, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Entschuldige, Mum."

Sie streichelt mir durch die Haare. „Ist schon okay. Willst du mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist, Schatz? Oder willst du mit Dad reden?"

Ich greife hinter mich und nehme die Tasse in die Hand, die sich jetzt auf eine gewisse Temperatur abgekühlt hat.

Dann sehe ich Esme an, die zu warten scheint.

„Nicht jetzt, Mum," sage ich, gehe schnell aus der Küche, werfe mir den Rucksack über die Schulter und renne die Treppe hinauf. Ich spüre ihre Blicke auf mir, aber sie kommt mir nicht nach. Und ich hoffe, dass sie Carlisle nicht erzählt, dass ich so respektlos ihr gegenüber war.

* * *

Ich stehe in meinem Zimmer und nehme einen großen Schluck Blut zu mir. Dann setze ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch, fahre den Laptop hoch und stelle mit der Fernbedienung die Musik auf volle Lautstärke. Die beiden silbernen Boxen fangen an zu beben, als _Aiden"s Darkness_ heraus kracht. Im Moment ist mir ziemlich egal, ob sich ein anderer Vampir in diesem Haus an der Musik stört. Und Carlisle ist eh unterwegs zu Swan.

Nachdem der mobile Computer endlich den Betriebsmodus erreicht hat, öffne ich den Internetbrowser mit einem Mausklick und gebe eine Adresse in das obere Feld ein. Ich lehne mich jetzt etwas entspannter zurück, trinke noch einen Schluck und sehe dabei zu, wie sich die Seite öffnet.

Die Homepage ist endlich offen und ich suche den entsprechenden Artikel. Lese ihn ... Lese ihn ein zweites Mal und schließe den Browser dann.

Es klopft an meiner Zimmertür, während ich auf _Herunterfahren_ klicke.

„WAS?!"

Als sich die Tür öffnet, streckt Mum ihren Kopf hindurch. Ich sehe sie an, aber verstehe nicht was sie sagt – die Musik ist zu laut!

Genervt ziele ich mit der Fernbedienung auf die Anlage und fahre die Lautstärke so weit herunter, dass Mum in mein Zimmer kommen kann, ohne dass sie Gefahr läuft einen Hörsturz zu kriegen. Sie sieht wütend aus und das ist sehr selten der Fall. Esme baut sich vor mir auf und reißt mir die Fernbedienung aus den Fingern. Ihr Blick fällt kurz auf den Computer, der gerade mit einem leisen Rauschen des Ventilators herunter fährt und dann auf mich.

„Edward!"

Ich seufze. „Ich werde die Musik leiser machen."

„Das wollte ich nicht hören, Edward," sagt sie wütend und zeigt mit dem Finger auf mich. „Du wirst mir jetzt sagen, was in der Schule war, andernfalls bleibe ich so lange mit dir hier sitzen, bis Dad mit Rosalie nach Hause kommt. Und wenn _er_ dich fragt ... wird er eine Antwort bekommen! Denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Carlisle sich nicht so leicht von dir abspeisen lässt! Oder du es wagst, ihn an zu lügen!"

Ich schlucke. Dass sie mir immer gleich drohen muss!

Genervt lasse ich die Schultern hängen und greife nach der Tasse, doch Esme ist schneller und zieht sie weg – außer Reichweite!

„Es gab Ärger in der Schule," sage ich dann, als ich merke, dass ich nicht weiter komme und sehe ihr in die Augen.

„Das hörte ich schon, Edward," sagt die wütend.

Ich versuche wieder an meine Tasse zu kommen, aber sie hält sie noch ein Stückchen weiter weg. „Welche Art von Ärger?"

Ich räuspere mich. „Viel mehr gab es Ärger auf dem Parkplatz heute Mittag. Jemand fand es wohl besonders lustig und hat meinen Volvo besprüht!"

Mum zuckt die Schultern.

„Und," fragt sie und meine Augen werden wieder Golden. „Das kann man wieder abwaschen, Edward! Wo liegt denn das Problem?"

Ich knurre sie frustriert und verärgert an. _Männer und Autos! Das werden Frauen nie verstehen ..._

Esme sieht mich finster an. "Lass das gefälligst!"

Ich beruhige mich wieder und meine Augen färben sich Schwarz. „Mum! Freak? Irgend Jemand hat da mit Rot auf die Motorhaube und die Seiten FREAK geschrieben! Auf meinen Volvo!"

Sie lacht.

Ich werde wieder sauer! „Das ist nicht witzig, okay?"

Esme beruhigt sich wieder.

„Entschuldige," sagt sie räuspernd und berührt mich am Arm. „Du kannst es doch abwaschen mit einem Lösungsmittel oder so was. Ich glaube, wir haben in der Garage noch etwas."

„Die ganze Schule hat es gesehen, Mum," flüstere ich leise und greife zum dritten Mal nach meiner Tasse, in der das Blut sicher schon kalt geworden ist, aber Mum zieht sie wieder außer Reichweite.

Wir hören ein Auto die Einfahrt rauf kommen und Esme geht zum Fenster um nach zu sehen. Sie kommt zu mir zurück. „Dad und Rosalie!"

Ich sehe auf meine Hände. „Wirst du ihm sagen, dass ich dich angeknurrt habe?"

Zu meinem Erstaunen schüttelt sie den Kopf. „Wenn du mir versprichst, so etwas nie wieder zu tun? Dann _Nein_, Edward!"

Ich stehe auf und gehe zu ihr. „Schon versprochen!"

Sie nimmt mich in die Arme und ich drücke meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. „Danke, Mum."

„Weißt du, wer es war," fragt sie plötzlich leise, als unten die Haustür auf geht.

„Nein," lüge ich eiskalt. „Will ich auch nicht wissen."

Wir lösen uns wieder, als Dad nach ihr ruft. Sie stellt die Tasse auf meinem Tisch ab und hält mein Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Und ... falls du irgendwann raus bekommst, wer es war, dann ... keine Rache, Edward! Verstanden? Das passt nicht zu dieser Familie!"

„Verstanden, Mum!"

_Aber dieser Mistkerl hat es verdient ..._

Tbc ...


	27. Offene Rechnung

**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

* * *

Edwards Pov

Ein paar Minuten nachdem Mum mein Zimmer verlassen hat, habe ich die Stereoanlage ausgestellt. Ich liege auf meinem Bett, die Kopfhörer des MP3-Players in den Ohren und lausche der Musik, die in meinem Kopf herum hämmert. Ich habe die Hände auf meinen Bauch gelegt und die Beine übereinander geschlagen – total entspannt und relaxt.

Plötzlich rieche ich Dads Geruch und schlage sofort die Augen auf. Er sitzt auf meinem Schreibtischstuhl und hat sich zu mir gedreht. Er zeigt mit dem Finger auf mich und krümmt den Zeigefinger nach hinten. Plötzlich habe ich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Hat Esme mich doch verraten? Langsam setze ich mich auf und ziehe die Kopfhörer aus meinen Ohren. Jetzt erst merke ich, wie laut die Musik wirklich ist.

Kein Wunder, dass ich Carlisle nicht gehört habe.

„Was gibt`s," frage ich ihn und stehe auf.

Er greift auf meinen Tisch und hält mir einen DIN A 4 Block vor die Nase.

„Das gibt`s," sagt er, während er mich die ganze Zeit an sieht. „Wir haben noch nicht über deine Bestrafung gesprochen bezüglich deinem Schimpfwort gegenüber Rosalie und deinem Ausraster auf dem Flur! Richtig?"

Meine Mundwinkel gehen nach unten und ich stöhne. „Ja?"

_Gut, Mum hat ihm noch nichts gesagt, oder Dad ist ein guter Schauspieler!_

Er nimmt den Block und meinen Füller, steht auf und geht zur Tür. „Komm!"

Ich folge ihm über den Flur und in sein Arbeitszimmer. Vor dem Schreibtisch steht ein Stuhl. Der Tisch ist frei geräumt, jedoch liegt vor seinem antiken Stuhl auf dem Tisch ein aufgeschlagenes, dickes Buch von seiner Sammlung aus dem 18. Jahrhundert. Irgendwas mit Krieg und so weiter ... Er schießt die Tür und setzt sich auf seinen Platz.

„Setz dich!"

Ich lasse mich auf dem unbequemen Stuhl nieder und er wirft mir den Füller und den Block vor die Nase. „Schreib!"

Immer noch etwas neben der Spur, öffne ich meinen Füller und setze oben in der ersten Reihe an. Meine Augen suchen seine und ich warte.

„Ich werde meine Schwester Rosalie nie wieder beleidigen, sie anfauchen, anknurren oder ihr in irgend einer anderen Weise weh tun! Sei es physisch oder psychisch!"

Ich schreibe immer noch und langsam wird mir klar, was er vor hat. Als ich fertig bin, sehe ich ihn fragend an. „Wie oft?"

Er hebt eine Augenbraue, scheinbar erstaunt darüber, dass ich so schnell kapiert habe und schlägt sein Buch an dem Lesezeichen auf. „Fünfzig Mal ist nicht übertrieben, oder?"

„N ... Nein," sage ich dann, als ich merke, dass ich eh mit protestieren nicht weiter kommen werde. „Wie lange hab ich Zeit?"

Er sieht auf seine Armbanduhr und lehnt sich mit einem Seufzer zurück. „45 Minuten ist okay, oder?"

Ich werfe einen Blick auf die Wanduhr, die vor sich hin tickt. „Bis 15 Uhr!"

„Bis 15 Uhr," sagt er nickend. Dann lässt er das Buch wieder auf den Tisch fallen, einen Finger auf der Seite und grinst. „Das ist zu schaffen, wenn du dir Mühe gibst! Du wirst deine Vampirfähigkeiten nicht einsetzen – sieh es als Schulaufgabe! Und an deiner Stelle würde ich nicht zu langsam sein, denn wenn du nicht fertig wirst, dann kriegst du pro fehlendem Satz einen Tag Hausarrest! Hast du verstanden?"

Meine Augen werden groß und ich öffne meinen Mund. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Mein voller Ernst," sagt er ruhig und nimmt wieder sein Buch in die Hand. „Also mach schnell, aber sauber, okay?"

_Ich frage mich langsam, wie er immer auf so sadistische Strafen kommt _...

Er stoppt die Zeit und ich fange an zu schreiben – ruhig und konzentriert. Was für ein bescheuerter Satz? Ob Rose das auch machen musste? Sicher nicht, aber ich denke, ich schreibe lieber, als dass er mich übers Knie legt!

Nur zehn Sätze später tut mir schon die Hand weh und ich werde müde. Jetzt ein bißchen Musik wär nicht schlecht ... Aber ich werde ihn nicht fragen, weil ich eh schon die Antwort kenne. Die Wanduhr tickt verdammt laut, wenn es um einen herum still ist. Das ist ja so öde und langweilig!

Zwischendurch wirft er mir einen Blick zu, um zu sehen wie weit ich bin und ob ich auch langsam schreibe und nicht mit Vampir-Speed, wie ich immer sage. Fünf Sätze später, legt er sein Buch verkehrt herum auf den Tisch und steht auf. „Ich bin mal kurz in der Küche, okay?"

Ich sehe auf. „Klar!"

„Und Edward," sagt Carlisle, als er die Tür öffnet. „Mach langsam!"

Als er verschwunden ist, mache ich mich konzentriert wieder an die Arbeit. Nach ein paar Minuten kommt er wieder zurück, eine Tasse Blut in der Hand und in der anderen die Post von heute. Er setzt sich wieder, trinkt einen Schluck und stellt die Tasse wieder ab. Dann schnappt er sich den silbernen Brieföffner, den er mal bei den Volturi hat mitgehen lassen. Dad klaut ja nicht! Er beginnt sich durch den Stapel Post zu arbeiten. Ich schreibe, werfe ihm ein paar Mal einen interessierten Blick zu, in der Hoffnung das etwas für mich dabei ist und schreibe weiter.

Als ich endlich nach einer Ewigkeit fertig bin – ja ich bin unter der geforderten Zeit geblieben – reiche ich Dad die vier Blätter über den Tisch. Er nimmt sie mir aus der Hand, überfliegt das erste Blatt, dann das zweite und das nächste Blatt. Eine Seite später nickt er anerkennend und legt das Papier auf dem Tisch ab. Er steht auf und klopft mir auf die Schulter. „Gut gemacht! Dann gehen wir jetzt mal zu meinem dreckigen Wagen!"

Ich verkneife mir ein _Danke_ und folge ihm einfach. Wir gehen an Rosalies Zimmer vorbei, holen sie ab und verlassen dann das Haus durch die Zwischentür.

* * *

Ich schalte das Licht in der Garage an und Dad öffnet den Mercedes mit der kleinen Fernbedienung. „Mach das Tor auf, Edward!"

Ich sehe zu, wie er einsteigt und Rosalie zur Seite geht. Dann öffne ich mit einem Ruck an der roten Strippe das Garagentor. Dad schaltet das Licht an und lässt den schwarzen Merceds langsam aus der Garage hinaus in die Einfahrt rollen. Er setzt den Wagen direkt vor das Haus, schaltet den Motor aus und beginnt das Handschuhfach leer zu räumen.

Ich drehe mich zu meiner Schwester um. „Willst du nicht schon mal Wasser und das Putzzeug holen gehen?"

„Wenn es sein muss," antwortet sie und verschwindet wieder in der Garage.

Carlisle stellt die Seitenspiegel ein und räumt die Seitenfächer der Sitze leer. Die Papiere und den Rest Krimskrams legt er auf das Autodach und geht dann zum Kofferraum. Während dessen überlege ich, ob ich innen oder außen sauber machen will ...

Dad steht in seinem dicken Pullover hinter dem Wagen und grübelt. Ich lehne mich in den Innenraum und drehe das Radio an, da er den Schlüssel hat stecken lassen.

„Mach es bitte aus, Edward!"

_Mist ... _

Frustriert stelle ich die Musik wieder ab und komme zu ihm. Ich sehe einen roten Werkzeugkasten und einen Erste-Hilfe Kasten, der bei Carlisle etwas _ausladender_ bepackt ist, als bei normalen Autofahrern. Ein Abschleppseil mit großen Karabinerhaken liegt an der rechten Seite, eine starke Lampe und einen Six-Pack Wasser steht im hinteren Teil des Kofferraums. Und an der Seite steht ein roter Benzinkasten!

Plötzlich habe ich eine nette Idee und grinse. Rache ist süß!

Rosalie kommt endlich zurück mit einem Eimer heissem Wasser, verschiedenen Schwämmen, Lappen, einem Fensterleder und Abzieher und verschiedenen Reinigungsmitteln. Dad schlägt den Kofferraumdeckel zu. Dann zieht er seine Brieftasche aus der Hose und nimmt ein Geldstück heraus. „Okay, mir ist egal, wer von euch was macht, aber damit es keine Streitereien gibt ..."

Er wirft mir einen mahnenden Blick zu und ich versuche so auszusehen, als ob ich nicht weiss, wovon er redet. Dad fährt fort. „... werden wir es auslosen!"

Carlisle hält die Münze in der Hand schließt diese und hält die andere Hand, ebenfalls geschlossen daneben. Er wirft meiner Schwester einen Blick zu. „Zahl ist Innen und Kopf die Außenreinigung!"

Er hält die Hände hinter den Rücken und bewegt sie, während die Münze von einer zur anderen Hand wandert. Ich starre ihm in die Augen. Konzentriere mich auf seine Gedanken und habe in Sekunden die Lösung. Er hat währenddessen keine Mine verzogen – Pokerface! Dann hält er die Hände wieder vor seinen Bauch und sieht mich an.

„Welche Hand hätte der Herr gerne?"

Ich grinse breit und tippe auf seine rechte Hand, die er dann öffnet. Genervt rolle ich mit den Augen. Ich habe die falsche Münze erwischt und muss die Karosserie, Fenster und die Reifen putzen.

„Aber du hast doch-"

Er schüttelt grinsend den Kopf und gibt mir die Münze in die Hand. „Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du versuchst zu schummeln. Darum hab ich die ganze Zeit an die andere Seite der Münze gedacht!"

Ich schlage ihm auf die Schulter. „Danke, Dad!"

Carlisle tätschelt mir den Kopf. „Ich will, dass der Wagen blitz blank ist, okay? Innen und Außen! Und die Kaugummis nicht vergessen, Rose! Edward!"

Er drückt mir die Schlüssel in die Hand und packt sich die Papiere unter den Arm. „Und auf keinen Fall hinters Steuer, ist das klar?"

Wir nicken. „Glasklar, Dad!"

Er geht zur Haustür, schließt auf und ist Sekunden später nicht mehr zu sehen ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Oh, da wurde Edward ja doch noch bestraft, lol ... zwar nicht so wie wir das gewohnt sind, aber Carlisle hat Fantasie ;) Aufsätze oder etwas in der Art find ich als Strafe klasse, dh ihr werdet diese Art der Bestrafung noch ein paar Mal miterleben ;) ... Was will Edward denn mit dem Benzinkanister anstellen? Hm ... Ob das Autowaschen jetzt nach Plan läuft?


	28. Fun, Games and Secrets

**Disclaimer: **Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

* * *

Edwards Pov

Rosalie geht in die Garage zurück, um den Staubsauger anzuschließen. Ich gehe wieder an den Kofferraum und öffne ihn. Mein Blick fällt auf den roten Benzinkanister. Ich hebe ihn heraus und stelle ihn neben das Auto, so, dass er von dem Mercedes verdeckt wird, falls Jemand aus dem Haus sieht oder heraus kommt. Dann laufe ich in die Garage, wo meine Schwester immer noch mit dem Kabel des Staubsaugers kämpft.

_Mechanikerin und kann kein Kabel von einem einfachen Staubsauger abrollen?_

_Egal ..._

Ich schaue mich kurz um, gehe dann zu einem der Metallschränke und nehme eine durchsichtige Plastikdose mit schraubbarem Deckel heraus, die ich unter meine Jacke stecke. Ich schließe den Schrank und betrete wieder die Einfahrt. Rosalie kommt mir hinter her, den Staubsauger in der einen und den Schlauch mit dem abnehmbaren Sauger in der anderen Hand.

Wir treffen uns an Carlisles Mercedes wieder, an dem wir bis jetzt keinen Finger gerührt haben. Zusammen öffnen wir alle Türen und den Kofferraumdeckel.

„Ich fang dann hinten an, okay," fragt sie und schaltet den starken Sauger ein.

Dann klettert sie auf die hintere Sitzbank und beginnt die weiss-beigen Ledersitze gründlich vom Staub und Schmutz zu reinigen. Ich sehe ihr kurz dabei zu, grinse und trete wieder neben den schwarzen Mercedes. Die kleine Dose habe ich schon unter meiner Jacke hervor geholt und stelle sie auf den Boden neben den Benzin-Kasten. Noch einmal drehe ich mich kurz zum Haus um, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht beobachtet werde. Ich schraube den schwarzen Deckel des Benzinkanisters ab.

_Das Zeug stinkt fürchterlich! ... Ich muss es ja nicht trinken, oder?_

Dann hocke ich mich hin und befülle unauffällig meinen Behälter mit der gelben Flüssigkeit. Als die Dose voll ist, schraube ich den Deckel wieder auf und stelle den roten Metallkanister wieder an die rechte Seite des Kofferraums. Meine durchsichtige Dose verschwindet in der Innentasche meiner Winterjacke.

Ich gehe zu Rosalie hinüber, um ihr über die Schulter zu schauen. „Da hast du was vergessen!"

Dieser Blick konnte töten! Sie seufzt, rubbelt den Dreck von den teuren Ledersitzen und sieht mich dann grinsend an. „Gut so?"

Ich nicke und klopfe ihr auf die Schulter. „Ja, aber das nächste mal ein bißchen mehr Tempo, okay!"

Plötzlich werden ihre Augen Golden und sie knurrt mich an. Sie steigt von der Rückbank und stellt den Sauger aus. Dann geht sie knurrend zu einem der Wassereimer und nimmt einen triefend nassen Schwamm heraus. Ich trete einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück und schüttele den Kopf.

„Oh nein! Das wagst du nicht!"

„Wollen wir wetten," sagt sie und hält mir den tropfenden Schwamm vor die Nase.

Langsam gehe ich noch weiter zurück, obwohl ich glaube, dass sie es nicht machen wird. Falsch gedacht ...

Sie springt auf mich zu und klatscht mir den Schwamm einmal quer durch das Gesicht. Ich spucke ein paar Wassertropfen aus und lasse jetzt ebenfalls meine Vampirfähigkeiten erwachen. Ich sehe auf einen der beiden Eimer und nehme ihn hoch, ohne meinen Blick von meiner Schwester abzuwenden. Fauchend gehe ich auf sie zu, doch sie lacht und stellt sich hinter den schützenden Mercedes.

Knurrend überlege ich, ob ich das Wasser in einem Rutsch hinüber schütten kann, ohne Dads geliebtes Auto zu treffen. Ich könnte natürlich auch schnell die Türen zu machen, damit nicht die Gefahr besteht, dass Wasser auf die Ledersitze läuft, aber ... das würde zu lange dauern und Rose wird mir sicher nicht helfen.

Als ich die Entfernung zu meiner grinsenden Schwester abschätze und dann den Eimer hebe, werde ich durch ein leises Klopfen auf Glas unterbrochen. Ich sehe zum Haus hinüber. Carlisle steht in meinem Zimmer an der geschlossenen Balkontür und sieht grimmig zu uns herunter. Er schüttelt den Kopf und hebt mahnend einen Finger.

Ich grinse und stelle den Eimer sofort wieder auf dem Boden ab. Dann sehe ich Rosalie an, die auch Dads warnenden Blick gesehen hat.

„Ich glaube, wir sollen die Wasserschlacht ausfallen lassen, Rose und uns endlich an die Arbeit machen!"

„Schade," sagt sie und lässt ihren Schwamm in den anderen Eimer plumpsen. „Hätte Spass gemacht!"

„Ja, aber er sah so aus, als würde er uns jeden Moment erwürgen," gebe ich zurück.

Sie nimmt wieder den Sauger und säubert sorgfältig die Vordersitze, den Fußraum und anschließend den Kofferraum. Als ich sehe, dass sie fast fertig ist, gieße ich einen Schuss Reinigungsmittel in meinen Eimer und ertränke einen der Schwämme darin. Während ich zu sehe, wie der gelbe Schwamm sich mit Wasser vollsaugt und unter geht wie die Titanic, sehe ich Rose an.

„Hast du noch Schmerzen?"

„Ja," sagt sie und schließt die Türen, als sie fertig ist. „Ich werde ihn fragen, ob ich gleich irgendwas kriegen kann?"

Ich lache laut los. „Rose, er gibt dir nichts! Ich habe schon so oft nach Schmerzmitteln gefragt und Carlisle hat immer _nein_ gesagt! Wenn er dir jetzt was gibt, dann bin ich echt wütend!"

„Ich frag ihn trotzdem!"

„Gut," sage ich Schulter zuckend und krempele mir die Ärmel der Jacke nach oben.

Ich nehme den Schwamm und beginne das Dach zu schrubben. Schwarz ist eine sehr schöne Autofarbe, aber leider sieht man jedes kleinste Detail an Dreck, Staub, Pollen und angetrocknete Vogelscheisse!

Als das Dach sauber ist, sehe ich Rosalie in Richtung Haus marschieren. Sie wird ihn wirklich fragen ... und selbst verständlich eine Abfuhr kriegen! Wär ja sehr unfair von Dad! Einige Minuten später kommt sie zurück und strahlt. Ich werfe den Schwamm in den Eimer und lehne mich gegen das Auto. Sie hat eine Wasserflasche in der Hand und in der anderen ein Päckchen Tabletten.

Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein! Wieso gibt er dir was und mir nicht?"

Sie legt einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und sieht kurz zum Haus. „Er hat mir ... nicht wirklich was gegeben, Edward. In der Küche liegt ein Zettel, er ist mit Mum spazieren im Wald. Na ja und der Koffer lag im Wohnzimmer, da hab ich-"

Meine Augen werden riesig. „Du hast ihn beklaut? Rose! Weißt du was er mit dir machen wird, wenn er das erfährt! Danach brauchst du sicher vier von den Kapseln, um einigermaßen schlafen zu können!"

Sie zuckt die Schultern. „Sags ihm nicht, okay! Bitte, Edward!"

Meine Schwester öffnet die Wasserflasche und fischt eine Tablette aus der Packung. Sie steckt sie sich in den Mund und spült sie mit zwei Schluck Wasser hinunter.

„Wenn du ihm nichts von der Pille erzählst," beginnt sie und dreht die Flasche wieder zu. „Sag ich ihm nicht, dass du dir einen Becher Benzin von ihm abgezweigt hast!"

_Wie kann sie nur so kalt und bösartig sein?_

Ich brauche nicht lange zu überlegen. „Meinet wegen, aber wenn er es raus bekommt, weiss ich von nichts, okay?"

Wir gehen wieder an die Arbeit und sind nach einer halben Stunde mit der Karosserie fertig. Ich begebe mich mit einem Lappen und einer Sprühflasche an die Felgen, während Rosalie die Nummernschilder macht.

Als ich Schritte höre, sehe ich auf – Dad! Und er sieht nicht gerade glücklich aus.

Rosalie hat ihn auch gesehen, begibt sich aber wieder an die Arbeit, um den Schein zu wahren. Er steckt die Hände in die Jackentaschen und geht einmal langsam um das Auto herum. Leider kann ich nicht anders und lese seine Gedanken: Er ist nicht wegen dem Wagen hier!

Leider kann ich jetzt Rose nicht mehr warnen.

Carlisle wirft einen Blick auf die Wasserflasche, die neben einem der Reifen steht und nimmt sie hoch. Er geht damit zu Rose, die sich vor die Schnauze des S55 AMG gehockt hat und das Nummernschild putzt.

„Rosalie?"

Sie steht auf und dreht sich zu ihm. Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ja, Dad?"

Er hält ihr die Wasserflasche vor die Nase und schüttelt sie etwas. „Durst gehabt?"

„Ja," sagt sie und zuckt die Schultern. „Warum?"

„Gib mir das Schmerzmittel, bitte," befiehlt Dad dann plötzlich und hält die andere Hand auf. Ich schlucke, mache aber mit meiner Arbeit weiter, weil ich nicht zwischen die Fronten geraten will. Aber ein kleiner Blick zwischendruch muss sein ...

„W ... Welches Schmerzmittel, Dad?"

_Wow! Okay, das wars jetzt ... Vielleicht werde ich meine Schwester nie wieder sehen! Aber ... so viel Mut hätte ich Rosalie gar nicht zugetraut?_

Sie tritt einen Schritt zurück, doch Dad ist schneller und hat sie schon am Arm gepackt. Dann mustert er sie kurz von allen Seiten und stellt die Flasche auf den Boden. Mit der freien Hand greift er in ihre hintere Hosentasche – nicht zu zaghaft, muss ich erwähnen - und hält ihr dann die Tabletten vor das Gesicht.

„_Dieses_ Schmerzmittel, Liebling," faucht er leise.

Rose sagt nichts mehr. Carlisle zieht sie grob mit sich zum Haus hinüber. Ich bleibe natürlich wo ich bin und arbeite fleißig weiter. Diese Abreibung will ich nicht mitkriegen, das ist klar!

Nach endlos langen 15 Minuten geht die Haustür wieder auf und meine Schwester kommt zu mir zurück. Tränen in den Augen, noch blasser als vorher und sie läuft langsamer und vorsichtiger, als vorher. Sie versucht sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und schnieft leise.

Ich stehe auf und gehe um den Wagen herum auf sie zu. „Alles okay?"

Dann endlich sieht sich mich an. „Wieso hab ich nur gedacht, dass ich damit durch komme? ... Er hat mich angebrüllt, Edward!"

Ich zucke die Schultern. „Nur angebrüllt, oder-"

„NATÜRLICH NICHT, EDWARD! WAS DENKST DU DENN?!"

„Entschuldige," sage ich leise und nehme sie dann in die Arme. „Aber das war eine wirklich blöde Idee, Rose."

Meine große Schwester sagt nichts mehr, sondern drückt sich nur noch fest an mich. Ich streichele ihr durch die Haare und über den Rücke, so wie Dad es immer tut. Ob er sie diesmal auch in den Arm genommen hat? Ich denke schon! Das macht er immer, auch wenn er stink wütend auf uns ist! Und wir wissen genau, dass er uns liebt ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Rose klaut einfach Tabletten *Kopfschüttel* und natürlich fliegt alles auf! Carlisle ist ja nicht dumm! Ob Edward mit seiner nächsten Aktion auch wieder Pech hat? Wenn ihr weiter lest, werdet ihr es herausfinden! Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	29. Der Porsche Boxter S!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir :)

* * *

Edwards Pov

Der nächste Tag bricht an und mein Wecker klingelt so laut, dass ich manchmal glaube, allen in diesem Haus damit auf die Nerven zu gehen. Meine Hand knallt auf den großen Knopf und es herrscht wieder Stille. Müde ziehe ich die Decke über den Kopf und drehe mich auf die Seite. Nur noch ein paar Minuten ... Es klopft an meiner Zimmertür.

Ich werfe die Decke zurück. „WAS?!"

„Edward, kommst du," ruft Mum von der anderen Seite der Türe aus.

„Ja, ich komme," antworte ich gähnend und setze mich auf die Bettkante.

Ich überlege, wie es meiner Schwester heute wohl geht. Vielleicht hat Carlisle sie auch für einen Tag krank geschrieben? Das macht er ja manchmal, wenn er sieht, dass es uns sehr schlecht geht nach ... Und Rosalie ging es verdammt schlecht. Sie konnte gestern Abend beim Essen noch nicht mal auf einem Kissen sitzen und Mum musste ihr das Abendessen hoch bringen, damit sie im Liegen essen konnte. So weit habe ich es bis jetzt noch nie gebracht, obwohl mich Dad schon härter bestraft hat, als sie!

Vielleicht bin ich auch abgehärteter, weil er mich öfter bestrafen muss?

Ich sehe kurz auf die Uhr: 05:30 Uhr. Ich gehe duschen, ziehe mich an, packe meinen Rucksack zusammen – ohne das runde Döschen Benzin zu vergessen, was ich ganz unten hinein stopfe und schalte die Stereoanlage aus. Ich stecke meine Brieftasche in die Hose, greife mir die Autoschlüssel vom Tisch, meinen MP3-Player und schlüpfe in meine Stiefel.

Als ich auf den Flur hinaus trete, sehe ich in Dads Büro schon Licht brennen. Ich gehe zur Tür, klopfe an den Rahmen und trete ein. „Morgen, Dad!"

Er sitzt am Schreibtisch und hat eine Akte vor sich aufgeschlagen. Ein Kugelschreiber in den Fingern und eine Tasse mit wohl riechendem Blut vor sich. Ich lecke mir die Lippen und er sieht mich an. „Morgen, Edward. Alles okay?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. _Was soll denn nicht okay sein?_ ... „Klar!"

Plötzlich sucht er den Papierkram auf dem Tisch ab und fischt ein Attest unter einem Stapel Blätter hervor. Er reicht es mir und ich nehme es ihm ab.

„Hier," sagt er seufzend. „Von Rosalie. Tust du mir den Gefallen und gibst das bitte ab?"

„Ja, mach ich," sage ich, während ich das Attest ausführlich studiere. Ein Räuspern unterbricht mich aber leider sofort wieder.

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was hast du geschrieben?"

Carlisle legt die Akten zusammen, steht auf und kommt zu mir.

„Das geht dich nichts an," flüstert er mir ins Ohr und hält mir dann grinsend die Tür auf.

„Sorry," antworte ich mit gesenktem Blick.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich schon so früh wach?"

„Warum nicht," frage ich zurück. „Ich will vorher noch in die Bibliothek!"

Er sieht mich skeptisch an. „Du? Willst vor der Schule noch in die Bibliothek?"

Carlisle schüttelt den Kopf und legt dann prüfend eine Hand flach auf meine Strin. Mit der anderen hält er meinen Kopf fest. Nach ein paar Sekunden, zieht er die Hand wieder weg. „Fieber hast du nicht ..."

Ich stöhne etwas genervt. „Dad, ich bin nicht krank! Kann ich nicht einfach mal vor dem Unterricht ein Buch lesen, ohne dass gleich alle denken, mit mir würde was nicht stimmen?!"

Er ist etwas überrascht über meinen Ausbruch und eigentlich würde er mich jetzt dafür tadeln, aber ... er hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. „Entschuldige! Aber das ist wirklich ungewöhnlich für dich, Edward!"

Ich zucke die Schultern, weil ich dieses Verhör hinter mich bringen will. „Darf ich jetzt gehen, Carlisle? Sonst habe ich gleich keine Zeit mehr, oder es ist zu voll!"

Mein Vater nickt nur und ich springe schnell die Treppe hinunter, um noch eine Tasse Blut zum Frühstück zu bekommen.

_Er hat das Benzin nicht gerochen, das heisst, das diese kleinen Dosen, die er mal gekauft hat, wirklch gut und luftdicht verschließen ..._

Ich lasse mir zwanzig Minuten Zeit mit dem Frühstück und steige dann in der Garage in meinen Volvo, den ich gestern noch von der roten Farbe gereinigt habe. Ich starte den Motor, stelle das Licht und das Radio an. Dann fahre ich langsam rückwärts aus meinem Parkplatz, lasse das Fenster herunter und ziehe an der Strippe, die das Tor öffnet. Mit ohrenebtäubender lauter Rockmusik und aufheulendem Motor rase ich in Richtung _Forks High School_ davon.

* * *

Um viertel nach sieben steht mein Auto auf meinem Parkplatz vor der Schule. Ich steige aus und sehe mich kurz aufmerksam um. Es sind noch nicht viele Wagen und Schüler hier. Dann fällt mir der schwarze Porsche am Ende der Reihe auf. Grinsend nicke ich, krame in meinem Rucksack nach der Dose und stecke sie mir unter meine Jacke, die ich ein Stück zu mache. Dann taste ich meine Jeans ab und grinse wieder. Es scheint ja alles perfekt zu laufen ...

Langsam und gemütlich schlendere ich wie immer über den dunkelen Parkplatz der Schule – zu dem teuren Porsche hinüber. Während ich laufe, drehe ich meinen Kopf ein paar Mal um, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von anderen Schülern oder gar Lehrer auf mich ziehe. Aber so früh am Morgen fällt hier so wieso noch Niemandem irgendwas auf!

Schon von weitem hab ich gesehen, dass mein Erzfeind nicht in seinem Auto sitzt, sondern wahrscheinlich schon im Gebäude oder in der gegenüberliegenden Bibliothek ist. Diese Lüge mit dem Buch gegenüber Dad war ziemlich blöd von mir. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass er mir das nicht abkauft!

Ich spaziere einmal um die Luxuskutsche herum und hocke mich kurz hin, um einen prüfenden Blick unter den Sportwagen zu werfen. Nickend stehe ich wieder auf und krame die Dose unter meiner schwarzen Jacke hervor.

_Soll ich das wirklich durchziehen? Aber ... der Arsch hat mein Baby, meinen Volvo besprüht!_

_Noch schlimmer! Er hat in Rot FREAK drauf geschrieben und das haben hier alle gesehen! Alle!_

Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen – ich tue es!

Nervös sehe ich mich wieder auf dem Parkplatz um, doch ich werde nicht beobachtet. Dann bücke ich mich wieder und gieße einen Schuss des brennbaren Treibstoffs unter das Auto nahe an den Tank. Ich ziehe mit dem Rest eine Spur von dieser Pfütze nach außen hin und dann den vorderen Reifen hoch auf die Motorhaube und über das schwarze Cabriodach, was aus brennbarem Stoff besteht. Oben angekommen kippe ich den letzen Tropfen aus und verschließe das Döschen wieder, was ich dann unter meiner Jacke verschwinden lasse, um es nachher hier in der Schule im Müll verschwinden zu lassen. Warum Müll mit nach Hause bringen, wenn man ihn wo anders abgeben kann?

Ich sehe mich wieder um und merke, dass der Parkplatz vor der Schule und die Strasse menschenleer sind – perfektes Timing!

Wie selbstverstandlich krame ich aus meiner Hosentache eine Streichholzschachtel hervor. Dann gehe ich ein paar Schritte zurück, zünde das Hölzchen an der Brennlinie an und sehe kurz auf die kleine Flamme in meiner Hand. Eigentlich kann ich Feuer nicht leiden, so wie jeder andere Vampir auch. Feuer bedeutet für uns Tod! ... Also weg damit!

Ich lasse es auf die Pfütze Benzin fallen, die sich vor dem Autoreifen gebildet hat und trete schnell ein paar Schritte zurück. Sofort fängt die Flüssigkeit Feuer und noch ein paar Sekunden später brennt der ganze _Porsche Boxter S_ zündelnd vor sich hin.

Ich grinse und springe dann hinter die nächsten Büsche und mache mich wie selbstverständlich auf den Weg in das Schulgebäude. Hoffentlich hat mich niemand gesehen ...

* * *

Der Mathematikunterricht der ersten Stunde hat noch nicht mal richtig begonnen, als draußen auf dem Hof Sirenen aufheulen. Natürlich laufen alle zu den Fenstern und gucken hinaus.

„Da brennt irgendein Auto," schreit Jemand.

Auch Mr. Facinelli tritt an die große Fensterfront und glaubt seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. „Das gibt es ja nicht!"

Nachdem wirklich meine ganze Klasse jetzt an den Fenstern steht und gafft, kann ich natürlich nicht auf meinem Stuhl sitzen bleiben, denn das würde sofort auffallen. Also stehe ich auf und gehe auch meine Nase an der Scheibe platt drücken, wie alle anderen hier.

„Wow," sage ich erstaunt. „Gut, dass das nicht mein Auto ist!"

Ich ernte für diesen Kommentar ein paar Blicke und zucke die Schultern. „Stimmt doch!"

Jetzt kann ich sogar Taylor Newton erkennen, der Besitzer des Boxter, der aus dem Gebäude gestürmt kommt, doch es ist schon zu spät. Ein paar Sekunden später gibt es einen Ohren betäubenden Knall und der Porsche fliegt in einer filmreifen Explosion in die Luft.

Erschreckt treten alle von dem Fenster zurück, sogar ich. Die Mädchen schreien voller Panik und die Jungs schütteln den Kopf und grinsen hämisch. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Dass der Wagen gesprengt wird, gehörte eigentlich nicht zum Plan! Er sollte nur etwas ankokeln, aber na ja ...

Die Feuerwehrmänner beginnen jetzt mit den Löscharbeiten und Taylor Newton kniet auf dem kalten Stein der Treppe und heult wie ein kleines Kind.

_Leg dich niemals mit Edward Cullen an ..._

In der gesamten Forks High ist kein normaler Unterricht mehr möglich. Alle stehen an den Fenstern oder auf dem Hof, in sicherem Abstand zu dem Flammenden Inferno, was mal ein Sportwagen gewesen ist und glotzen. Eine weitere Sirene ertönt und ein Krankenwagen des Forks Hospital schießt mit quietschenden Reifen um die Ecke.

Er hält ein paar Meter entfernt und ein Arzt und ein Rettungssanitäter steigen aus. Sie laufen zu Taylor, um ihn zu _behandeln_. Zwangsläufig muss ich an Carlisle denken ... Wenn dieses Debakel mal heraus kommen sollte, dann werde ich eine ganze Weile nicht mehr auf meinem Hintern sitzen können. Und meine Freiheit könnte ich dann auch sicherlich vergessen – auch für eine ganze Weile! Noch dazu könnte ich diese Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht nicht ertragen!

_Warum habe ich jetzt auf einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen?_

Ich sehe wie der Direktor bei dem Krankenwagen steht und mit Taylor redet. Leider kann ich nicht hören, was sie sagen, denn das Gekreische auf dem Hof und die Sirenen des Feueralarms sind zu laut. Der Direktor geht wieder und verschwindet im Schulgebäude. Facinelli versucht unterdessen uns alle etwas zu beruhigen, besonders die Mädchen.

Dann spüre ich wie mein Handy in der Jackentasche vibriert. Ich trete von den Fenstern weg und gehe in eine Ecke, um ungestört telefonieren zu können, was hier eigentlich nicht erlaubt ist.

„Ja," flüstere ich leise.

Es ist Alice. „Edward, ist alles okay bei dir? Hast du auch die Explosion gesehen?"

„Alice," frage ich leise in den Hörer. „Wer hat die _nicht_ gesehen?"

„Das ist der Wagen von Taylor Newton gewesen, oder," fragt sie weiter. „Das ist doch der Typ, der deinen Volvo beschmiert hat, oder?"

Ich rolle mit den Augen. Alice ist echt verdammt gut! „Ja und?!"

Es herrscht einen Moment Stille. „Hast du dich gerächt, Edward?"

Noch bevor ich antworten kann, wird mir das Handy aus der Hand genommen und zu geklappt. Facinelli sieht mich etwas sauer an und ich grinse zurück.

„Mr. Cullen," sagt er und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie wissen, dass ich Handys in meinem Unterricht nicht dulde." Er sieht noch mal auf das Telefon. „Es macht ihnen doch sicher nichts aus, wenn ich ihren Vater anrufe und ihn frage, ob er es Morgen abholen kann?"

Ich schlucke nervös. „Nein, Sir."

„Gut," antwortet er und spaziert zurück zu seinem Lehrerpult. Er klatscht in die Hände, als er sieht, dass die Feuerwehr den Brand gelöscht hat und Taylor Newton in den Krankenwagen verfrachtet wurde. „Da diese kleine Showeinlage jetzt vorrüber ist, können wir mit dem Unterricht fort fahren, ja?"

Wir fahren mit dem Unterricht fort, so gut wir uns jetzt noch konzentrieren können und werden nur kurzzeitig von dem lauten Krach des Abschleppwagens unterbrochen, der den schwarzen Klumpen Metall auflädt und wegschafft.

Ein paar Minuten später klopft es an der Tür. Sie öffnet sich und unser Direktor tritt ein. Facinelli sieht von seinem Buch auf und steht auf. „Direktor Greene? Was können wir für sie tun?"

Greene zeigt auf mich. „Ich muss ihnen leider Mr. Cullen entführen. Ist das in Ordnung, Mr. Facinelli?"

Ein Raunen geht durch die Klasse und Facinelli nickt. „Natürlich, Sir!"

Ich werde auf meinem Stuhl etwas kleiner und nervös. Greene geht zur Tür. „Packen sie ihre Sachen zusammen, Mr. Cullen und folgen sie mir bitte!"

Schnell stopfe ich alles in meinen Rucksack und trete mit Greene auf den Schulflur hinaus. Er schließt die Tür und ich gehe stumm neben ihm her in das Verwaltungsgebäude der Forks High.

* * *

Als wir wenig später in seinem Büro stehen, befiehlt er mir Platz zu nehmen und setzt sich ebenfalls hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Stumm mustert er mich und ich werde noch nervöser. Und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er etwas ahnt. Natürlich könnte ich jetzt seine Gedanken lesen, aber das verkneife ich mir lieber.

Er seufzt tief. „Edward? Haben sie heute früh den Wagen von Taylor Newton mit Benzin übergossen und angezündet?"

_Mann, das war aber jetzt sehr direkt! Ja? Nein? Vielleicht? ... Kreuzen sie bitte hier an!_

Ich versuche meine Überraschung nicht zu offensichtlich zu zeigen, verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und schüttele den Kopf. „Nein, Sir? Warum sollte ich?"

Greene trommelt mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte herum und stöhnt. „Edward! Warum lügen sie mich an? ... Okay, wenn sie bei dieser Antwort bleiben wollen, dann habe ich keine andere Möglichkeit."

Er greift über den Tisch und drückt eine Taste auf der Telefonanlage. „Mary? Verbinden sie mich bitte mit dem Forks Hospital! ... Notaufnahme ... Dr. Carlisle Cullen!"

„_Ja, Sir! Wird erledigt,"_ sagt seine Sekretärin über den Lautsprecher und ich verkrampfe mich in meinem Stuhl. Das wird richtig Ärger geben! Dad geht die Wände hoch!

Er hat meine Reaktion gesehen und beugt sich ein Stück vor. „Man hat mir erzählt, dass es einen kleine Auseinandersetzung gegeben hat, Edward! Und Taylor hat mir gebeichtet, dass er vor ein paar Tagen ihren Volvo besprüht hat. Sie sollten sich für ihren Vater besser eine gute Antwort überlegen, denn-"

Die Telefonanlage piept und blinkt. _„Mr. Greene? Dr. Cullen für sie!"_

Sie telefonieren kurz und Greene legt dann auf. Er wirft mir einen Blick zu. „Er ist unterwegs! ... Und Edward? Wenn ich ihnen einen guten Tipp geben darf: Das Benzin an ihrem rechten Ärmel, geht nicht mehr raus! Die Jacke haben sie ruiniert!"

_Jetzt würde ich am liebsten über den Tisch springen und meine Zähne in seinen Hals rammen ..._

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Ein Action reiches Kapitel :D Und ich glaube Carlisle wird total begeistert sein, wenn der in einigen Minuten in der Schule auftaucht, lol ... Ich hab mich bei der kleinen Szene mit Edward und dem Streichholz totgelacht "Feuer bedeutet Tod! ... Also weg damit!" Hahaha ... Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen, war ja mal etwas länger als sonst! So dann sehen wir mal, was Carlisle zu der ganzen Sache sagt!


	30. Grenzerfahrung

**Disclaimer: **Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und leider nicht mir!

**Warning: **Eine Spankingszene in diesem Kapitel, wer das nicht mag, bitte nicht weiter lesen!

* * *

Carlisles Pov

Als ich den Anruf von Mr. Greene bekommen habe, war ich bei einem Notfall – und jetzt habe ich selber einen! Ich sitze genervt in meinem Büro im Krankenhaus und trommele nervös auf dem Tisch herum, aber der Computer fährt deshalb auch nicht schneller herunter. Greene hat gar nicht genau gesagt, um was es geht? Er sagte nur, dass Edward ein Problem hat – ein ziemlich großes Problem! Wenn es etwas medizinisches wäre, hätte er mir das am Telefon sicher gesagt!

Ich grübele vor mich hin.

Endlich geht der Ventilator aus und der Bildschirm wird schwarz. Ich greife nach dem Telefon und drücke eine interne Kurzwahltaste, um meinem Chef Bescheid zu geben, dass ich mir leider frei nehmen muss und er bitte meine Patienten einem meiner Kollegen übertragen soll. Ich lege den Stapel Patientenakten mitten auf meinen Tisch, damit jeder sie sofort findet und stehe seufzend auf.

Dann ziehe ich den Kittel aus und hänge ihn mit Stethoskop in meinen Schrank, den ich abschließe. Ich schlüpfe in meinen Pullover und den schwarzen, langen Mantel, werfe mir den grauen Schal um den Hals und greife nach meiner Arzttasche, die neben dem Schreibtisch steht.

Dann verlasse ich mein Büro, sage meiner Sekretärin auf Wiedersehen und verschwinde durch eine Gruppe von wartenden Patienten aus dem Vordereingang des Krankenhauses auf den Parkplatz.

Es ist verdammt kalt geworden – noch kälter als die Tage zuvor. Wenn ich Luft hole und ausatme, kann ich sogar meinen Atem sehen und das heisst schon was! Ich gehe zum Kofferraum des Mercedes und öffne die Zentralverriegelung per Knopfdruck.

Als ich den Kofferraum aufmachen will, bemerke ich an der hinteren Stoßstange und dem Nummernschild eine hellgelbe Flüssigkeit. Ich bücke mich kurz, um besser sehen zu können und tippe mit meinem Zeigefinger auf die dickflüssige Substanz. Als ich wieder auf stehe und an der Fingerspitze rieche, weiss ich was es ist: Benzin!

Also stelle ich den Koffer ab, ziehe ein Taschentuch aus der Manteltasche und wische über das Nummernschild und die Stoßstange.

_Wie kommt das Benzin hier hin? Und warum habe ich das, nachdem die Kinder den Wagen gewaschen haben, nicht bemerkt? ..._

Ich schüttele den Kopf und öffne den Kofferraumdeckel.

Als ich im Kofferraum kein Benzin finde, stelle ich meine Tasche hinein und prüfe kurz den Benzinkasten, ob er vielleicht ein Leck hat und etwas ausgelaufen sein könnte. Ich nehme ein neues Taschentuch in die rechte Hand und hebe damit den dreckigen roten Kanister auf Augenhöhe. Nachdem ich ihn von allen Seiten begutachtet habe und nichts finden konnte, außer, dass der Deckel nicht ganz so fest zugeschraubt ist – warum auch immer – setze ich ihn wieder an seine Stelle an die rechte Seite.

Schulter zuckend schließe ich den Kofferraum ganz lässig mit zwei Fingern und steige in meinen Wagen. Ich gebe Gas, fahre rückwärts von meinem privat Parkplatz herunter und reihe mich in den Verkehr ein.

Immer noch mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, was in der Schule passiert sein könnte ...

* * *

Als ich den Mercedes an die Schule heran fahre und auf den Parkplatz abbiege, sehe ich einen Wagen der Feuerwehr. Zwei Beamte stehen in einer der Parklücken und sind damit beschäftigt, irgendwelche verkohlten Teile auf zu sammeln. Ich fahre in einem Bogen da ran vorbei und parke dann weiter von der Schule entfernt, als mir lieb wäre. Ich steige aus, rücke meinen Schal und den Pullover zu recht und verriegele den Wagen.

Langsam spaziere ich hinüber zum Gebäude und riskiere einen Blick auf die Arbeit der Feuerwehrmänner. Dann bleibe ich doch stehen und tippe einem der Beamten auf die Schulter.

„Entschuldigung?"

Er dreht sich zu mir um, etwas genervt über die Störung. „Ja, bitte?"

_Aber er bleibt gelassen ..._

Ich sehe interessiert auf die Einzelteile auf dem Boden. „Was ist hier passiert?"

Der junge Mann schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf. „Irgend eines von den Kids hat ein kleines Feuerwerk mit einem Porsche veranstaltet. Hat ihn angezündet und der Wagen ist in die Luft geflogen. Sir!"

_Na hoffentlich war es nicht eines von meinen ... Kids!_

Ich bedanke mich für die Information und schlendere weiter hinüber zum Schulgebäude. Ich betrete die Eingangshalle, mache einen links Schwenk und verlasse den Schultrakt wieder durch eine andere Tür. Langsam wandere ich durch die fast leere Außenanlage und erreiche wenig später den Verwaltungstrakt der High School. Im Sekretariat vor dem Direktorzimmer mache ich am Tresen halt und warte darauf, dass die Sekretärin zu Ende telefoniert hat.

Die rot-haarige Dame sieht auf und legt den Hörer auf die Gabel. „Dr. Cullen! Gehen sie ruhig durch, Direktor Greene erwartet sie bereits."

„Danke," gebe ich lächelnd zurück und klopfe dann an der schweren Bürotür.

Ich betrete das Büro und schließe die Tür sofort wieder. Edward sitzt auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und hat seinen Rucksack neben sich stehen. Er sieht nicht auf. Aber ich spüre, dass er nervös ist und er wackelt mit dem rechten Bein. Greene ist aufgestanden und kommt um seinen Schreibtisch herum auf mich zu.

Er streckt mir die Hand entgegen. „Dr. Cullen! Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich sie von der Arbeit holen musste, aber wir haben ein Problem hier!"

Ich hebe eine Augebraue. „Was für ein Problem?"

„Setzen sich sich doch," sagt er und zeigt auf den Stuhl neben meinem Sohn.

Frustriert darüber, dass ich immer noch keine Antwort bekommen habe, lasse ich mich auf den unbequemen Stuhl neben Edward fallen. Der mich immer noch nicht angesehen hat, muss ich betonen! Er wackelt immer noch mit dem Bein, was jetzt _mich_ nervös macht! Ich lehne mich ein Stück vor und sehe ihn von der Seite an.

„Ist alles okay," frage ich leise und ruhig.

Er schluckt und schüttelt den Kopf. Das war zwar auch eine Antwort auf meine Frage, aber nicht die, die ich haben wollte. Langsam kommt in mir der Verdacht auf, dass Edward etwas mit dem Autobrand da draußen zu tun hatte, aber ich verkneife mir irgend etwas zu sagen.

Statt dessen wandern meine dunkelen Augen zu Greene hinüber, der sich auch wieder gesetzt hat. „Direktor Greene, was ist denn passiert? Hat er sich geschlagen oder ... den Unterricht gestört? Warum haben sie mich her bestellt?"

_Eigentlich müsste ich heute jagen gehen ..._

Endlich räuspert sich der Direktor. „Dr. Cullen! Ist ihnen da draußen die Feuerwehr aufgefallen und haben sie die verkohlten Überreste gesehen, die gerade beseitigt werden?"

„Ja, habe ich!"

Er wirft Edward einen Blick zu. „Das _war_ mal ein schwarzer Porsche und gehörte einem unserer Schüler. Ihr Sohn, Edward hat sich heute den Spass erlaubt ihn an zu zünden und in die Luft zu jagen, Dr. Cullen!"

Ich spüre wie mir die _Farbe_ aus dem Gesicht weicht und Edward sich neben mir versteift. Ich drehe mich ihm wieder zu. „Du hast was?"

Konzentriert versuche ich ruhig zu bleiben und die Kontrolle zu behalten. Es hätte jetzt auch keinen Sinn, wenn ich ihn hier anschreien würde, noch dazu vor den Augen von Direktor Greene. Edward sagt nichts dazu. Aber er wirft mir einen ganz kurzen Blick zu und sieht dann wieder auf die Schreibtischkante. Jetzt versuche ich still meine Gedanken zu kontrollieren – ihm zu Liebe.

Ich atme tief ein. „Direktor Greene, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, glauben sie mir. Haben sie vielleicht die Adresse und Telefonnummer von den Eltern für mich?"

Er nickt und hält mir einen handgeschriebenen Zettel vor die Nase, den er wahrscheinlich schon vorher ausgefüllt hat. Ich nehme ihm den Zettel ab und stopfe ihn in die Innentasche meines Mantels. Wieder werfe ich Edward einen Blick zu und werde wieder ignoriert. Das wird sich gleich zu Hause ganz schnell ändern!

Ich rücke etwas in meinen Stuhl herum, um so Greene zu signalisieren, dass ich sehr gerne fahren würde. Der Pädagoge versteht den Wink und steht auf.

Kopf schüttelnd mache ich es ihm nach und lege eine Hand auf Edwars Schulter, der durch die Berührung zusammen zuckt.

Greene reicht mir einen Brief. „Ich muss ihn suspendieren. Für eine Woche, Dr. Cullen. So leid es mr tut, aber ich kann so ein Benehmen an unserer Schule nicht dulden."

Ich nehme ihm den Brief ab. „Ich auch nicht, Sir."

Die Suspendierung stopfe ich in die Tasche und rücke meinen Stuhl wieder an den Tisch heran.

„Steh auf," sage ich leise und er gehorcht sofort.

Er nimmt seinen Rucksack in die Hand und ich verabschiede mich von Greene. Wir huschen durch das Sekretariat, ich nicke kurz der Sekretärin zu und rausche auf den Flur hinaus. Erst jetzt merke ich, wie wütend ich wirklich bin ... Andererseits muss ich jetzt meine Gefühle nicht mehr kontrollieren, da wir unter uns sind.

Ich bleibe so abrupt auf dem Flur stehen, dass Edward an mir vorbei läuft, doch ich packe ihn am Kragen der Jacke und ziehe ihn zurück zu mir. Er sieht mich wütend an und mir wird klar, dass ich gleich einiges aufbieten muss, um zu ihm durch zu dringen.

Ich halte eine Hand auf. „MP3-Player?"

Er sieht mich kurz unschlüssig an und kramt dann in seinem Rucksack, nach dem geforderten Elektrogerät. Drei Sekunden später drückt er mir seinen Player in die ausgestreckte Hand. Ich drücke die _Play-Taste_ und reiche ihm die Kopfhörer.

„Anziehen!"

Er schluckt, tut aber was ich von ihm verlange. Als er mit seiner Musik beschäftigt und so abgelenkt ist, packe ich ihn an dem Ärmel der Jacke und ziehe ihn mit mir den Gang hinunter und aus einem Gebäude ins andere und dann auf den Parkplatz.

Als mir der kalte Wind entgegenschlägt, atme ich tief ein und aus und bugsiere meinen Sohn zu meinem Mercedes. Er lässt seinen Blick ganz kurz zu der Stelle schweifen, an dem der Porsche gestanden hat und dann zu seinem Volvo, der unberührt noch in der Parklücke steht – etwa 50 Meter von meinem Wagen entfernt. Ein energischer Ruck an seinem Arm und ein mahnender Blick von mir, lässt ihn wieder geradeaus sehen und er trabt neben mir her bis wir am Auto sind.

* * *

Ich setze den Mercedes vor unser Haus in Fahrtrichtung in die Einfahrt und steige aus. Als ich die Tür mit Kraft zuschlage, weiss auch mein Sohn, dass wir angekommen sind und sieht mich durch das Fenster an. Ich bleibe stehen, krümme einen Finger und rufe ihn so still zu mir. Er steigt aus, schlägt die Tür zu und ich verschließe den Mercedes mit der Fernbedienung für die Zentralverriegelung. Schnell gehe ich zum Haus und öffne die Tür. Dann warte ich auf Edward, der langsam, den Kopf gesenkt, hinter mir hergetrabt kommt.

Kaum ist er hinter mir, gebe ich der Haustür einen Schubs und sie fällt geräuschvoll ins Schloss, so dass das Glas vibriert. Sauer rupfe ich an meinem Mantel herum, bis ich ihn in der Hand habe, suche in der Innentasche nach dem Zettel von Mr. Greene und der Suspendierung. Ich knalle beides auf die Anrichte in der Küche, dass die Gläser im Schrank klirren und werfe meinen Mantel über einen der Stühle.

Edward steht im Wohnzimmer und beobachtet die Risse in unserem Parkettboden. Ich stelle mich direkt vor ihn und reisse ihm die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren. Dann hebe ich eine Augenbraue und warte, bis er mir in die Augen sieht.

„Du wirst jetzt in dein Zimmer gehen. Hast du mich verstanden," sage ich in einem ruhigen Tonfall. „Dort bleibst du, bis ich dich hole."

Er schluckt nervös und nickt dann.

Ich fahre fort. „Wenn du es wagst aus dem Fenster zu springen und durch den Wald abzuhauen, Edward und ich dir hinter her jagen muss, dann blüht dir was! Und du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dich einholen werde, also denk nicht mal dran! Hast du verstanden?"

Er nickt wieder, doch diesmal lasse ich mich damit nicht abspeisen. Ich halte eine Hand an mein Ohr und hebe eine Augenbraue. „Wie bitte?"

„Ja, Sir," flüstert er leise und senkt seinen Blick wieder Richtung Boden.

Ich seufze und drehe mich von ihm weg. „Mach ruhig die Musik an, wenn du willst, aber nicht zu laut! Ich muss nach denken!"

_Oh, das hatte was sehr ironisches finde ich ..._

Ich warte nicht darauf, dass er geht, sondern stolziere in die Küche und zum Kühlschrank. Das mit meinem Jagdtrip wird wohl erst mal nichts! Genervt nehme ich eine Packung Blut heraus und fülle es in meine Tasse um. Die volle Tasse kommt in die Mikrotwelle und der Rest Blut wieder zurück in den Kühlschrank.

Während das Blut in der Mikrowelle gewisse Temperaturen an nimmt, setze ich mich an den Küchentisch und nehme das Telefon, was dort liegt in die Hand. Als erstes rufe ich Jasper an, dann Emmett und zum Schluss meine Tochter Alice. Alle drei Kinder kriegen das gleiche von mir zu hören:

_Kommt nicht nach der Schule nach Hause, sondern unternehmt irgendwas! Ich rufe an, wenn ich das mit Edward geregelt habe! _

Rosalie ist oben in ihrem Zimmer, aber auch sie werde ich gleich bitten, das Haus für eine gewisse Zeit zu verlassen. Meine Frau Esme ist für zwei Tage verreist und kommt erst Morgen Abend zurück.

Also reicht es, wenn ich ihr auch erst Morgen Abend erzähle, was unser Sohn angestellt hat. Das Piepen der Mikrowelle unterbricht mich schroff und laut. Ich stehe auf, nehme die heisse Tasse heraus und setze mich wieder an den Tisch, um weiter nach zu denken.

_Was ist bloß in ihn gefahren? Und wie kommt er darauf das Auto eines anderen Jungen in die Luft zu jagen?_

Nach ganzen zwanzig Minuten und einer Tasse Blut, habe ich mich dann doch so weit herunter gefahren, dass ich jetzt zu meinem Sohn gehen kann, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, ihn zu töten – Hoffentlich!

Ich stelle die Tasse in die Spülmaschine und ziehe die Krawatte aus. Öffne den Hemdkragen, greife dann nach dem Zettel und dem Brief und spaziere die Treppe hinauf. Aber zu erst gehe ich zu Rosalie und schicke sie mit einer 20 Dollar Note in die Stadt. Sie versteht sofort und verlässt das Haus.

* * *

Vor Edwards Tür bleibe ich stehen. Er hat die Musik angemacht, nicht zu laut, aber auch nicht zu leise, so dass er nichts mit bekommt. Ich klopfe und öffne die Zimmertür.

Edward sitzt auf seinem Bett, mit dem Rücken an der Wand und hat die Beine zum Bauch angezogen. Er sieht mich an, die Augen rot und neben ihm auf dem Laken liegen drei zerknüllte Taschentücher – er hat geweint. Das ist eigentlich ganz gut, denn das heisst, dass er bereut, was er gemacht hat und ich gleich doch nicht so viel Kraft aufwenden muss, um zu ihm durch zu dringen.

Ich halte die Tür auf und weise mit dem Kopf in Richtung Flur. „Komm, bitte!"

Er steht auf, kommt auf mich zu und sieht mich kurz an. Dann drückt er sich an mir vorbei und marschiert in mein Arbeitszimmer, wo er das Licht an macht und auf mich wartet. Ich seufze und gehe hinter her.

Als ich mein Büro betrete, sitzt er auf dem Sofa und sieht mir entgegen. Ich schließe die Tür, werfe den Brief und die Adresse der Newtons auf meinen Tisch und lehne mich entspannt gegen die Schreibtischkante. Eine Minute sehe ich ihn einfach nur an und versuche an nichts anderes zu denken, als dass ich enttäuscht bin und das sehr sogar. Ich merke, dass er _zu hört_. Denn zwischenzeitlich sieht er mir sehr reumütig in die Augen!

Ich seufze. „Wo hast du das Benzin her?"

„Aus dem Kanister aus deinem Wagen," kommt die leise und schnelle Antwort.

„Du hast mich also bestohlen?"

Er nickt langsam.

Ich fahre fort. „Hast du den Porsche von dem Jungen angezündet? Wie hiess er noch?"

Er gibt mir keine Antowrt, also greife ich hinter mich und fische den Zettel von Greene vom Tisch. „Taylor Newton," lese ich laut ab und sehe ihn wieder an.

Edward ist still. Ich hebe eine Hand und lasse sie auf die Schreibtischplatte knallen. „HE! Antworte!"

Der Junge schluckt. „Ja, Sir!"

„Was hat er dir getan," frage ich wieder mit ruhigerer Stimme.

„Er hat den Volvo vollgeschmiert und Freak drauf geschrieben, Dad!"

„UND DESHALB ZÜNDEST DU SEINEN PORSCHE AN?!"

Jetzt ist er zusammen gezuckt vor Angst. Eigentlich wollte ich ruhig bleiben, aber ...

Ich werde wieder ruhiger. „Nicht nur, dass du das Auto anzündest, was ja dann noch in die Luft geflogen ist ... Nein, du bist auch suspendiert worden, Edward!"

Er ist kurz vorm Heulen, das kann ich sehen und riechen. Zeit, die Rechnung zu zahlen!

„Hast du noch irgendwas zu sagen, Edward?"

Er sieht auf. „Nein, Dad ..."

Ich trenne mich von der Schreibtischkante und lege die Papiere ein Stück weiter nach hinten. „Dann geh und hol den Gürtel."

Ich merke, dass er zögert und drehe mich wieder zu ihm. „Na, los!"

Jetzt steht er auf und verlässt mein Büro.

Als er wieder kommt, habe ich den Brief von Greene geöffnet und lese ihm mir durch. Ich höre, wie er die Tür schließt und neben mir stehen bleibt. Ich lese den Brief trotzdem noch zu Ende und werfe ihn dann seufzend auf den Tisch zurück. Dann nehme ich ihm den Gürtel ab und trete von dem Tisch zurück.

Edward beginnt, ohne dass ich etwas sagen muss, die Knöpfe der Jeans zu öffnen. Er zieht sie mit Unterhose herunter und bückt sich. Die Arme über kreuz auf der Tischplatte, den Kopf seitlich darauf, wie immer. Mir ist es egal, er soll es so bequem wie möglich haben. Einzig allein aufspringen oder sich wehren, soll er nicht, aber das wissen meine Kinder alle.

Ich falte den braunen Gürtel in der Mitte, ziehe das Ende durch die Schlaufe und schließe ihn. Dann stelle ich mich schräg hinter ihn und versuche krampfhaft nicht daran zu denken, wieviele ich ihm jetzt für dieses Feuer-Fiasko verpassen werde, denn das würde alles für ihn noch schlimmer machen.

„Fertig?"

„Ja," gibt er mir leise als Antwort und ich hole aus und schlage zu.

Er versucht sich zu kontrollieren und nicht auf zu springen. Schreit auch nicht, wie sonst, sondern presst die Lippen aufeinander. 10 ... 20 ... Ich befehle ihm still, dass er gefälligst Luft holen und Atmen soll. Noch mal 20 Schläge mit dem Gürtel später nimmt er sich meinen Rat zu Herzen und brüllt in einer Tour, so dass ich froh bin, dass wir keine Nachbarn haben und meine Kinder alle außer Haus sind.

Bei Nummer 50 fängt er an zu heulen und fleht mich an auf zu hören. Ich verneine natürlich! 60 ...65 ... Ich presse meine Hand noch fester auf seinen Rücken, um ihn unten zu halten.

Er schreit und jammert so herzzerreißend, dass mir fast die Tränen kommen. Der 80. war der Letze und ich werfe den Gürtel auf den Tisch. Helfe ihm beim Anziehen und streichele ihm über den Rücken.

Er weint immer noch, als ich ihn in sein Zimmer bringe. Er klettert in sein Bett und ich ziehe ihm die Jeans aus. Als ich mir seinen Po ansehe, entscheide ich mich dafür, ihm diesmal ein Kühlpack zu holen.

Ich beuge mich über ihn und streichele durch sein Haar.

„Ich komme gleich wieder, okay," flüstere ich leise in sein Ohr.

Er gibt mir keine Antwort, aber das ist okay!

Als ich wieder komme hat er sich selbstständig die Socken ausgezogen und das Schluchzen hat einigermaßen normale Formen angenommen. Ich setze mich zu ihm auf die Bettkante, lege ein Handtuch über ihn und das blaue Kühlpack darauf. Er zuckt. Ich streichele ihm wieder durch das Haar.

„Ich verzeihe dir, Edward und ich hoffe, dass auch Taylor und seine Familie dir verzeihen werden."

Er schlägt ein Auge auf und sieht mich an. „Entschuldige, Dad."

Ich seufze, aber ich weiss, dass er es ernst meint.

„Wir werden Morgen Nachmittag hin fahren und du wirst dich entschuldigen. Du hast ja jetzt Zeit, oder nicht? Eine Woche suspendiert vom Unterricht ... Vielleicht erstatten sie auch Anzeige gegen dich oder uns? Hast du daran schon gedacht?"

Er verkrampft sich unter meiner Hand. ... Scheinbar nicht!

„Du wirst diese Woche suspendiert sein, nicht geniessen, glaub mir," sage ich dann seufzend. Jetzt nehme ich meine Hand weg und lege sie auf mein Bein. „Kein Fernsehn, kein Telefon oder Handy! Keine Musik und kein Piano! Du gehst nicht einen Schritt vor die Tür, ohne dass ich davon weiss und es erlaubt habe. Und du fragst mich und _nur_ mich, ob du gehen darfst! Außerdem wirst du Mum bei der Hausarbeit helfen und die Volvo Schlüssel bleiben ebenfalls bei mir und das für zwei Wochen! Und ... du wirst mir einen Aufsatz schreiben, den ich bis Übermorgen auf meinem Schreibtisch haben will!"

Seine Augen werden groß. Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig. „Welches Thema und wieviele Seiten, sage ich dir Morgen. Klar?"

Er dreht sich ein Stück auf die Seite, um mich an sehen zu können. „Verstanden!"

Dann nicke ich, beuge mich zu ihm herunter und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Tapferer Junge! ... Ich liebe dich, Edward!"

„Ich dich auch, Dad," sagt er seufzend. „Die Volvo Schlüssel sind in meiner Jacke."

Ich stehe auf und nicke dankend, als ich die Autoschlüssel hervor krame und seine Tür öffne. Er zieht die Bettdecke bis zu den Ohren und entspannt sich zu sehens. Ich schüttele den Kopf und verlasse sein Zimmer, damit er sich ausruhen kann.

Als ich im Wohnzimmer bin und mich auf das Sofa fallen lasse, nehme ich das Telefon in die Hand. Dann lasse ich es wieder auf das Sofa fallen und fange an hemmungslos zu weinen ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Das Alles lässt Carlisle natürlich auch nicht kalt. Und dass er seinen Lieblingssohn so hart bestrafen musste, macht ihm sehr zu schaffen ... Ob Edward den Aufsatz fertig bekommt? Und wie wird der Besuch bei den Newtons laufen?! In den nächsten Kapiteln erfahrt ihr mehr! Bis dahin, eure Vanessa


	31. Die nette Familie

**Disclaimer: **Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**AN:** Hier haben wir ein Familienkapitel! Erst mit den Cullens und dann fahren wir zu den Newtons ;) Viel Spass wünsche ich euch!

* * *

Edwards Pov

Als ich nachmittags in Boxershorts und T-Shirt vor meiner Balkontür stehe und hinaus schaue, überlege ich mir wieder, wie ich nur so bescheuert sein konnte. Taylor hatte meinen Volvo beschmiert und ich hatte sogar noch auf dem Parkplatz Rache geschworen, so dass es die Hälfte der Schule und meine gesamte Klasse mitbekommen hat! War ja klar, dass der Verdacht sofort auf mich fallen würde – ganz gleich ob mich jemand heute Morgen gesehen hat, oder nicht. Es klopft an meiner Tür.

„JA," rufe ich immer noch müde und ziemlich down.

Als sich die Tür vorsichtig öffnet, steht Alice im Flur und schaut in mein Zimmer.

„He, Edward," sagt sie. „Kann ich rein kommen?"

Ich zucke die Schultern. „Warum nicht?"

Sie betritt mein Zimmer, schließt die Tür und setzt sich im Schneidersitz auf mein Bett. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du das gemacht hast?!"

„Ich habs gemacht, Alice," sage ich, während ich auf sie zu gehe, mir den Schreibtischstuhl nehme und ... ihn wieder los lasse. Statt dessen gehe ich zum Bett, greife mir mein Kopfkissen und lege mich bäuchlings auf den Boden. Meine Schwester sieht entschuldigend auf.

„Entschuldige," sagt sie und weist auf mein Bett. „Willst du lieber ... ich kann mich auch auf den Stuhl setzen und du legst dich hier hin."

Ich schüttele den Kopf und hebe die Hand hoch. „Ist schon okay, Alice. Ich kann nur nicht so gut sitzen im Moment. ... Oder sagen wir die nächsten drei Tage!"

Sie ist kurz still.

Dann seufzt sie. „Weißt du, wir machen eigentlich gar nichts mehr zusammen. Ist dir das aufgefallen?"

Ich sehe zu ihr hoch und nicke. „Ja, aber ich kann im Moment auch leider nichts machen, weil ich suspendiert bin und Hausarrest habe. Aber danach, ich meine ... Wir können ja-"

„Wie lange," unterbricht sie mich und hebt fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie lange was?"

„Hausarrest!"

Ich stöhne. „Eine Woche suspendiert und eine Woche Hausarrest. Dazu zwei Wochen keinen Volvo und Dad hat die Schlüssel ..."

„Oh," sagt sie erstaunt. „Das ist hart für dich."

„Ja," gebe ich zurück und lasse meinen Kopf auf das große Kissen fallen. „Wann warst du eigentlich das letze mal fällig, Alice?"

Sie lacht. „Ähm," überlegt sie und ich sehe sie wieder an.

„Ist das etwa schon so lange her," frage ich erstaunt, stütze mich mit den Ellbogen auf dem Kissen ab und lege mein Kinn auf meine Hände, so dass ich mühelos zu ihr hoch schauen kann. Meine Schwester überlegt immer noch. Dann beugt sie sich zu mir herunter. „Vor zwei Monaten. Ich habe mit Emmett Baseball gespielt vor dem Haus und na ja ... es hatte geregnt und ich sollte den Ball fangen und bin leider ausgerutscht."

Ich lache laut los, als ich mir die Szene vorstelle.

Sie wirft mir einen bösen Blick zu.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Edward. Der Ball ist voll in das große Wohnzimmerfenster gekracht und hat auch noch die teure Vase von Esme mitgehen lassen. Emmett ist natürlich in den Wald abgehauen und hat mich einfach so stehen lassen. Leider war das ein Tag, an dem Dad nicht arbeiten war und er war in drei Sekunden bei mir. Was dann passiert ist, kannst du dir sicher denken!"

„Scheisse, Alice," sage ich immer noch lachend und sie grinst. „Wieviele?"

Sie zuckt die Schultern. „Ich weiss nicht mehr ... 40 oder 50 vielleicht? Dazu drei Tage Stubenarrest und ich musste einen Teil für das Fenster und die Vase abzweigen. Danach haben wir nie wieder vor dem Haus Baseball gespielt, sondern sind immer zur Lichtung gegangen, wo nichts kaputt gehen kann."

Ich grübele. „Was war mit Emmett eigentlich?"

„Ich habe nicht gepetzt, Edward. Wenn du das meinst. Dad hat keine Ahnung, dass er dabei war, also sags ihm nicht, okay?"

„Den Teufel werde ich!"

Ich stehe auf und öffne die Balkontür ganz. Ich brauche frische Luft. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt einmal quer durch den Wald springen, aber das kann ich vergessen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen weckt mich Dad gegen halb acht auf, mit der Begründung, ich hätte jetzt zwar keine Schule, aber das hiesse nicht, dass ich bis mittags schlafen könnte. Also stehe ich etwas grummelnd auf, ziehe mich an und treffe mich mit meinen Geschwistern beim Frühstück. Ich gehe noch etwas steif und mein Hintern tut noch ziemlich weh. Carlisle weiss genau, wie er zu seinen Teenager Vampiren durchdringen kann, auch mit Selbstheilungskräften, die bei mir leider erst etwas später einsetzen werden.

Ich habe ein dickes Kissen unter dem Arm und werfe es ziemlich lustlos auf meinen Stuhl gegenüber von Emmett. Ganz vorsichtig lasse ich mich fallen und zucke natürlich heftig. Mein Bruder Emmett grinst breit.

„Tuts noch weh, Bruder?"

Ich werfe ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und Dad, der am Kopfende bis gerade in die Zeitung vertieft war, räuspert sich warnend. Emmett versteht die Warnung, entschuldigt sich und isst weiter.

Ein paar Minuten später habe ich mein Brot gegessen und sehe hinüber zu dem Brotkorb, der auf Emmetts Seite – außer Reichweite steht. „Emmett? Kann ich das Brot haben, bitte?"

„Wenn du dich ein bißchen streckst, kommst du doch dran, Ed!"

Ich rolle mit den Augen und stehe vorsichtig auf, um mich über den Tisch zu beugen. Doch ein heftiger Schmerz in meinem Hintern lässt leider noch nicht zu, dass ich mich sehr viel bewege. Emmett lacht laut und ich verliere die Nerven. Meine Augen werden Golden und ich knurre. Fauchend versuche ich dann meinen großen Bruder am Hals zu packen, doch dieser springt vom Stuhl und tritt so schnell zurück, dass ich das Gleichgewicht verliere und auf den Brotkorb, den Teller und meine Tasse falle. Es klirrt. Dann ist es totenstill im Esszimmer.

Aber nur so lange bis Carlisle seinen Stuhl zurück schiebt. „Emmett? Edward? Kann ich euch kurz sprechen? In meinem Büro bitte!"

Nachdem Dad uns in seinem Büro die Leviten gelesen und Emmett für die Zankerei übers Knie gelegt hat – ich stand währenddessen mit der Nase in der Ecke am Fenster – habe aber natürlich alles gehört, gehen wir wieder ins Esszimmer. Ich hab Emmett zwar angefaucht und angeknurrt und hätte ihm fast eine verpasst, aber das hat Dad mir zu liebe ignoriert und es ist bei einer _mündlichen Verwarnung_ geblieben.

Das Frühstück verläuft ohne weitere Zwischenfällt, da wir beide ja jetzt irgendwie _quitt_ sind.

Danach räume ich den Tisch ab, stelle das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und wische einmal über den Tisch, bis ich mich drin spiegeln kann. Alice und Jasper kommen wieder die Treppe herunter, fertig angezogen und den Autoschlüssel in der Hand.

„Wohin fahrt ihr, Jazz?"

Er bleibt kurz stehen. „In die Stadt Mum einen Blumenstrauss besorgen, wenn sie nachher wieder kommt. Bis dann, Edward!"

„Ja, bis dann," sage ich und sehe zu, wie sie zur Garage verschwinden.

Carlisle kommt die Treppe hinunter. „Wir fahren in zehn Minuten zu den Newtons."

_Wenn es sein muss ..._

„Okay," rufe ich hinter her, während auch er in die Garage geht und die Tür hinter sich schließt. Ich habe keine wrkliche Lust meinem Erzfeind gegenüber zu treten und noch weniger seinen Eltern. Niemand entschuldigt sich gerne, aber er hat sich bei mir für die Schmiererei auch nicht entschuldigt! Warum sollte ich dann?

Zehn Minuten später, stehe ich vor unserem Haus in der Einfahrt und warte darauf, dass Dad den Mercedes S55 AMG aus der Garage setzt. Ich trage meine Jeans, einen grauen Pullover und meine graue Jacke. Er hält rechts neben mir und das Garagentor geht zu. Als ich die Tür öffne, stutze ich und grinse.

„Ähm, kann ich zu Fuß gehen und wir treffen uns dann da?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein! Komm schon, so schlimm wird es doch nicht mehr sein, Edward!"

Seufzend setze ich mich, nur um sofort wieder auf zu springen. „Doch! Es ist schlimm!"

Carlisle stöhnt und wirft mir einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Setzen!"

Maulend tue ich was er will, auch wenn es mir überhaupt nicht gefällt. Die Fahrt zu den Newtons scheint endlos zu dauern. Wir müssen aus dem Wald raus und einmal quer durch Forks durch in den anderen Teil der Stadt. Aber er lässt mich den Radiosender aussuchen, das ist doch was! Es tut trotzdem verdammt weh und die beheizbaren beigen Ledersitze helfen da auch nicht wirklich weiter. Nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt biegen wir in eine Einfahrt ein und Carlisle stellt den Motor ab. Ich sehe mich um.

_Hier wohnt der Arsch also!_

* * *

Dad ist bereits ausgestiegen und wartet auf mich an der Haustür. Schnell schnalle ich mich ab, werfe die Autotür zu und stelle mich neben ihn, als er klingelt. Das weisse Haus ist nicht so groß wie unseres und vor allem nicht so schön. Wir stehen ein paar Minuten unschlüssig vor der geschlossenen Haustür. Ich drehe mich auf dem Absatz um.

„Keiner da! Komm, wir gehen wieder!"

„Eine Sekunde," sagt er grimmig und packt mich am Kragen der grauen Jacke.

Dann hören wir Schritte und Dad lässt mich sofort los. Seufzend drehe ich mich um und setzte ein Lächeln auf – für wer auch immer, gleich die Tür öffnen sollte. Mein Lächeln verschwindet sofort wieder, als ich sehe, dass es Taylor ist. Der junge Schnösel mit dem AC / DC - Pullover sieht erst mich an und dann meinen Dad.

„Hi, ich bin Dr. Cullen. Edwards Dad," begrüsst mein Vater ihn und streckt ihm die Hand entgegen. Taylor schüttelt ihm die Hand und macht dann einen Schritt rückwärts ins Haus.

„Hi, ich bin Taylor. Kommen sie bitte rein!"

Der kleine Mistkerl würdigt mich keines Blickes!

Er führt uns in das große Wohnzimmer der Familie. Dad setzt sich, ich ziehe es vor stehen zu bleiben – direkt neben ihm. Als seine Eltern um die Ecke kommen, hat sich mein Verdacht, dass die Boshaftigkeit von dem Mistkerl von seinen Eltern kommen könnte, bestätigt. Die Mutter ist groß, schlank und sieht aus wie eine bekannte Sängerin auf ihrem Drogentrip. Und der Dad ist ein Muskel bepackter Bodybilder auf Stereoide ... Ich frage mich, wie Taylor zu dem Porsche gekommen ist? Geklaut wahrscheinlich! Beide haben eine Kippe in der Hand und ziehen nervös da dran.

Dad räuspert sich neben mir. „Ich bin Dr. Cullen, Edwards Vater. Wie es aussieht hatten unsere Kinder einen kleinen Machtkampf gestartet, der dann sehr aus den Fugen geraten ist."

Mrs. Newton setzt sich Dad gegenüber und der Sohn lässt sich neben sie fallen. Der Bodybilder bleibt stehen und zieht noch mal an der Zigarette in seiner Hand, bevor er sie in dem antiken Aschenbecher auf dem weissen Kamin ausdrückt.

Er dreht sich wieder zu Dad um. „Dr. Cullen! Wie können sie es zu lassen, dass ihr Sohn den Wagen meines Sohnes anzündet und dann in die Luft jagd?!"

„Ich kann nicht Gedanken lesen, Mr. Newton," erwidert Carlisle Schulter zuckend. „Aber ich billige auf keinen Fall, was er getan hat, das können sie mir glauben. Wieviel ist der Porsche wert? Wir werden ihn bezahlen!"

_Wir werden WAS?_

Ich fasse das nicht. „Ich werde keinen einzigen Cent für diese Schrottkarre hinblättern-"

„Doch das wirst du," sagt Dad, packt mich an der Jacke und zieht mich zu sich herunter. „Setzen!"

Er reisst mich runter auf das Sofa und ich fange unkontrolliert an zu husten, nur um den Aufschrei zu unterdrücken und um nicht zu geben zu müssen, dass mein Vater mich verprügelt hat. Dad spielt mit und kopft mir auf den Rücken. Er sieht die Eltern an. „Hat sich etwas erkältet der Arme! ... Also, er wird einen Teil dazu geben."

Ich habe mich wieder gefangen, aber die sitzende Position gefällt mir trotzdem nicht.

Er lässt meine Schulter los und wendet sich wieder Mr. Newton zu. „Sir, wissen sie eigentlich, dass Taylor vor einiger Zeit den Volvo von Edward mit Farbe besprüht hat und ein unschönes Wort drauf geschrieben hat, vor der ganzen Schule?"

Taylor versteift sich neben seiner Mutter, als der _Arnold-Schwarzenegger-Verschnitt_ sich ihm zu wendet.

„Du hast was, Taylor?"

„Ähm, Dad, das," versucht sich der Mistkerl zu rechtfertigen. „Es war ein Spass!"

Der Dad schüttelt den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Dr. Cullen. Aber es hat wohl eins zum anderen geführt, so wie es aussieht. Entschuldige dich, Taylor!"

Jetzt grinse ich leicht. Taylor sieht mich an und dann seinen Dad. „Aber-"

„Sofort, Taylor!"

Der Junge seufzt. „Sorry."

Mr. Newton sieht ihn einen Moment lang an und entscheidet dann, dass ein einfaches _sorry_ ausreicht. Dad gibt mir einen unauffälligen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite und ich lese seine Gedanken: _Entschuldige dich! Aber ich will etwas besseres als ein sorry hören, Edward!_

Ich setze mich gerade hin und fixiere ihn. „Taylor, es tut mir leid! Ich habe überreagiert wegen meinem Wagen. Ich war echt sauer auf dich! Wie teuer war er?"

Der Junge überlegt kurz. „Im Neukauf: $ 84.000,00. Er ist jetzt sechs Jahre alt, also sind das um die $ 40.000,00 ... richtig, Dad?"

Mir bleibt die Spucke weg und sein Dad nickt. „Aber du hast seinen Volvo zu erst verschandelt, oder Taylor? Dr. Cullen? Sind sie damit einverstanden, wenn wir ... ich meine er hatte auch schon ein paar Beulen und andere Macken ... wir machen da $ 20.000 draus!"

Carlisle zieht scharf die Luft ein und bringt ein gespieltes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er Newton wieder an sieht. „Das ist fair, finde ich, Mr. Newton. Ich schreibe ihnen einen Scheck aus, okay?"

„Ja, Sir," sagt der Bodybilder nickend, während Dad in seiner Brieftasche nach dem Scheckbuch kramt und ihn dann ausfüllt. Er steckt seinen Kugelschreiber und das Buch wieder ein und steht auf. „Dann hätten wir das geklärt, denke ich und danke, dass sie von einer Anzeige absehen, Mr. Newton!"

„Schon gut," sagt er und ich stehe auch endlich auf. Das Sitzen war die reinste Hölle für meinen Hintern. Die Newtons begleiten uns noch zur Haustür, wo sie uns dann verabschieden.

Ich bin immer noch verdammt sauer darüber, dass ich was dazu geben soll, aber ich versuche besser nicht, Carlisle um zu stimmen.

Tbc ...


	32. Under Pressure

**Disclaimer: **Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**AN: **Hallo Ihr! Danke für die vielen, lieben Reviews! Viel Spass beim nächsten Kapitel :) ... Edward nimmt seine Strafe relativ ernst. Dann muss er den Aufsatz für Carlisle schreiben ...

* * *

Edwards Pov

Wir sind seit zwei Stunden wieder zu Hause und ich habe es geschafft kein einziges Wort über das Geld für den Porsche zu verlieren oder Dad sonst irgendwie zu nerven. Unschlüssig was ich mit meiner Zeit anfangen soll, stehe ich in unserer Küche am Tresen und nippe an meinem warmen Blut. Mein Blick geht Richtung Klavierzimmer. Ich würde jetzt so gerne spielen ... Aber ich darf nicht!

Ich sehe mich auf der Anrichte um und entdecke einen Staublappen in der Spüle. Dann sehe ich wieder zum Klavier hinüber und greife nach dem Lappen, den ich dann unter den Wasserhahn halte. Ich sehe zu, wie er sich voll saugt, lasse ihn dann im Waschbecken liegen und hole einen Eimer, den ich mit warmen Wasser fülle.

Dann nehme ich beides und stolziere grinsend zu meinem schwarzen Flügel hinüber. Mit dem Ellbogen schlage ich auf den Lichtschalter und sehe zu wie die Deckenfluter den Raum in ein warmes Licht tauchen. Ich setze den Eimer auf dem Boden ab, lege den Lappen auf den Rand, so dass er nicht in das Wasser fällt und rücke die kleine Bank ein Stück zurück.

_Ich setze mich nicht, oder? ... Nein, keine gute Idee!_

Mit beiden Händen hebe ich die Klappe hoch, die die Tasten aus Elfenbein vor Staub schützt und lasse meine Augen einmal von links nach rechts über die wunderschönen Tasten gleiten. Ich tippe eine Taste kurz mit dem Finger an, dann die nächste und die übernächste Taste. Seufzend greife ich dann nach dem Lappen und beginne an den Standfüßen des Flügels meine Arbeit. Danach kommen die Seiten dran und die kleine, mit schwarzem Leder bezogene Bank. Ich werfe den Lappen wieder in den Eimer und spiele ein kleines Stück auf dem Instrument.

Der Klang ist wundervoll! Ich liebe mein Piano!

Als ich hastige Schritte höre, schnappe ich mir sofort wieder den Lappen und beginne die Tasten abzuwischen. Ein paar Sekunden später steht Carlisle im Zimmer und kreuzt die Arme vor der Brust zusammen. In einer Hand hält er einen Stapel Papiere und einen Füller.

Er kommt auf mich zu und hebt eine Augenbraue. „Was machst du da? Ich hatte gesagt kein Piano, Edward!"

Ich grinse breit und wische einmal demonstrativ über die _E Taste_ des Klaviers, um ihr einen Ton zu entlocken. Dann sehe ich wieder Dad an. „Ich mach doch nur sauber, Dad! Wenn ich die Tasten abwische, passiert es halt, dass sie klingen."

Ich zucke die Schultern und er grinst. „Lass sie nicht zu sehr _klingen_, okay? Hier ich hab was für dich, für den Fall, dass du Langeweile hast."

Er stellt sich an die Seite des Flügels und breitet die Blätter auf der schwarzen Oberfläche aus. Ich stelle mich dicht neben ihn und sehe auf die mit Computer geschriebenen Zeilen, dann hebe ich fragend eine Augenbraue.

Carlisle tippt auf die erste Seite. „Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass du mir einen Aufsatz schreiben sollst, richtig?"

„Ja!"

„Okay, also ...mit dem Thema: _Strafrecht – Brandstiftung_!"

Ich rolle neben ihm mit den Augen und stöhne leise, was mir einen harten Schlag gegen meine Hinterseite einbringt und ich zucke mit einem kleinen Aufschrei nach vorn.

„Kann ich weiter machen," fragt Dad und ich nicke hektisch, während ich eine Hand auf meinen Po lege, um den Schmerz zu lindern.

Dad tippt wieder auf dem ersten Blatt herum. „Ich will ein Minimum von drei DIN A 4 Seiten, Edward. Per Hand, sauber und ordentlich. Du lässt keine Zeile aus und den Laptop werde ich mir gleich holen, damit du nicht auf die Idee kommst, im Internet irgendwas nach zu gucken-"

„Du glaubst, dass ich schummele," frage ich ihn verblüfft und ernte dafür einen bedeutenden Blick. „Der soll bis Morgen fertig sein, richtig?"

Mein Vater nickt grinsend. „Um 09.00 Uhr auf meinem Tisch! Und keine Minute später. Du wirst keinen deiner Geschwister um Hilfe fragen und in keinem Buch irgendwas nachschlagen! Ich will, dass du mir das mit deinen eigenen Worten aufschreibst!"

Ich sehe wieder auf das Blatt und dann ihn an. „Was ist wenn ich nicht fertig werde?"

Er zieht scharf die Luft ein. „Das würde ich dir nicht raten, Edward! Es ist klar, dass du zwischendruch Pausen machen kannst, ich will nur, dass der Aufsatz pünktlich auf meinem Tisch in meinem Büro liegt! ... Ach so und wenn du Morgen damit durch bist, dann hab ich da noch einen hübschen Fragebogen zu diesem Thema für dich."

„Okay," antworte ich und sehe zu, wie Dad die Blätter auf dem schwarzen Holz zusammenschiebt und den Füller oben drauf legt.

Er klopft mir auf die Schulter und marschiert aus dem Zimmer. „VIEL SPASS! Wenn du Fragen hast, frag mich, aber nicht deine Geschwister, okay!"

Ich halte mir das Blatt vor die Nase und höre, wie Dad sich noch mal zu mir herumdreht. „Ach, Edward? Als kleine Motivation! ... Wenn ich mit der Arbeit zu frieden bin, lasse ich dich vielleicht Morgen Abend zwei Stunden spielen! Also gib dir Mühe!"

Jetzt verlässt er das Wohnzimmer und ich grinse breit.

* * *

Ich stehe in meinem Zimmer, habe die Hände in den warmen Taschen meines grauen Kapuzenpullovers vergraben und starre auf das leere Blatt liniertes Papier, das auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt. Der Füller liegt daneben und Dads Zettel mit dem Thema des Aufsatzes. Mein grauer _Apple_ Laptop steht im Schlafzimmer unter Verschluss. Ich gehe auf den Tisch zu, stütze die Hände auf die Lehne meines Stuhls und überlege fieberhaft wie ich beginnen soll. In der Schule habe ich auch Probleme mit Aufsätzen – hatte ich schon immer! Und den richtigen Anfang zu finden, ist immer am Schwersten für mich.

Ich greife mir die Tasse Blut und trinke einen Schluck, stelle sie wieder zurück ... überlege ... gehe in meinem Zimmer auf und ab.

Als mir nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde immer noch nicht der passende Anfang für _Strafrecht und Brandstiftung_ eingefallen ist, stöhne ich und laufe über den Flur zu Dads Büro. Er hat die Tür geschlossen, aber durch den unteren Türschlitz strömt Licht. Ich klopfe und er bittet mich herein.

Carlisle sitzt am Tisch und schreibt irgendwas.

Er sieht auf. „Was gibt es?"

Ich seufze und lehne mich an den Türrahmen. „Ich find nicht den passenden Anfang."

Er beisst sich auf die Unterlippe und legt den Stift hin. Dann faltet er die Hände auf der Tischplatte zusammen und sieht mich an. „Warum hast du einen Brand gelegt?"

„Rache," kommt meine ehrliche Antwort und er sieht kurz auf seine Hände, dann wieder mich an und seufzt.

„Ja, _Rache_ und wie nennt man das? Du hattest also einen Grund, auch wenn ich den nicht ganz nachvollziehen kann, aber wie nennt man diesen Grund?"

„Ein Motiv," frage ich, obwohl ich weiss, dass es richtig ist.

Er nickt. „Ganz genau! Du hattest also ein Motiv den Porsche anzuzünden. Nämlich Rache, weil er dein Auto beschmiert hat. ... Nur ist deine Rache etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Was hätten Mr und Mrs Newton, ohne lange zu überlegen machen können, was sie aber Gott sei Dank _nicht_ getan haben?"

Ich trete einen Schritt näher und setze mich vorsichtig auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihm. „Sie hätten mich anzeigen können?"

Carlisle nickt.

„Ja, genau," sagt er und zeigt mit dem Finger auf mich. „Wenn sie das gemacht hätten, wie hätte ich dich aus dem Gefängnis holen können, Edward?"

„Kaution bezahlen!"

„Wieder richtig und wenn ich so dermaßen wütend auf dich gewesen wär und das nicht gemacht hätte-"

Ich lache. „Dad? Du warst verdammt wütend auf mich!"

Er ignoriert meine Unterbrechung. „Wieviele Jahre hättest du gekriegt, wenn ich dich hätte im Gefängnis verrotten lassen? Was glaubst du?"

Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und lehne mich vorsichtig in dem Stuhl zurück. Ich zucke. „Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht fünf Jahre oder so was. Ich hab ja niemanden umgebracht, oder?"

Dad wird ernst. „Nein, das hast du nicht, aber es hätte passieren können! Der Wagen ist in die Luft geflogen, Edward. Was, wenn gerade zu dieser Zeit einer von den anderen Schülern oder Taylor selbst an dem Auto vorbei gelaufen wären? Es hätte Tote geben können! Darüber hast du nicht eine Sekunde nachgedacht, oder?"

Jetzt beiße ich mir auf die Lippe und senke reumütig den Kopf. „Nein, Sir."

„Dann hast du jetzt Zeit darüber nach zu denken," sagt er und widmet sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit. „Ich bin heute den ganzen Tag hier und hole Mum nachher vom Zug ab. Das mit der Suspendierung und dem filmreifen Autobrand wird ihr sicher auch nicht gefallen, Edward. Und jetzt setz dich auf deinen Hintern und schreib mir diesen Aufsatz!"

Ich schlucke und stehe auf. „Mußt du das Esme wirklich sagen? Ich meine wir haben das doch jetzt geklärt, oder nicht?"

Carlisle sieht auf. „Sie ist meine Frau, Edward! Natürlich erzähle ich ihr davon, was glaubst du denn? Sie wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreissen, keine Angst!"

_Ja, ich hab da nur das Problem, dass ich sie wissentlich hintergangen habe und sie dir nichts davon erzählt hat ..._

„Danke, Dad," sage ich, als ich das Arbeitszimmer wieder verlasse und die Tür hinter mir schließe.

Ich gehe wieder in mein Zimmer, lege ein Kissen auf den Stuhl, setze mich und öffne den Füller. Dann ziehe ich einen kleineren Zettel von einem Stapel und beginne einzelne Wörter untereinander auf zu schreiben _... Motiv ... Tat ... Alibi? ... Strafe ... _Neben _Motiv_, schreibe ich das ausdrucksstarke Wörtchen _Rache_ in Großbuchstaben. Neben _Tat_, die Worte _Gefährliche Brandstiftung ohne Todesfolge!_ Ich starre auf das Wort _Alibi_ und überlege.

Dann schreibe ich _Unterricht_ daneben. Ich sehe mir das letzte Wort auf meiner Liste an und überlege kurz ob ich _Tracht Prügel_ hin schreiben soll, aber das wäre nicht das gewesen, was Dad lesen wollen würde. Also folgt _Anzeige_ und _Richterliche Verurteilung_, _Stellung einer Kaution_ und _Haftstrafe_, _sollte die Kaution nicht gezahlt werden können_.

Ich stüze mein Kinn auf die Hand und starre auf das kleine Blatt Papier, das ich in nur fünf Minuten voll geschrieben habe. Jetzt habe ich einen guten Anfang und kann darauf aufbauen.

Tbc ...


	33. Emotions

**Disclaimer: **Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**AN:** Hallo Ihr! Danke für die Reviews! Und schon geht es weiter! ...Edward versucht sich immer noch an dem Aufsatz und braucht schließlich doch noch mal Hilfe ;) ...

* * *

Edwards Pov

Abends, oder sollte ich sagen spät abends um halb elf sitze ich immer noch auf meinem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und schreibe. Jasper und Emmett sind draußen im Wald und jagen. Weil ich nicht jagen gehen darf, hat Dad mir eine volle Tasse Blut gebracht, die ich aber bis jetzt noch nicht angerührt habe.

Rose ist in ihrem Zimmer und schminkt sich oder sucht passende Klamotten für ihren Tripp in die Stadt aus.

Wo Alcie ist, weiß ich nicht. Ich finds aber echt unglaublich, dass sie mir von ihrem Baseballspiel und der zertrümmerten Scheibe im Wohnzimmer nichts gesagt hat! Wo war ich da eigentlich? Wir sind Geschwister und erzählen uns so was!

Egal, ich muss weiter schreiben, sonst kriegt Dad einen Herzinfakt, wenn ich Morgen vor seinem Schreibtisch stehe und ihm einen unfertigen Aufsatz vor die Nase halte. Ich schreibe weiter ...

Nach weiteren 12 Minuten lasse ich den Füller fallen, trinke einen Schluck, von dem nicht mehr warmen Blut und drehe mich mit meinem Stuhl herum. Mein Blick fällt auf meine geliebte Stereoanlage. Was würde ich darum geben jetzt eine meiner CDs hören zu dürfen?

Ich frage ihn einfach!

Also stehe ich auf, setze den weinerlichsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, den ich für meine 17 Jahre zu bieten habe und stolziere über den Flur und ... drehe vor Dads Bürotür um, weil ich sehe, dass das Licht aus ist.

Ich laufe die Treppe hinunter und finde Dad und Mum eng umschlungen im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. Zwei Kerzen sind an. Mum hat eine Decke über ihre Beine gelegt und der Kamin lodert vor sich hin. Dad hat Esme vor vier Stunden vom Zug abgeholt, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er ihr schon von dem Porsche-Fiasko erzählt hat, oder nicht.

Sie küssen sich und Dad legt einen Arm über ihre Schulter, während Mum sich an ihn schmiegt. Ich räuspere mich leise. „Wollt ihr euch kein Zimmer nehmen, oder so was?"

Die beiden lachen und Mum sieht mich an. „Was gibt es, Schatz?"

„Dad," frage ich und er beugt sich ein Stück nach vorne, um mich besser ansehen zu können. „Ich, also ... ich kann mich mit Musik viel besser konzentrieren. Kann ich nicht eine CD reinschieben, bitte?"

Mein _bitte_ wurde von einem Augenzwinkern und einem so breiten Lächeln untermalt, dass er anfängt zu grinsen und ... dann leider den Kopf schüttelt.

„Keine Musik, Edward," sagt Carlisle. „Wie weit bist du?"

„Eine Seite," sage ich vorsichtig und grinse wieder.

Mein Vater hält sich eine Hand vor das Gesicht und Esme nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, weil ihre schon leer ist. Dann gibt sie Dad mit dem Ellbogen einen Stoß in die Rippen und lächelt ihn an. „Los geh schon, Carlisle! ... Hilf deinem Sohn!"

Er beugt sich lächelnd über sie und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Wartest du hier auf mich, Schatz?"

„Natürlich," gibt Mum lächelnd zurück und sie küssen sich noch mal.

So viel Liebe in einem Raum! Ist ja eklig!

Ich drehe mich auf dem Absatz meiner Turnschuhe um. „Ähm, Dad? Ich gehe schon mal vor, komm einfach nach, wenn du ... fertig bist, ja?"

Er lacht wieder. „Ja, ich komm schon!"

Während ich zur Treppe gehe, höre ich wie er die Decke zurück wirft und auf steht.

Wir treffen uns in meinem Zimmer und er greift nach meinem unfertigen Aufsatz über Brandstiftung. Ich setze mich auf mein Kissen auf meinem Stuhl und schaue ihn abwartend an. Carlisle geht langsam im Zimmer auf und ab, während er konzentriert liest. Er fährt sich mit der linken Hand durch das blonde Haar und liest weiter.

Dann sieht er mich an. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

Ich starre ihn überrascht an und stehe auf. „W ...wieso, das ist doch gut! Du hast gesagt, ich soll es mit meinen eigenen Worten schreiben. Das hab ich gemacht!"

Er fängt an zu grinsen. „Nein, war nur Spass! Das ist wirklich sehr gut, Edward!"

_Gott, Dad! Ich kann solche Witze nicht ausstehen, das weißt du! _

Carlisle legt das Blatt auf meinen Tisch zurück und beugt sie darüber. „Sorry! Ich wollte nur dein enttäuschtes Gesicht sehen."

Ich erwidere nichts darauf, sondern rücke näher heran, um ihm zu sehen zu können. Er redet, tippt mit dem geschlossenen Füller auf manche Stellen, sieht mich an, ob ich verstanden habe und gibt mir noch ein paar Tipps. Nach einer halben Stunde, hab ich begriffen was er meint und wie er es meint. Carlisle tätschelt mir die Schulter und geht wieder zu Mum ins Wohnzimmer hinunter. Ich schreibe weiter, auch ohne Musik, aber dafür mit viel Hilfe und Unterstützung von Dad.

Nach zwei schreibaufwändigen Stunden, sehe ich mir das fertige Ergebnis an! Es sind ganze vier Blätter geworden, sauber geschrieben und keine Fehler drin, wie ich hoffe. Und wenn? Er sieht das nicht so eng, dass weiss ich! Ihm ist nur wichtig, dass ich begriffen habe, was ich getan und was die Konsequenzen gewesen wären, hätten die Newton Eltern mich wirklich angezeigt.

Das habe ich begriffen! Ich bin mit der Tracht Prügel von Dad und dem Hausarrest noch verdammt gut weggekommen! Aber, dass ich einen Teil für den dämlichen Porsche beisteuern muss, liegt mir immer noch sehr schwer im Magen!

Der Abgabetermin am nächsten Morgen rückt immer näher. Ich sitze am Schreibtisch und überfliege noch mal alle vier Seiten, ob ich wirklich auch keinen Mist zusammen geschrieben habe. Es ist sehr still im Haus. Meine Geschwister sind alle in der Schule, Dad schläft ausnahmsweise noch, weil er heute erst spät nachmittags arbeiten geht und Mum ist einkaufen.

Voll auf mit meiner Arbeit zu frieden, stehe ich auf und gehe in Dads Büro. Dort gehe ich einmal um den Schreibtisch herum, klopfe mit den Blättern kurz auf den Tisch, damit sie säuberlich zusammen liegen und plaziere sie auf Carlisles Seite des Tisches. Ich überlege kurz, setze mich dann auf seinen Stuhl und schalte die Schreibtischlampe an. Ich greife mir seinen schwarzen Füller und reisse einen gelben Post-It Zettel vom Block. Klebe ihn auf die letzte Seite des Aufsatzes und schreibe ...

_Lieber Dad, ich denke, das ist das, was du lesen wolltest. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber dein Sohn hat's kapiert! Ich entschuldige mich noch mal dafür, was ich getan habe und verspreche dir, so was Dummes nie wieder zu tun! Es tut mir leid! Ich liebe dich, Dad und werde dich immer lieben! Danke, dass du mich immer wieder auf den richtigen Weg zurück bringst, auch wenn es manchmal sehr weh tut ... Edward_

Ich grinse, während ich den Zettel an der Klebeseite glatt streiche und stehe auf. Dann lege ich die ersten Blätter darüber, mache das Licht aus und schließe Dads Bürotür wieder.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen verläuft so wie immer. Meine Geschwister haben Schule und ... ich habe frei! Mum hat mir aufgetragen die Garage aufzuräumen. Im Moment tue ich alles für sie, nur damit sie Dad nichts von meinem Ausraster erzählt. Ich gehe einzeln die Regale und Stahlschränke durch. Überlege was weggeworfen werden kann und was nicht. Außer Dads Mercedes und meinem Volvo, den Jasper gestern nach dem Unterricht für mich vom Schulgelände abgeholt hat, ist die Garage leer.

Ein großer Mülleimer steht in der Mitte, der schon bis zur Hälfte gefüllt ist. Ich lasse ein paar alte Turnschuhe von Jasper hineinfallen, die er eh nicht mehr anziehen wird und überlege ernsthaft, ob Rosalies rotes BMW Cabrio enventuell auch in den Eimer passen könnte. Meine Gedanken werden unterbrochen, als Carlisle aus der Zwischentür kommt – meinen Aufsatz in der Hand.

Er macht die Tür zu, kommt grinsend auf mich zu und legt die Blätter auf die Schnauze seines Wagens. Dann gibt er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nimmt mich in die Arme.

„Sehr gut gemacht," flüstert er leise und drückt mich einen Moment länger, bevor er mich los lässt und mir in die Augen sieht.

„Wirklich, das war gute Arbeit," wiederholt er und klopft mir mit einer Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich hätte es nicht besser schreiben können!"

Ich grinse breit. „Danke, Dad!"

Er hebt einen Finger. „Wie ich dir versprochen hab, lass ich dich heute Abend zwei Stunden am Klavier spielen!"

„Cool, danke! ... Kann ich Morgen wieder mit dem Volvo fahren?"

„Übertreibs nicht, Edward," ruft er grinsend über seine Schulter und öffnet wieder die Tür, durch die er dann verschwindet, um zu frühstücken.

Als er weg ist, drehe ich mich immer noch grinsend und stolz um und lege die Blätter auseinander. Auf dem letzen Blatt klebt ein Post-It mit Dads Handschrift ...

_Edward! Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht! Ich bin stolz auf dich! Bitte mach nie wieder so einen Blödsinn, okay? Meine Vampirnerven ertragen das nicht länger ... Du weißt, dass du immer mit mir reden kannst, egal um was es geht und dass ich dir immer zu höre und versuche zu helfen! Ich liebe dich! ... Dad ... PS: Ich bekomme $ 5.000,00 von dir für den Porsche! Du kannst es auch in Raten abbezahlen : - )_

Tbc ...


	34. Lets face the Music!

**Disclaimer: **Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir, leider ...

**Warning: **Eine winzig kleine Spanking Szene ist hier versteckt und so klein, dass man sie vielleicht überlesen könnte! Aber wir doch nicht, oder?! Mal sehen wer sie von euch findet ;)

* * *

Edwards Pov

Sechs lange Tage später, ist meine Suspendierung vorbei und ich muss wieder in die Schule gehen. Mein Hausarrest ist ebenfalls vorrüber, aber die Volvo Schlüssel hat Dad immer noch konfisziert. Das heisst, ich würde entweder zu Fuß zur Schule gehen, was unmöglich war, weil ich nicht meine Vampirkräfte einsetzen durfte, oder ich muss mit meinen Geschwistern fahren. Ich wählte natürlich die zweite Option und ließ mich jede Hin- und Rückfahrt von Emmett wegen des Autoverbots triezen bis aufs Blut. Was noch mal eine zusätzliche Strafe für mich war.

Wir biegen in die Einfahrt ein und ich steige aus, um noch an den Briefkasten zu gehen. Ich öffne die Klappe, luge hinein und nehme den Stapel Briefe, Karten und die Zeitung heraus. Ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie Emmett in der Garage aus dem Jeep steigt und mit Alice dann um die Ecke verschwindet. Etwas lustlos stöbere ich den Stapel Post durch, auf der Suche nach einer Sendung für mich und werde nach ein paar Sekunden fündig.

Weißer, etwas dickerer Briefumschlag mit einem roten Stempel von einem Musiklabel. Irritiert lege ich die anderen Briefe auf den Briefkasten und reisse meinen Umschlag auf. Ein Brief ist drin und hinten mit einer Büroklammer fixiert – zwei Konzertkarten für _Our Lady Peace _...

_ZWEI KARTEN FÜR OUR LADY PEACE?!_

Ich öffne den Mund und meine Augen werden riesig wie Autoreifen. Ich halte die Karten in der einen Hand fest und lese schnell den Brief des Konzertveranstalters durch. Ich kann es nicht glauben! Dieses Gewinnspiel ist über einen Monat her und ich habe nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass ich gewinnen würde, aber hier halte ich jetzt zwei Tickets von einer meiner Lieblingsbands in den Händen. Ich starre auf die oberste Konzertkarte und lese das Datum und die Uhrzeit ab. Am 26. November um 20.00 Uhr.

Also in vier Tagen! Das ist ein Donnerstag.

Ich kratze mich am Kopf und überlege, ob Carlisle mich gehen lassen wird, auch wenn am nächsten Tag Schule ist. Die Konzerthalle ist leider nicht in der Stadt selbst, sondern liegt etwas außerhalb, in der Nähe wo die Newtons wohnen. Ich werde ihn fragen und etwas betteln müssen. Ich greife nach dem Stapel Post und latsche über die Einfahrt zum Haus.

Drinnen angekommen, schaue ich in der Küche vorbei, um mir einen Kaffee – wir haben leider kein Blut mehr – zu holen und gehe hoch in Dads Büro. Er ist nicht da und das Licht ist aus. Ich werfe den Stapel Post, mit Abzug meines Briefes, auf seinen Tisch und will gerade wieder gehen, als ich ein Arbeitsheft von Rosalie dort liegen sehe. Ich sehe kurz hinter mich, aber im Flur ist niemand.

Dann beuge ich mich über den Tisch, drehe das Heft einmal herum und lese in ihrer Mathearbeit.

Als ich sehe, welche Note sie für die Arbeit kassiert hat, fange ich laut an los zu lachen, bis ein Knarren von der Tür aus, mich zusammen zucken lässt. Vorsichtig drehe ich mich um, als ich rieche, dass es Carlisle ist!

Er sieht mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und ich grinse beschämt zurück. Dann drehe ich Rosalies Arbeit wieder auf dem Tisch herum und gehe auf ihn zu.

„Tschuldige," sage ich leise und quetsche mich an ihm vorbei und auf den Flur. „Ich hab dir die Post hin gelegt!"

„Seh ich," gibt er zurück, packt mich dann mit der linken Hand am Kragen, bevor ich mich in mein Zimmer flüchten kann und schlägt fünf Mal so hart auf meinen HIntern, dass ich aufschreie. Meine Jeans hat auch nicht sehr viel Schutz geboten.

Ich schlucke und er sieht mir in die Augen. „Das ist Rose`s Arbeit und nicht deine! Und es ist eine Sache zwischen mir und ihr! Ist da klar?"

Ich räuspere mich. „Klar!"

Dad lässt mich los und ich marschiere sofort in mein Zimmer. Jetzt wäre ein wirklich blöder Zeitpunkt ihn nach dem Konzert zu fragen ...

* * *

Ich liege auf meinem Bett, habe die Hände auf meinem Bauch gefaltet und ein fettes Grinsen im Gesicht, obwohl ich seit zehn Minuten Kopfschmerzen habe. Der CD-Player spielt schon seit einer halben Stunde die neue Scheibe von Our Lady Peace _Burn, Burn_ rauf und runter und ich freue mich tierisch auf das Konzert der Jungs, obwohl Dad noch gar nicht zu gesagt hat. Ich werde ihn nach dem Abendessen fragen und wenn er mit Mum heute noch jagen geht, dann nach der Jagd! Denn wenn er gegessen hat, ist er meistens gut drauf und erlaubt mir Sachen, die er mir sonst verbieten würde.

Als es klopft, nehme ich die Arme runter und kreuze sie hinter dem Kopf. „JA!"

Jasper streckt seinen Kopf durch die Tür und kommt rein. „He, Edward!"

„He," murmele ich leise und mache mir bereits einen Zeitplan, wann ich an der kleinen Halle sein werde.

Jasper macht die Tür zu und spaziert in meinem Zimmer auf und ab, so als ob er irgendwas sucht oder mich was fragen will. Plötzlich stoppt er an meinem Schreibtisch und hebt den Brief und die beiden Konzertkarten hoch. Er dreht sich geschockt zu mir um und öffnet den Mund.

„Du hast zwei Karten für das Konzert von Our Lady Peace am Donnerstag? Und du sagst mir nichts?! Ich dachte wir sind Brüder?"

Ich grinse, setze mich auf und huste. „Ja, sind wir, Jazz! Aber es ist an einem Schultag und ich hab keine Ahnung, ob Dad mich gehen lassen wird. Es ist am Ende von Forks und das heisst, wenn ich mit dem Auto fahre, was ich aber nicht darf, brauche ich mehr als eine Stunde nur für den Hinweg! Wenn das Konzert vorbei ist und ich vielleicht um 23 Uhr aus der Halle raus bin, werde ich zu Fuß – ohne Auto, erst gegen halb zwei oder sogar noch später zu Hause sein!"

Ich huste heftiger. Jasper nimmt die Tickets in die Hand, lässt sich auf meinen Stuhl fallen und rollt an mein Bett heran. „Und wenn du mich mitnimmst? Ich hab ein Auto und kein Fahrverbot? ... Wir wären sicher gegen zwölf oder viertel nach schon wieder hier!"

Ich überlege. Er hat eigentlich Recht!

„Geht klar, Jazz," sage ich schniefend und er schlägt ein, als ich ihm die Hand hin halte. „Du musst mir nur helfen, Dad nachher zu überzeugen uns gehen zu lassen!"

Er zuckt die Schultern und steht auf. „Kein Thema! Ist alles okay mit dir?"

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Oh, oh, oh ... Wird da vielleicht Jemand krank? ... Ob Carlisle zu dem Konzert seine Zustimmung geben wird? Das werdet ihr alles Morgen erfahren :)


	35. Influenza!

**Disclaimer: **Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

* * *

Edwards Pov

Als wir beim Abendessen sitzen, machen wir erst mal nichts. Dad soll ja nicht gleich von uns genervt sein. Ich gebe mir sehr viel Mühe während wir am Tisch sitzen, nicht zu husten, zu niesen oder sonst irgendwelche Erkältungssymptome zu zeigen, denn wenn Carlisle davon Wind bekommt, wird er mich sicher nie im Leben gehen lassen. Leider vermute ich, dass ich mir was eingefangen habe, als ich gestern Nacht noch so spät im Wald unterwegs war. Den Husten zurück zu halten, geht noch einigermaßen, aber beim Niesen ist das schon weit aus schwieriger …

Natürlich wird er mich nicht sofort ins Bett stecken, wenn ich einmal oder zweimal niesen muss, aber er wird dann sicherlich ein Auge auf mich haben und mir auf die Nerven gehen – ich kenn meinen Dad!

Nach fünfzehn Minuten bin ich endlich erlöst, helfe Mum noch beim Abräumen und verschwinde dann mit Jasper in der Garage, um ein paar Sachen zu besprechen.

„Was machen wir, wenn er _nein_ sagt," frage ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, während ich mich auf die Motorhaube von Rose` BMW setze.

Mein Bruder zuckt die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung," sagt er und steckt seine Hände in die Taschen der schwarzen Hose. „Gehen wir trotzdem? … Ich meine das sind Our Lady Peace und die gehen nicht jedes Jahr auf Tour und kommen schon gar nicht noch mal in so ein verschlafenes Nest wie Forks!"

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und huste dann wieder laut los. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie Carlisles Dienstplan für Donnerstag aussieht?"

Jasper nickt. „Er hat Nachtdienst!"

„Okay," gebe ich zurück und versuche langsamer zu atmen und den Hustenreiz zu unterdrücken. „Was machen wir mit Esme?"

„Ich überleg mir was," sagt Jasper grinsend. „Und unsere Geschwister werden schon den Mund halten! Mach dir keine Sorgen, Edward! Wir gehen auf jeden Fall hin, ganz egal was Dad sagt!"

Irgendwie ist mir nicht wohl dabei, das hinter Dads Rücken zu machen … aber vielleicht haben wir Glück und er sagt _ja_!

* * *

Drei Stunden später, als Esme und Carlisle gerade von ihrem romantischen Jagdausflug bei Mondschein zurück sind, huste ich mir auf dem Flur leider fast die Seele aus dem Leib. Die Tür zu Dads Büro ist nur angelehnt, okay … diesen Husten hätte er auch gehört, wenn ich in der Garage gesessen hätte!

Ich will gerade an der offenen Tür vorbei schleichen, als mich ein Räuspern zurück ruft. Ich bleibe stehen, räuspere mich jetzt und schließe den Mund. Dann gehe ich rückwärts bis zu der offenen Tür und sehe Dad an, der am Tisch sitzt und ein Buch vor sich liegen hat.

Er faltet die Hände auf der Tischplatte und sieht mich skeptisch an. „Alles okay?"

Meine Antwort ist ein heftiges Nicken.

Er sieht mich immer noch an und scheint auf irgendwas zu warten.

Ein paar Sekunden später, weiss ich auch, worauf er gewartet hat. Ich kann die Luft nicht länger anhalten und huste so stark los, dass mir fast schwindelig wird. Carlisle atmet tief durch, während er auf steht. Ich huste immer noch und greife nach dem Türrahmen, um nicht zu fallen. Dann spüre ich zwei Hände, die mich umschlingen und mit mir zu meinem Zimmer gehen.

Er setzt mich auf das Bett, holt meinen Schreibtischstuhl heran und setzt sich. Dann hält er sanft meinen Kopf fest, damit er mir in die Augen sehen kann.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich das nicht gemerkt habe, dann irrst du dich, Edward. Wie lange sind der Husten und der Schnupfen schon so schlimm, dass du fast umkippst?"

Ich kriege keinen Ton heraus, denn das Kratzen im Hals blockiert meine Stimmbänder. Dad sieht jetzt etwas enttäuscht aus, dass ich nichts gesagt habe. Ein paar Sekunden später, kann ich endlcih wieder einigermaßen normal Luft holen und antworte leise auf seine Frage. „Drei oder vier Stunden."

Er senkt seinen Blick und seufzt tief. „Wieso sagst du nichts?"

Während ich niesen muss, überlege ich mir einen kleine Notlüge, die er hoffentlich glauben wird. Aber das geht ihm leider nicht schnell genug.

„Edward? … Soll ich dir sagen, warum du es mir verschwiegen hast?"

Meine Augen suchen seine. Er steht auf, geht zum Schreibtisch und nimmt die beiden Konzertkarten von meinem Mathebuch. Dann kommt er wieder zurück und setzt sich vor mich. Er hält die Karten mit zwei Fingern hoch. „Deswegen!"

_Woher weiss er das denn jetzt schon wieder? Manchmal glaube ich, er kann auch Gedanken lesen …_

Ich schüttele den Kopf und merke dass das keine gute Idee ist, mir wird ein bißchen schwindelig und übel. „Dad, das stimmt nicht, ich-"

„Doch, ich denke schon, dass das stimmt. Denn Jasper hat mich vorhin gefragt, ob ihr beide auf das Konzert gehen dürft und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass das okay ist, solange ihr auf passt und vor Mitternacht wieder hier seid."

Ich verdrehe die Augen.

„Aber Edward, mit dieser Grippe lasse ich dich auf keinen Fall einen Schritt vor die Tür, auch wenn ihr mit dem Wagen fahrt. Das ist zu gefährlich!"

Und wie auf Kommando fange ich wieder an zu Husten.

Dad steht auf. „Sorry! Ich werde dich für Morgen und Übermorgen krank schreiben."

Ich lasse die Schultern hängen und falle rückwärts auf mein Bett.

„Ich hol meine Tasche," sagt Carlislem wirft die Karten auf meinen Schreibtisch zurück und geht zur Tür. „Bleib wo du bist!"

„Okay," gebe ich leise und verschnupft zurück, setze mich wieder auf die Bettkante und ziehe meine Schuhe aus.

Ich tausche die Jeans gegen meine Trainingshose und lege mich in das frisch gemachte Bett. Ich knülle das Kopfkissen zusammen und stecke meinen Kopf ganz unter die warme Decke. Dann warte ich ab. Nur ein paar Sekunden später höre ich meinen Vampirvater, der wieder mein Zimmer betritt und sich auf die Bettkante fallen lässt.

Eine Hand zieht vorsichtig die Decke zurück. „Jemand da?"

_Ich hasse es, wenn er blöde Witze reißt und mich aufmuntern will!_

Meine Augen lasse ich zu und spüre dann seine kalte Hand auf meiner Stirn. Ich zucke. Vielleicht ist auch meine Stirn so heiß?

„Temperatur, na spitze," kommentiert er meine Vermutung und kramt in seinem Koffer nach dem Fieberthermometer, das er mir dann in den Mund und unter die Zunge schiebt.

Ich lutsche und drehe das Digitalthermometer ein paar Mal sehr lustlos in meinem Mund hin und her, bis er mir einen mahnenden Blick zu wirft und dann wieder in einem der Fächer des Koffers herum kramt. Als es dann endlich den erlösenden Piepton von sich gibt, öffne ich den Mund damit er es mir abnehmen kann und beobachte ihn vorsichtig, während er auf die Anzeige starrt.

Dann sieht er mich an. „Rate!"

Ich überlege, befühle noch mal meine Stirn und lege dann meine Hand auf seine. Ich ziehe sie wieder zurück und sehe ihn an. „38,5 °C?"

In meiner Stimme liegt ein bißchen Hoffnung, dass sich meine Temperatur so um diesen Bereich dreht aber Carlisle schüttelt grinsend den Kopf. „Versuch es mal mit … 39,5 °C, Edward!"

Ich stöhne und schlage hustend die Hände vor mein Gesicht. „Oh, nein!"

Dad schüttelt nur den Kopf, steckt das Gerät wieder in die Plastikverpackung und in die Schachtel. Dann beugt er sich über seinen Koffer und wühlt darin herum, bis er ein braunes Fläschchen gefunden hat, was er auf den Nachttisch stellt. Ich weiß genau, was da drin ist und mir wird jetzt schon übel.

„Komme gleich wieder," sagt er, steht auf und geht aus dem Zimmer und nach unten und wahrscheinlich in die Küche, um einen Löffel zu holen. Ich überlege kurz, ob ich den ekligen Sirup verschwinden lassen soll, aber ich denke, dass er da keinen Spass versteht.

Nach nur einer Minute kommt er zurück, mit einem Esslöffel in der Hand. Ich rolle mit den Augen, setze mich auf trotzdem hin, weil ich weiß, dass es keinen Sinn macht zu protestieren. Er setzt sich, öffnet die kleine Flasche und kippt den Löffel bis zum Rand mit Sirup voll. Ich verziehe angeekelt das Gesicht, aber er hält mir den Löffel hin.

Ich bekomme jetzt schon einen Würgereiz vom bloßen Geruch. „Ähm, d … du weißt, dass mir davon schlecht wird und es gut sein kann, dass ich das Zeug wieder auskotze, Dad?"

Er hebt eine Augebraue, als er mit dem Löffel näher an mein Gesicht kommt. „Und du weißt, dass ich richtig sauer werde, wenn du dein Bett vollkotzt oder noch schlimmer, mir den Hustensirup ins Gesicht spuckst, Edward! Stell dich nicht so an, okay!"

Da komm ich wahrscheinlich nicht dran vorbei, also öffne ich den Mund, schließe die Augen und fange an zu würgen, so wie ich es prophezeit habe. Aber Carlisle ist schnell! Er beugt sich nach vorn, hält blitzschnell mein Kinn hoch, so dass ich den Würgereflex unterdrücken muss, weil ich sonst keine Luft bekomme und wartet seelenruhig bis ich das verdammte Zeug geschluckt habe.

Nachdem er sich sicher ist, dass alles meine Speiseröhre hinuntergelaufen ist, lässt er los und tätschelt mir grinsend den Kopf.

„Braver Junge!"

Ich funkele ihn wütend an, dass er mich so gequält hat, aber bekomme keine Reaktion von ihm - natürlich.

Nachdem er mich gründlich untersucht, mir eine Flasche Wasser, Tabletten, ein Kühlpack für die Stirn, noch eine Decke geholt und meine Our Lady Peace CD in den Player geschoben hat, drückt er mir trotz Viren einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lässt mich allein in meinem Zimmer zurück. Ich denke es ist unsinnig zu erwähnen, dass ich mich ja nicht aus dem Bett bewegen darf, außer ich muss mal und so lange schlafen soll, wie möglich – ich bin ja für Morgen krank geschrieben!

Nur, was ist mit dem Konzert?

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Ach, der Arme ist krank :D Hm, ja, was ist denn jetzt mit dem Konzert?! Gehen Jasper und er trotzdem hin? Ja, nein, vielleicht?


	36. Das Konzertereignis des Jahres!

**Disclaimer: **Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**AN:** Hallo Ihr :) Wollen wir mal sehen, wie Edward die Nacht verbracht hat und wie es ihm heute - am Konzerttag - geht? Vielleicht ist ja wieder alles in Ordnung und er kann zu OLP gehen! Ohne sich schlecht zu fühlen, zu lügen, zu täuschen, Jasper mit hinein zu ziehen ... Äh, ja *denk* ... Viel Spass beim Lesen! Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa

* * *

Edwards Pov

Am nächsten Vormittag wache ich total gerädert auf. Ich glaube, so beschissen geschlafen, habe ich lang nicht mehr. Gut, ich war auch lang nicht mehr krank! Ich bin einmal aufgestanden, weil ich kotzen musste und habe es noch bis zum Badezimmer und zur Toillette geschafft. Was noch besser ist … Dad hat nichts gemerkt!

Ich liege also immer noch in meinem warmen Bett und starre grübelnd an die Zimmerdecke. Ich seufze tief, drehe mich zur Kommode und schnappe mir die Fernbedienung, die Carlisle gestern Nacht dort hin gelegt hat und schalte die Stereoanlage an. Ich brauche morgens … okay vormittags Musik!

Ein Tag ohne eine CD meiner Lieblingsbands sei es _Aiden_ oder _Our Lady Peace_ wird auch kein guter Tag für mich. Und wenn ich mich dann abends oder nachmittags nach der Schule auch noch unten ans Piano setzen und spielen kann – dann bin ich sehr glücklich und entspannt.

Zwar habe ich Kopfschmerzen, die leider auch nicht durch den Schlaf weg gegangen sind, aber ich stelle trotzdem die Live-Version von _Somewhere Out There_ von _Our Lady Peace_ auf maximale Lautstärke. Bis ich ein lautes Klopfen an meiner Zimmertür höre.

„JA?"

Die Tür geht auf und Dad steht dort - etwas sauer. „Mach leiser, okay?"

Ich seufze, ziele mit der Fernbedienung auf den Sensor an der Anlage und reguliere die Lautstärke so weit herunter, dass ich Dad verstehen kann.

„Morgen! Was hast du gesagt," frage ich und fange wieder an zu husten.

Er kommt auf mich zu, reißt mir die Fernbedienung aus der Hand, die er dann außer Reichweite auf die Kommode legt und setzt sich aufs Bett. „Wie sieht es aus?"

Ich zucke die Schultern, nicht sicher was ich sagen oder ob ich ihm von der Kotzerei von heute Nacht erzählen soll. Er sieht mich an und zuckt ebenfalls die Schultern. „Was heisst das, Edward? Gib mir eine richtige Antwort, okay?!"

Seufzend lege ich die Hände auf meinen Bauch und trommele auf der Decke herum, bis er die Geduld mit mir verliert und ein lautes und energisches Knurren von sich gibt. Ich sehe ihn an und entscheide dann, dass es sicher besser wäre, ihm zu antworten.

„Geht so. Ich hab Kopfschmerzen und die halbe Nacht vor mich hin gehustet."

Dad legt eine Hand auf meine Stirn, wartet einen Moment und zieht sie dann wieder zurück. „Du bist immer noch warm." Er sieht sich um. „Wo hast du das Kühlpack?"

Meine Augen huschen suchend über mein Bett, bis ich mich bewege und etwas kühles an meinem Bein spüre. Ich greife unter die Decke und gebe ihm das nicht mehr kalte Kühlpack in die ausgestreckte Hand.

Er nickt und steht auf. „Bin gleich wieder da."

Als er die Tür schließt, fange ich wieder an zu husten und mir wird schwindelig …Nachdem Dad nochmal Fieber gemessen und mir ein neues Kühlpack gebracht hat, sagt er mir nochmal, dass aus dem Konzert leider nichts wird. Meinen Vorschlag, dass ich mich mit Schmerzmitteln vollpumpe und dann etwas _high_ mit Jasper hingehe, lehnt er komischerweise ab!

_Blöde Grippe!_

* * *

Diesen Mittwoch habe ich also hauptsächlich im Bett verbracht und mich sehr elend gefühlt. Nicht nur wegen der Grippe, sondern auch wegen dem Tag des Konzertes, was sehr wahrscheinlich ohne mich statt finden wird. Jetzt ist dieser Donnerstag … und ich fühle mich so, als ob ich mich alle zehn Minuten übergeben müsste. Mein Kopf dröhnt und wenn ich mich schnell bewege, kippe ich fast um vor Schwindelanfällen.

Nachdem ich eine oder vielleicht auch drei Stunden geschlafen habe, drehe ich mich in meinem Bett von der Wand weg und erschrecke mich zu Tode.

Jasper sitzt auf meinem Schreibtischstuhl, hat eine Tasse vor sich und ein Magazin auf den Beinen liegen.

„Gott, Jasper," rufe ich müde. „Musst du mich so erschrecken? Hast du mich beobachtet? Wie lange sitzt du denn schon da?"

Er setzt die Tasse ab und grinst. „Halbe Stunde … Entschuldige, aber ich wollte dich nicht wecken, weil Dad sagt, du brauchst deinen Schlaf!"

Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Ja, kann sein."

Mein Adoptivbruder steht auf und kommt zu mir. Dann setzt er sich auf die Bettkante. „Wie siehts denn aus? Sollen wir das nicht besser heute Abend ausfallen lassen, Edward? Du scheinst ja echt nicht ganz auf der Höhe zu sein und wenn du dann vielleicht umkippst, dann haben wir ein verdammt großes Problem!"

_Ausfallen lassen? Ist mein Bruder bescheuert?_

„Nein," flüstere ich und schüttele energisch den Kopf. Ich setze mich auf und merke wieder, dass mir schwindelig wird.

Jasper beobachtet mich skeptisch und sieht dann auf die Armbanduhr.

„Wenn wir das wirklich machen wollen," flüstert er leise, sieht zur Tür und dann wieder mich an. „Dann müssen wir in zwei Stunden hier weg sein. Kriegst du das hin?"

Ich nicke. „Kein Problem! Aber ist Dad denn schon weg? Und was ist mit Esme?"

„Dad ist vor einer halben Stunde ins Krankenhaus gefahren, der wird nichts mitkriegen. Und Esme habe ich überreden können, mit Rosalie shoppen zu gehen, weil da so ein neuer Laden aufgemacht hat, der bis 22 Uhr geöffnet hat. Die wollen so in einer Stunde los."

Ich bin beeindruckt über die Überredungskünste meines Bruders. „Coole Sache, Jazz!"

„Danke, Alter. Dann verschwinden wir nachher," sagt er und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Ich geh dann."

„Ja," rufe ich hinter ihm her, als er zur Tür geht und dann auf dem Flur verschwindet.

Zwei Stunden später stehe ich komplett angezogen in meinem Zimmer und stopfe meine Schlüssel in die Jackentasche. Ich huste wieder. Der MP3-Player folgt den Schlüsseln und ich mustere mich kurz im Spiegel. _Mann, seh ich Scheisse aus! _

Ich sehe auf mein gemachtes Bett.

Das sieht wirklich verdammt echt aus! Ein paar Klamotten und Kissen unter die Bettdecke und schon hat man einen schlafenden, kranken Vampir, der sich nicht rührt!

Langsam gehe ich zum Schreibtisch und stecke die beiden Konzertkarten in die Innentasche der Jacke. Mein Kopf dröhnt und ich habe solche Schwindelgefühle, dass ich mich nicht ruckartig bewegen kann. Dann öffne ich noch schnell die Packung mit den Kopfschmerztabletten, werfe mir eine in den Mund und schlucke sie mit Wasser hinunter – vielleicht hilft es ja!

Als ich auf den Flur trete, kommt mir Jasper entgegen. Wir gehen zusammen die Treppe hinunter und in der Lobby wickele ich mir noch schnell meinen Schal um den Hals. Jasper steht in der Küche, wo er einen Zettel für Esme schreibt und dann betreten wir zusammen die Garage durch die Zwischentür.

* * *

Während wir in Jaspers Wagen von der Einfahrt auf die Strasse rollen, stelle ich die Heizung auf Maximum und hoffe irgendwie, dass ich nicht in sein geliebtes Auto kotze. Wir fahren einige Zeit und die kurvige Strasse, die durch den Wald und nach Forks führt, kommt mir länger und vor allem viel kurviger vor, als sie eigentlich ist. Dann halten wir an der ersten Kreuzung. Ich stütze meinen Ellbogen am Fensterrahmen ab und lege meinen Kopf auf die Hand.

_Mir ist ja so schlecht!_

„Ist alles klar bei dir," fragt er mich plötzlich und ich mache die Augen wieder auf.

„Mhmm," mache ich nur, während ich krampfhaft versuche wach zu bleiben und nicht so viel darüber nach zu denken, was ich hier mache.

Jasper drückt wieder aufs Gas und wir rasen um die Ecke und die Strasse hinunter, um einen Bogen zu fahren, der uns aus der Stadt und zu der Konzerthalle bringt.

Wir kriegen zum Glück direkt einen Parkplatz vor der Halle unter einem der Bäume, die die Strasse säumen. Jasper stellt den Motor und die Zündung aus und sieht mich an. „Das wird das Konzertereignis des Jahres hier in Forks! Bereit für Raine Maida und Our Lady Peace, Bruder?"

Ich versuche ein Lächeln für ihn hin zu bekommen und schnalle mich ab. Dann spähen wir beide durch die Windschutzscheibe des Wagens auf die wartenden Fans. Es sind an die 50, vereinzelt mit Band-T-Shirt und Pullover. Da der Einlass schon läuft, bewegt sich die kleine Menschenmenge langsam vorwärts auf die Doppeltüren zu. Wir sehen uns an, nicken und steigen aus dem warmen Wagen. Der krasse Temperaturunterschied von dem Auto und der Kälte hier draußen haut mich fast um, als ich die Tür zu schlage. Ich friere und huste.

Jazz sieht mich über das Dach hinweg an. „Alles klar?"

„Ja," lüge ich gekonnt und wir machen uns auf den Weg zum Ende der Schlange, das einige Meter weiter vor einer Strassenlaterne ist.

Mir wird wieder schwindelig und übel. Ich kralle mich in Jaspers Schulter, um nicht zu fallen und ernte einen schockierten Blick von ihm. Dann atme ich so tief ein wie ich kann und wieder aus. Die Luft tut gut.

Im Schneckentempo bewegt sich die Schlange aus wartenden Fans vorwärts, vorbei an dem Imbissstand, dem Getränkeautomaten und der Kasse für den Vorverkauf. Dass wir die Letzten sind, die rein kommen, macht mir nichts aus. Ich glaube, dass ich es vorne oder in der Mitte zwischen all den Menschen eh nicht lange aushalten würde. Ich weiss genau, dass die Luft da drin gleich viel schlechter sein wird und ich noch so viel von draußen mitnehmen sollte, wie ich nur kann.

Wir gehen wieder ein Stück weiter und ich ziehe die beiden Konzertkarten aus meiner Jacke und gebe eine davon Jasper. Dieser sieht mich skeptisch an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das schaffst, Edward? Ich bin nicht scharf darauf dich von einem Ordner in die Krankenstation bringen zu lassen oder noch schlimmer … Dad anrufen zu müssen, weil du mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast und dann umgekippt bist!"

Ich beiße mir auf der Lippe herum. „Nein, ist schon okay! Ich schaffe das!"

Tbc ...


	37. Somewhere Out There!

**Disclaimer: **Die fantastische Twilight Saga und alle Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**AN: **Hallo Ihr Lieben! Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt poste, aber ich hatte noch mit einer anderen Story zu tun ... So aber jetzt geht's hier weiter! Das Kapitel ist wieder geteilt, dh erst kommt ein Edward PoV und dann Carlisle :D Dieses Kapitel ist meinem Lieblingssong von Our Lady Peace _Somewhere Out There_ gewidmet! Obwohl _Starseed_ auch toll ist und ein echter Klassiker! ... Viel Spass wünsche ich euch!

* * *

Edwards PoV

Eine Stunde später stehen wir in der Mehrzweckhalle nebeneinander und ich fühle mich so, als ob ich jede Sekunde umkippe. Die Luft hier drin ist stickig und viele Fans rauchen, obwohl es hier nicht erlaubt ist. Noch dazu wird hier mehr Alkohol ausgeschenkt, als auf dem jährlichen Stadtfest in Forks. Ich versuche ruhig zu bleiben und atme tief ein und aus. Mir ist heiß und ich denke, dass das nicht alleine von der Wärme hier drin kommen kann. Ich spüre ganz deutlich das Fieber in meinem Körper! Doch Jasper zu Liebe versuche ich mich zusammen zu reißen und mache auf gute Laune.

Wir bewegen uns im Takt der Musik hin und her und grölen laut die Texte mit. Zwischendurch kommen die großen Nebelmaschinen auf der Bühne zum Einsatz und der Kunstnebel wabert durch die komplette Halle bis zu uns herüber. Man wird von anderen Menschen hin und hergedrückt, manche drängen sich an einem vorbei, oder treten uns auf die Füße.

Aber die Show von _Our Lady Peace_ ist spitze und genau so hatte ich es mir vorgestellt. Die Leute singen die Texte mit, es gibt Grüppchen die ausgelassen pogen und es wird im Takt mitgeklatscht. Wo man nur hin sieht, lauter fröhliche und ausgelassene Fans, die heute Abend eine Sache verbindet: Die Musik!

Nach einer halben Stunde Warterei und fordernden Sprechchören der Fans kommt dann endlich einer der Höhepunkte der Show und ein Publikumsliebling:

Leise Keyboardklänge ertönen. Sanft und noch keiner Melodie folgend. Raine Maida geht langsam bis zur Bühnenkante und nimmt das Mikrofon an sich. „Wave in … Wave out! ..."

Dann kommt das Schlagzeug hinzu und das Publikum jubelt bereits. „Smile! Wave out!"

Endlich die Melodie … Schlagzeug, Bass und das Kreischen der E-Gitarre. Raine macht Ernst. „Okay! Keiner sitzt mehr! Alle aufstehen! … Hier kommt Starseed!"

Aufbrausender Jubel und Gekreische der Fans! Ein Klassiker, der bei keinem Konzert fehlen darf! „I let go of the world that was holding, passenger that could not smile! In search of souls, in search of something – so let it go, let it slide!"

Jubel überall aus der Halle! „When I find out what went on, I`ll bring it back, but it won`t be easy! They won`t believe how a man could drown on a STARSEED! STARSEED!"

Jasper und ich brüllen uns mit den anderen Fans die Seele aus dem Leib. Wir lieben diesen Song! Ich lege meinem Bruder den Arm über die Schulter, als ich spüre wie mein ganzer Körper zittert und meine Knie nachgeben. _Starseed_ wird leiser und dann beginnt das nächste Lied.

„Jaz," nuschele ich und versuche dabei lauter als Raine und die Gitarren zu sein. „Ich geh mal kurz raus, okay?"

Mein Bruder wirft mir einen besorgten Blick zu. „Soll ich mit gehen?"

Ich winke mit der Hand. „Ist schon gut, ich komm ja gleich wieder. … Muss nur mal kurz frische Luft schnappen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehe ich mich um, fingere meine abgerissene Konzertkarte aus der Hosentasche und stolpere zwischen den wenigen Fans, die mit uns weiter hinten stehen, zum Ausgang. Die Ordnungskräfte, die auf mich zu kommen, weil sie mich taumeln sehen, wimmele ich ab – ich will nur raus!

Ich trete auf den kleinen Vorplatz der Halle. Gierig sauge ich die frische und kalte Luft ein, als ich mich vorsichtig an der Mauer auf den Boden fallen lasse und den Kopf an die Wand lehne.

Niemand ist hier vor der Halle – ich bin allein! Jetzt wär ich doch ganz froh, wenn mein Bruder hier wär. Meine Finger tasten in meiner Hosentasche nach dem Handy, was ich nicht dabei habe. Ich spüre plötzlich wieder die Übelkeit. Dann drehe ich mich zur Seite und kotze. Ich höre noch die leisen Klänge von _Somewhere out There_ und die Fans, die jede Zeile des Liedes mitsingen und dann werde ich ohnmächtig ...

* * *

Carlisles PoV

Ich sitze hinter meinem Schreibtisch und kümmere mich um die Aufarbeitung der Akten, die sich bereits seit drei Wochen hier stapeln. Ich hasse diesen Papierkram, aber auch der muss leider gemacht werden, da führt kein Weg dran vorbei. Ich trinke einen Schluck aus meiner Tasse, stelle sie wieder ab und schreibe weiter. Vor einer halben Stunde habe ich überlegt, einen Abstecher zur Blutbank zu machen, aber ein Notfall kam dazwischen …

Jetzt sitze ich seit fünf Minuten wieder hier und fülle Formulare aus, korrigiere Berichte von den Mitarbeitern und bin mit meinen Gedanken schon zu Hause. Ich werfe einen Blick auf die Uhr und stöhne. 22.36 Uhr. Ich muss noch drei Stunden durchhalten!

Also nein, ich mache meine Arbeit ja wirklich gerne und habe immer ein gutes Gefühl, wenn ich Menschen helfen kann, die ich früher umgebracht hätte. Ich nehme wieder einen Schluck lauwarmen Kaffee und unterzeichne ein Formular. Plötzlich klingelt mein Handy auf meinem Schreibtisch. Bevor es vibrierend von der Tischkante fällt, greife ich danach und werfe einen Blick auf die Caller-ID: _Unbekannt_ … Ich melde mich natürlich trotzdem.

„Dr. Cullen?"

Die andere Stimme kenne ich nicht. „Dr. Cullen! Hier ist Peter Armstrong von der V-Point Security!"

_Von der was ...?_ Ich runzele die Stirn, nicht sicher mit wem ich da spreche. „Um was geht es, Mr. Armstrong?"

„Haben sie einen Sohn mit dem Namen Edward, Doktor?"

Mein Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich sofort. Ich werde angespannt und nervös zugleich. Meine Finger umschließen das Handy noch fester. „Ja, was ist mit ihm?"

_Komm doch endlich zum Punkt! …_

„Er ist hier auf dem Konzert von einer Rockgruppe umgekippt, Doktor," teilt er mir mit. „Wir haben in seiner Geldbörse einen Zettel gefunden, wo sie als Notfallnummer angegeben sind!"

Mir wird heiß und meine Nervosität weicht Verärgerung! Ich stehe auf und ziehe meinen Kittel aus, während ich mit dem Security-Typen rede. „Ich bin sofort da! Wo ist er genau und wie sieht er aus?"

„Wir haben ihn ins Sanitätszelt gebracht neben der Halle und sein Bruder ist bei ihm. Er hat starkes Fieber und sich bereits zwei Mal erbrochen. Schwach, Kreislaufprobleme, aber keinen Alkohol! Hat Reaktionsschwierigkeiten und ist aber einigermaßen stabil. Scheint nur eine starke Grippe zu sein, Doc!"

„Ja," sage ich leise, während ich den Mantel und den Schal anziehe und die Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche hervor krame. „Ich bin sofort da, Mr. Armstrong! … Äh, welcher von seinen Brüdern ist jetzt bei ihm?"

Ich höre, wie Armstrong mit jemandem redet. Dann wendet er sich wieder an mich. „Jasper Hale, Sir."

Ich atme tief durch und reisse meine Bürotür auf. „Sagen sie ihm, er soll sich nicht rühren! Er soll bei ihm bleiben, bis ich da bin. Bis gleich, Mr. Armstrong."

Anstatt auf eine Antwort zu warten, drücke ich die Taste zum Auflegen und laufe aus meinem Arbeitszimmer, den Krankenhausflur hinunter zum Ausgang.

Während ich über den Parkplatz zu dem Mercedes gehe, versuche ich ruhiger zu werden und mir einzureden, dass er ja jetzt in guten Händen ist und nichts dramatisches passiert ist. Ich öffne den Kofferraum, lege meine Tasche hinein und schließe ihn wieder. Dann lehne ich mich kurz gegen das kalte Metall und ziehe wieder das Handy aus der Manteltasche. Ich tippe unsere Festnetznummer ein und warte. „Esme? … Du bist zu Hause? Schatz, tu mir einen Gefallen. Geh rauf in Edwards Zimmer und sieh nach, ob er da ist!"

Ich weiss, dass das ein ziemlich dummer Befehl ist, weil ich ja genau weiss, dass er _nicht_ in seinem Zimmer und nicht im Haus ist. Ich warte.

„Ja," sage ich dann in den Hörer, als meine Frau fast in Tränen ausbricht und mir sagt, dass unser kranker Sohn nicht in seinem Bett liegt, sondern ein gut drapierter Stapel Kissen und Decken.

„Sch … Esme, ist schon gut," versuche ich sie zu beruhigen und merke, dass auch ich ruhiger werde. „Ich weiss wo er ist und ich werde ihn jetzt holen, okay? … Gut, wenn ich ihn habe, rufe ich dich an! Ja! Bis gleich."

_Ich bringe ihn um! Mein Sohn ist so gut wie tot! ..._

Seufzend lege ich auf, stopfe das Telefon wieder in meinen Mantel zurück und setze mich auf den beigen Fahrersitz. Zähne knirschend starte ich den Wagen, fahre rückwärts von meinem Privatparkplatz und verlasse ihn dann durch die Schranke. Schnell tippe ich die Adresse der Konzerthalle ein und lasse den Navigator suchen. Wenig später bestätige ich die gesuchte Adresse mit einem Druck auf die Taste und lasse den Rest das Navigationsgerät machen.

Ich kenne zwar die Adresse der Halle, war aber noch nie da und bin im Moment so aufgeputscht mit Adrenalin, dass ich zu viel Angst habe, mit der Suche Zeit zu verlieren oder vielleicht einen Unfall zu bauen. So kann ich mich auf das Fahren konzentrieren und mir schon mal ein paar Gedanken darüber machen, ob ich mit Edward sofort ins Krankenhaus fahre oder nach Hause.

* * *

Nach ganzen fünfzehn Minuten, die ich durch Forks gefahren bin fahre ich auf den großen Parkplatz der Mehrzweckhalle. Ich parke in der ersten Reihe, bleibe noch einen Moment sitzen um mich weiter runterzufahren, so weit, dass ich mit Edward reden kann und ihn nicht anschreie. Außerdem versuche ich meine Gedanken etwas zu ordnen, wegen Edward!

Ich steige seufzend aus dem warmen Wagen und gehe an den Kofferraum, den ich öffne. Ich greife nach meiner Tasche, die ich für alle Fälle mit nehmen will, auch wenn ich eigentlich weiss, dass Edward bei den Sanitätern in guten Händen ist.

Dann schlage ich den Kofferraumdeckel so laut zu, dass ich Publikum habe, aber das ich ignoriere. Als ich an meinem Wagen vorbei gehe, um zum Eingang zu kommen, bemerke ich jetzt erst, dass ich neben Jaspers Auto stehe. Kopfschüttelnd zeige ich den Securities meinen Dienstausweis und werde gleich von Mr. Armstrong, mit dem ich telefoniert habe in Empfang genommen.

„Dr. Cullen," stelle ich mich vor und wir schütteln uns die Hände.

Ich folge ihm durch die Gänge und trete dann wieder nach draußen in die kalte Nachtluft. Wir gehen auf das Sanitätszelt zu und Armstrong entlässt mich in die Obhut des Chefsanitäters. Er erklärt mir kurz die Situation und die Vitalfunktionen und dass Edward seit einer viertel Stunde wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Als er gehört hat, dass die Jungs des Dienstes mich benachrichtigt haben, wollte er das Zelt auf eigene Faust verlassen, aber Armstrong war natürlich dagegen – und die Sanitäter auch!

Das Erste was ich sehe, als ich neben dem Sanitäter her gehe, ist Jasper, der auf einem Feldbett sitzt und ziemlich nervös und schockiert wirkt. Das Zelt ist fast komplett leer, scheinbar gab es nicht so viele Ausfälle, wie vermutet wurde. Einige Sanitäter spielen Karten und andere machen Schreibkram. Ich bleibe stehen und sehe zu meinem Adoptivsohn hinüber, der mich noch nicht bemerkt hat.

„Jasper," rufe ich laut und er dreht seinen Kopf in meine Richtung. Ich hebe die linke Hand hoch und locke ihn mit dem Finger. Der Junge lässt den Kopf hängen und kommt dann langsam zu mir hinüber. Als er vor mir steht, geht sein Blick sofort zum Boden. Ich drücke sein Kinn hoch, bis er mir in die Augen sieht.

Er schluckt. „Ich … wusste nicht, dass es ihm so schlecht geht, Dad. Ehrlich! Er hat mir gesagt, dass es ihm gut geht. Er wollte nur mal kurz raus gehen, um frische Luft zu schnappen und als er nicht zurück gekommen ist, da-"

„Bist du ihn suchen gegangen," beende ich den Satz. Der Sanitäter geht schon mal zu Edward hinüber. Ich sehe wieder Jasper an. „Du gehst jetzt nach draußen und wartest vor dem Zelt. Hast du verstanden? Wenn ich gleich mit Edward raus komme und du bist abgehauen, Jasper, kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen. Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Ich hebe eine Augenbraue und warte. Er beisst sich auf die Unterlippe und räuspert sich. „Ja, Sir!"

Ich trete einen Schritt zurück und lasse ihn an mir vorbei gehen zum Ausgang. Ich warte bis er draußen ist und gehe dann langsam zu Edward hinüber, der auf einer Liege liegt und vor sich hin döst. Vielleicht tut er aber auch nur so … Ich weiss, dass er meine Anwesenheit gespürt hat, als ich den ersten Schritt durch die Plane des Zeltes gemacht habe!

Ich lasse mich auf das Feldbett nieder, auf dem vorhin auch mein Sohn gesessen hat und stelle die Tasche auf den Boden. Der Sanitäter drückt mir ein Clipboard in die Hand und geht dann wieder. Still lese und überfliege ich konzentriert die Daten meines Sohnes, dann lasse ich das Clipboard auf die Liege fallen, falte die Hände zusammen und senke meinen Blick und meine Stimme.

„Esme hat geweint, Edward," sage ich leise und ruhig. „Das mit den Kissen unter der Bettdecke war wirklich sehr echt. Sie hat es geglaubt. Sie hat wirklich geglaubt, dass du oben liegst und schläfst, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Als ich dann vorhin den Anruf bekommen habe, dass du hier und umgekippt bist, habe ich zu Hause angerufen, weil ich es nicht glauben wollte."

Ich werfe ihm kurz einen Blick zu. Noch keine Reaktion.

Also weiter. „Ich hab sie nach oben geschickt, weil sie nach sehen sollte, ob du in deinem Bett liegst. Weisst du was sie gefunden hat? Nichts! Sie hat ein leeres Bett mit Kissen gefunden, Edward, das war es! Und dann hat sie geweint und ich konnte sie fast nicht beruhigen. Es tat mir so leid, dass ich in diesem Moment nicht bei ihr war und ihr helfen konnte."

Dann endlich höre ich ein Schluchzen und er heult los. Auf diese Reaktion habe ich gewartet! Er hat scheinbar begriffen, auch wenn er jetzt ungefähr vier verschiedene Medikamente intus hat und nicht ganz bei sich ist. Ich stehe auf und setze mich auf den Rand der anderen Liege, so dicht zu ihm wie ich kann. Ich streichele seine Haar, sein nasses Gesicht. Ich beuge mich zu ihm hinunter und gebe ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Beruhig dich jetzt. Wir fahren gleich. Ich will nur noch kurz mit dem Sanitäter reden, dann komm ich wieder und wir fahren nach Hause. Sch … Okay?"

Er redet nicht, aber nickt hektisch. Meine Finger gleiten noch mal durch sein Haar, dann stehe ich auf, nehme das Clipboard und gehe zu dem Tisch hinüber, an dem der Sanitäter sitzt und einen Kaffee trinkt.

Tbc ...


	38. Mit Ruhe und Selbstbeherrschung

**Disclaimer: **Twilight und seine Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

* * *

Carlisles PoV

Ruhig bespreche ich mit dem Sanitäter noch die letzten medizinischen Details, bevor ich ihm das Clipboard in die Hand drücke und wieder zu Edward zurück gehe. Er hustet wieder und hat sich die Wolldecke bis zum Kinn hoch gezogen. Ich sehe ihm in die Augen und lege noch mal meine Hand auf seine Stirn. Immer noch Fieber … Ich beschließe trotzdem ihn jetzt mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Im Krankenhaus könnte ich zwar auch ein Auge auf ihn haben, jedoch müsste ich da vielleicht ein paar unangenehme Fragen meiner Kollegen beantworten und darauf habe ich jetzt wirklich keine Lust!

Ich ziehe langsam die grüne Decke weg und werfe sie auf das Nachbarbett.

„Wir fahren jetzt, okay," bestimme ich mit einem Blick, den er sehr genau zu deuten weiss. Er soll keine Show abziehen und tun was ich sage!

Ich helfe ihm beim Hinsetzen und merke, dass er noch sehr zittert und Probleme mit dem Gleichgwicht hat. Er hat seine Schuhe noch an, das ist gut. Ich helfe ihm seine Jacke und den Schal anzuziehen. Mit der einen Hand nehme ich meinen Koffer und den Durchschlag des Krankenblattes, was der Sanitäter mir überreicht hat, mit der anderen greife ich unter Edwards Arm und helfe ihm auf die Beine.

Mein Sohn schwankt etwas und seine Atmung ist schnell, aber ich merke, dass er versucht sich zu beruhigen. Kurz überlege ich, ob ich ihm erlaube Musik zu hören, beschließe aber dann zu warten bis wir im Auto sind.

Langsam bahnen wir uns den Weg zum Ausgang und ich nicke meinem Kollegen noch mal dankend zu. Ich habe mir den Namen gemerkt und werde ihm eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit mit der Post schicken, obwohl er ja eigentlich nur seinen Job gemacht hat.

Draußen steht Jasper wie ein Wächter vor dem Zelt und wartet wie verlangt auf mich. Ich nicke ihm zu und er stützt Edward von der anderen Seite, als wir über den kleinen Platz gehen, durch die Räume der Halle und wieder vorne aus dem Eingang hinaus in die Kälte. Ich öffne meinen Mercedes mit der kleinen Fernbedienung und Jasper stellt meine Tasche in den Kofferraum, während ich mit Edward zur Hintertür schwanke.

Jasper öffnet und ich setze meinen kranken Sohn so vorsichtig wie möglich auf die Sitze. Er lehnt sich erschöpft gegen die Kopfstütze und starrt auf den Vordersitz. Ich seufze und kniee mich an die Seite. Dann lege ich eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und er sieht mich an – todmüde, nervös und gezeichnet von der starken Grippe.

„Edward! Jasper setzt sich gleich neben dich. Wenn irgendwas ist, wenn dir schlecht wird oder du Schmerzen bekommst, will ich, dass du mir sofort Bescheid sagst. Hast du verstanden?"

„Okay, Dad," gibt er mir als Antwort und ich streichele ihm über das Gesicht. Dann stehe ich auf und öffne meine Fahrertür.

Erst dann wird mir klar, dass er gerade das erste Mal mit mir nach diesen Vorkommnissen gesprochen hat. Ich spüre Jasper neben mir und sehe ihn an. Er hat seine Autoschlüssel in der Hand und will seinen Wagen aufschließen. Ich lege meine Hand auf seine Schulter um ihn zu stoppen.

„Ich will, dass du dich neben ihn setzt und mir sagst, wenn er unruhig wird oder sich was verändert," befehle ich ihm und er lässt die Schlüssel sinken. „Den Wagen kannst du auch Morgen holen!"

„Gut," sagt er leise und geht dann auf die andere Seite des schwarzen Mercedes, um einzusteigen. Ich sehe noch mal kurz Edward an, krame dann mein Handy aus der Manteltasche und rufe Esme an, um ihr Bescheid zu sagen, dass unser Sohn noch lebt und ich ihn erst mal auch leben lasse ...

* * *

Ich bin etwas erleichtert, als ich den Wagen von der kurvigen Waldstrasse lenke und in unsere Einfahrt einbiege. Die Fahrt hat sehr lange gedauert, da ich nicht so viel Gas geben wollte, wegen Edwards Übelkeit. Er hat sich nicht übergeben und ich musst auch nicht wegen etwas anderem anhalten. Geduldig warte ich, bis sich blaue Garagentor geöffnet hat und fahre hinein.

Ich stelle den Motor und die Zündung aus und schnalle mich ab. Dann werfe ich einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, um zu sehen, dass Jasper Edwards Sicherheitsgurt öffnet. Ich fahre mir durch das blonde Haar.

„Jasper, bring ihn in sein Bett," sage ich ohne Anstalten zu machen das Auto zu verlassen. „Ich … ich komme gleich nach."

„Ja, Sir," antwortet er und steigt aus dem Wagen.

Er geht einmal um den Kofferraum herum und öffnet Edwards Tür. Ich sehe zu, wie er seinem Bruder raus hilft und dann mit der anderen Hand die Tür laut zu schlägt. Er wirft mir noch mal einen etwas unsicheren Blick zu und schleppt seinen Bruder dann zur Zwischentür und ins Haus.

Als ich sicher bin, dass sie nach oben verschwunden sind, greife ich das Lenkrad und tippe mit meinen Fingern unruhig auf dem beigen Leder herum. Ich schließe meine Augen, atme tief ein und aus und versuche meinen Akku ganz runter zu fahren – wenigstens für ein paar Minuten. I

ch habe keine Ahnung wieviel Zeit vergangen ist, als die Beifahrertür geöffnet wird. Sofort öffne ich die Augen wieder und sehe, von der Störung überhaupt nicht begeistert, zur Seite. Es ist Esme …

Sie sieht mich an, während sie auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nimmt und die Tür mit einem lauten Knall schließt. Dann dreht sie sich zu mir und gibt mir einen Kuss auf den Mund. Ich lächele und küsse sie wieder. Jetzt lächelt sie auch, aber nimmt ihren Kopf wieder zurück. Ihre Hand ruht auf meiner, die auf meinem Oberschenkel liegt.

Sie seufzt, als sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht wischt. „Carlisle, ich hab ihn gesehen und er sah nicht besonders gut aus."

Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Nein, das tut er nicht, Esme."

„Du willst ganz sicher nicht mit ihm ins Krankenhaus?"

„Nein! Das ist nur eine starke Grippe, Esme. Er hat sich nicht mehr erbrochen und er hat vor 30 Minuten sogar mit mir gesprochen, zwar nicht so viel, aber immer hin." Ich hebe eine Augenbraue und sie grinst. Ich fahre fort. „Noch ein oder zwei Tage, dann ist das überstanden, glaub mir! Ich werde gleich im Krankenhaus anrufen und mir Urlaub für ein paar Tage nehmen, dann … können wir auch das _andere_ klären."

Sie weiss genau, was ich meine und nickt. „Ja, glaubst du nicht, dass ich da diesmal ein gewisses Mitspracherecht bekommen sollte? Immerhin hat er _mich_ wissentlich getäuscht und nicht dich, Carlisle!"

Ich sehe sie an, will etwas dazu sagen, doch sie ist noch nicht fertig. „Natürlich liegt die letzte Entscheidung bei dir, das ist mir klar! Aber er hat mir Angst gemacht. Ich dachte wirklich, er liegt da oben und schläft … Ich war sogar einmal in seinem Zimmer, oh Gott ..."

Esme bricht ab und fängt an zu weinen. Ich beuge mich zu ihr und drücke sie, so gut es mit der Mittelkonsole zwischen uns geht, fest an mich. Ich streichele ihr Haar und über ihren Rücken. „Er ist ja wieder hier, Schatz. Es ist alles okay. Er wird wieder gesund."

Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hat, besprechen wir kurz das weitere Vorgehen und sind uns einig, dass er erst mal wieder fit werden muss, aus verschiedenen Gründen. Was Jasper angeht, haben wir beide eine sehr genaue Vorstellung!

Wir steigen aus, sie nimmt meinen Koffer und ich schieße den Mercedes ab. Dann betreten wir gemeinsam das Haus und ich ziehe den Mantel und den Schal aus. Ich rufe im Forks Hospital an, um meinen Urlaub an zu melden und noch kurz ein paar Sachen zu besprechen, die wichtig sind. Esme stellt eine Tasse Blut in die Mikrowelle und setzt sich dann auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Nachdem ich das Telefonat beendet habe, gebe ich ihr noch mal einen längeren Kuss, bevor ich meinen Koffer nehme und nach oben verschwinde.

* * *

Oben erwartet mich Jasper vor Edwards Zimmer. Er lehnt an der Wand und hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Als er mich sieht, stellt er sich gerade hin – kommt sicher aus seiner Zeit bei der Armee. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Carlisle," stottert er vor sich hin, während ich ihn ansehe. „Mir ist nichts aufgefallen und er hat beteuert, dass es ihm einigermaßen geht, er-"

Ich hebe die andere Hand hoch und er ist sofort still. „Jasper, ich will jetzt keine Entschuldigungen hören, okay? Liegt er im Bett und ist er wach?"

„Er schläft," sagt der Junge und ich sehe eine Träne, die seine Wange herunter kullert.

Seufzend setze ich den Koffer ab und nehme meinen Adoptivsohn in die Arme. Er schmiegt seinen Kopf an meine Schulter und schluchzt leise. Dass er weint, ist bei Jasper ganz selten der Fall. Ich drücke ihn fest an mich, sage aber nichts. Nach ein paar Minuten löst er unsere Umarmung wieder und sieht beschämt zu Boden. Ich drücke mit einem Finger sein Kinn hoch, bis er Augenkontakt herstellt.

„Morgen ist Schule und du wirst hingehen und pünktlich sein." sage ich streng. „Danach kannst du von mir aus deinen Wagen abholen und zwar zu Fuß. Du kommst sofort zurück nach Hause, ohne Umwege zu fahren oder Freunde zu treffen. Das Wochenende bleibst du in deinem Zimmer und die Woche danach hast du Hausarrest, Jasper! Verstanden?"

Er schluckt und senkt wieder seinen Kopf, doch ich halte dagegen. „Mr. Hale!"

Sofort ruckt sein Kopf nach oben und er nickt. „Ich hab verstanden, Dad!"

Ich lasse sein Kinn los und nehme dann wieder meinen Koffer. Ich öffne Edwards Tür einen Spalt, bevor ich mich noch mal zu Jasper umdrehe. „Über das andere reden wir nächste Woche, Jasper! Bis dahin tust du was Esme oder ich dir sagen und wenn du dich gut führst, bin ich vielleicht _gnädiger_ als ich es eigentlich wollte."

Er beisst sich auf die Lippe und nickt. „Okay, Dad."

Ich drehe mich um und betrete Edwards Zimmer, dann schließe ich leise die Tür hinter mir.

Es ist kühl, weil Jasper das Fenster gekippt hat. Edward liegt in seinem Bett und atmet gleichmäßig. Ich stelle meinen Koffer vor dem Bett ab und öffne ihn.

Während ich verschiedene Medikamente heraus suche, einige wieder zurück stecke und Packungen öffne, versuche ich gar nicht erst leise zu sein oder Rücksicht zu nehmen. Er soll schließlich wach sein, wenn ich ihn durchchecke und nicht im Halbschlaf vor sich hin träumen oder mir seltsame Antworten geben. Ich stehe kurz wieder auf und greife in die hintere Hosentasche.

Dann setze ich mich wieder auf die Bettkante und lese den medizinischen Bericht des Sanitäters durch. Ich sehe mir an, was sie ihm alles gegeben haben, damit ich nicht gleich durch erneute oder falsche Medikation Nebenwirkungen hervor rufe.

Nachdem ich mir sicher bin, die Sauklaue meines Kollegen entziffert zu haben, obwohl ich auch nicht lesbarer schreibe, wenn ich unter Strom stehe, werfe ich den Zettel auf den Boden und streichele Edward über die Haare und die Stirn. Auf seiner Stirn lasse ich meine flache Hand kurz liegen und spüre die Hitze, die sich immer noch in ihm ausbreitet.

_Wenn ich Fieber messen will, muss ich ihn aufwecken …_

Ich seufze laut und tätschele seine Wange. „Edward? Komm mach die Augen auf."

Er hustest und schlägt die Augen auf. Mein Sohn sieht mich etwas verunsichert an und ich versuche an irgendetwas Schönes zu denken, damit er nicht ausflippt.

„Ich hab so Kopfschmerzen," flüstert er leise und wendet seinen Blick ab.

Meine Finger öffnen die Verpackung des Fieberthermometers und ich stecke es ihm in den Mund. Obwohl der Sanitäter erst vor einer dreiviertel Stunde gemessen hat, will ich sicher gehen und mir selbst noch mal ein Bild machen. Edward liegt ganz ruhig da, spielt nicht mit dem Thermometer, wie sonst und fügt sich scheinbar in sein Schicksal.

Während wir auf den Piepton warten, stehe ich auf, greife nach der noch heissen Tasse mit Blut und gehe zur Balkontür, wo ich dann stehen bleibe und durch das Glas schaue. Ich trinke. Denke nach … Trinke wieder … überlege und drehe mich schnell wieder um, weil ich ganz vergessen habe, dass Edward mich _hört_. Ja, er hat mich gehört!

Er liegt dort, das Thermometer zwischen den Reißzähnen, die Augen weit aufgerissen vor Schreck und starrt mich an. Ich gehe schnell wieder zu ihm und setze mich.

„Entschuldige," sage ich schnell und stelle die Tasse auf der Kommode ab. „Das wollte ich nicht, Edward. Beruhig dich, oaky. Es ist alles okay … Sch ..."

Ich streichele ihm durch das Haar, während ich merke, dass er ruhiger wird und dann piept das Thermometer endlich. Schnell vergleiche ich die Daten mit denen auf dem Zettel des Kollegen. Es ist etwas gesunken, aber er wird Morgen natürlich nicht in die Schule gehen. Bevor ich nach unten zu mener Frau verschwinde, verpasse ich ihm noch den Sirup, den er ohne zu Knurren schluckt und eine Antibiotika-Bombe, dadurch wird er zwar die ganze Zeit müde sein, aber das ist gut so.

Ich erzähle ihm, dass ich mir die nächsten drei Tage Urlaub genommen habe, damit ich bei ihm sein kann, was er mit einem ziemlich dummen Grinsen quittiert. Danach decke ich ihn noch mal richtig zu, schließe das Fenster ganz und trete dann aus dem Zimmer, um mich ein wenig um die arme Esme zu kümmern.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Edward bekommt noch eine Galgenfrist ;) Und bei Jasper ist es mit Arrest wohl auch noch nicht getan! Ich mag die kleine Szene im Flur zwischen ihm und Carlisle irgendwie ... und wo Esme plötzlich zu ihrem Mann ins Auto steigt :) Morgen gibt es dann die letzten beiden Kapitel und wir haben den Showdown! Bis dann und danke fürs Lesen und Reviewen! Eure Vanessa


	39. Rounding Up!

**Disclaimer: **Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**Warning: **Eine Spankingszene in diesem Kapitel! Wer das nicht mag, bitte nicht weiter lesen!

**AN:** Huhu! So ... ein volles Carlisle Pov Kapitel :) Carlisle versucht sich etwas zu entspannen, bevor er dann am Abend ein unausweichliches Gespräch mit seinen Söhnen führt. Auch Esme kommt dazu und steuert ihren Teil dazu bei, dass Edward wegen dieses Vorfalls ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommt. Und dann muss sich zuerst Jasper vor seinem Dad verantworten ...

* * *

Carlisles Pov

Es ist Wochenende, ein Sonntagmorgen … Ich war schon bei Edward im Zimmer und hab ihn kurz durchgecheckt. Es sieht alles ganz gut aus! Das Fieber ist weg, er isst wieder normal und trinkt viel Wasser, auch wenn er es nicht sonderlich mag.

Ich habe es mir in Jogginghose und warmen, schwarzen Pullover auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht und der Fernseher läuft. Eigentlich wollte ich mir heute mein neustes Buch vornehmen, habe mich dann aber doch anders entschieden. Ich lasse mich nicht gerne von dem TV-Gerät beduldeln und einlullen, aber dabei kann ich ganz gut nachdenken und ich hoffe, dass Edward schläft oder zu mindest nicht _zu hört_.

Ich bin mit Esme übereingekommen, dass wir das heute Abend hinter uns bringen werden, was für uns besser ist, wie auch für unsere Kinder. Edward geht es wieder so gut, dass er das auf jeden Fall verkraften wird, da bin ich mir sicher ... Ich weiss, dass die Warterei schrecklich ist und vor allem Jasper jetzt in seinem Zimmer hockt und sehr viel grübelt. Er macht sich schlimme Vorwürfe, weil er sich von seinem Bruder hat reinlegen lassen und weil er mir nichts gesagt hat. Je nach dem, wie es Edward Morgen früh geht und ich meine jetzt die Grippe, werde ich ihn wieder in die Schule schicken.

Ob er dann Probleme beim Sitzen hat, ist mir ziemlich egal!

Ich versuche da jetzt nicht weiter dran zu denken, sondern lehne mich auf dem Sofa zurück und versuche mich so gut es geht zu entspannen. Als ich leise Schritte höre, drehe ich meinen Kopf in die Richtung und sehe wie Jasper versucht sich so leise wie möglich runter zu schleichen. Ich räuspere mich und er bleibt sofort stehen.

„Wohin," frage ich und widme ihm meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Er grinst. „Ähm, nur in die Küche ..."

Ich nicke. „Gut."

Jasper dreht sich um und sieht mich wieder an, ohne sich zu rühren. „Dad? Können wir das jetzt nicht hinter uns bringen, bitte? Die Warterei, das schlaucht total. Und ich bin schon ein nervliches Wrack!"

Ich kann mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Lege einen Arm auf die Lehne des Sofas und schlage die Beine übereinander.

„Erstens schläft Edward noch und ich will ihn so lange wie möglich schlafen lassen. Zweitens ist Esme noch nicht wieder zurück! Ich will, dass sie bei dem Gespräch dabei ist, weil Edward sie angelogen und getäuscht hat!"

Er seufzt laut. „Edward hat mich auch getäuscht."

Ich kann den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen und die Enttäuschung darüber.

„Ich weiss," sage ich leise. „Das kannst du ihm von mir aus alles heute Abend sagen oder Morgen unter vier Augen, das ist mir egal."

„Okay," sagt er Schulter zuckend und setzt dann seinen Weg in die Küche fort, obwohl ich genau weiss, dass er da nicht hin wollte!

Ich widme mich wieder dem langweiligen Fernsehprogramm. Nach einer halben Stunde bin ich so müde, dass ich mich auf das Sofa lege, zudecke und kurz darauf eingeschlafen bin.

* * *

Ich spüre wie eine Hand auf meinem Arm liegt, der vom Sofa hängt und mich streichelt. Müde öffne ich die Augen und sehe meine Frau, die mich anlächelt.

„Hallo," sagt Esme liebevoll, beugt sich über mich und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Als sie sich zurückzieht, recke ich meinen Kopf ein Stück hoch und küsse sie wieder.

„Hi," sage ich und streichele über ihren Kopf und das Haar. Ich sehe durch die großen Fenster und merke, dass es bereits dunkel ist. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Halb sieben."

„Was," rufe ich und setze mich erschrocken auf. „Ich habe über acht Stunden geschlafen? So ein Mist!"

Ich werfe die Decke zurück, die meine Frau nimmt und faltet. Ich stehe auf, gähne und strecke meine müden Glieder etwas, um schneller wach zu werden. Dann gehe ich kurz ins Gäste-WC, um mir eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.

Als ich zurück komme, sitzt meine wunderschöne Frau am Küchentisch und wartet auf mich. Sie hat mir eine Tasse Kaffee hingestellt, die mich schneller wieder fit machen wird, als Blut, so viel ist sicher. Ich lasse mich seufzend gegenüber auf den Stuhl fallen und greife über den Tisch. Ich nehme ihre Hand in meine und sehe sie an.

„Warst du mal bei Edward oben," frage ich leise und trinke einen großen Schluck Kaffee mit Zucker.

Sie nickt. „Er ist wach. Hat bis vor fünfzehn Minuten tief und fest geschlafen."

Ich nicke beruhigt und setze die Tasse ab. „Okay. Jasper geht jetzt wahrscheinlich schon in seinem Zimmer die Wände hoch. Er war heute Vormittag bei mir und hat gefragt, ob wir das jetzt hinter uns bringen können. Und er war sehr deprimiert, weil sein Bruder ihn angelogen hat. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er das gleich klären darf."

„Okay," sagt Esme und trinkt einen Schluck aus meiner Tasse. „Hoffentlich eskaliert das nicht, Carlisle!"

Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Das wird es nicht, keine Sorge! Okay, wie ist der Plan? Guter Cop." Ich zeige auf sie und bekomme ein Lächeln geschenkt. „Böser Cop?" Ich zeige mit dem Daumen auf mich. Sie nickt wieder. Ich nippe an meinem Kaffee und spüre das Koffeein, das durch meinen Körper fließt und seine Wirkung entfaltet – endlich! Ich sehe wieder Esme an. „Das Gespräch führen wir beide und ich will, dass du ihm die Meinung sagst, Schatz! Er soll begreifen, dass er dir weh getan hat und dass er sich das auf keinen Fall noch mal erlauben darf."

Nicken. „Gut!"

Ich stöhne. „Danach gehst du und nimmst die anderen Kids mit, okay?"

Sie weiss genau, dass das keine Frage von mir war und nickt wieder. „Klar! … Carlisle, bitte versprich mir, dass du nicht überreagierst! Geh einfach nur sicher, dass er nicht noch mal sein Leben aufs Spiel setzt! Ich hatte wirklich Angst um ihn."

Ich beuge mich über den Tisch und küsse sie. „Natürlich, Esme."

Langsam stehe ich auf und rücke den Stuhl wieder zu recht. „Gib mir noch 20 Minuten um wach zu werden, okay? Du holst dann Jasper und ich Edward und wir treffen uns in meinem Büro. Ich geh mal kurz an die frische Luft."

Mit diesen Worten gehe ich in die Lobby, nehme meine Jacke und verschwinde durch die Hintertür nach draußen auf die Terrasse.

* * *

Zwanzig Minuten später betrete ich wieder unser Haus durch die Terrassentür und hänge meine Jacke auf. Die kalte Luft hat gut getan. Ich bin total wach und ausgeruht. Bereit mich dem zu Stellen, was leider unausweichlich ist, aber gemacht werden muss, damit unser Alltag weiter gehen kann.

Ich gehe die Treppe hinauf in unser Schlafzimmer, dort ziehe ich mir eine schwarze Hose und ein gleichfarbiges Hemd an. Ich starre auf die unterste Schublade und hocke mich dann hin, um sie zu öffnen. Ich sehe den Gürtel in der Ecke liegen, überlege kurz und ziehe die breite Schublade noch ein Stück weiter auf. Zum Vorschein kommt das, was ich bis jetzt versucht habe, zu vermeiden – mit allen Mitteln! Aber dieses Mal ist er zu weit gegangen und das werde ich ihm jetzt klar machen müssen.

Ich greife nach dem Stock, sehe ihn einen Moment lang an, versuche an nichts zu denken und nehme dann auch den Gürtel heraus. Die Schublade schließe ich locker mit dem Fuß. Ich schüttele den Kopf und rede mir ein, dass ich das Richtige tun werde. Dann verlasse ich das Schlafzimmer, gehe über den Flur und in mein Büro, das noch leer ist. Ich lege den Gürtel zusammengerollt auf die Tischplatte und verstecke den Stock in dem Schrank.

Dann atme ich tief durch, gehe zu Edwards Zimmer und klopfe. Als ich sein Zimmer betrete, sitzt er auf dem Bett, hat eine warme Hose und einen Pullover an. In seinem Zimmer ist es warm. Ich sehe ihn an und weise dann mit dem Kopf auf den Flur hinaus.

„Komm!"

Er sieht mich an, hustet und folgt mir dann in mein Arbeitszimmer. Er setzt sich wie immer auf das Sofa, faltet die Hände und versucht ruhig zu bleiben. Ich setze einen der Stühle, die an der Wand stehen, so in den Raum, dass wir einen kleinen Kreis haben, der aus Stuhl, Schreibtisch und Sofa besteht. Ich bin überhaupt nicht scharf auf diese Unterhaltung und auf das was danach kommt sowieso nicht!

Als ich einen schönen Kreis _gezaubert_ habe, lehne ich mich gegen die Schreibtischkante, ohne den Blick auf den zusammengerollten Gürtel zu verdecken. Edward hat ihn natürlich längst gesehen, aber sagt nichts. Endlich kommen Jasper und Esme durch die Tür.

„Mach die Tür zu, Jasper," sage ich und warte darauf, dass er mir folgt.

Ich weise Esme an, sich neben Edward auf das Sofa zu setzen, während unser zweiter Sohn auf dem Stuhl Platz nimmt. Es ist still, außer dass Edward zwischendurch hustet. Alle warten darauf, dass ich etwas sage.

Na gut …

Ich sehe Edward an. „Du hast dich entschuldigt und das ist okay. Aber ich glaube es immer noch nicht, dass du dich so in Gefahr gebracht hast, Edward. Ich werde dir jetzt sagen, was hätte passieren können, auch wenn Esme mich gebeten hat, es nicht zu tun."

Wenn wir hier in vielleicht einer Stunde fertig sind, wird meine liebe Frau mir ein Ohr abreißen, das ist mir klar, als ich ihren Blick sehe. Ich sehe wie er zu ihr rüber schielt und dann dann wieder auf den Parkettboden starrt.

„Siehst du mich bitte an," frage ich wütend und warte darauf, dass er seinen Kopf hebt.

Er tut es und ich kann riechen, dass er Angst hat … vor was auch immer. Natürlich nicht vor mir, dass weiss ich, aber er hasst es vor seinen Geschwistern die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Bei mir hat er da keine Probleme, auch wenn er es natürlich versucht zu vermeiden.

Als ich merke, dass ich wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit habe, fahre ich fort. „Du bist aus der Halle gegangen, weil dir schlecht war, nehme ich an. So weit so gut, aber wie zum Teufel kommst du darauf, alleine raus zu gehen, ohne Jasper?"

„Weil er dich angerufen hätte, wenn ich vor ihm zusammengeklappt wär," gibt er mir eine ehrliche Antwort. Ich honoriere das mit einem Nicken.

„Du warst also draußen vor der Halle und dir wurde komisch," lasse ich das Geschehene noch mal vor seinem Auge ablaufen. Obwohl ich ja nicht dabei war, muss es sich so zugetragen haben, auch weil die Sanitäter gewisse Anmerkungen gemacht haben. Ich stöhne. „Du bist zusammengeklappt, dir wurde so schlecht, dass du dich übergeben hast und dann kam nichts mehr! Du wirst ohnmächtig! Das wars!"

„Da waren ja Leute und-"

„Edward," stoppe ich ihn sofort barsch. „Mir ist ganz egal ob da andere Menschen waren, wie Securities oder sonst wer! Das große Problem hier war, dass niemand von denen weiss, was du bist oder wir! Stell dir nur mal vor, einer von denen hätte einen Krankenwagen gerufen und der Notarzt hätte dich untersucht. Dann hätten sie dich ins Forks Hospital gebracht. Ich hatte an diesem Abend Dienst, also hätte ich mich um dich gekümmert und wäre allen Fragen aus dem Weg gegangen."

Er wird nervös und schluckt. Spielt an seinen Händen herum, aber hält weiter Blickkontakt mit mir. Ich lege meine Hände auf die Schreibtischkante und wippe ein wenig mit dem Bein.

„Und wenn ich keinen Dienst gehabt hätte, oder ich nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen wäre? ... Es geht hier eigentlich um mehrere Sachen, Edward! Zum einen hast du mich wissentlich hintergangen! Zum Zweiten bist du mit einer schweren Grippe zu einem Konzert gegangen und hast damit deine Gesundheit aufs Spiel gesetzt, _wieder mal_ möchte ich betonen. Noch dazu hättest du uns alle enttarnen können! Dann hast du Jasper angelogen und Esme getäuscht!"

Ich sehe meine Frau an. „Hab ich irgendwas vergessen?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und setzt sich dann so weit von Edward weg, dass sie ihn ansehen kann. „Schatz. Irgendeine _Rockband_ zu sehen, ist es doch nicht wehrt, deine Gedundheit aufs Spiel zu setzen! Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du mich die ganze Zeit an der Nase herum geführt hast!"

Esme ist sauer und lässt ihn das durch ihre Stimme spüren – das ist gut!

Er schluckt und sieht sie dann endlich an, bevor ich ihm einen leisen Befehl dazu geben kann. „Entschuldige, Mum."

„Edward, wir lieben dich," fährt sie ruhig, aber mit brüchiger Stimme fort. „Ich weiss nicht was ich getan hätte, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre, ich-"

Dann fallen die ersten Tränen – bei meiner Frau. Das war zwar nicht geplant, aber ich denke, dass es Edward schockieren wird! Ich stehe nicht auf, um zu ihr zu gehen. Denn Edward hält sie bereits im Arm und vergießt ebenfalls ein paar Tränen. Jasper, der immer noch still neben mir sitzt, sieht mich fragend an und ich weiss was er meint. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Jetzt soll er nicht auch noch auf Edward herumtrampeln. Das sollen die beiden Brüder unter sich klären und wenn sie meinen Beistand brauchen, dann werde ich da sein!

Zehn Minuten später haben sich die beiden wieder beruhigt und ich denke, dass Edward es jetzt endlich kapiert hat. Natürlich will ich auf Nummer sicher gehen! Und er weiss, dass er nicht mit Stubenarrest oder ähnlichem davon kommen wird! Ich klopfe leicht mit meinen Fingern auf der Tischkante herum, bis wieder alle Augen auf mich gerichtet sind.

„Esme," sage ich zu meiner Frau. „Mach mit Edward einen kleinen Waldspaziergang, okay? Etwa dreißig Minuten und tu mir den Gefallen und schick Alice und Rosalie in die Stadt für zwei Stunden!"

Edward starrt mich etwas entsetzt an, weil er dachte, dass er nicht länger warten müsste, doch ich habe mich anders entschieden und werde mir Jasper zu erst vornehmen. Ich stelle mich gerade hin und fingere eine Geldnote aus meiner Hosentasche, die ich Esme in die Hand drücke, als sie vor mir steht. Wir küssen uns und sie geht mit Edward im Schlepptau hinaus und lässt die Tür auf, damit ich höre, wenn das Haus leer ist.

Ich höre Schritte, leise Unterhaltung auf dem Flur und dann noch mal im Wohnzimmer … als nächstes Rosalies BMW, der gestartet wird und die Einfahrt verlässt. Dann die Haustür, wie sie geöffnet und zugemacht wird. Ich gehe langsam zur Balkontür und öffne sie. Dann betrete ich den Balkon und zähle innerlich langsam bis zehn.

* * *

Während ich zu höre, wie Jasper auf steht und den Stuhl an die Wand räumt, damit vor dem Schreibtisch genügend Platz ist, beobachte ich die Einfahrt und sehe zwei Gestalten, die sich auf den Weg in den Wald machen. Ich warte noch etwas länger, dann komme ich wieder zurück in mein Büro und schließe die Balkontür mit einem leichten Knall.

Jasper ist vor meinem Schreibtisch zusammen gezuckt und sieht mich an. „Ich weiss, dass ich dich hätte anrufen müssen, Dad!"

Ich nicke. „Ja, das hättest du. Und du hättest ihn davon abhalten können, Jasper! Du bist der Ältere und wenn er das nächste Mal nicht auf dich hört, sagst du es mir! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir," antwortet er leise und ich weiss, dass auch er begriffen hat, worum es hier ging.

Langsam gehe ich auf den Tisch zu, nehme den Gürtel von der Platte und rolle ihn auseinander. Dann schließe ich die Schnalle und ziehe ihn glatt. Mein Sohn wendet seinen Blick ab und starrt auf die Tischplatte, während er die Knöpfe seiner Hose öffnet und sie mit Unterhose herunterzieht. Jasper ist ein guter Junge und ich muss ihn nicht sehr oft bestrafen, aber wenn, dann sehr hart, damit er es in seinen Kopf bekommt.

Er beugt sich über den Tisch, stützt sich mit den Händen auf der Platte ab und fixiert mein schwarzes Telefon was an meiner Seite des Tisches liegt. Dann lege ich meine linke Hand auf seinen Rücken und streichele ihn kurz, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich bin fertig," sagt er leise, während er sich auf mein Telefon konzentriert.

Stille … Dann reisse ich ihn mit dem ersten Schlag so abrupt aus seinen Gedanken, dass er aufschreit und aufspringt, was er eigentlich nicht tut.

Ich gebe ihm ein paar Sekunden und drücke ihn dann etwas grob zurück in Position. „Unten bleiben! Und mach das nicht noch mal!"

Er bejaht und ich schlage ein zweites Mal zu … ein drittes und ein viertes Mal. Ich spüre, dass sich seine Muskeln anspannen, bei jedem weiteren Hieb den ich ihm gebe … 15 … 20! Als er noch mal versucht hoch zu kommen, lasse ich den Gürtel fünf mal so hart fallen, dass er aufschreit und anfängt zu weinen.

Ich übe mit der linken Hand noch mehr Drück aus und mache weiter … 30 und 40 … Er versucht nicht noch mal hoch zu kommen und ich beende das Ganze mit noch mal 10 Schlägen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er Morgen in der Schule einige Sitzprobleme haben wird.

Dann lege ich den Gürtel auf den Tisch neben seine Hand und helfe ihm beim Anziehen. Er jammert leise vor sich hin, aber weint nicht mehr. Dann nehme ich ihn in die Arme und drücke ihn fest an mich. Er atmet hektisch in mein Hemd und meine Schulter hinein und versucht sich zu sammeln. Ich streichele ihm durch die Locken und über den Rücken.

„Ist schon okay, Jasper. Du bist ein guter Junge. Ich verzeihe dir, okay! Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch, Dad," nuschelt er durch den Stoff meines Hemdes hindurch und bricht dann den Kontakt ab. Er tritt einen Schritt zurück und ich lege eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Der Hausarrest bleibt bestehen, Jasper! Okay? Wenn die beiden gleich zurück kommen, gehst du mit Esme jagen, wenn sie nicht schon mit Edward _gegessen_ hat."

Jasper räuspert sich. „Ja, alles klar."

Wir hören die Haustür in der Lobby und ich weise mit dem Kopf auf meine Tür. „Na, los. Geh schon!"

Ich klopfe ihm auf die Schulter und er grinst, dann drücke ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, auch wenn ich weiss, dass er das überhaupt nicht leiden kann und er verlässt mein Arbeitszimmer.

Tbc ...


	40. Vaterliebe

**Disclaimer: **Die Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und leider nicht mir!

**Warning: **Eine Spankingszene in diesem Kapitel! Wer das nicht gerne mag, bitte nicht weiter lesen!

**AN: **Und hier das letzte Kapitel! Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Carlisles Pov

Als Jasper verschwunden ist, setze ich mich hinter meinen Schreibtisch und stütze meine Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab. Ich stütze mein Kinn auf die Hände und versuche noch ein bißchen ruhiger zu werden. Ich muss!

Ich höre Edward und Jasper, die kurz in der Lobby reden und dann Esme, die mit Jasper hinaus geht. Ich starre nach draußen, als ich Schritte höre und sehe dann Edward an, der im Türrahmen steht. Mein Sohn sieht gefasst aus und hat sich scheinbar kurz das Gesicht gewaschen, denn die Spuren der Tränen sind verschwunden.

Ich locke ihn mit dem Finger zu mir und er folgt der Aufforderung. Obwohl wir allein sind, schließt er die Tür. Das macht er immer so und ich lasse ihn. Das Ganze hier soll so ruhig und stressfrei wie möglich für ihn und mich ablaufen. Stress bedeutet Unruhe und _Unruhe_ bedeutet Angst! _Angst_ ist ein Gemütszustand, den ich in diesem Raum nicht haben will!

Ich seufze. „Nimm dir den Stuhl und setz dich hin. Wir müsen vorher noch reden!"

Er ist überhaupt nicht begeistert und bleibt wo er ist. „Dad! Können wir nicht einfach-"

„Nein," sage ich diesmal etwas lauter und strenger. „Nimm dir den Stuhl und setz dich bitte!"

Nach diesem Befehl, dreht er sich um, nimmt den Stuhl, den Jasper vorhin weggestellt hat und lässt sich mir gegenüber nieder.

Ich versuche die richtigen Worte zu finden und merke, dass er zu hört. Also spreche ich das lieber laut aus, bevor ich noch an andere Sachen denke, die ihm Angst machen könnten oder die hier nicht hin gehören.

„Ich habe versucht das zu vermeiden, Edward. Das habe ich wirklich!" Ich schiebe das Telefon ein Stück nach rechts und falte die Hände auf der Tischplatte zusammen. „Kannst du dich erinnern, was ich dir gesagt habe, als du dich das letze Mal in Gefahr gebracht hast?"

Ich sehe, dass er nach denkt. „Dass ich für eine Woche nicht mehr sitzen kann?"

Seufzend stehe ich auf und öffne den Schrank. Ich nehme den Stock heraus, schließe den Schrank wieder und setze mich. Edwards Gesichtsausdruck hat sich sofort geändert – von Schuldbewusstsein hin zu Panik! Seine schwarzen Augen haften auf dem Stock, den ich vor mich auf den Tisch lege. Edward sieht kurz mich an, den Stock, wieder mich und wieder den Stock.

Er schüttelt hektisch den Kopf. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, Dad!"

„Doch," sage ich seufzend. „Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl!"

Mein Sohn sieht jetzt auf die Tischkante und spielt nervös an seinen Fingern herum. Ich warte … ich will warten und ihn eigentlich nicht drängen. Er soll selber zu dem Entschluss kommen, dass er Mist gebaut hat und die Konsequenzen tragen muss.

Nur ein paar Minuten später ist es dann so weit und er gibt nach.

„Ich hab verstanden, Dad," sagt er leise und nimmt dann den Stock in die Hand, um ihn zu begutachten. Er dreht ihn ein paar Mal in der Hand und sieht dann mich wieder an. „Wie lange hast du den schon?"

Irgendwie habe ich gewusst, dass diese Frage kommt! „Ein paar Monate."

Erstaunen macht sich in ihm breit und er öffnet den Mund. „_Monate?_"

Ich nicke und stehe auf, um ein Zeichen zu setzen. „Ja, ein paar Monate. Bis jetzt habe ich ihn nicht gebraucht, Edward. Ich habe gehofft, das noch viel länger hinaus ziehen zu können, aber jetzt kann ich das nicht mehr. Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass du dich noch mal in Gefahr bringst oder die Familie in der du lebst und die _dich_ liebt."

Jetzt steht er auch auf und reicht mir den Stock wortlos über den Tisch. Er ist bereit die Strafe anzunehmen!

Ich bin etwas erstaunt darüber, muss ich sagen. Aber natürlich auch sehr froh, dass er sich fügt und keine _Show_ abzieht. Er nimmt die Lehne des Stuhls und stellt ihn zurück an die Wand. Ich nehme den Stock in beide Hände, biege ihn etwas und komme um den Tisch herum. Ich befehle ihm still, die Jeans runter zu lassen.

Er tut es und beugt sich dann nach vorn.

Langsam gehe ich an seine linke Seite und nehme Maß. Ich kann seine Nervosität spüren. Wer wäre in so einer Situation nicht nervös oder sogar ängstlich? Aber ich kann ihm nicht helfen, denn ich muss das jetzt tun, bevor ich den Mut dazu verliere oder er spürt, dass ich Zweifel habe. Also reiße ich den Stock nach hinten und schlage zu.

Er zuckt mit einem Aufschrei nach vorn, bleibt aber unten. Dann kommt der nächste Schlag und der übernächste. In Gedanken zähle ich still vor mich hin._...10 … 20_ … Edward zieht scharf die Luft ein, als ich etwas fester zuschlage, doch er weigert sich störrisch eine Träne zu vergießen. Nach dem 25. Hieb warte ich kurz und tippe dann mit der Stockspitze leicht auf seine Boxershorts. Die Aufwärmrunde ist vorbei!

„Lass sie runter, Edward!"

Etwas schockiert sieht er über seine Schulter. Panik in den Augen. „Was?"

Mein Blick bleibt hart. „Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass dir oder dieser Familie etwas passiert, Edward! Dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr! Und wenn das hier die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dir das klar zu machen, dann muss ich das tun."

Er stellt sich gerade hin und sieht mich immer noch an. „Es tut mir leid, Dad. Wirklich! Es kommt nie wieder vor, okay? Bitte ..."

Ich schüttele etwas frustriert den Kopf. „Muss ich es dir zwei Mal sagen?"

Mein Sohn schluckt, als er merkt, dass es nichts bringt mit mir zu verhandeln oder zu protestieren. Er zieht die Boxershorts herunter und begibt sich wieder in Position.

_Danke, Edward!_

Ich nehme den Stock etwas fester in die Hand und lasse ihn fallen. Jetzt verhält er sich anders als vorher. Er zuckt nach vorne und schreit. Doch ich lasse mich davon nicht beeindrucken und schlage wieder zu. Er vergiesst jetzt sogar die ersten Tränen und sein Jammern wird mit jedem Schlag, den ich austeile lauter. 40 … 50.

Er stöhnt und heult so laut, dass ich froh bin, die Familie aus dem Haus geworfen zu haben. Wenn das jemand hören würde, wäre es für Edward furchtbar peinlich!

Als er mich anfleht aufzuhören, gebe ich ihm noch mal 10 und merke dann, dass er genug hat und seine Grenze erreicht hat.

Ich lege den Stock mit leisen Geräusch neben ihn auf den Tisch und hebe ihn hoch. Er weint und zittert. Vorsichtig ziehe ich seine Shorts nach oben. Er schreit, als der Stoff seinen Hintern berührt.

Ich gebe ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schlinge meine Arme um ihn.

„Sch … ganz ruhig," sage ich leise und streichele seinen Rücken. Ich merke, dass er sehr angespannt ist und sich gegen die Nähe wehrt, was das erste Mal ist.

Dann nach ein paar Minuten, fällt er gegen mich und drückt sein Gesicht in meine Schulter. Seine Tränen durchnässen den Stoff meines Pullovers und ich spüre seinen Atem. Ich streichele durch seine Haare, während ich leise auf ihn einrede, damit er ruhiger wird.

„Du bist doch ein guter Junge, Edward. Und ich habe das gerade wirklich gehasst, aber ich werde es wieder tun, wenn du mir einen Grund dafür gibst. Hast du verstanden? Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr, um dich zu verlieren!"

„Ja," nuschelt er unter Tränen in meinen Pullover hinein und ich drücke ihn langsam von mir weg. „Ich liebe dich auch, Dad."

Ich drücke ihn noch mal kurz, dann helfe ich ihm aus der Jeans und bringe ihn in sein Zimmer, wo er sich auf das Bett legt. Schnell gehe ich nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo mein Koffer steht, nehme ihn und stehe eine Minute später wieder in seinem Zimmer.

Während ich mir eine medizinische Meinung von dem _Schaden_ mache, den der Stock angerichtet hat und die Striemen desinfiziere und einsalbe, schliesst Edward die Augen. Er wird von Minute zu Minute entspannter. Als ich fertig bin, lege ich die Decke über seine Beine, bepacke meinen Koffer wieder und streichele ihm dann durch das Haar und über den Rücken.

„Dad," fragt er leise und dreht dann seinen Kopf so, dass er mich ansehen kann. „Wieviele Monate hast du den schon?"

„Vier," antworte ich sofort.

„Wieso hast du nicht schon vorher … Ich meine, ich war so ein Arsch in letzter Zeit und-"

Meine Reaktion darauf ist ein warnendes Knurren und ein wütender Blick. Er verstummt sofort wieder, schließt kurz die Augen und öffnet sie dann wieder.

_Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass du nicht so über dich reden sollst!_

„Entschuldige," sagt er leise, als er merkt, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat.

Ich streichele ihm über den Rücken und lasse meine Hand ungefähr in der Mitte liegen. „Ich will so etwas nicht noch einmal aus deinem Mund hören, Edward! Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir," gibt er mir als Antwort und ich weiss, dass er es ernst meint und versuchen wird es zu vermeiden, auch weil er sich über die Konsequenzen im Klaren ist.

Ich bleibe noch ein wenig bei ihm sitzen, bis er eingeschlafen ist. Dann stehe ich leise auf, nehme meinen Koffer und lösche das Licht in seinem Zimmer.

* * *

Als ich auf den Flur trete und die Tür schließe, spüre ich die Präsenz von Esme und den Kids. Scheinbar sind sie fast am Haus. Dann höre ich auch Rosalies BMW, der die Einfahrt hinein fährt und das Garagentor, was sich öffnet. Ich gehe in mein Arbeitszimmer, nehme den Gürtel und den Stock und lasse beides wieder in der Schublade im Schlafzimmerschrank verschwinden.

Als ich sicher bin, dass mein Büro so aussieht wie immer, schließe ich die Tür und jogge die Treppe hinunter in die Lobby. Ich gehe zum Kühlschrank, nehme eine durchsichtige Packung Blut heraus, die ich aufschneide und den Inhalt in meine Tasse fülle. Die Tasse kommt in die Mikrowelle und ich mache es mir auf meinem Küchenstuhl bequem. Ein paar Sekunden später geht die Zwischentür auf und meine Töchter betreten das Haus. Sie kommen auf mich zu, drücken mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwinden in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft nach oben.

Die Mikrowelle piept. Esme kommt mit Jasper durch die Haustür und beide sehen ziemlich satt und zu frieden aus, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Jasper winkt mir kurz grinsend zu und verzieht sich dann auch in das erste Stockwerk. Meine Frau nimmt die Tasse aus der Mikrowelle und stellt sie vor mir ab. Wir küssen uns und sie setzt sich mir gegenüber.

„Ich werde dich jetzt nicht fragen wie es war," sagt sie leise und nimmt meine Hand. „Carlisle, ich hoffe nur, dass du zu ihm durchgedrungen bist und er langsam begreift, dass nicht alles nach seiner Nase läuft."

Ich lasse meinen Daumen über ihre Finger streichen, als ich sie an sehe. „Ich denke, das hat er, Schatz. Fragt sich nur für wie lange!"

Wir küssen uns noch mal und ich nehme endlich die Tasse in die andere Hand und trinke einen Schluck. Esme will aufstehen, doch ich halte sie sanft zurück und sehe ihr in die Augen. „Bleib hier, bitte. Und sag mir, dass ich das Richtige getan habe, Esme!"

Sie lächelt mich an, beugt sich so weit über den Tisch wie sie kann, nimmt mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsst mich wieder zärtlich.

„Du hast das Richtige getan, Carlisle. Du bist so ein guter Vater, der sich sorgt und der seine Kinder über alles liebt. Den es zerreißen würde, wenn ihnen etwas zustoßen würde. Sie lieben dich! Sie lieben dich so sehr! ... Und ich liebe dich dafür, dass du diese Familie zusammen hälst und sie um jeden Preis beschützen würdest!"

Ihre Worte sind so ehrlich, dass ich plötzlich anfange zu schluchzen und zu weinen. Ich lasse meinen Kopf auf die Hände sinken und höre wie sie auf steht und zu mir hinüber kommt. Sie setzt sich neben mich und nimmt mich in ihre Arme. Ich klammere mich an sie, will ihre Nähe spüren, die ich jetzt so sehr brauche. Sie legt ihr Kinn auf meine Schulter und versucht mich durch Worte zu beruhigen …

_Ich liebe meine Familie über alles und werde sie immer lieben … Ich werde alles dafür tun, um sie zu beschützen … _

ENDE

Continued in **Part II ... Bad Atmosphere: The Teenage Years!**

* * *

**AN:** Vielen lieben Dank für eure tollen Reviews und netten PMs! Das war _Bad Atmosphere Teil I_! Auch wenn die Geschichte schon sehr alt ist, hoffe ich, dass ihr euren Spass hattet :) Welcher Plot hat euch denn am Besten gefallen? Oder gab es ein Kapitel, was ihr mehr mögt, als ein anderes?! Bald kommt dann auch_ Teil II_ der _Bad Atmosphere Reihe_! Dort werde ich mir dann mit dem Posten etwas mehr Zeit lassen, auch wenn die Geschichte ja auch schon fertig ist, aber so habt ihr länger was davon :D Ich habe sehr großen Spass für euch, so lieben Leuten zu schreiben, die meine kranke Phantasie honorieren und mögen, was ich so zu Papier bringe und ich hoffe, dass das noch sehr lange so bleiben wird! Danke! ... TEAM MAD CARLISLE ... All Love, eure Vanessa


End file.
